Distancia
by bunny-bulma
Summary: UA: La historia de un amor Universal, un hombre con un destino específico, una mujer que lo entrega todo, no hay tiempo ni distancia que separen a dos corazones que sienten lo mismo y con la misma fuerza, poder y amor luchando por un final… ¿feliz?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia mi nueva historia, espero les guste tanto a mas que las anteriores, que la disfruten.

Fue acercándose en silencio, no quería molestar a su soberano, las leyes eran muy estrictas en cuanto al tiempo que podía solicitársele al Rey; más aún cuando este se recluía en su despacho real a resolver asuntos de estado y de otra naturaleza, sin embargo sabía que debía informarle de las noticias recibidas, era primordial que supiera lo que estaba pasando, y diera su visto bueno en lo que acontecía.

Toma era su consejero, un saiyajin fuerte, un elite entre las tropas, pero el monarca tenía mucha confianza en él, había sido mano derecha de su padre, así que no solo se había ganado el puesto, si no que tenía amplia experiencia en asuntos políticos. Se acercó a la enorme puerta de madera sólida, recubierta de adornos dorados, finamente distribuidos alrededor del escudo de la familia real de Bejīta, en un sobrio relieve color escarlata; toco la puerta rompiendo al fin con la tortura de saber si el soberano se molestaría por la interrupción o no, -majestad solicito su autorización para entregarle ciertas noticias-, espero a que su Rey levantara la mirada de los papeles y escritos que realizaba en esos momentos, -¿Qué pasa Toma?, ¿Qué es tan importarme, que interrumpes mi labor?-, dijo el hombre mirando a su contraparte aun parado con la mitad de su cuerpo entre el despacho y el pasillo, -majestad es el reporte que informa sobre el posible viaje del emperador espurio, al planeta Gaya 2-, con evidente sorpresa, el monarca clavo la mirada en el comandante, que aún no se atrevía a entrar, -pasa y dime que es lo que dice ese reporte, apresurate Toma-, lo despabilo para que soltara todo lo que supiera, -señor, hay pruebas irrefutables de que Freezer, ha mandado soldados de su elite y confianza, para averiguar en qué posición se encuentra Gaya 2, se ha enterado que mantenemos alianzas con planetas de poco poder, pero gran tecnología y en su sed de acabar con nosotros planea destruir esas alianzas, pero lo peor no es eso,… someterá a cualquiera que pretenda sernos fiel, por la fuerza, incluso borrando del mapa estelar a aquellos planetas que no entren en su estrategia-, termino de informar el hombre. Vegeta se puso de pie enseguida, su larga capa aterciopelada negra, ondeo con fuerza mostrando al final en la parte central el emblema real de la raza saiyajin, finamente bordado en color rojo y detalles en hilo de oro; miro por la enorme ventana que daba a los azulados prados que se cernían a su alrededor, elegantemente cultivados y podados; a lo lejos distinguió dos figuras, las únicas que parecían importarle un poco; la Reina era una hermosa hembra saiyajin de enorme cabellera rojiza, de la misma altura que su soberano y consorte, de curvas pronunciadas como toda buena fémina de aquella raza, rasgos finos, delicados y de nobleza, ataviada con un fino vestido azul, a juego de la vestimenta que portara el Rey, un collar de piedras azules similares a lo que se conoce en la tierra como zafiros, haciendo juego con sus bellos ojos azules; aquellos que de vez en cuando le recordaban a otros ojos de azul color, enmarcados por una piel tan blanca, que poco a poco se perdía en la profundidad de su memoria. Leeka acompañaba a su amado y único hijo, el heredero legitimo al trono del planeta rojo, y orgullo del soberano aun reinante, un joven moreno claro, cabellos heredados del padre, negros como la obsidiana que formaban las fuertes erupciones de los grandiosos volcanes del planeta, recios como los habitantes que cohabitaban a la par; el muchacho era fuerte, demasiado si ha de decirse, un saiyajin puro, tanto física como espiritualmente, Cabba era tan fuerte en poder como en nobleza, sus padres sabían que habían engendrado a un digno hijo de la raza saiyajin. De inmediato sus pensamientos regresaron a la habitación en que se encontraba, y al motivo que lo había llevado a divagar en su presente, -¿estás seguro de lo que me acabas de informar?-, pronuncio sin regresar la mirada a su comandante, -por desgracia sí señor, no hay duda, debemos apresurarnos a formar un plan de contingencia, antes de que Freezer comience a restar poder a nuestro imperio-, Vegeta seguía pensando, no era posible que la batalla que se avecinaba, acabara por ser en aquel desdichado planeta, habiendo miles de millones en el universo, tenía que ser precisamente ahí, donde no quería regresar, ese lugar que también en cierta forma era muy especial para él, lo que significaba en sus recuerdos, lo que había sido para su vida, aun un pequeño instante en su juventud; no podía permitir que nada le sucediera a aquel sitio, ni a sus habitantes, de ser diferentes las circunstancias, quizás no le hubiera importado que su rival acérrimo lo destruyera, para su gente era sencillo, explorar el vasto espacio negro, encontrar alguna nueva estrella y hacerse de algún planeta similar, e incluso ponerle el mismo nombre o uno parecido, pero no Gaya 2, no con ella en aquel lugar, casi se había perdido en sus evocaciones, eran muchos años los que transcurrieron unos después de otros, sin saber, sin poder hacer nada, guardarla solo para él, llevarla en algún lugar de su ser, alguno del que no pudiera percatarse ni el mismo; sus responsabilidades eran demasiadas, su deber casi divino, y lo había logrado, era el monarca de su pueblo, les dio un digno heredero que lo sucedería, gobernaba junto a una hembra de noble cuna, de gran fuerza, destinada a él solamente, desde que prácticamente habían nacido, y disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, pero en lo profundo, ahí donde nadie puede ver, a veces ni el mismo, estaba aquella, el otro aspecto de su persona, y que de igual forma se negaba a abandonarlo, la mujer terrestre de cabellos de cielo y alma de fuego, la que fue capaz de hacerlo dudar de su linaje, de su sangre, de su poder y de su destino.

-prepara todo para realizar el viaje a Gaya 2, informa de mi llegada, quiero a los altos mandos del planeta, guerreros y científicos, hay que saber en qué posición estamos, y con que contamos, cuando llegue quiero que ya estén reunidos esperándonos, hay que apresurar esta situación, por ultimo manda llamar a la Reina y al príncipe-, regreso a su asiento frente a la gran mesa, que era el escritorio en donde momentos antes trabajaba, -¿señor llevara al príncipe Cabba y a la Reina, al viaje?-, pregunto confundido el guerrero, Vegeta lo observo turbio, -no, solo al príncipe, la Reina debe tomar mi lugar aquí, pero ambos deben estar informados, así que has lo que se te ordeno y no cuestiones mis mandatos, ¿entendiste?-, el comandante se puso firme ante el reclamo final, dio un asentamiento a lo solicitado y se retiró de la habitación de inmediato a realizar la tarea; Vegeta intento regresar a los papeles que anteriormente leía y a la redacción que de los mismos elaboraba, vio el informe que su soldado le había llevado y lo tomo en sus manos, en la primera hoja había una foto del satélite que orbitaba al planeta Gaya 2, era una buena toma, mostrando la majestuosidad y belleza del lugar, el azul tan profundo de sus aguas, " _el azul, igual que sus ojos",_ pensó, al ver aquella efigie comenzó a llegar a su mente flashazos de imágenes de situaciones que pensó ya había olvidado, que equivocado estaba, esas vivencias de su juventud seguirían ahí tanto como su misma imagen en presencia de un espejo.

 _Planeta Gaya 2, diez y seis años atrás._

La nave aterrizaba en el hangar designado, era imponente desde el aire, más aun estando completamente en tierra, se sabía que los saiyajin eran hombres rudos de ideas firmes y preconcebidas, la traición no rondaba entre su vasto vocabulario, y la muerte, era una de sus palabras más destacables en el mismo; sin embargo la alianza propuesta con anterioridad era buena por donde pudiera razonarse, ellos ofrecían incluir a la Tierra a la confederación de planetas aliados, cosa que le brindaba protección por los mismos miembros de esta, de los que destacaban la raza de los guerreros indomables, como se les conocía a lo saiyajin en el universo, cada uno de los miembros de la confederación ofrecía dentro de sus posibilidades, algo en que contribuir, podía ser poder, tierras, tecnología, abastecimiento, y por supuesto fuerza bruta, de ser necesario, contra aquellos que desearan no acatar con la endeble paz que existía en el universo; después de tantos conflictos bélicos, que habían reducido a nada planetas enteros, se llegó al razonamiento que convenía mas tratar de vivir en paz que acabarse uno por uno. Entre miles de sistemas galácticos, en una reunión entre soberanos de diversas razas en el sin fin del espacio, se dialogó para que todos tuvieran la oportunidad de vivir para la evolución y no para la destrucción. Y así se hizo, por muchas razones los saiyajin como los Namek, razas opuestas en ideología pero, ricas en fortaleza, fueron los designados para llevar a cabo la tarea de perpetuar esa paz, y también eran los encargados de estudiar a los demás planetas que pudieran aportar algo benéfico a todos los pertenecientes a la confederación, en ese nuevo intercambio pacifico; era en eso que se encontraba la comitiva que había llegado a Gaya 2.

El mismísimo rey Vegeta y su único hijo el príncipe con igual nombre, eran los encargados de tener ese dialogo con los altos jefes del planeta azul, entre los presentes habían sido llamados de los cuatro puntos cardinales, altos funcionarios de todos los países, científicos reconocidos en diversas ramas de estudio, y grandes mentes que aportaran información, así como pudieran interrelacionarse con los invitados que ahí coincidían; de entre los invitados más importantes se encontraban presentes los muy queridos miembros de la familia Briefs, el Dr. Briefs su esposa e hija menor; Bulma era una joven muy inteligente, considerada de las mentes más brillantes del planeta, a pesar de su notable juventud, picardía y sencillez, era digna hija de su padre, ya para su corta edad tenia logros en su ramo, premios por sus aportaciones, sin embargo era tan humilde como su progenitor, jamás alardeaban ninguno de los miembros de los Briefs sobre su intelecto o su fortuna que era cuantiosa, inventos patentados, ideas esbozadas a su competencia, los hacia dignos ante quien se atreviera a levantar el dedo para señalarlos.

Bulma había dejado la escuela desde hacía mucho tiempo, sabia a la perfección que ya no necesitaba de las enseñanzas que en esos lugares le daban, además que su mente inquieta prefería realizar viajes a todas partes del planeta en busca de nuevos materiales, inventos que mejorar y por qué no decirlo aventuras que realizar. Cuando fue informada por su padre de la llegada de los extraterrestres, no lo pensó dos veces, estuvo en primera fila a la llegada de los saiyajin, quería saber sobre esa raza, es más sobre el universo entero, hacerles preguntas, y no pensaba vacilar al respecto, no era mujer de diplomacia, era tan natural como la fuerza del agua al pasar por un rio, los modales estirados los dejaría para los gobernantes del planeta que eran expertos en ello. Cuando Bulma lo vio descender de la nave junto a los demás, fue un impacto para la vista, no era muy alto, en cambio sí era muy joven, el parecido al hombre que lo adelantaba era innegable, seguramente un pariente, su gesto adusto fue lo que más llamo su atencion, tanto que en su afán por no perderlo de vista, moviéndose con gran rapidez y poca facilidad dado el conglomerado de personas ahí reunidas; logro hacerlo virar el rostro, percatándose de su presencia, la miro a los ojos, en respuesta, y ella se congelo al instante, su mirada de oscura profundidad, su escrutinio silencioso, la desconfianza lanzada y al final, la curiosidad con el gesto tranquilo, no duro mucho aquello, el giro de nuevo a su padre y siguió su camino, Bulma lo siguió ahora solo con la mirada intrigada de saber más sobre aquel "pequeño", como lo renombro en su pensamiento, en su vientre nació una inquietud que iba más allá de la simple curiosidad y lo sabía, pero no podía ser, la joven no era de las que se enamorara ni nada por el estilo, en su reciente juventud solo había salido con un muchacho que consideraba más su hermano que su posible pareja, ella no podría reconocer que sentimiento la había abrigado, así que era más sencillo pensar que la curiosidad en materia científica tenía que ver con aquello, que las emociones.

Entro a la sala donde todos se habían reunido, sigilosamente, pues no quería llamar la atencion de nadie ahí, desde luego prefirió quedarse un poco atrás, cerca de donde se encontraba aquel joven extraterrestre que tanto le llamo la atencion, estaba casi detrás de él, su curiosidad era grande, de no ser por tanta palabrería que comenzaron a decir los presentes, le hubiera gustado preguntarle varias cosas, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ¿Cómo era su planeta?, ¿Qué tipo de vegetación tenia?, ¿en que se basaba la tecnología de sus naves?, ¿si había viajado a otros planetas?, ¿Cómo eran?, en fin tantas cosas que satisface rían su eterna búsqueda de conocimiento; pero debía moderarse, pues al final de cuentas era una reunión, muy importante para la tierra, el absoluto respeto y el comportamiento ante esos individuos era primordial.

Vegeta escuchaba las preguntas y respuestas que hacían los terrícolas hacia su padre y demás miembros de su comitiva, sin embargo haciendo gala de su extraordinario sentido saiyajin, sabía perfectamente que había una escurridiza figura de cabello extraño detrás de él, al principio lo molesto, pues podría tratarse de una espía o algo parecido, pero no tenía apariencia de ser uno, quizás solo era imprudente y entrometida, si tenía oportunidad le daría un susto del que se acordaría hasta el último día de su vida; mientras cavilaba en aquello no pudo evitar sacar de su rostro una efímera sonrisa, la chica no era fea, rara y mucho desde luego, inoportuna ni dudarlo, pero después de todo la mayoría de los que estaban en aquel lugar eran gente que solo veía por su conveniencia, por lo que ella no podría ser diferente de aquellos que pertenecen a su mismo planeta.

Terminada la primera parte de lo que sabían serian varias reuniones, los saiyajines fueron escoltados por el representante designado de la tierra; a los que serían sus aposentos, ubicados en el mejor hotel del mundo, El hotel Burj Al Arab; pretendían que los invitados estuvieran lo mas cómodos posible, perseguían que se sintieran como en su planeta, y de cierta forma buscaban impresionarlos para que fuera más fácil el lograr su ayuda y protección; al llegar al lugar tanto Vegeta como su padre, desde luego no se sorprendieron mucho, pues el lugar, si bien era muy parecido al palacio donde habitaban en su planeta, distaba mucho de los lujos a los que ellos estaban acostumbrados, pero reconocieron la labor de hacerlos sentir cómodos, entendiendo que ese sitio era lo mejor que tenían en su mundo, " _hjm, les hace falta salir más de esta bola de lodo, si piensan que nos impresionarían, con esto"_ , pensó Vegeta mientras daba un vistazo alrededor del lugar. –¿ahora qué piensas príncipe?-, reacciono el monarca, -solo que deseo dar un vistazo a esta pelota de agua, quiero ver que tienen para ofrecer-, contesto de mala gana el joven, -sabía que querrías ir a dar un vistazo al lugar, pero debes pasar desapercibido con esta raza, si alguien se entera de que el príncipe saiyajin, esta solo vagando por la tierra, no dudo que muchos harían cualquier cosa por tomarte preso, y tu bien sabes a quien me refiero-, termino de instruir a su hijo, Vegeta gesticulo una media y malévola sonrisa, -hjm, ¿crees que no lo sé?, no te preocupes gammel, se cuidarme solo, no creo que haya nadie en esta roca que sea si quiera capaz de tocarme-, giro para salir de la enorme habitación, cuando…, -muchacho engreído, ¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme al respeto?, no olvides que antes que tu padre soy tu Rey, así que si vuelves a llamarme "gammel", o cualquier otro apelativo, voy a romperte la cara-, se había levantado el monarca del enorme sillón, que tenía aspecto de trono real disminuido, Vegeta levanto los hombros, en aires de darle poca importancia a lo que su padre regañaba, y siguió fuera de la estancia, camino por los pasillos, todos los presentes lo miraban con recelo y temor, cosa que a él le agradaba, infundir miedo en los que encontrara en su camino era el deporte preferido del joven príncipe, y lo hacía más evidente con el porte airado que ejercía simplemente caminado. Todo era perfecto a su paso, hasta que la vio, intentando no ser descubierta, en uno de los muros del lugar, buscando algo o a "alguien", él sabía que lo buscaba a él, y no la haría esperar mucho, ni a la estupenda diversión que se le tenía reservada, más para el claro esta; en uno de sus rápidos movimientos, quedo frente a ella, sin que la joven pudiera si quiera percatarse de su presencia, cuando lo tuvo en frente, solo pudo reclinarse por completo en la pared detrás, con un gesto de turbación y sorpresa mezclados, no era que le tuviera miedo, pero pensó que su prudencia al lograr escabullir a todos los guardias y personas que cuidaban el hotel, había sido suficiente para que nadie, supiera que ella se encontraba en el lugar, se olvidó que su presa en cuestión no era un humano común, que era un extraterrestre, y peor aún, uno muy poderoso a nivel universo. Vegeta la observo profundamente, la tomo del cuello sin ejercer mucha fuerza, pero si una presión rígida, -¿Quién eres y que quieres?-, se acercó más a su rostro mientras pronunciaba aquello; los ojos de Bulma se agrandaron demasiado, -yo…, yo soy…, Bulma, quieres soltarme de una vez-, hablaba con dificultad por la opresión que el hombre ejercía sobre su cuello, -no hasta que me digas, ¿que buscas?-, dijo fríamente, su voz era tan varonil y siniestra a la vez, -estas…, ciego…, no ves que no puedo…, hablar-, dijo Bulma tomando la mano que la aprisionaba, intentando sin éxito soltarse un poco de su agarre, Vegeta volvió a observarla detenidamente, si no podía ver la verdad en sus palabras, lo vería en su mirada, sorprendentemente a pesar de la opresión que ejercía en la joven, ella no mostraba temor, más bien un poco de enfado, sorpresa y tal vez emoción; que criatura tan extraña, otro u otra en su lugar, literalmente se hubieran orinado del miedo, así que premiando su valor la soltó, pero dejo su brazo junto acorralando su cuerpo, -ahora dime, ¿Quién eres y que quieres?-, siguió su interrogatorio, y Bulma al fin pudo moverse un poco, -si me lo hubieras preguntado de mejor manera, no hubiera tenido ningún problema en contestarte, no pensé que fueras tan grosero-, lo miro a los ojos sin un mínimo de arrepentimiento en lo que decía. Vegeta se enfadó por el poco respeto que le mostraba, así que pego más su cuerpo al de ella para intimidarla, -¿vas a responder o tendré que tomarte del cuello de nuevo?-, su voz era más ronca, delatando que estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que se veía tenia, -está bien, mi nombre es Bulma Briefs, soy científica, estudiosa y aventurera, solo quería conocerte y hacerte algunas preguntas para un estudio que pienso hacer de las diversas razas en el universo, sabes pienso que debe ser muy interesante conocer otros mundos, otras tierras, mas vegetación, es seguro que hay otras formas de vida biológica, y otros dialectos, nuevas tecnologías, naves como en la que llegaste, debe ser fascinante…-, la detuvo en seco el hombre, -no solo eres rara, si no muy gritona, hablas demasiado y no dices nada en concreto, ¿eres uno de esos que ustedes llaman reporteros?-, finalizo alejando su cuerpo de ella, -no, claro que no, ya te lo dije, soy científica y no soy gritona, soy curiosa natural, así que, ¿podrías responder mis preguntas?-, abrió de nuevo sus ojos emocionada, -no tengo tiempo que perder con criaturas insignificantes como tú, alejate de aquí, no seré compasivo la próxima vez-, giro para retomar su camino, pero Bulma lo detuvo del brazo, -oye, no puedes dejar a una dama con la palabra en la boca, ¿no eres un príncipe?, deberías tener modales-, Vegeta se detuvo en seco, era la segunda vez que lo irrespetaba y no lo toleraría más, -¿Cómo te atreves tu a hablarme así, estúpida mocosa?-, regreso a su anterior pose, acorralándola de nuevo en la pared, Bulma esta vez sí se asustó, su mirada era diferente, ira y odio salían de las profundidades de sus ojos, pero no pensaba flaquear, era Bulma Briefs, sin embargo tenía que ocurrírsele algo en ese momento o de seguro la aniquilaría como a una mosca, -yo…, te podría enseñar la tecnología que usamos en la tierra, así tú también obtendrías información, que me imagino es lo que ibas a buscar, ¿no es así?-, dijo lo más tranquila posible y bingo, vio el cambio en su iracundo gesto, a uno de mucha curiosidad, había dado en el clavo y se felicitó mentalmente a sí misma, por comprobar que en verdad era un genio.

No confiaba en lo absoluto en esa humana, pero le ahorraría mucho tiempo si le daba la información que necesitaba, por otro lado si no le decía la verdad o trataba de tomarle el pelo, sabía que no tardaría en despacharla al infierno de inmediato, así que salió detrás de ella, la mujer era muy extraña no solo físicamente, si no en su forma de actuar, le pidió que salieran por la parte de atrás del edificio, en el que habitaban él y su padre, ¿su argumento?, era más seguro si no reconocían al príncipe saiyajin.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: todos lo relacionado con de Dragón Ball, pertenecer al Sr. Akira Toriyama y compañía.

Esta historia es mía, agradezco les guste, gracias por sus reseñas, críticas y demás, que la disfruten.

…

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Corporación Capasula, diez y seis años antes._

-bien, ahora sacare mi nave y ahí podremos ir a mi laboratorio, te mostrare muchas cosas que estoy segura te van a interesar-, vegeta reacio a lo que acababa de escuchar frunció, -no me fio de ti humana, no soy estúpido, así que dime para donde es y sujetate, no necesito un aparato como una nave para transportarme en esta pelota, llamada planeta-, tomo a Bulma de la cintura dejándola por completo perpleja por el acto, sin poder negárselo, sentía recorrer por todo su cuerpo una emoción más allá de la aventura, estar en brazos de ese desconocido, a pesar suyo era absolutamente enervante, -¿entonces por dónde?-, pregunto el, con la voz más ronca y sensual, descubriendo que ella había quedado muy impactada por su actuar.

Como pudo Bulma señalo hacia el oeste; vegeta no lo dudo y alzo vuelo hacia donde le dijo ella. Con dificultad, Bulma le señalo el edificio que nada lejos había quedado, y más aun a la velocidad en la que volaba su acompañante, -es ahí, el edificio amarillo, de cúpulas redondas, puedes bajar en el patio del frente, ese lugar con muchos árboles-, le pidió al momento de sentir cerca el lugar, Vegeta se apresuró aún más, aunque por alguna razón desconocida para él, no le desagradaba la compañía de la fémina que llevaba en brazos, tenía férrea intención de terminar lo más pronto posible con ese jueguito que había iniciado, no creía posible que ella pudiera ofrecerle mucho más allá que lo hiciera interesarse el estar más tiempo ahí; bajo como lo solicito la chica loca…

 _Época actual._

-¡Doctora, ya está confirmado el viaje!-, decía una mujer robusta entrando a la oficina de su jefa que seguía escribiendo en su computadora, mientras degustaba de su quinta taza de café esa mañana, -¿Qué viaje, Kiara?-, pregunto sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla, concentrada en lo que elaboraba, -¿Doctora pero es que no recuerda la situación en la que está el planeta?-, decía un tanto fastidiada al ver a su jefa ajena de la amenaza que se cernía desde hace una semana sobre la Tierra, al fin despego la vista de su trabajo intrigada por lo que le decía la secretaria, -Kiara, serias tan amable de explicarte, no te entiendo-, termino fastidiada de tantos rodeos, -Doctora, la Tierra recibió una amenaza de unos seres raros y los mandatarios de nuestro planeta, enviaron mensajes de ayuda a eso sajaines, con los que supuestamente tenemos alianzas-, en ese momento Bulma escupió el líquido que segundos antes trataba de ingerir, -¿te refieres a los Saijayin?-, pregunto temerosa de la respuesta que estaba por obtener, -si Doctora, esos mismos, el mismísimo Rey del planeta vegina, va a venir a brindarnos su ayuda, ¿qué heroico no?-, sonrió feliz la secretaria, Bulma palideció en seguida, ¿Cómo era posible?, el precisamente, tantos años de no verlo, tanto dolor, y ahora la buena mujer que tenía a sus servicios le confirmaba que vendría a la Tierra; giro su sillón hacia la ventana de su oficina, contaba con una vista magnifica de la ciudad, eso en muchas formas la relajaba, -gracias por informarme Kiara, puedes volver a tus labores-, trato de sonar indiferente a la situación, -claro Doctora, disculpe-, salió de inmediato; Bulma recorrió con su mirada imperiosamente la vista que se formaba frente a ella, relajo el cuerpo y se dejó caer en la enorme silla, ¿Qué haría?, no podía confrontarlo, no debía volver a verlo, no quería volver a verlo, su temor a rememorar todas aquellas vivencias era caótico, pero el tenerlo ahí presente era peor, giro la vista a su escritorio, acerco la silla al mismo y tomo la fotografía que se encontraba encima, en ella dos figuras iluminaban el rostro de la mujer que sentía un poco de culpa, pues los dos hombres en aquel retrato no merecían tener poco menos del cariño que ella les daba, por saber que alguien de un pasado casi extinto, volvería a reaparecer en su vida; porque además Bulma era consiente que tanto ella como Vegeta, habían hecho sus vidas, ella sabía que él era Rey de su planeta, que tenía una Reina, y por supuesto un heredero, y ella simplemente había sido una distracción en la emocionante vida de la realeza; Bulma logro encontrar paz para su corazón, amor en su vida y cariño para su persona; suspiro y decidió que nada de lo que sucediera la haría flaquear, menos algo que hiciera sufrir al ser que más amaba en la vida, su hijo.

Salió de la oficina tarde, igual que siempre que necesitaba distraer su mente de situaciones innecesarias para su vida, eso lo había aprendido desde hacía mucho tiempo, el que no tuviera caso enfrascarse en algo que no tenía solución. Salió y se encamino a buscar su automóvil, mismo que se construía en su empresa, después de que su padre diera la noticia de su retiro y que por obvias razones dejaría al frente a su más preciado tesoro; Bulma comenzó la implementación de nuevas tecnologías que fueran avanzadas pero a costos accesibles para todo público, y que mejor forma de fomentar la compra de sus productos que usándolos ella misma, subió al vehículo de color amarillo y dio marcha a su destino, lo que más deseaba era llegar a su hogar y ver a su hijo, ella sabía que eso era lo que a todas luces la haría olvidar cualquier resquemor en su alma, desde luego también estaría feliz de ver a su esposo, porque siendo sinceros no podía decir que le prodigaba un amor infinito, si podía decirse que le tenía mucho aprecio, y cariño.

Iba al volante, cuidando el rumbo por donde se dirigía, cuando a no más de diez metros de distancia una figura se posó sobre la carretera, de inmediato Bulma detuvo el vehículo asustada al no reconocer de primera a la persona, se tranquilizó al ver que no era otro que su buen amigo, que desde hacía más de una década había conocido y por lo mismo, apreciaba en demasiá, bajo rápido del automotor, -Goku me asustaste, ¿cuantas veces tendré que decirte que uses tu intercomunicador?, ¿Qué haces a estas horas?-, Goku no cambio su expresión sombría de la joven, -¿Bulma ya sabes lo que está pasando?-, Bulma se acercó más, -si Goku lo sé, sé que hay serios problemas con un tal Freezer, y que hay una amenaza de destrucción sobre la Tierra-, lo dijo triste más que preocupada, -he sido informado, que en máximo veinticuatro horas terrestres, estará arribando el Rey Vegeta, ¿eso también lo sabias?-, lo dijo acercándose más a Bulma, ella simplemente lo miro sorprendida por la pregunta que le había hecho su amigo, -si Goku también lo sé-, bajo el rostro, cabizbaja, -¿y qué piensas hacer?-, dijo buscando algún indicio en su rostro, -no hay nada que hacer, él es el monarca de tu planeta y viene a ayudar a la Tierra es todo-, dijo molesta, por el atrevimiento de su muy conocido, -han sido solicitados los científicos más reconocidos del planeta, tu estas en la lista-, dijo serio, -no, yo no asistiré, daré alguna excusa y si es necesario le pediré a mi padre que tome mi lugar-, Goku movió la cabeza en negación, -sabes que el Rey pedirá que te presentes, más que nada por lo que significas intelectualmente, será difícil que te niegues-, insistió el hombre, -entonces iré, pero como lo que soy, una científica y nada más-, dijo exasperada, -no puedes evitar que él sepa en algún momento las cosas Bulma…-, soltó, pero fue interrumpido de inmediato, -no hay nada que él tenga que saber, Goku tu eres mi amigo, confío en ti y lo he hecho por mucho tiempo, no puedes traicionarme-, dijo desesperada al hombre frente a ella, -sí, soy y siempre seré tu amigo, pero también soy un Saiyajin, le debo lealtad a mi Rey, y pienso que es su derecho saber que…-, de nuevo fue interrumpido, -no hay nada que su majestad deba saber Goku, y si de lealtad hablamos, el Rey tiene a su Reina y a su heredero, fin del asunto-, giro para regresar a su automóvil, subió, y sin más volvió a conducir rumbo a su hogar; mientras dejaba a un Goku, preocupado por el giro que pudieran tener las cosas en lo futuro.

Mientras seguía conduciendo, como si al frente se perdiera la carretera, imágenes de su pasado, fueron evocadas a través de la memoria, haciéndola visualizarlas como si de una película se trataran, " _nunca debí haberlo llevado conmigo, nunca debí haber estado tan cerca de él, y sin embargo, fue lo más maravilloso que pude haber vivido_ ".

 _Planeta Gaya, 16 años antes._

Entro tranquilo al lugar, sin importar lo loca que ella le pareciera, no podía evitar sentirse un poco seguro estando ahí, a su lado, era una chiquilla imprudente, ni ella misma podía evitarlo, pero esa ingenuidad e inocencia, la hacían distinta de cualquier creatura que él hubiera conocido; sin importar que, fue sorprendido cuando la peli azul lo tomo de la mano, arrastrándolo hacia quien sabe dónde; la chica estaba feliz, los dirigió hacia la parte que a ella le correspondía dentro de las instalaciones, dado que tanto su padre como ella, poseían su propio laboratorio; el sin saber porque, la siguió hasta donde fue llevado, no protesto, ni ejerció molestia por ser irrespetado de esa forma, podría decirse el mismo, que ya estaba acostumbrándose a la joven.

Al pisar el laboratorio distinguió de inmediato todos los aparatos, que se encontraban ahí, desde cacharros inservibles, hasta maquinas extraordinarias, -¿tú has construido todos esto?-, pregunto incrédulo de que así fuera, -sí, el laboratorio de mi padre está del otro lado del edificio, ¿si quieres también puedo llevarte a verlo?-, lo dijo sonriente, emocionada de que aquel Saiyajin, estuviera en su lugar de creación; Vegeta tomo un artefacto que era muy similar a los controles remotos de las naves que ellos usaban para las misiones de búsqueda y adjudicación de planetas, -¿Qué es esto?-, pregunto con más confianza, Bulma giro a verlo, emocionada por su curiosidad, comenzó a explicarle de lo que se trataba el aparato, permitía no solo la programación de otras naves, y además accedía a desactivar los controles automáticos de la misma, y dar paso a los manuales. Vegeta se quedó viendo por más tiempo el aparato, descifrando en su mente, que materiales y de qué manera estaba construido, Bulma le entrego un rollo de papel, -aquí está la forma de construcción y toda la información sobre este instrumento- ; lo sorprendió en demasía, ¿Cuánta era la confianza que le tenía, que le entregaba sus planos técnicos?, -¿Por qué me das esto?-, dijo mirándola a los ojos, -¿Por qué no?-, ella respondió simple sin más.

Le dio literalmente un recorrido, por todo el lugar, mostrándole más aparatos, y numerosos planos que tenía para realizar en un futuro no muy lejano; el simplemente se dejaba llevar, no comprendía que lo arrastraba a hacerlo, pero tampoco tenía firmes intenciones de averiguarlo o cambiar aquello; -mira Vegeta, este es mi último estudio, lo llamo los "rayos blutz", pretendo conocer la forma en que las ondas blutz pueden ayudar a la vida en la tierra, hasta donde he investigado es un tipo de energía que se crea cuando un cuerpo celeste, generalmente una luna, refleja los rayos del sol, estas ondas son una fuente de energía limpia, y es este el proyecto en el que me estoy enfocando ahora-, dijo emocionada por lo que le relataba a Vegeta, de inmediato este razono, " _esas ondas que menciona son algo similar a lo que los Sayajines, conocemos como energía madre, con la que podemos transformarnos en Ozaru_ ", la observo serio, ¿será que conocía algo de la forma Ozaru de los de su raza?, pero no era posible, esa transformación solo se utilizaba en muy pocas ocasiones, no a todos les era permitido realizarla, porque no la controlaban al cien por ciento, era imposible que aquella chiquilla supiera algo sobre eso, decidió averiguar más, -¿dime, que pretendes hacer con esas ondas blutz, dijiste que se llamaban así?-, estaba curioso, por la respuesta de ella, -pues hasta el momento solo sé que, podría obtenerse energía renovable, a costos muy bajos y seria para todos, pero seguramente debe tener otros usos, solo que aún no encuentro cuales-, la sonrisa que emitió, era sincera y honesta, Vegeta podía ver en los gestos de sus enemigos, la falsedad de sus palabras, en Bulma no lo vio jamás.

-Suena interesante lo que me dices, ahora debo irme, pero regresare mañana a la misma hora, quiero que me muestres esa investigación, y otras que tengas-, giro para marcharse, Bulma lo detuvo del ante brazo, -¿quiere decir que serás mi amigo?-, sus ojos eran dos enormes diamantes azules, brillantes de ilusión, -no he dicho eso, solo me intrigan tus locuras, así que no te excites demasiado-, sin verlo venir para ninguno, Vegeta roso el mentón de ella con el pulgar de su mano, al darse cuenta de esto, giro de inmediato dispuesto a irse por donde había entrado.

Bulma se quedó atónita, sin quererlo, toco el lugar que él había rosado con su dedo, ¿Por qué sentía esto?, él era prácticamente un desconocido, un extraterrestre, así que se dijo, -no Bulma él es solo un invitado, se profesional, trata de averiguar lo más posible, y dejalo en paz, no te metas en problemas como sueles hacerlo-, tomo el control que momentos antes él había visto, " _le gusto mi trabajo, le intereso",_ desde hacía mucho no estaba tan entusiasmada con algo, esta sería una aventura digna de recordar.

 _Nave Real de Bejīta, en la actualidad._

La pequeña ventana que daba al espacio mismo, apenas le permitía distinguir las estrellas más allá, y sin embargo podía apreciarse a través del viaje, diversos sucesos celestes, que se manifestaban a su alrededor, pero ni aquello, le despertó del sueño vívido que había tenido, era la hermosa peli azul que lo enloqueció en su momento, esos ojos tan bellos, ningún ser en el espacio que él hubiera conocido, ni siquiera la Reina, poseían ojos tan llenos de luz, de vida; tenía que parar, seguir dándole vueltas a ese asunto solo traería más desesperación a su causa, debía enfocarse en lo real, en lo concerniente a Freezer, por lo que razono, " _esa mujer quedo en el pasado, solo es una científica más de aquel planeta, no voy a darle más importancia que esa"_ , salió de la cama, tomo unos pantaloncillos, que usaba para entrenar y se dirigió a realizar la acción, tenía que despejar la mente, además de estar al máximo físicamente, Freezer era un oponente peligroso, bien lo había demostrado, cuando a sus cuatro años, había intentado secuestrarlo, matar a su padre, y por si fuera poco destruir el planeta; por fortuna, un leal Saiyajin llamado Bardock, el padre de su más noble camarada Kakaroto, había avisado de esto a tiempo; hay que aclarar que si bien al principio estaban reacios a tomar esta advertencia como cierta, pues el fundamento de Bardock, en su declaración había sido una supuesta premonición, era también muy cierto, que Freezer anhelaba tener al príncipe Vegeta por sobre muchas cosas, y desaparecer a su raza, por lo que su padre no lo dudo más y envió a lo mejor de la elite de guerreros comandados por el desde luego, a hacerle frente al tirano, la lucha había sido dura, se perdieron valiosas vidas, y no se logró vencerlo totalmente, al menos les quedaba el haberlo hecho retroceder, y averiguar el límite de poder con el que contaba, así como tener en cuenta a los secuaces que los seguían como esbirros a todas partes.

Camino entre las sombras a la sala dentro de la nave, designada para entrenamientos de los viajantes, era una regla, aparte de un hobby, realizar entrenamientos extenuantes, por largos periodos de tiempo, pudiendo obtener la musculatura física adecuada, mayor poder energético, y mejores técnicas de combate, cada hombre y mujer de esa raza, estaba abocado a esa vida, eran guerreros, su pensamiento se enfocaba en la excelencia de lo que realizaran, lealtad a su raza, y dominio sobre los enemigos.

Las horas seguían pasando en la sala donde ejercitaba, llevaba más de seis horas bajo una gravedad aumentada doscientas veces a la del planeta Bejīta, lanzando enérgicos rayos de ki por todo el lugar, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien muy conocido, la luz roja que se extendía por toda la sala, fue reemplazada por una blanca, que registraba la solicitud de entrada por parte de otra persona al lugar, la enorme puerta corrediza, comenzó a moverse, dejando ver a la persona que había accionado el control parental de la misma, -¿padre, me permites acompañarte en tu entrenamiento?-, era su hijo, el príncipe Cabba, un chico noble, muy parecido a su madre, más que a él; por un momento esto le dio mucho coraje, desde hacía centenas el príncipe de la raza era la copia exacta de su antecesor, y también por un momento, dudo que el chiquillo pudiera ser su hijo, pero los expertos de la sala médica, le informaron que esto era muy común, dado que la Reina, era muy distinta de las anteriores gobernantes; fue también por ello que los reyes decidieron darle otro nombre distinto del ya conocido, se dejó de escrutinios y se felicitó al fin, pues su hijo, era poderoso y la sangre real corría fieramente por sus venas, -estas al tanto que me gusta entrenar solo, ¿Por qué es que aun sabiendo esto, me interrumpes?-, Vegeta era hasta cierto punto muy frio y distante de Cabba, no por otro motivo que el que entre su estirpe, todos eran así.

-lo se padre, pero creo que es momento de que me entrenes, quiero estar a tu altura en el momento en que enfrentemos a Freezer, no pienso decepcionarte-, dijo seguro de sí mismo, Vegeta se enorgulleció de inmediato, si era digno de ser llamado su hijo, -está bien príncipe, pero debo advertirte que será un entrenamiento muy duro, no seré clemente, debes tolerar altos niveles de dolor, frustración y desesperación, ¿aun así estas dispuesto?-, aclaro Vegeta, para que el muchacho estuviera más que alerta de lo que seguiría, -si padre, estoy consciente de lo que me espera, y será un honor ser entrenado por el Rey Saiyajin-, termino dándole a su padre una reverencia en señal de respeto. El entrenamiento fue duro, al principio Vegeta, acciono la sala con cien veces más de gravedad, que en su planeta, Cabba logro en poco tiempo acostumbrarse y fue cuando su padre decidió llevarlo a mas, haciendo que evadiera poderosos rayos de energía que este soltaba al joven, de igual forma, tuvo muchos golpes, sufrió de heridas profundas, pero Vegeta sentía que en nada había logrado un avance significativo con su hijo, era primordial que Cabba estuviera entrenado de sobremanera, pues en caso de que él callera, debía ser el chico, el que siguiera la batalla y evitar a toda costa que la raza guerrera fuera vencida.

 _Planeta Tierra._

Después de bajar de su vehículo, camino todo el largo del jardín que conducía a la entrada principal de su casa, se dio cuenta que todas las luces estaban apagadas, sintió tristeza, le hubiera gustado encontrar a su hijo despierto y poder platicar al menos unos minutos, antes de que él se fuera a la cama, pero sabía que era un chico muy responsable, y al día siguiente tenia colegio, por lo que de inmediato la ataco una sonrisa que le aseguro que eso era lo correcto; siguió su camino hasta la cocina, deseaba más que nada en ese momento una cálida y fuerte taza de café, y quizás un cigarro, desde luego seguía intentando dejarlo, no solo por ella misma, era que su hijo le había casi suplicado que ya no siguiera con ese vicio, o de seguro no viviría mucho tiempo, esas palabras la hicieron reflexionar, en que sabiendo las cosas, debía cuidarse más para estar al pendiente del joven, pero al final decidió fumar uno, seguro que eso no le haría mucho más daño, del que seguro ya tenía; sirvió la taza de café, la dejo sobre el merendero que había en la cocina, y procedió a encender el cigarrillo, lo había tomado de una cajetilla escondida en el fondo de un cajón, en la cómoda cerca del lava trastes, después de exhalar la primera bocanada, miro hacia el frente, a donde había una ventana que daba al jardín de su patio trasero, pronto la imagen fue lo diferente a la que ella seguía observando…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

Gracias por sus reseñas y mensajes, que disfruten el capítulo.

…

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bulma estaba metida debajo de una enorme esfera gigante, parecía un mecánico arreglando la parte de abajo de un vehículo, -¿no eres muy femenina que digamos, no es verdad?-, Bulma quedo en shock, de inmediato reconoció la voz, no había alguien más, que ella supiera tenía esa voz tan grabe y varonil, que él; rápidamente se empujó con las manos para poder salir de aquello, al hacerlo vio que Vegeta estaba recargado sobre la esfera, junto a donde estaba acostada Bulma, que sorpresa se llevó, pudo observar que tenía un cuerpo increíble desde la perspectiva que tenía, unas piernas muy bien torneadas, un trasero firme, y no siguió, pues sintió la mirada burlesca del chico al darse cuenta de lo que miraba, -dime Bulma, ¿estas comprometida con algún macho de tu especie?-, la dejo perpleja con aquella pregunta, -no, claro que no, soy muy joven para pensar en casarme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, proyectos que realizar, quiero viajar por el espacio, para eso construyo esta nave, no podría atarme a alguien,… por ahora-, se levantó y sacudió la ropa que llevaba, era un jumper de mezclilla azul marino, y debajo un top rosa, sin magas, ni ropa interior; ahora fue el turno de Vegeta el observar a detalle la firmeza de sus senos, su mediana redondez; a pesar de ser una mocosa, podría considerarla aceptable para ser una posible concubina, las caderas de igual manera no eran muy amplias, pero seguro aún no había terminado de desarrollarse; los Sayajines preferían que sus hembras lo hicieran para disfrutar mejor de sus atributos, bueno al menos eso le había informado su padre; Vegeta tenía diez y ocho años terrestres, pero desde los diez y seis ya fornicaba hembras mayores que él, desde luego, una de las reglas más importantes era no preñarlas, pues de hacerlo tanto la madre como el crio podrían ser asesinados por algún miembro de la guardia real Sayajines, solo podía haber un heredero, hijo legítimo de la unión designada del Rey y la hembra consentida por el parlamento y el monarca anterior, para ser la Reina.

-¿tu estas comprometido con alguna muchacha?-, se sentía la timidez de la pregunta en su voz, pero al ser curiosa y dado que él había comenzado con el tema, lo tomo como algo natural, -sí, pero no la conozco, mi padre el Rey y los Sayajines del parlamento, ya la han escogido, sin embargo hasta que tome el trono no será presentada ante mí-, Bulma casi se cae de espaldas con esa respuesta, por alguna razón aquella información había sido demasiado que oír, ni ella misma sabia a bien porque le molesto aquello, pero así fue.

-como te dije ayer, estoy aquí para que me muestres más de tu tecnología, me interesa mucho lo que me comentaste acerca de los rayos blutz-, Vegeta camino hacia donde el día anterior le había mostrado estaba la computadora de la joven y sus planos técnicos, haciéndole una seña, para que llegara donde él se encontraba, Bulma de inmediato se dirigió a realizar lo que él le pedía, a pesar de haber sido duro salir del trance por lo que le había dicho.

Habían ya pasado varias horas, Bulma no solo le mostro sus avances en lo concerniente a los rayos blutz, también le mostro la arquitectura y forma en que estaba construyendo su nave, para en lo futuro viajar al espacio, Vegeta no dejaba de sorprenderse a cada momento por toda la información que estaba recibiendo, ni el mismo se dio cuenta de que ya se había hecho tarde y su padre le había informado que ese día tendrían dos reuniones con los mandatarios de la tierra, miro por un pequeño traga luz que se encontraba en el laboratorio, no perdió de vista que ya no había mucha luz, se maldijo pues sabía que su padre lo regañaría como siempre, -debo marcharme ahora, mañana vendré a la misma hora, la tecnología de tu nave no está mal, pero hay muchas cosas que no funcionarían a la hora del aterrizaje, te diré cuales son para que las cambies, además, ¿no dijiste que querías hacerme preguntas sobre el espacio?, bueno preparalas, que sean concretas, no divagues o no te tomare en serio-, giro para salir, Bulma lo tomo esta vez de la mano, haciéndolo girar hacia ella, -gracias Vegeta-, sonrió enormemente, y en ese instante Vegeta sintió una punción indescifrable en el pecho, por alguna realmente extraña razón, quería tocar su rostro, es más quería tocarla toda, " _que estoy pensando, sal del inmediato"_ , giro y se marchó, lo más aprisa posible.

 _Corporación capsula en la actualidad._

No podía evitarse a sí misma sonreír, esos recuerdos aun le movían diversas emociones, alegría, dolor, decepción, excitación, todo; suspiro mirando a un a la nada, -hola mi vida, ¿Qué haces aquí, tan noche?, estaba preocupado, si me hubieras avisado que llegarías tarde te hubiera esperado-, era su esposo, quien la sorprendió poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros, sacándola de inmediato de la ensoñación en la que minutos antes había caído, -Yamcha, no tenías por qué esperarme, te lo agradezco, pero sé que mañana tienes varios eventos, no debiste desvelarte por mi culpa-, no podía impedir, que cierta tristeza y decepción, salieran de sus gestos, al ver que aquel no era el hombre que a ella le hubiera gustado que fuera; sin embargo, él no se merecía esa idea, Yamcha la había aceptado y amado, a pesar de todo, le debía muchas cosas, era tiempo de poner a trabajar el cariño que ese hombre se había ganado a pulso día a día, ante ella.

-¿vamos a dormir, te parece?, no quiero dejarte aquí sola, desde que tus padres se fueron a vivir a la ciudad del norte, esta casa me parece demasiado grande para nosotros, entiendo que aquí está tu laboratorio, ese que tanto amas, pero tal vez deberíamos pensar en cambiarnos a un lugar más acogedor, algo más para nosotros tres, ¿no lo crees?-, Bulma sabía que en cierta forma Yamcha tenía razón, era una casa enorme para los tres, la verdad era que con menos de la mitad del edificio principal de la Corporación Capsula vivirían más que bien, pero ahí estaban sus recuerdos, sus proyectos sin terminar, su vida misma, no, definitivamente no quería irse de ahí, -Yamcha tu sabes que…-, no pudo terminar, Yamcha le dio un beso, que no esperaba, sabía que ello también los llevaría a otros acontecimientos posteriores, de los que ella tenía que cumplir como esposa, así que apresurando lo que viniese, se dejó llevar por su pareja, a su lecho nupcial.

 _Nave Real Saiyajin._

Vegeta había sido informado minutos antes que la nave estaba por atravesar la atmosfera Terrestre y en nada después estarían aterrizando en Gaya 2 , sin quererlo, y muy fuera de su temperamento natural, estaba nervioso, ¿sería que la loca mujer peli azul, lo iría a recibir, como hace años lo había hecho?, ¿pero de ser así que pensaría, al ver a su lado al ahora Príncipe Saiyajin?, ¿sabría que es su hijo?, -majestad, se nos ha informado que en cuanto lleguemos, esta lista la comitiva que nos llevara a uno de sus recintos en donde empezaran las pláticas, por lo que ya está todo listo-, Vegeta miro al hombre que le daba la información, -¿han sido avisados los demás elites, en la nave?-, el soldado asintió, -los comandantes Toma y Bardock, ya están listos, esperando sus órdenes al descender de la nave-, respondió de nuevo el soldado a cargo, -¿y el Príncipe Cabba, donde está, también fue ya informado?-, se dirigió a la zona de controles, para supervisar el descenso, -si majestad, el Príncipe lo espera en la sala de mandos donde nos dirigimos-, Vegeta siguió caminando hasta llegar al lugar, ahí vio a su hijo, parado cerca de la ventana en la cabina principal, de inmediato Cabba viro al sentir la energía de su progenitor, hizo una reverencia y regreso la vista al infinito espacio frente a ellos.

La nave aterrizo en perfecta sincronía con el lugar que les había sido designado, tras unos minutos necesarios para el total acoplamiento, comenzó el descenso de la aeronave, desde luego y como siempre se hacía, la primera persona en pisar el suelo era el Rey seguido del Príncipe y demás comitiva que lo acompañara, Vegeta no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada ese cabello azul brillante a la luz, pero se dio cuenta incluso después de registrar la energía, que aquella mujer no se encontraba ni remotamente cerca de aquel lugar, apretó los puños, -¿padre a quien buscas?-, lo sorprendió Cabba, ¿había sido tan poco precavido en su búsqueda de la mujer, que hasta su hijo se dio cuenta?, -a nadie por supuesto, solo veía a nuestro alrededor en busca de enemigos y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, en vez de estarme cuestionando-, su ceño de enojo lo había dicho todo, el Príncipe había cometido una indiscreción, más adelante le ofrecería una disculpa por aquello; un anciano de inmediato se acercó por dónde venían caminando los Sayajines, quedo frente al monarca, -bienvenido majestad, y a todos ustedes-, dijo refiriéndose a sus acompañantes, hizo una reverencia significativa y procedió, -mi nombre es Muten Roshi, soy el representante designado para acompañarles y darles toda la información que requieran, además me hare cargo de todas sus necesidades y tratare de serles de ayuda al cien por ciento-, dijo todo muy contento, a pesar de las caras de los recién llegados que parecían ser estatuas de piedra talladas, ni un musculo vio que se moviera de sus rostros, de ninguno de la compañía, -muy bien Roshi, vayamos al grano, llevanos a donde todos están ya reunidos-, Vegeta lo apresuro a dejarse de tanta faramalla y comenzar lo importante, todos caminaron a la par, Roshi lo adelanto con dificultad, mostrándole el camino para llegar a la sala, por fortuna no quedaba muy lejos del hangar donde habían aterrizado, recorrieron no más de unos cien metros, llegaron por un pasillo hasta donde una puerta enorme de metal fue abierta apenas los habían distinguido que se acercaban, en todo el esplendor de ser una raza guerrera, entraron con un porte digno, desafiante y muy varonil, todos los presentes en la sala quedaron en total mutismo al verlos entrar, Kakaroto, que los esperaba a unos pasos de la puerta reverencio de inmediato a Vegeta al tenerlo en frente, para luego darle un abrazo de camaradas como bienvenida, -me alegro que ya estén aquí, ¿llegaron bien?-, viro el rostro a donde vio a su padre, -sí, el viaje fue como siempre Kakaroto, ahora dejemos esto para después y comencemos de una vez-, Goku hizo un asentamiento de rostro y los dirigió a sus respectivos lugares en la sala, todos tomaron asiento, Roshi comenzó, presentando a los concurrentes en la habitación, para que fueran ubicados por el Rey y su sequito, -majestad daré referencia de los presentes-, comenzó a señalar a las personas reunidas, en tanto daba sus nombres, Vegeta dio un rápido vistazo a todos ahí, y de inmediato se dio cuenta que Bulma no estaba, seguía escuchando los nombres, y recibiendo las reverencias en actitud de respeto por parte de los asistentes, -el doctor Briefs, nuestro científico más reconocido-, observo de inmediato al hombre, un anciano que tenía cabello entre lila y blanco, poseía el mismo apellido que Bulma, si su memoria no fallaba, -¿es usted padre de una científica llamada Bulma?- todos en la sala viraron a verlo, desconcertados tanto por la interrupción, como por la pregunta, -si majestad, Bulma es mi hija, ella le ofrece sus disculpas, no ha podido venir debido al intenso trabajo que hay en nuestra compañía-, el doctor Briefs dijo temeroso y no se había equivocado, Vegeta golpeo la mesa con fuerza, tanta que casi la parte en dos, -¿Qué acaso no está enterada que la Tierra con todo y su dichosa empresa podrían desaparecer de un momento a otro?-, todos en la sala estaban aterrados por la reacción que el Rey había tenido, -Kakaroto, ¿no fui claro en decir que todos los mejores científicos de este planeta, debían estar aquí, en esta reunión?-, miro a su cófrade, -si majestad, es solo que ella,… no,… quiso-, el doctor Briefs salió de inmediato en defensa de su hija, -Bulma no está totalmente enterada de la situación, pensó que solo era una visita de rutina-, mintió a todas luces, giro a donde Goku se encontraba y en una mirada suplicante pidió que le siguiera con aquello, -Kakaroto, manda a traer a la científica de inmediato-, dijo Vegeta en tono desafiante a todos los presentes, Toma y Bardock quedaron perplejos ante la insistencia de su Rey, para que una simple mujer científica estuviera ahí en la reunión, ni decir de Cabba, que sintió demasiada curiosidad por saber que tenía esa científica que fuera realmente tan importante como para que su padre se pusiera de esa forma.

Vegeta sabía que nada de lo que había dicho el viejo, padre de Bulma era verdad, y sentía que ella se estaba comportando como una niña, haciendo un berrinche para no verlo, ¿Por qué no quería verlo?, ¿acaso estaba enterada de que él se había desposado y tenía un hijo?, pero no, de todas formas su actuar no era justificable, era una profesional y tenía que estar ahí, más tarde hablaría en privado con ella, ¿en privado…?

Bulma se había levantado temprano, pensaba que las cosas terminan resolviéndose solas por lo que no quería seguir dándole más vueltas a ciertos asuntos; tomo un baño rápido, se vistió lo mejor, dado que odiaba usar ropa formal, se maquillo discretamente, y bajo a tomar un desayuno ligero, su sonrisa se agrando cuando vio corriendo a su hijo listo para salir a las labores del colegio, -buenos días mamá, ya se me hizo muy tarde, ¿vendrás a comer?-, se acercó a su madre, para quedar en frente y poder darle un beso de despedida, -no se hijo, quizás sí, pero no lo aseguro-, el joven la miro un poco decepcionado, eran insuficientes los momentos que estaban juntos, que la extrañaba demasiado, pero la admiraba profundamente, sabia de sus logros y que gracias a sus conocimientos y a los de sus abuelos, era que disfrutaban la posición que tenían, -está bien mamá, entonces espero verte en la noche, te quiero, que tengas un buen día-, se acercó y dejo aquel beso tierno en la mejilla de su madre, tomo su mochila, haciendo un gesto de despedida salió del edificio; que orgullosa estaba Bulma de su hijo, no solo era muy apuesto, si no inteligente, y demasiado fuerte, al principio no había sabido cómo tratar con aquello, y de no haber sido por su buen amigo Goku, a quien debía mucho, no hubieran podido ni ella, ni Yamcha, saber cómo encausar el poder con el que contaba su muchacho.

Llegaba al estacionamiento de su empresa, termino de aparcar el vehículo, tomo sus cosas, bajo y se encamino a la entrada, cuando iba a abrir la puerta, sintió una mano detrás de ella, tomándola del hombro, asustada volteo de inmediato, -Goku, ¿Por qué siempre me haces lo mismo?, uno de estos días serás el culpable de mi muerte, ¿lo sabes?-, el hombre no movió una pulgarada de músculos de su rostro, Bulma jamás lo había visto tan serio, si de un tiempo para acá, estaba más taciturno de lo normal, pero sabía que solo era por la presión de la situación en la que se estaba moviendo el contexto, -¿Qué pasa?-, dijo ella tajante, -Bulma debes venir conmigo, el Rey Vegeta quiere verte-, no hay forma de explicar la palidez en su rostro, no estaba preparada para aquello, sabía que en algún momento, tendría que enfrentarlo, rogaba a todas las deidades que de ser posible no tuviera que hacerlo, o al menos no tan pronto, pero parecía que el destino no quería hacerle caso, pues dicho hecho estaba próximo.

-¿ya está aquí?-, no miro a su buen amigo, -así es Bulma, supo de inmediato que no estabas, tu padre trato de excusarte pero, Vegeta es demasiado inteligente y por supuesto no creyó una sola palabra, me ordeno expresamente que te llevara-, Goku en el fondo estaba apenado por esa situación, estimaba mucho a los dos, a Vegeta lo conoció desde que eran niños, crecieron juntos, eran compañeros de entrenamiento, y dado su estatus en las filas Saiyajin, puede decirse que el monarca siempre tuvo una deferencia hacia su persona, pues lo trataba en privado como un buen amigo; en cuanto a Bulma, bueno…, algo que ella misma no sabía era que Vegeta lo había designado poco tiempo después de tomar el trono como embajador de Bejīta en la Tierra, precisamente porque quería que la cuidara y estuviera al pendiente de todas sus necesidades, pero las cosas se habían tornado en algo complicado para todos, pues cuando regreso a Gaya 2, no solo el mismo supo que tenía un hijo, ya que Milk, había quedado embarazada años atrás cuando estuvieron por primera vez en el planeta, desde luego eso no era algo que le quitara la tranquilidad, él amaba a Milk y desde hacía mucho la había elegido como compañera a pesar que las leyes Saiyajin prohibieran la unión con otras razas, Goku hablo con su padre Bardock, y ambos con Vegeta, al no ser un elite del todo, podía realizar dicho acto, pues esto no se aplicaba en su totalidad para todos.

Desde luego tanto Milk, como Bulma se conocían a pesar de vivir en zonas muy distantes la una de la otra, sus padres habían sido amigos en alguna época de sus vidas, y debido a eso en un reencuentro, las dos jóvenes comenzaron a convivir, cuando Goku presento a Milk como su esposa a Bulma, los felicito, y emprendieron una magnifica amistad los tres; además dado que sus hijos tenían edades cercanas, era fácil para Goku entrenarlos a ambos, estaba asombrado del poder que los pequeños poseían.

-está bien Goku, iré contigo, dejame arreglarme un poco, y nos vamos-, articulo sin ánimos, giro entrando a la recepción de la empresa, seguida de cerca por Goku, él sabía lo que todo esto le estaba costando, pero también entendía que él era un soldado y las órdenes recibidas se cumplían, queriéndolo o no. Tomo un vestido rojo, y unas zapatillas del mismo color, soltó su cabello al hombro, lo peino, maquillo sus labios con un color carmesí a juego del conjunto, y salió del baño que había en su oficina, -ya estoy lista, vamos Goku-, el hombre la miro sin quererlo de pies a cabeza, supo de inmediato que había hecho eso para llamar la atencion de su Rey, y estaba seguro que lo lograría, pues la mujer estaba muy bella a la vista de cualquier macho.

Llegaron al recinto designado, caminaron unos cuantos metros, Goku toco a la puerta de metal, esta no tardo en abrir, dando paso a los recién llegados, del mismo modo que con los extraterrestres anteriormente, la sala quedo en silencio total, entro en primer lugar Goku, para escucharse detrás de él, el sonido de unos tacones, era la bella peli Azul, el vestido rojo que terminaba arriba de la rodilla dejo sin aliento a muchos en aquel lugar, Vegeta sin embargo no solo perdió el aliento, sintió su cuerpo flotar en innumerables emociones, tanto físicas como psíquicas, la recorrió palmo a palmo, era evidente que ya no era una niña, y como bien le había dicho su padre, las hembras se disfrutan mejor cuando terminan de desarrollarse, así era, Bulma era ahora más mujer que nunca, a pesar que no le gustara mucho el que hubiera recortado su cabello, pues era una de las tantas cosas que lo habían enloquecido antes, pudo decir que aun a pesar de ello, Bulma era demasiado excitante; Cabba observo a su padre, no le gusto ver una minúscula sonrisa en su cara, volteo a ver a la científica, de inmediato el disgusto entro en él, claro la mujer aquella era demasiado atractiva, no tanto como su madre, pero si era lógico que llamara la atencion de cualquier macho en la sala, incluyendo por supuesto a su padre.

Bulma tomo valor, levanto el rostro para ver a los presentes en la sala, distinguió el rostro de su padre de inmediato y sonrió, siguió con el Rey de la Tierra, a quien hiso un saludo gesticular, avanzo con el maestro Roshi, siguió con los demás asistentes a la sala y termino, con Vegeta, -majestad sea bienvenido, espero haya tenido un buen viaje-, bajo de nuevo su mirada, pero algo llamo su atencion rápido, el joven sentado junto a Vegeta, la observaba frio, y con cierto recelo, de inmediato supo que aquel era el nuevo Príncipe Saiyajin; Goku la tomo del brazo llevándola a una de las sillas del lugar, era la única mujer entre tanta testosterona, pero ella era Bulma Briefs, y no pensaba flaquear ante nadie.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

Por esta ocasión subiré el capítulo el día de hoy, que lo disfruten.

…

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vegeta no le quitaba la mirada de encima, así que a tanta insistencia, Bulma lo miro directo a los ojos, el tiempo se congelo ahí mismo, estaba más apuesto que nunca, ya no tenía ese hermoso mechón de cabello sobre su frente, esta era más amplia, pero sus facciones tan masculinas, tan seductoras eran más intensas, sus labios gruesos, sus orbes negras profundas y adictivas, su ceño fuerte, de un verdadero hombre que entiende lo que puede hacer con una mujer entre sus brazos, su cuerpo una total autoridad en la materia, su porte de macho alfa entre todos los que ahí se encontraban; Bulma trago duro, ya que dio gracias que estuvieran en medio de un gentío, o de lo contrario, se hubiera ido sobre él, haciéndolo tomarla ahí mismo; giro la vista para darle fin a aquello, si seguía mirándolo, estaba segura que no solo el, si no muchos en la sala, se darían cuenta lo excitada que se encontraba, " _que vergüenza Kami"_ , ella era una mujer casada, con un hijo, pensar de esa forma no le traería nada bueno, además debía tomar en cuenta que la persona al lado de aquel hombre, no era otro que su propio hijo.

Las horas continuaban su curso, la situación realmente era grabe, las ideas abundaban pero sabiendo lo poderoso y ruin que era Freezer, ninguna era lo suficientemente buena para derrotarlo, al menos se encontró el modo de proteger a la tierra haciendo una especie de campo de fuerza, Bulma había levantado la mano, de entre todos cuando ya no sabían que más decir, -majestad, he hecho algunas investigaciones, sobre cierta energía, desde hace muchos años, los rayos blutz-, Vegeta le dio toda su atencion en ese momento, sabia de lo que hablaba, -la energía que se puede obtener de ella, no solo funciona, para producir electricidad, o ser fuente de esta, también tiene varios usos de entre ellos, poder hacer a la tierra con una especie de escudo invisible, ninguna forma de energía es capaz de atravesarla si se acciona de cierta manera, he traído un video donde puedo demostrarlo-, se levantó de su lugar, Vegeta estaba más que orgulloso, estaba perdido con esa mujer, había seguido con sus investigaciones a pesar de todo, y ahora era la única de entre tanto imbécil ahí, que daba una excelente opción, desde luego no perdió nada del movimiento enervante de sus caderas al caminar para poner el dichoso video; encendió el reproductor, coloco el disco, acciono el control para que se emitiera el video, la muestra era clara, Bulma había dado una gran opción, solo era cuestión, de que seis cañones distribuidos alrededor del globo, soltaran al mismo tiempo la energía hacia el espacio, y esta cubriría todo alrededor, evitando que nada traspasara la enorme cubierta de protección, con ello tenían un problema menos de que preocuparse, y Vegeta estaba seguro que Freezer no se esperaba eso jamás.

-la felicito, sita Bulma- dijo Roshi, -Sra. por favor o si prefieren llámenme doctora o Bulma solamente-, no medito lo que había dicho, pero estaba bien que de una vez Vegeta supiera que ella también se había casado; Vegeta la vio desconcertado, ¿Qué acababa de decir?, si había entendido bien, quiso decir que ella estaba desposada con un miserable, -oh si disculpe, su esposo es el deportista, muy conocido por cierto, Yamcha, ¿verdad?-, Bulma asintió sonriendo, giro un momento a ver a Vegeta que estaba enojado, eso lo distinguió de inmediato, -encárguese cuanto antes de todo, ¡usted!-, señalo a Bulma, -designe a un equipo de trabajo para que los cañones queden listos en menos de treinta y seis horas-, estaba molesto, ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera esperado?, pero era tonto pensar de esa forma, pues él tampoco lo había hecho, aunque claro Vegeta tenía una obligación, mientras que Bulma seguramente se consoló de inmediato con aquel cicatero que decía era su esposo, -si majestad, como usted ordene, me pondré a trabajar de inmediato-, apretó los dientes mientras lo decía, la forma de solicitarlo era una clara arbitrariedad, como si ella fuera parte de sus soldados.

Cuando la reunión se dio por terminada, comenzaron a salir todos, los primeros por supuesto fueron los guerreros, al frente desde luego iba Vegeta, se detuvo un momento frente a Bulma, la mujer quedo petrificada al no darse cuenta que al girar había topado de frente con él, -quiero hablar con usted en una oficina privada, ahora-, Cabba no perdió rastro de lo que hacía su padre, si bien no tenía por qué pensar mal, la mujer aquella era de verdad importante, se veía una científica destacada, y desde luego lo aportado era magnifico, pero había algo que pasaba entre los dos que no sabía descifrar, pero que presentía no era nada profesional, aun no podía confrontar a su padre, porque de hacerlo sin argumentos, lo mandaría una semana al tanque de regeneración, pero estaría al pendiente de lo que hiciera la mujer de cabello azul.

-majestad no creo prudente, hacerlo en estos momentos, pues opino que sería más importante, comenzar con la construcción y asentamiento de los cañones-, no lo miro a la cara, no quería hacerlo, no podía flaquear, -¿me está desobedeciendo?-, Vegeta tenia apretados los dientes, de tanta irritación, -no le estoy preguntando, es una orden-, Bulma titubeo, no había visto esa expresión así en él, desde hacía muchísimo, -Kakaroto, indicame un lugar que pueda usar como sala de trono, ahora-, Goku vio la molestia en Vegeta y de inmediato se fue a realizar el pedido, en no más de tres minutos ya los escoltaba a la que sería la sala de trono provisional, en tanto estuvieran ahí los saiyajin.

Bulma caminaba temerosa un poco detrás de Vegeta, ¿Qué querría hablar con ella?, ¿sería cuestión de trabajo o algo más?, ¿Cómo es que había llegado ahí?, ¿Cómo?... y entonces su mente lo recordó…

 _Corporación capsula diez y seis años antes._

Quería alcanzar aquella pieza, era importante para la construcción de la nave, ¿Por qué la había puesto ahí?, a veces ni ella misma sabia porque hacia las cosas; el banco en donde estaba trepada, comenzó a tambalearse, su necedad era grande y no le dio importancia, el banco cedió al fin haciendo que Bulma callera, grande fue sus sorpresa al no sentir el suelo, o dolor alguno en su cuerpo, abrió los ojos,… estaba en brazos de él, -eres muy descuidada, ¿sabías?-, había llegado dos segundos antes de ver como el banco cedía y la mujer volaba por los aires, no lo pensó y usando su velocidad, la tomo entre sus brazos antes que tocara el piso, -…¡Vegeta!…-, tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y podía sentir su aliento sobre su cara, tan cerca de su boca, alzó la vista, ¡que hermosos ojos tenia! eran el negro más puro que una mirada podía tener, " _Kami que tentación"_ , acerco más su rostro al de él, pero no se atrevió a rosar sus labios, él podía tirarla ahí mismo, despreciarla, y marcharse a paso veloz para no volver a verlo jamás. Vegeta la volteo a ver también, no pesaba nada, era tan delicada, que podía partirla a la mitad con solo suspirar ahí mismo, y sin embargo solo deseaba unirse a esa hembra, había algo en ella que no podía comprender, no sabía si su olor, su cabello extraño, su forma alocada de comportarse, pero sentía una necesidad imperiosa de tomarla; Vegeta bajo más su rostro encontrando sus ojos y su boca, fue prácticamente arrastrado por sabe qué, pero termino besándola con tal fuerza que hasta a él lo sorprendió, la cargo llevándola a la mesa más cercana, la deposito ahí, separándose un momento la observo a los ojos, tenía que saber si ella tenía inconveniente, por mucho deseo que tuviera, no podía forzarse en una mujer, menos una que no fuera de su raza; quedo frente a Bulma, con los brazos recargados, a cada lado de su cuerpo; Bulma sonrió, ante esa mirada inquisitiva, puso sus manos en las mejillas del chico y lo volvió a besar; esa era la autorización que el necesitaba, regreso el beso con más ímpetu, adhirió su boca profundamente en la de ella, la abrió y metió su lengua invitando a la joven a hacer lo mismo, Bulma con dificultad reacciono, y de la misma forma acepto el juego que se le ofrecía, ella era inexperta, nunca había besado de esa manera a nadie, Vegeta lo noto de inmediato, se separó un poco de su boca, aun con la respiración entrecortada, -¿Bulma, eres doncella?-, dudo en contestar, ¿Qué quería decir con "doncella"?, -¿quieres decir que si soy virgen?, ¿Qué, si no he estado con ningún hombre?-, el asintió reservado, -no, jamás me ha tocado nadie-, el rojo de sus mejillas atestiguaba que era cierta la afirmación, entonces Vegeta pregunto, -¿quieres que yo…?-, Bulma bajo el rostro, y Vegeta la hizo verlo a los ojos, -si me pides que me detenga lo hare, yo no fuerzo a una mujer a hacer algo que no quiera-, su semblante fue formal, -no es eso, es que temo no ser lo que tú quieres, no sé qué hacer o cómo hacerlo, tengo miedo-, Vegeta sonrió, -¿pero estas segura de unirte a mí?-, la miro a los ojos, Bulma asintió convencida totalmente de lo que haría, -entonces confía en mí, no te lastimare-, volvió a besarla con fuerza, Bulma abrió la boca ahora más segura de recibirlo, pero Vegeta se detuvo en seco, -no, no puedo, Bulma yo no puedo tomar tu pureza, no puedo ofrecerte nada, no puedo quedarme contigo aunque quisiera, no puedo hacerte esto-, estaba por girar e irse, pero Bulma lo retuvo y lo abrazo del cuello, -no te estoy pidiendo nada Vegeta, solo sé que eres a quien quiero, eso es todo, suena una locura, pero te amo, en estos dos días supe que eres lo que siempre he buscado, tampoco pienso reclamarte nada, ni siquiera sé porque quiero hacerlo, es solo que siento que tu… eres el indicado-, le respondió a Vegeta, la miro tratando de descifrar sus palabras, no espero más y volvió a besarla, esta vez jalándola con poderío hacia él; Vegeta se quitó la parte superior de su armadura, tenía una camiseta azul debajo, dejando ver sus brazos descubiertos, Bulma puso las suyas sobre su pecho, palpando la fuerza de sus músculos, sintió electricidad en ese momento, una energía que recorría todo su cuerpo, y que terminaba en su pelvis, aun un poco más adentro. Vegeta recorrió su espalda, siguió a sus costados para llegar al fin a sus senos, toco delicadamente la redondez de estos, fijando su objetivo en los pequeños pezones, aun guardados en la ropa que ella llevaba, distanciándose un poco de Bulma, subió su top por encima de sus brazos, dejándola desnuda del torso, volvió a tomar sus pechos, mientras masajeaba uno, paseaba su lengua por el otro, jugando con cada pezón, Bulma tenía diferentes reacciones, gemidos de placer, cosquillas también, pero no quería parar, era una absurdez pero lo que sentía era tan fuerte que podría morir ahí y de todos modos ser feliz eternamente; Vegeta se despojó de la camiseta, guantes, el pantalón y las botas que llevaba, quedo desvestido ante la tímida mirada de Bulma que jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo, no podía explicarse que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, quería verlo y no dejar de hacerlo pero le daba vergüenza al mismo tiempo, se dio cuenta y supo que no había marcha atrás; Vegeta la contemplo contento, de todas las hembras que había poseído, nunca vio en su mirada, la ingenuidad y delicadeza que Bulma expresaba, podía darse cuenta que en verdad no había estado antes con ningún hombre, ¿por qué él era merecedor de tan grande regalo? Tomo el pantaloncillo que Bulma llevaba, lo desabrocho y jalo, haciendo lo mismo con la ropa interior, dejándola también completamente desnuda, la beso nuevamente para darle confianza, esta vez se relajó más en aquel beso, necesitaba que Bulma estuviera serena; la mano de Vegeta inicio su recorrido, empezando en la cintura, bajando por el vientre, descendiendo hasta la pelvis, pero no detuvo su marcha, sus dedos con tal habilidad, empezaron a jugar en aquella zona, Bulma de principio se estremeció, separándose un instante de él; Vegeta la vio con esos ojos tan intensos llenos de deseo, que la contagio y se dejó hacer lo que él quisiera, bajada toda resistencia dejo a su dedos entrar y salir a voluntad de ella, haciéndola gemir y temblar las piernas, cuando sintió que sus fuerzas disminuían, Bulma tuvo que abrazar su cuello de nuevo ante la irrupción de él, de pronto un golpe de emoción sacudió su vientre y casi desfallece entre sus extremidades, Vegeta la abrazo igualmente, sosteniéndola también con su cola y pegándola más a su cuerpo.

Con total confianza, después que creyó que Bulma recupero su vigor, tomo su mano llevándola a su miembro, haciéndola que lo viera, la posiciono a lo largo de su erección y empezó a hacer que ella lo masajeara; Bulma a pesar de la sorpresa por ese hecho, entendió y siguió por su cuenta, pero su curiosidad la llevo a tocarlo en la punta, y debajo en sus testículos, Vegeta comenzó a gruñir ronco, ahora fue el quien se apoyó de los hombros de la chica, respirando agitadamente en su cuello, -detente Bulma, aun no es momento-, dijo con una voz tan áspera que la hizo detenerse por completo.

Buscando un lugar, que fuera apropiado, Bulma coloco una bolsa de dormir que tenía ahí mismo en su laboratorio, se recostó primero, y Vegeta no tardo en seguirla, se colocó encima de la joven, que no dejaba de ver las profundidades en su mirada oscura, lo deseaba y no quería dejar de observar su rostro, esa boca que la llamaba, ese mechón de cabello en su frente que lo hacía ver tan tierno a pesar de su rudeza; Vegeta tomo su rostro atrayéndola para besarla otra vez, acaricio sus brazos, y entrelazo sus manos a las de ella; era el momento, levantando la cadera de Bulma en un ángulo que les permitiera a los dos disfrutar lo que seguía, empujo su órgano viril por la entrada de la chica uniendo por completo los dos cuerpos, -¡aahhjj!-, fue un gemido profundo el que emitió Bulma, Vegeta se detuvo inspeccionado el rostro de ella, -¿te hice daño?-, pregunto preocupado; Bulma movió su rostro negando, -es solo que dolió un poco-, dijo tranquila y sonriente, Vegeta a pesar de haberse tranquilizado, -¿quieres que me salga?-, si Bulma le decía que sí, seria literalmente muy duro para él, pero sería mejor que arrepentirse después, para su sorpresa Bulma volvió a besarlo y con ello comenzó a mover la cadera, invitándolo a que siguiera, él no la hizo esperar, realizo movimientos profundos de entrada y salida; se incorporó en un momento, jalando a Bulma consigo, Vegeta estaba sentado y Bulma encima de el a horcajadas, moviéndose acompasados en un vaivén de frenesí, se besaban por momentos, Vegeta recorría con la boca, el cuello de ella, dejando pequeñas marcas que lo harían recordar ese momento con singular alegría; Bulma se aferraba a su cuello y hombros, estaba consiente que él era fuerte, así que toda la cadencia la ponía Vegeta, en aquel remolino de satisfacción ella era una marioneta entre su poderoso cuerpo, y no le disgustaba en lo absoluto, no sabía si así sería el paraíso, pero por lo menos, era el paraíso personal de Bulma.

Tan entrados estaban el uno con el otro, todo era perfecto, Vegeta sentía una absoluta sincronía con aquella mujer, su mujer; para este punto ambos estaban acostados de lado, Vegeta posicionado detrás de Bulma, mientras que la penetraba no perdía ni la más pequeña señal en la mirada de la joven, quería ver cada gesto en su rostro, saber por sus ojos, que lo estaba disfrutando, que sentía todo lo que él estaba sintiendo, y así lo visualizo, podía decirse que estaba más que contento, parecía un arrebato de sensaciones, todo lo que los había arrastrado hasta ese momento; de no conocerse en lo absoluto, las locuras de ella, su pasión por lo que realizaba; en su raza no existe lo que otros llamaban sentimientos, era algo que ningún Saiyajin concebía, sin embargo, había algo ahí entre ellos, en ese momento, en esa unión; había mitos, que decían que un Saiyajin solo encontraba a su igual una vez en la vida, la hembra que los dioses hubieran cortado de su misma alma, y que al encontrarla, hiciera que se sintieran completos; no podía atestiguar si aquello era real o una simple fantasía de viejos, pero Bulma era un complemento perfecto para él; mientras razonaba aquello una fuerza tal lo tomo desprevenido, era una energía que nacía en su columna y terminaba justo en su miembro, no se percató lo cerca que estaba de eyacular, sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquello, no debía hacerlo, estaba prohibido y sin embargo nunca sintió tal estremecimiento en su cuerpo, mientras consideraba aquello, también pudo oírla a ella, fue entonces que todo se fue al demonio -Vegeta…aaahhh-, aferrándose de sus manos, lo apretó más fuerte en el mismo instante en que todo a su alrededor desapareció, y solo podía pensar en él, en su Vegeta, viéndolo a los ojos, sintió que la elevaba a otra dimensión, algo indescifrable, algo que nunca experimento, ¿fueron segundos o toda una eternidad?, no lo sabría en ningún tiempo, solo eran ellos dos, en aquel rincón de su laboratorio.

Abrió los ojos aturdido, se había quedado profundamente dormido, inspecciono de primera el lugar para reconocer que era el laboratorio de su loca mujer; si ya nada podía cambiar aquel hecho, con una sonrisa de lado se percató que precisamente, la remembranza que estaba haciendo, se encontraba al igual que él, profundamente dormida, tirada cual largo era su cuerpo, desnuda encima suyo, una imagen magnifica si ha de decirse, pero extraña en cierto modo, nunca había dormido con ninguna hembra de las que había poseído, y menos ninguna lo tenía tan fuertemente ceñido a su cuerpo, no sabía cómo sentirse por eso, no lo consideraba molestia del todo, pero si era algo insólito en su naturaleza; tenía que despegarse de Bulma, no le agradaba que se estuviera encariñando tanto y en tan poco tiempo de la joven, si es que esa palabra podría emplearla en su vocabulario. Comenzó a moverse tratando de no despertarla, pero Bulma sintió el movimiento, y se abrazó más a él, volvió a intentarlo, hasta que a fuerza de empujarla, logro que ella girara y lo dejara salir, Bulma sin embargo al no sentir la calidez del cuerpo masculino a su lado, despertó asustada; ¿se habría imaginado todo?, pero no era posible de ser cierto, ¿cómo había terminado sin ropa, acostada en aquella bolsa de dormir?, volteo y lo vio cerca de la mesa donde habían comenzado todo, se estaba vistiendo, Bulma se esforzó por levantarse, no se negaba que estaba adolorida, no pudo percatarse mientras consumaban el acto, pero ahora si podía notar que su cuerpo había sufrido los embistes de aquel bruto al que adoraba con todo su corazón; se incorporó y en el proceso sintió un líquido salir de su entrepierna, le dio mucha vergüenza, tendría que salir corriendo a darse una buena ducha, no era que se sintiera sucia ni mucho menos, pero no era una sensación muy agradable de percibir, busco su ropa, pero estaba casi a los pies de él, no quería que la viera así, despeinada, manchada, con ciertos olores, "¿ _Kami por que estas cosas no pueden ser diferentes?",_ pero era necesario vestirse así que tomando valor llego cerca de donde Vegeta se encontraba, recogió muy rápido su ropa del suelo, pero fue atrapada en el proceso, por los enormes brazos de su novio, bueno si habían tenido intimidad, ¿podía llamarlo su novio o no?, -Vegeta no me mires así, estoy hecha una facha-, el hombre la miro incrédulo, si la había deseado antes, cuando la había visto en traje de trabajo, con su bata de científica, con esa ropa de niña tonta, ¿Cómo no iba a enloquecerlo, así al natural?, era como más la deseaba, -¿de qué hablas mujer?, ya deberías saber que conmigo no tienes por qué avergonzarte de nada, menos ahora-, no dejaba que se fuera a pesar de los movimientos de Bulma entre sus brazos, -es que me veo fea, desaliñada, sucia-, volvió a observarla ahora con el ceño fruncido, -¿sientes suciedad en lo que acabamos de hacer?-, estaba exasperándose, pues ¿o no la estaba comprendiendo, o lo que estaba diciendo eran estupideces de terrícola?, la soltó de mala gana, haciéndola verlo a la cara, -no, perdoname, estoy feliz de que seas mi novio, que hayamos estado juntos, pero no quiero que te arrepientas si me ves así-, Vegeta tenía la más dura seriedad en el rostro, -para un saiyajin que su mujer lleve su olor, no es cuestión de suciedad, si no de orgullo, significa que esa hembra está marcada por un macho, único poseedor de ella, ahora eres mía y nadie puede tocar lo que es mío o tendré que matarlo-, seguía absolutamente serio, -está bien, no te enojes, si quieres verme así, entonces solo hazlo-, dejo caer el top que había tomado del suelo con el que trataba de cubrir su desnudez, Vegeta trago saliva, -tampoco se trata de eso, pero si te presentas así ante mí, no te extrañez que vuelva a tomarte de nuevo-, sus ojos fijos en el cuerpo de la chica, con ese deseo reiteradamente a flor de piel, no termino de ponerse una de las dos botas cuando ya estaba desnudo nuevamente, haciéndole el amor a Bulma por segunda ocasión.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

Agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia, espero continúen disfrutando de ella, tanto como yo disfruto hacerla.

…

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yacían recostados recuperando el aliento, más Bulma que era la que se llevaba las palmas por la resistencia de seguirle el ritmo a Vegeta, a pesar de eso, no paraba de sonreír, era una insensatez, no quería pensar en lo que pasaría en lo futuro; él no iba a quedarse y ella no se iría con él a su planeta, además estaba comprometido, ¿sería que dejaría eso, para estar con ella?, no quería seguir pensando o de seguro toda su felicidad se iría por un caño; giro su rostro a verlo, el miraba hacia el techo, muy pensativo pudo distinguir, -¿qué piensas?-, dijo alegre, ver su ceño fruncido bajo ese bello mechón de cabello en su frente era idílico; Vegeta al fin giro hacia ella, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, solo quería contemplarla, grabarse todo lo más que pudiera, cada uno de sus gestos, de sus facciones, de sus colores, de su olor, cada cosa que hacía de ella la mujer más significativa hasta ahora en su mundo, no sabía que les deparaban las siguientes horas, pero quería que al menos en su memoria permaneciera siempre esa imagen guardada, como grabado en sangre de batallas.

El día siguiente no fue diferente del anterior, solo que esta vez Vegeta llevo volando a Bulma hacia un paraje que había encontrado en sus recorridos matinales inspeccionando el planeta; era un lugar realmente hermoso, en un claro de un bosque se encontraba un lago de aguas turquesas, algo muy raro y poco conocido incluso para los habitantes del planeta, " _mejor así"_ , se dijo Bulma, sabiendo cuantos bellos lugares en el mundo habían sido contaminados por la mano del hombre, era mejor que ese lugar permaneciera oculto de miradas ambiciosas; nadaron un rato, jugaron como si de niños pequeños se tratara, Vegeta la correteaba para después de alcanzarla tirarse juntos al lago; e hicieron el amor sin medida alguna; después de haberse entregado el uno al otro, Vegeta observaba intensamente a Bulma estando encima aun de ella, y sin el proponérselo del todo, acariciaba su rostro, quería grabarse con el tacto, la textura de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel, sus enormes ojos azules que lo veían con tal emoción y felicidad, su pequeña nariz respingada; lo hacía con tal ternura que estaba seguro en su vida volvería a realizar tal cursilería, era por ella, la razón, la causa de sus cambios de ideas.

La noche anterior después de haber llegado de estar con Bulma, fue recibido por la dura mirada de su padre, -veo que te has divertido en grande príncipe, hasta aquí puedo oler a la hembra con la que te revolcaste, ¿espero hayas tomado las precauciones debidas?, no querrás que la infeliz criatura desaparezca a manos de Nappa o de Paragus, ¿verdad?-, odiaba oírlo referirse de su mujer de aquella forma, pero era cierto, de quedar Bulma encinta, su destino seria la muerte, sin embargo ni el mismo estaba seguro de que aquello no fuera posible, había dejado su semilla dentro de la muchacha, no pudo evitarlo y estaba consiente, pero no podía decírselo a su padre por ningún motivo, -¿Qué pasaría si quisiera tener una concubina definitiva?-, pregunto el príncipe, Vegeta padre lo observo turbio por un momento, para luego soltar la carcajada, -¿es verdad lo que dices, crees que tus privilegios son tan grandes que puedes solicitar eso?-, la burla en sus facciones lo había dicho todo, pero tenía que intentarlo, -sí, soy el príncipe, algún día reinare en tu lugar, creo poder tomar esas decisiones en mi vida-, apretó los dientes y los puños diciendo esto, -no te equivoques príncipe, tu deber es reinar al lado de una hembra de sangre pura, de elite, la que dará herederos poderosos a la corona, ¿te imaginas un pleito político, porque al monarca se le ocurrió engendrar herederos por aquí y por allá?-, cambio su tono a serio, -¿y si mi concubina, no tuviera hijos, podría tenerla conmigo?-, el rey molesto por esas absurdas preguntas de su hijo clarifico, -escuchame bien príncipe, si en algún momento eso pudiera ser, no sería con una hembra de otra raza, pero de antemano te lo digo, hay reglas que tú conoces muy bien, ¿y no comprendo que brujería está haciéndote pensar de esta forma?, pero más vale que no continúes, si una hembra de este planeta te ha llenado el ojo, disfrutala hasta mañana, todo lo que puedas, claro sabiendo lo que no debes hacer, pero pasado mañana saldremos de este lugar, y regresaremos a Bejīta, que quede muy claro, no cometas una estupidez o no solo tu estarías en grabes problemas, la mujer en cuestión seria asesinada de inmediato, ¿entendiste?-, el monarca camino hacia la habitación, dejando al príncipe, mas pensativo que antes, la deseaba con una fuerza tal que lo consumía a cada minuto, y estaba seguro ella también, estaban destinados a estar juntos y sin embargo no podía ser, suspiro cansado, era por demás, había situaciones que no tenían remedio, solo le quedaba ser feliz con ella, el tiempo que les dieran juntos.

Aun recostado encima la beso profundamente, y volvió a tomarla con la misma pasión del principio, su deseo por ella no había disminuido ni un poco, al contrario, cada vez podía sentirla más, estaban conectados de por vida.

La deposito en el piso de su casa, después de haberlos transportado de vuelta, había llegado el momento, pero no podía decírselo, no al menos de esa manera, -¡vamos a tu laboratorio Bulma!-, giro para encaminarse pasándola sin importancia, Bulma lo noto frio, a sabiendas que su carácter naturalmente era serio, nunca era tan distante, ¿tal vez quería que le hiciera la entrevista?, quien sabe, ella confiaba ciegamente en él, así que lo siguió; llegaron al laboratorio, Vegeta aun de espaldas, -tengo algo que darte-, no giro para mirarla, saco de su armadura, una especie de plato con un botón en medio, no era muy grande, a Bulma le dio mucha curiosidad, -¿Qué es?-, dijo inocente y entusiasmada, Vegeta coloco el artefacto en el suelo, presiono el botón de en medio y un enorme mapa estelar fue desplegado del mismo, Bulma quedo más que impactada, era su sueño, era un mapa en cuarta dimensión, con toda la información de cada planeta que aparecía en el mismo, masa, densidad, vegetación, habitantes, lenguas, todo estaba ahí, ella podía manipularlo en la forma más conveniente, moverlo, todo cuanto quisiera; estaba absolutamente feliz, tanto que lo contagio a el de solo verla, una sonrisa de lado enmarcaba su rostro por poder distinguir como ella veía tan encantada su obsequio, se acercó a donde había un punto importante para él, -aquí está mi planeta, Vegeta sai, mi hogar-, señalo un poco melancólico y Bulma se dio cuenta de inmediato, -¿extrañas tu casa?-, se acercó para quedar de frente a él, Vegeta la miro aún más sombrío, " _te extraño a ti, aun desde ahora"_ , -te lo digo para que lo sepas, nada más-, giro para salir del lugar, -debo irme ahora-, Bulma lo vio circunspecta, algo no estaba bien, pero él era así casi siempre, por lo que al final no vio nada fuera de lo común, -te veo mañana-, dijo Bulma, Vegeta detuvo su marcha, viro el rostro un poco a donde estaba ella, contemplo sus ojos llenos de ilusión, le dolió como el peor de los golpes que hubiera recibido alguna vez, giro y salió sin volver a mirar atrás.

Se removía entre las sabanas, completamente feliz por las experiencias vividas en esos últimos días, estaba enamorada, y no de un don nadie, era un príncipe, su propio príncipe, pensaba que estaba loca por desear casarse con uno, como en los cuentos fantásticos, pero la realidad era que había logrado encontrarlo, y además era un hombre muy poderoso, inteligente, simplemente no podía pedir más; a sabiendas de que en unas horas lo vería, se bañó, arreglo su cabello con una colita coqueta de lado, se puso su vestido rosa, sus tenis blancos, además haciendo algo que jamás pensó querría hacer, puso mascara en sus pestañas y brillo en sus labios, ahora tenía un novio, uno muy guapo, tenía que verse a la altura de las circunstancias; se observó largo raro frente al espejo, ¿habría cambiado algo su cuerpo, después de haberse acostado con Vegeta?, ella como científica sabía que no, pero sentía que su cuerpo era más redondo y un poco más pronunciado de las caderas, ¿Qué raras eran estas cosas?, sus senos eran más redondos y por la forma en que los succionaba el bestia de su novio, también podría decir que se hicieron más grandes sus pezones; en fin tenía que desayunar estar preparada en su laboratorio para cuando él llegara, aprovecharía para ver el mapa estelar, que regalo, estaba segura de ser la mujer más afortunada del mundo, ningún hombre regalaba cosas tan magnificas; otros dan chocolates, flores, peluches, pero su Vegeta le había dado algo que realmente apreciaría, no cabía duda que él era especial; bajo a la cocina en donde encontró desayunando a sus padres, le extraño pues su padre tenía que estar en las reuniones con los demás científicos, políticos, el padre de su novio y su comitiva, -buenos días papa, ¿qué haces aquí, no tenías hoy reunión con los extraterrestres?-, beso a su padre en la frente, se dirigió a su madre la beso también, y se sentó junto a su progenitor en el desayunador de la cocina esperando la respuesta a su pregunta, -oh hija, se ve que has estado muy ocupada estos días, las pláticas terminaron ayer por la tarde, para estas horas debe estarse dando la despedida oficial a nuestros invitados-, miro su reloj, -sí, su nave parte en media hora exactamente, pero a mi estos protocolos no me gustan, así que me despedí ayer del Rey Vegeta y del príncipe, bueno antes de que este saliera casi corriendo-, rio al rememorar lo acontecido; Bulma sintió como si hubiese sido tele transportada a polo norte, su cuerpo se puso rígido, pero poniendo toda su voluntad ante esto logro moverse, salió corriendo de la estancia, como Kami le dio a entender logro tomar la capsula de su nave, sus padres la vieron preocupados, pues tenía la palidez de un muerto, -¿Bulma estas bien hija?-, no escucho su padre una respuesta pues la joven salió corriendo al patio para des encapsular su nave subir a esta y comenzar a volar rumbo al andén donde sabia estaba la nave de los Sayajines, no se percató que el tanque solo tenía un cuarto de llenado, estaba forzando el motor y este comenzó a sacar humo antes de que siquiera llegara cerca de su destino, por supervivencia aterrizo el artefacto, le faltaba más o menos un kilómetro para llegar al lugar designado, bajo de la nave y comenzó a correr por puro impulso, cuando escucho un ruido ahogado, era el motor de una nave, de la nave en donde él iba, esta comenzó a elevarse y Bulma sintió que las pocas fuerzas que tenía al fin la abandonaban, pero aun así corrió, la nave ya estaba a una altura considerable, hasta que lentamente giro se detuvo y con un potente sonido salió volando al infinito, fue tal la energía que desplego, que hasta a Bulma la alcanzo, haciéndola tropezar y caer de bucles al suelo, levanto el rostro lleno de polvo, y solo pudo ver la estela que había dejado la nave al aventurarse al espacio, se incorporó y fue cuando todo cayo en su conciencia, Vegeta se había ido, la dejo sin siquiera despedirse, apretó los puños casi hasta desangrarse, soltó su dolor a modo de un grito, -¡VEGETA!-, la voz al fin se le quebró, y las lágrimas surcaron su rostro como ríos llenos de vigor, las palabras se le habían ido con ese grito, las ganas de moverse también, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí sentada en el suelo, ni lo entumecidas que tenía las piernas le importo, solo miraba hacia la nada, hacia el cielo donde había desaparecido la nave, y que ahora las nubes ya habían cubierto el rastro final de la misma; y Bulma no quiso volver a hablar.

 _Planeta Tierra, tiempo presente._

Una lagrima traicionera bajo por su mejilla, pero logro limpiarla antes de que Vegeta se diera cuenta, -¿me estas escuchando mujer?-, intento sacarla del estado en el que había caído Bulma, lo observo como si viera a un fantasma, ¿era el mismo hombre de hace años?, o de nuevo como tantas veces su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, -¿Qué me decía majestad?-, Vegeta estaba intrigado, de pronto Bulma quedo como embrujada y parecía que había ido en su mente a otro lugar, -no quiero que me llames majestad, Rey, o cualquier otro apelativo, tenemos la confianza suficiente para llamarnos por nuestro nombre-, dijo enfocando su mirada, -discúlpeme "majestad", pero yo no diaria que existiera ninguna confianza como lo indica, limitemos esto al plano profesional-, ahora que había recordado tan vivaz su dolor, sabía que debía mantenerse lo más alejada de Vegeta que pudiera, -¿tiene alguna pregunta que quiera hacer respecto a los cañones o a la energía que emitirán?-, aparto la mirada y su cuerpo del espacio que había reducido el Rey entre ellos, -¿seguiste con tus investigaciones?, eso me agrada mucho-, volvió a acercarse a ella, Bulma viro para encontrarse con sus negros ojos de frente, -¿no esperaba que me echara a morir?, por algo que francamente no tenía importancia, usted mejor que nadie sabe que así es, ¡la vida continua cada día que sale el sol!-, volvió a alejarse de él, Vegeta sabía lo que ella pensaba, pero tenía tantas ganas de aferrarla a él y decirle que nunca la borro de su memoria, que nada de lo que vivieron juntos era "cosa sin importancia", -si no tiene nada más que discutir me retiro "majestad", debo ponerme a trabajar cuanto antes-, giro y salió de aquella sala sin mirar a atrás, con el corazón destrozado otra vez, pero la dignidad intacta.

El avance de los cañones era significativo, Bulma había tenido que viajar a cada uno de los lugares en donde se instalarían estos, pues al ser una profesional, quería supervisar que todo marchara como debía, además prefería estar lo más alejada posible de Vegeta, lo único que le amargaba era no poder estar cerca de su hijo, sin embargo no perdía oportunidad de comunicarse cuando podía, -hola amor, ¿Cómo estás?-, sonreía Bulma a su intercomunicador del otro lado de la línea, -te extraño mucho, quisiera poder verte hoy, pero solo en el viaje tardaría mucho en llegar hasta allá, sabes que pienso en ti a cada momento-, no paraba de sonreír, -si en la noche te llamo otra vez, te amo-, despego el móvil de su oreja para colgar la llamada, suspiro profundamente, -vaya, es afortunado el hombre que hace que una mujer suspire por él, aun si no está presente-, Bulma no se atrevió a voltear, sabia de quien era esa voz, Vegeta había llegado minutos antes, y pudo escuchar gran parte de la llamada, -sí, es cierto, cuando el amor es verdadero, solo pensar en esa persona nos hace suspirar-, seguía sin girar a verlo, -espero que tus flirteos, no te quiten demasiado tiempo y no termines la instalación de este cañón-, era inaudito, como se atrevía a reprenderla, si solo faltaba el cañón que estaban instalando, y ese mismo día quedaría listo para accionar los rayos blutz, -no se preocupe majestad, le aseguro que todo quedara instalado en el tiempo estimado-, pretendía caminar e irse sin observarlo, pero Vegeta la jalo e hizo que lo viera, -¿lo amas?-, Bulma quedo frente a sus ojos, y en su mirada solo distinguió seriedad, -¿a quién "majestad"?-, levanto su barbilla, -a la persona con la que estabas hablando de manera tan cursi-, gesticulo una sonrisa burlesca, -si, a él lo amo más que a mí misma, más que a la vida, más de lo que "alguna vez" pude hacerlo-, como pudo, logro liberarse de la mano que ejercía fuerza sobre su brazo, y salió a seguir con su trabajo; no había sido una mentira, a su amado hijo, lo consideraba el centro de su universo, ella no tenía la culpa que Vegeta pensara que se refería a otra persona y tampoco le iba a aclarar las cosas.

Vegeta seguía al pendiente de la construcción de los cañones, y no pensaba marcharse hasta verlos funcionar y emitir esos famosos rayos blutz; de lejos Bulma podía admirar lo guapo que era, ¿Cómo era posible que lo que la hacía sentir, fuera más fuerte que lo que la hizo sufrir hace años?, pero tal vez eso mismo había sido lo que hizo que ella callera desde un principio, " _Vegeta simplemente está hecho para ser admirado, ¡que envidia me da su esposa que puede tenerlo todas las noches!"_ , tenía que dejar de verlo o eso acabaría muy mal, podía darse cuenta que a pesar de todo, lo seguía amando como la primera vez que estuvo con él, tenía que recordar las funestas consecuencias que el dejarse arrastrar, le habían ocasionado.

 _Planeta tierra, diez y seis años antes._

Como pudo se levantó del suelo donde estaba, camino rumbo a su casa, aunque realmente no llevaba un rumbo definido, paso tras paso le dolía el alma, hasta respirar le costaba, ya no quería seguir llorando, y a pesar de sentir que las lágrimas habían terminado y sus ojos secado, una imagen de Vegeta aparecía en su mente, su mirada, su sonrisa retorcida, el mechón de su frente y volvía llorar, no se daba cuenta ni siquiera de la conmoción que causaba alrededor de ella; eran las nueve de la noche cuando al fin toco el suelo de su hogar, su madre fue la primera en verla entrar y sintió horror, -¿hija, Bulma que te paso?-, la joven no pronuncio palabra, era como si todo su vocabulario se hubiera esfumado de su mente, no quedaba nada, solo el blanco más simple, siguió caminando como alma en pena, sus pies fueron los que la llevaron al lugar donde sin percatarse tenía todo, la dicha de haber vivido los momentos más maravillosos de su vida al lado de Vegeta; así como la desolación misma de su alma, vio en aquel rincón la bolsa de dormir que había usado para estar con él, y simplemente se dejó guiar por el sadismo de su ser, se recostó, giro su rostro hacia el material y comenzó a llorar más fuerte en el instante en que a sus fosas nasales llego el olor de él, que aun permanecía tan fresco como cuando ahí estuvo. El doctor Briefs, alarmado entro, -¿hijita, que te sucede, puedes confiar en mí?-, Bulma lo vio con sus enormes ojos azules, cristalinos y rojos de tanto llorar, lo abrazo un momento, para luego regresar a la misma posición de antes; así siguió por las siguientes horas, desde luego no tenía hambre, y sus padres se preocuparon todavía más cuando se dieron cuenta que no quería hablar, y era que simplemente no podía, aquel grito desesperado lleno de amargura, se había llevado todo, estaba vaciá, miraba hacia la pared y nada más. Cuando al fin se quedó dormida, su padre la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su recamara, conocía muy bien a Bulma, sabía que algo realmente grave había tenido que pasarle para llevarla a ese estado, siendo un hombre muy ágil de mente, comenzó a atar los cabos, todo inició cuando le dijo que los extraterrestres se marcharían, fue en ese momento que Bulma salió corriendo, ¿acaso lo que sufría tenía que ver con ellos?, ¿y si tal vez Bulma se hubiera enamorado de uno, pero de quién?

Mandaron llamar a un doctor, y este solo pudo decirles que la joven había caído en un estado de depresión profunda, ningún medicamento o terapia haría que ella saliera de eso, debían esperar, ser pacientes, tratar de hacer que se alimentara, y no forzarla a decir nada que pudiera hacerla caer más hondo en aquello; Bulma pasaba las horas y los días mirando a la nada, en ocasiones se acercaba a la ventana y hacia lo mismo, cuando le llevaban alimento apenas lo probaba y ni siquiera eso, sin embargo se dio cuenta que ya no lloraba, estaba segura había soltado tantas lágrimas, que ya no le quedarían más, no se había bañado en días, llevaba un sweater grande encima y no le interesaba poder cambiar aquello; sin embargo un día, " _ya basta Bulma, si a él no le importo dejarte como si nada, ¿Por qué tú tienes que morir por su culpa?, eres Bulma Briefs, la mujer más inteligente, intrépida y decidida que haya existido jamás sobre la faz de la tierra, levantate, nadie vale tus lágrimas, ni tu dolor, menos el, tienes cosas que hacer, investigaciones que continuar, y tienes una tarea que realizar ahora mismo"_ , se levantó de la cama enseguida aun con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, bajo hasta su laboratorio, en su camino rumbo a su destino, tomo una llave de tuercas, avanzo lo necesario y comenzó su tarea, la nave que estaba por terminar, fue desarmada pieza por pieza, tornillo por tornillo; no quería saber más del espacio, no viajaría jamás fuera de su amada Tierra, este era su hogar y trabajaría duro para hacerlo prosperar, aunque en el fondo, lo único que quería era no volver a oír de extraterrestres, naves, planetas, nada, y menos de los Saiyajin en concreto, no quería volver a oír de Vegeta.

Desecha la nave, decidió que utilizaría el espacio para fabricar objetos con los que pudiera ayudar a los habitantes del planeta, mejorar la vida de cada uno, de los que tenían recursos y de los que no, innovaría los productos más comunes, e inventaría otros que los sustituyeran, en su labor encontró el mapa estelar que Vegeta le había regalado, en un primer momento pensó lanzarlo a la pared y verlo destruirse, pero lo pensó mejor, sería un desperdicio de información, lo observo por un momento detalladamente, no había distinguido antes el emblema que llevaba en la parte posterior, era un escudo, intuyo se trataba del escudo de su raza, como a un cacharro más de su laboratorio lo coloco entre tantos que ya hasta había olvidado, quizás en algún momento volviera verlo, pero no en ese.

＃FuerzaMéxico


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

Agradezco por sus hermosos comentarios, por darme un follow, eso alienta a seguir escribiendo, que bueno que les esté gustando.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Vegeta se había ido, Bulma seguía sin hablar, pero al menos comía, trabajaba en su laboratorio, de hecho se había enfocado por terminar la investigación de los rayos blutz, quería tener lo más pronto posible la forma de crear energía renovable, a veces estaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada analizando el proyecto. Estaba cansada, pero contenta había logrado poner en términos algebraicos la forma de extraer los rayos blutz y convertirlos en energía, no para ser usada de la forma en que quería, pero ese paso estaba más cerca de llevarse a cabo, necesitaba una pieza para comprobar si el material podría servir al momento de contener la potencia de la energía extraída de los mismos rayos blutz, observo alrededor del laboratorio, ahí estaba de nuevo, en lo más alto de la repisa de los cachivaches, tenía que treparse en su banco "favorito", sonrió por lo irónica que era la vida, estaba segura esta vez ningún ente sobrehumano, llegaría a rescatarla si caía al suelo, pero ya ni eso le importaba, subió y comenzó a buscar pues la pieza se había ido hacia atrás y tenía que alargar su cuerpo un poco para tomarla, el banco tambaleo, pero la necedad de Bulma no terminaría nunca, con gran alegría se dio cuenta que la había tomado, estaba por bajar, cuando el banco cedió y Bulma callo, el golpe en la cabeza, no le permitió darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, mientras ella seguía inconsciente. Abrió los ojos muy despacio, sintió molestia por la luz que se esparcía por encima de ella, pudo distinguir que ya no estaba en el laboratorio, si no en su cuarto, sus padres tenían un semblante indescifrable, no era molestia, era una mezcla de dolor, alegría, preocupación y algo más, Bulma seguía sin hablar pero su semblante le indico a sus padres que podían decirle lo que fuera, -hay hija que bueno que estés bien, nos tuviste muy preocupados, estuviste dos días dormida-, decía su madre con lágrimas en los ojos, pero feliz de verla de nuevo despierta, -Bulma, fue una imprudencia que subieras al banco en tu estado, por fortuna el doctor dijo que él bebe estaba bien, pero deberías ser más cuidadosa-, Bulma se incorporó como resorte, abrió los ojos tan grandes que parecía se le chisparían de su lugar, el Dr. Briefs pudo entender que ella no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, y la sorpresa había sido más grande para ella, -¿acaso no sabías que estas embarazada?-, Bulma se recostó de nuevo y giro hacia la pared, haciéndose un ovillo con el cuerpo, sus padres lo entendieron y prefirieron dejarla sola, tal vez ahora todo iba a empezar a encajar.

Bulma cerró los ojos y dirigió la mano a su vientre, ¿Qué significaba aquello?, iba a ser madre de su hijo, estaba sola, e iba a tener al hijo de Vegeta, _"¿Qué maldita broma es esta?, no quiero tener un hijo, no quiero que sea su hijo",_ cuando pensó que había tirado todas las lágrimas que podía haber tenido en la vida, una ola de desesperación la hizo derramar más.

Pasados los días Bulma comenzó a entender que aquella criaturita en su vientre no tenía culpa de nada, era una víctima como ella, y tal vez era lo único bueno que Vegeta le dejo de todo lo que habían pasado, sin embargo no quería ser madre, era muy joven, no sabía cuidarse a sí misma, ¿Cómo lo haría con un bebe?, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que conlleva tener hijos, alimento, pañales, enfermedades, y desde luego, estaba el que además ese niño o niña, era hijo de un alíen, que si bien tenía "todo" el aspecto de un humano, tenían capacidades que en la tierra no existían, ¿Cómo sería ese infante?, ¿saldría igual de fuerte que su padre?, ¿y el parto, nacería como cualquier niño?, ¿o tendría otro tipo de gestación?; no podía tener en su vida algo así, no quería cargar con una responsabilidad de esa índole, se maldecía cada dos minutos por haberse entregado así nada más a aquel saiyajin, ¿Cómo era posible, ella siendo una científica, no hubiera planificado las consecuencias?, bueno en su defensa podría argumentar que ella no planeaba acostarse con él; si, desde que lo vio la hipnotizo, y no hubiera sido más grata la primera experiencia de haber sido con otra persona estaba segura, pero gracias a su falta de precaución llevaba en el vientre a un hibrido.

Bulma no quería saber ya nada de ese asunto o ningún otro, a pesar que se odiaba a si misma por sentir aquello, le era sumamente difícil dejar de extrañar a Vegeta, por más que intentaba imaginarlo como un ser despreciable, cruel, que solo la había engañado y usado, en el fondo algo gritaba que no, su mente crítica y objetiva le decía que Vegeta en ningún momento había actuado mal, es más el en un principio le había dicho la verdad por cruda que sonara, tal vez lo que le dolía a Bulma era que no le hubiera dicho que se iba, que no la hubiera enfrentado, ¿pero que hubiera dicho Bulma si él hubiera siquiera insinuado la posibilidad, Vegeta la hizo feliz hasta donde más pudo, y ese bebito en su vientre era la prueba máxima del amor si es que podía llamalo de esa forma, que él le había dado?

Pero en definitiva no iba a tenerlo, busco de entre muchas una clínica que realizara abortos, se había decidido, era lo mejor para todos, se levantó más temprano de lo normal, o más bien ni siquiera había podido dormir, bajo a la cocina, estaba sola pues era muy temprano y ninguno de sus padres se levantaba a esa hora, era perfecto, saldría, esperaría cerca del lugar a que abrieran y en cuanto lo hiciera entraría para de una vez por todas terminar con aquello, no estaba feliz, al contrario sentía un nudo horrible en la garganta, un vacío enorme en su pecho, y hasta un poco de dolor en el vientre; era una decisión tomada, desayuno un poco de fruta y salió de inmediato, tomo la capsula de su aeronave, se encamino fuera de la casa, estando a cierta distancia donde no se escuchara el sonido del motor en arranque, se dirigió a la ciudad, era una zona sencilla, era seguro la clínica también sería igual, sabia las consecuencias de un aborto mal efectuado, más en un lugar poco especializado, pero era mejor que si conservaba al bebe; bajo de la nave, la encapsulo y se dirigió a un parque que estaba cercano a donde era su cita, aún era muy temprano, así que no había mucha gente por los alrededores, sentada en una banca de madera deslucida por el tiempo, se sentó a esperar, tenía la mirada al suelo, hasta que escucho unos pasos, por temor levanto de inmediato la cara, preocupada de que alguien pudiera hacerle daño, miro hacia ambos lados, su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio unas botas blancas y una capa roja ondeando en la esquina de la calle, virando hacia la otra; Bulma se levantó de inmediato y corrió, era su Vegeta, ¿regreso por ella?, llego a la esquina y con serio apuro lo busco por ambos lados de la calle, distinguió una figura con cabello negro en punta, corrió más hacia aquello, iba muy rápido, Bulma no llegaba a la mitad de esa calle cuando se dio cuenta que la figura tornaba de nuevo en la esquina, llego corriente hasta aquel lugar, terrible fue su sorpresa cuando fue testigo de un asalto, un hombre con capucha en el rostro tenia amenazados a una mujer y un niño como de tres años, la mujer lloraba hincada abrazando a su hijo a modo de protegerlo, cuando el asaltante observo a Bulma, la halo y la coloco junto a las otras víctimas, -por husmear donde no te llaman, también serás parte de esto-, dijo aquel hombre, Bulma levanto la barbilla, -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-, le dijo sin miedo, -¿tú que crees preciosa?, dinero, así que denme todo lo que tengan o aquí quedaran muertos-, la mujer junto a Bulma aun tenia abrazado a su hijo, -por favor, no tenemos nada, a mi hágame lo que quiera, pero deje que esta joven se vaya con mi niño-, Bulma volteo a ver a los dos, el niño tenía lágrimas de miedo y dolor en sus pequeños ojitos, pero aun así abrazaba a su madre para que nada lo apartara de ella, -toma esta capsula tiene una nave a dentro, también llevate este dinero, pero dejanos en paz-, Bulma le entrego la capsula de su nave y el dinero que llevaba para el aborto; el hombre la vio incrédulo, sospechando quería timarlo, -¿acaso quieres verme la cara de estúpido, quien trae una nave por esta zona, a menos que sea millonario?, -Bulma supo que tenía que idear una respuesta verídica o tal vez terminaría por secuestrarla y algo más, -la robe, pensaba venderla, también robe ese dinero, ¿ya deberías saber que por aquí muchos sabemos cómo hacerlo?-, esperaba tragara ese cuento por fin, -está bien además no te vez como niña rica, y por cierto estas muy demacrada, seguro tienes hambre, pero no me interesa, por ahora así estamos bien, para la próxima tal vez tome algo mas-, le dijo poniendo su navaja cerca de la cara de Bulma, haciendo aquello se fue el asaltante, Bulma suspiro hondo, volteo a ver a la mujer con el niño en brazos, bajo a su altura, -ya se fue, están a salvo-, el niño despegándose un poco de la madre miro a Bulma, era un niño pequeño, con cabello negro y ojos oscuros profundos, le recordaron de inmediato a esos ojos que amaba hasta por encima de ella misma, -gracias señorita, hubiera preferido morir antes que alguien le hiciera daño a mi hijo, él es lo más valioso de mi mundo, y es todo lo que tengo-, Bulma trago saliva, -¿y su padre?-, pregunto a la mujer, -mi hijo no tiene padre, por eso él es todo lo que poseo, "un hijo es el regalo más maravilloso que la vida nos puede dar"-, sonrió la mujer cargando al niño, camino hacia la calle y se fue; Bulma se quedó pensando un momento en esas palabras, cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaban ni la madre, ni el niño camino a buscarlo, se llevó la sorpresa que literalmente habían desaparecido; ¿Qué fue aquello?, ¿fue real o más de su imaginación?, toco su vientre y recordó lo que se le había dicho, _"un hijo es el regalo más maravilloso que la vida nos puede dar",_ era una señal de que debía tener a su bebe, recordó la cara del niño, sus ojos, y recordó al padre de su hijo, -¿Vegeta fuiste tú, quieres que tenga a nuestro hijo?-, una cálida ola de energía salió de su cuerpo, no era Vegeta era su pequeño, Bulma lo entendió de inmediato, ese niño quería vivir y era muy justo, sonrió para sí y camino, además estaba contenta se dio cuenta que volvió a hablar, las palabras habían salido de su boca, hasta el nombre de él, salió de su boca, su hijo la había curado y Kami también.

Los meses siguieron pasando, Bulma nunca dijo a nadie lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y desde ese día, sintió mucho remordimiento que pensaba compensarlo con amor a su hijo, como buena en lo que hacía y dado que sus padres estaban más que felices de tener un nieto, aunque para ser sinceros hubieran preferido que las cosas fueran diferentes, ellos apoyaban a Bulma en todo lo que conllevaba para él bebe; había creado una cuna con la mejor tecnología de su propia inventiva; Bulma tenía un peso menos con que lidiar, el apoyo que recibía y el cariño para ella y el niño, le ayudaba a sobrellevar la ausencia de Vegeta, en ocasiones pasaban días, en los que ya no lo recordaba con dolor, pues cada vez que ella sentía que lloraría, un movimiento rápido en su vientre sentía y eso sabía lo que quería decir, su pequeño no le daba tiempo de ponerse triste, por las noches sobaba su abdomen hasta quedarse dormida, soñaba con su familia, su hijo en sus brazos, Vegeta junto a ella y sus padres felices por el evento, todo era perfecto hasta que la figura de su único amor se desvanecía junto con la madrugada y el sueño; Trunks como lo llamarían, estaba a menos de dos semanas de nacer, y todo estaba preparado, el hospital, la recamara del pequeño, incluso ya contaba con un sin número de juguetes, desde los más simples hasta los que podían programase y hacer cosas específicas, todo dispuesto para la bienvenida al mundo de la criatura; si bien la gestación había sido de lo más normal, como cualquier otra terrestre, Bulma tenía un enorme vientre, y a últimas fechas le pesaba hasta caminar, su hijo se movía demasiado, " _claro, hijo de un saiyajin, tenía que ser demasiado inquieto y agresivo",_ pensaba cada vez que sentía una patada lo suficientemente dolorosa como para maldecir a Vegeta a velocidad luz. El Dr. Briefs tenía que viajar a la ciudad norte en donde se encontraba la más importante sucursal de su compañía, y por supuesto llevaría a su esposa porque nunca estaban separados, eso le daba mucha alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo a Bulma, le hubiera gustado, tener una pareja así de unida como lo eran sus padres; el padre de Bulma odiaba dejarla sola en su estado, pero en su entender no demoraría más de un par de días en regresar, y todo estaría perfectamente en cuanto al parto de su hija, aunado a que Bulma le dijo, que si bien el niño era un salvaje, por todo lo demás estaba bien, faltaban días para que naciera, así que nada malo podía ocurrir en esas mínimas fechas; el Dr. Y su esposa partieron esa tarde, Bulma al no poderse mover mucho, prefería quedarse incluso más tiempo en la sala, veía películas y comía una que otra botana, entrada la noche, subió a su cuarto, como podía y regañando en el proceso a su hijo, se bañaba, salía, secaba su cabello, se ponía su pijama y se acostaba a dormir; a la mañana siguiente despertó inquieta, sentía su vientre más duro, y molestias en la cintura, por momentos le dolía el estómago como si hubiera comido algo que le hubiese caído pesado, pero no le dio mucha importancia, bajo a desayunar, aunque sintió que le costaba caminar en comparación de otros días, saco la leche del refrigerador, tomo un biscocho de los que había hecho su madre la mañana anterior, se sentó en el merendero, un horrible dolor en el vientre la hizo derramar la leche, de pronto otro dolor similar a ese, Bulma con mucha dificultad se levantó de la silla, camino al teléfono pero no pudo llegar, otro dolor la había paralizado, sabia de lo que se trataba el niño estaba por nacer y ella había entrado en labor de parto, no había tiempo de esperar mientras una ambulancia llegaba, casi a rastras salió de su casa, desde luego ella sabía que no podría conducir a ningún lugar, por lo que camino hasta la puerta principal de la casa, estando ya en la calle, se dio cuenta que no había mucho tráfico, y de los autos que circulaban por la zona, ninguno era uno público que pudiera tomar, camino dos pasos y callo de rodillas ante otro dolor más intenso que los anteriores, sentía que la criatura la partiría en dos, o se abriría paso entre sus entrañas para salir; volvió a levantarse a pesar de lo mucho que le costaba, grande fue su horror, al sentir que de entre sus piernas corría un líquido que parecía agua, apretó su vientre, tratando de sostener a su pequeño donde estaba, se agarró de la cerca y camino unos cuantos pasos, su dolor era tal que volvió a caerse, como susurro y entre dientes, -¡ayu…da!-, temía desmayarse y no saber qué pasaría con la criatura, tenía que encontrar fuerzas de donde fuera, ese niño tenía que nacer bien y ella tenía que asegurarse de ello, nada la haría flaquear, era Bulma Briefs, era la mujer más valiente de la tierra, llevaba al hijo del príncipe saiyajin, no podía quebrarse, volvió a levantarse y camino, un coche que pasaba cerca se detuvo, de él, un hombre de mediana estatura bajo corriendo al ver el estado de la joven, -muchacha necesitas atencion medica, vamos te ayudare-, la tomo entre sus brazos llevándola al automóvil, abrió con dificultad él ha ciento de atrás, con toda la delicadeza que podía, metió a Bulma, se encamino a subir al ha ciento del conductor y arranco, -hola, soy Krillin, ¿Cómo te llamas?-, quería distraerla un poco para que resistiera el recorrido rumbo a la clínica más cercana, -mi… nombre es… Bulma-, hablo con dificultad, el dolor literalmente la estaba matando, -aguanta un poco Bulma ya casi llegamos-, dijo sin despegar la vista de la carretera, apresurando a los demás conductores, se hizo camino para llegar lo más rápido posible al hospital, estaciono su vehículo lo mejor permitido y bajo para ayudar a Bulma, la cargo hasta entrar al nosocomio, entre enfermeras y médicos la colocaron en una camilla para llevarla a la sala medica de partos, -no te vayas Krillin, quedate conmigo-, pidió la chica tomando su mano, no quería pasar sola por esa experiencia, -no te preocupes Bulma estaré contigo, te acompañare, lo prometo-, Krillin sonrió y una enfermera joven de cabello rubio lo vio intrigada, -¿es usted el esposo de la joven?-, pregunto de inmediato, -no, solo soy su amigo-, la enfermera lo observo sorprendida, -puede acompañarla, ¿si quiere?-, Krillin puso la mano en su nuca y rio nervioso, la enfermera era muy bonita, de ojos azules y cuerpo de tentación, -gracias señorita-, la siguió a la sala, donde prepararían a Bulma para el parto.

Los médicos la rodeaban, sabían que sería un parto difícil, la paciente tenía un abdomen muy pronunciado, y no esperaba gemelos o algo similar, los dolores de la joven eran cada vez mayores, y lo único que les quedaba era apresurar la situación; Bulma gritaba, por cada momento que pasaba en aquel cuarto su tortura era desgarrante, otra cosa más que añadir a la lista de "cosas por las que matar a Vegeta", le hubiera gustado que él estuviera ahí para tomarle la mano, estaba segura que en ese momento alcanzaría una fuerza tal que lograría romperle los huesos, pero en sí, ella quería que él, le dijera que todo saldría bien, que los niños Saiyajin nacían así, que dejara de quejarse pues las mujeres de su raza soportaban eso y más, lo que fuera, solo quería oír su voz; abierta como estaba sentía que él bebe se hacía paso firme hacia la salida, había dejado de sentir la cintura con aquel pinchazo que le pusieron en la espalda, pero por todo lo demás sentía cada poro de su cuerpo adolorido, el buen Krillin estaba lo más cerca de ella que podía, pero se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto, oír a esa chica gritar y quejarse de esa manera era terrorífico, dio gracias de no ser mujer, pues si eso era para tener un hijo, que sería por otros motivos.

-puje más señorita, la criatura ya está coronando-, dijo el médico que estaba posicionado hasta el frente, -¡aaahhh!-, siguió Bulma que ya no sabía de donde más sacar impulsos, de pronto sintió que todo su entorno se borraba y quedaba acostada en la cama, en un lugar totalmente en blanco, "- _¿Qué es esto, dónde estoy?- miro a todas partes, -en la nada o tal vez es solo tu imaginación-, esa voz de nuevo, tan inconfundible siempre, -¿Vegeta?-, se atrevió a decir, -¿Quién más, o esperabas a otro?-, dijo molesto, -¿claro que no, pero es que, como…?-, pregunto temerosa, -no lo sé, es tu mente, creo que querías verme-, sonrió burlesco de lado, -¿verte?, grandísimo idiota…, en este momento estoy pariendo a tu hijo, y duele como el demonio, así que quita esa sonrisita tonta-, Vegeta se puso serio, se acercó a ella tomando su mano, -lo se Bulma, quisiera estar contigo, pero cada vez me siento más orgulloso de ti, eres lo suficientemente fuerte para traer a la vida a mi hijo, confío en ti-, la veía sereno, Bulma lloro, -tengo miedo, te extraño…-, Vegeta acaricio su rostro con la ternura que ella sabía, solo era por ella, -eres Bulma Briefs, la mujer más loca de la tierra, serás la madre de mi hijo, así que no me decepciones mujer-, sonrió para animarla, -no te vayas, quiero que veas a nuestro hijo-, apretó más fuerte su mano, -sabes que no puedo, tengo deberes y responsabilidades-, bajo doloroso la mirada, -¿y yo?, también te necesito, nuestro hijo lo hará, es fuerte como tú, ¿Cómo voy a criarlo, no sé cómo se educa a un saiyajin, Vegeta?-, suplico con la mirada, Vegeta se acercó por completo, beso a Bulma, -serás una buena madre lo sé, confía en ti, como yo lo hago, ahora dejame ir y termina de sacar al mocoso-, se separó por completo para esfumarse entre la nada"_ , Bulma despertó de nuevo en la sala de partos, otra vez con el dolor a flor de piel, respiro hondamente y supo que aquel seria su último esfuerzo, ya fuera que el niño saliera o ella muriera, sintiendo la sensación de la mano de Vegeta entre la suya, -¡aaahhh!-, la sala tuvo un ligero silencio para dejar oír a todo pulmón el llanto de un bebe.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

…

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un tiempo prudente más tarde, él bebe fue llevado con su madre, no tanto porque fuera el hermoso momento esperado por la familia, era que segundos después que bebe Trunks saliera de su progenitora, se agarró fieramente con la cola, del médico que lo tenía tomado, el pobre en compañía de otros galenos, tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para zafarse de aquel apéndice, no comprendían ninguno de los facultativos de aquella sala, como era posible que el pequeño naciera con aquello y peor, que la cosa esa tuviera esa fuerza tan descomunal; cuando la enfermera temerosa de la reacción de la madre por descubrir que su adorado hijo, tuviera aquel defecto, perdiera toda cordura y comenzara a gritar más de lo que lo había hecho, mientras paria al crio; pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando Bulma aun débil por el parto, abrazo con tal amor y cariño al pequeñín y este en reacción sacando su colita, comenzó a acariciar serenamente el mentón de su madre, -¿conque esa colita es un rasgo Saiyajin, eh?-, le dijo al bebito, -¿Sra. No le es extraño que su hijo haya sacado…eso?-, señalo la extremidad, Bulma la observo incrédula, -claro que no, su padre también la tiene, entre su raza es de lo más normal-, dirigió su mirada a su hijo con total amor, la enfermera no dijo más salió de la habitación con cara de terror, por lo que había oído, -que guapo eres Trunks, sin contar con el tono de ojos y de cabello, eres la cara de Vegeta-, sonrió juguetona, -¿me pregunto qué diría tu padre si te viera?-, recordó aquel sueño que había tenido en el parto, -creo… que tendré que olvidarme de eso, porque tú me necesitas al cien por ciento y como él dijo, no voy a fallarte hijo mío-, tomo su dedito y beso su pequeña frente, el niño de ahora en adelante seria su universo, nada haría que se distrajera un solo segundo de su pequeño, ni siquiera el recuerdo de su padre.

 _Planeta tierra actualmente._

Estaban a diez minutos de realizar la prueba de los cañones, Bulma a pesar de saber que había hecho todo lo que era necesario para que saliera bien, estaba nerviosa, y es que Vegeta se encontraba a su lado, se había quedado todo ese tiempo, según el supervisando que todo saliera a la perfección, pero en el fondo presentía que quería saber si para Bulma era más importante el proyecto o el hombre con el que la había encontrado hablando por teléfono más temprano.

Desde luego, ninguno de los dos se habían perdido movimientos del otro, de cuando en cuando se miraban por el rabillo del ojo, en ciertos momentos con total descaro lo hacían directamente, Bulma ya no lo soportaba, Vegeta sin embargo estaba tranquilo, y eso ponía de peor humor a Bulma, ¿acaso se quería burlar de ella otra vez?, pues si era lo que quería, no le daría el gusto, terminado el proyecto de los cañones y puesto en marcha la capa de rayos blutz que protegerían al planeta, Bulma se iría para no volver a verlo más.

-entramos en enlace, listo cañón uno,… listo cañón dos,… listo cañón tres,… listo cañón cuatro,… listo cañón cinco,… listo cañón seis,… todos los cañones están alineados señor-, dijo el encargado dirigiéndose a Vegeta, -¿quieres dar la orden de lanzar los rayos?-, giro donde Bulma sonriendo de lado, -es lo mismo si da usted la orden, "majestad"-, miro hacia el frente, Vegeta sabia porque esa mujer lo había atrapado, Bulma tenía la gallardía, decisión y fortaleza de un saiyajin sin serlo, -lancen los rayos-, ordeno el Rey, al mismo tiempo salieron tubos gruesos de rayos blutz hacia la atmosfera terrestre, en donde romperían su estructura atómica a la par haciendo que esa energía se dispersara hacia los lados uniéndose con las demás formando el campo gravitatorio que protegería el planeta; la segunda fase, seria probar su efectividad, desde una de las naves saiyajin aun en órbita, seria lanzado un tremendo poder, ocurriría una prueba muy dura, Bardock junto a Kakaroto y otros soldados saiyajin en tierra esperarían, si el campo no lograba detener el ataque ellos tendrían que hacerlo.

-lanzamiento desde la nave en cinco,… cuatro,…-, Bulma comenzó a comerse las uñas, por los nervios, si su proyecto fracasaba quedaría como la grandísima imbécil delante de Vegeta, el hombre viro a verla, -¿quieres dejar de hacer eso?, me perturbas-, Bulma lo vio molesta, pero tenía razón, tenía que confiar en ella misma, -tres,… dos,… uno,… ahora-, termino el encargado, de la nave salió un rayo color azul, se llevó en su camino un meteoro que circulaba por ahí, deshaciéndolo hasta el polvo, la energía era potente, cuando toco la capa de rayos blutz, se oyó una tremenda explosión pero nada había llegado a la superficie del planeta, -la capa sigue intacta y funcionando al máximo-, volvió a decir el encargado, la sala brinco al unísono de alegría.

Bulma no pudo evitar también sentirse feliz, sus esfuerzos habían rendido frutos; todos comenzaron a abrazarse, Bulma giro para abrazar a otro de sus compañeros de ciencia cuando se topó de frente con el cuerpo de Vegeta, -lo siento-, Vegeta en un impulso la halo hacia el abrazándola fuertemente, -siempre confié en ti-, le dijo al oído, recorrió su espalda lentamente, delicadamente, por un breve instante se olvidó que estaban en medio de una cabina de controles, quería estar a solas con ella, sentirla de nuevo, palpar su cuerpo, hacerla suya como ya lo era, pues el por más que lo había intentado, nunca pudo olvidar aquellos instantes donde fundidos el uno con el otro fueron más que felices.

Bulma totalmente aturdida, lo abrazo temerosa, sintiendo la fuerza de su ser, su aroma de hombre, sus fuertes músculos rodeándola, quiso volver a ser suya, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que él, le hiciera el amor ahí mismo, como cuando jóvenes, y se dejó llevar por todo lo que Vegeta representaba en su corazón, en su vida; Toma entro en ese momento, extrañado de ver a su Rey abrazando a la científica, -ujhm, ujhm-, simulo toser para avisarle al monarca que había llegado, Vegeta se separó molesto, y Bulma pudo recuperar su cordura y salir corriendo de ahí, Vegeta la siguió con la mirada, si hubiese podido no la hubiera soltado nunca, -Señor, Freezer se encuentra a dos mil años luz de distancia y al parecer se está acercando-, Vegeta tomo el reporte para leerlo, era cierto, esa cretina lagartija rosada, lo venía persiguiendo, -entera a todos los elite, hay que ponernos de acuerdo para formar el plan de contrataque, después que cada uno avise a su tropa-, apresuro a salir de ahí para hacer lo dicho.

Estaba agitada, reprimir sus sentimientos no era nada sencillo, al encontrarse en el pasillo de aquel lugar corrió más rápido a la salida, no quería encontrarlo de nuevo, el proyecto había resultado exitoso y nada tenía que hacer más en ese sitio, no sabía que pensar, quería gritar, llorar, reír, el simplemente removía su mundo de una manera que ni ella podía advertir, pero no volvería a caer en sus redes, él tenía una familia y ella también así que dejando de lado todo lo que pensaba termino de partir del edificio.

Fuera de aquel se llevó una sorpresa, la comitiva real de Vegeta en pleno lo estaba esperando, incluyendo por supuesto al príncipe Cabba, este se acercó a Bulma, -debo felicitarla doctora, su idea ha sido un éxito, es seguro que mi padre podría usarla para proteger otros planetas, seguro le pedirá que viaje con nosotros, en Bejīta podríamos implementarla primero-, Bulma quedo helada no era posible que Vegeta pensara hacer eso, humillarla de tal forma, exponerla a la mirada de la Reina, ¿acaso sabría ella, quien era Bulma?, no, seguro que de todo lo que vivieron, nadie sabría absolutamente nada, pero eso no quitaba que Bulma lo sabía, Vegeta lo sabía, -le agradezco su cumplido príncipe, estoy segura que en su planeta hay científicos igual de talentosos o más que yo-, no pensaba ni erróneamente hacerle especular que daría un paso cerca de ellos, -que pena, pero seguro mi padre encontrara la forma de convencerla-, sonaba a una amenaza.

Vegeta salió con su comandante en esos instantes, -¿Cabba se puede saber que están haciendo?-, Bulma volvió a tragar saliva al escuchar de nuevo su voz tras de ella, -padre, discúlpame solo felicitaba a la doctora Bulma, y le ofrecía viajar con nosotros para implementar su tecnología en nuestro planeta-, Vegeta se colocó al lado de Bulma pero no volteo a verla, -no te metas en esos asuntos, esa y otras cuestiones son decisión mía-, Bulma quería salir de nuevo corriendo de ahí, era horrible ver a su amor discutiendo con su hijo, el que ella no le dio, el legítimo, -si me disculpan debo irme-, Bulma estaba por alejarse, -no he dicho que no fuera cierto lo que el príncipe dijo, es verdad que tengo la intención de implementar esta tecnología en el planeta Bejīta, así que haga un plan para viajar allá-, Bulma quedo más pálida que papel, ¿Cómo se atrevía a sugerirle lo mismo?, -eso no es posible majestad, mi familia está en la tierra y hace muchos años me jure que jamás saldría de este planeta-, Vegeta regreso a verla, sabia a que se refería, lo había hecho por creer que él, la había traicionado, en cierta forma tenía razón en que se había ido sin avisarle o despedirse, en lo demás desde luego que no, si por Vegeta hubiese sido, se la hubiera llevado para hacerla su concubina, la oficial, incluso pasaría las noches con ella más que con la Reina, pero todo a su alrededor estaba en contra, él era un saiyajin, el príncipe en aquel entonces y ahora el Rey, tenía responsabilidades muy importantes, más que un simple deseo carnal por una hembra, ¿acaso Bulma no podía entenderlo?

Vegeta se acercó peligrosamente a Bulma, aun frente a todos, incluido Cabba; -esa también es una orden, quiero hablar con usted muy seriamente-, en sus ojos brillaba una llama de furia, Bulma tuvo miedo otra vez, cuando vegeta la trataba así, no había poder que evitara que se hiciera lo que el pedía, -ahora debo tratar otros asuntos, no se vaya o tendré que ir a buscarla "doctora"-, tenía una sonrisa maquiavélica de lado, Vegeta hizo una seña a uno de sus soldados para que escoltara a Bulma, ella lo vio incrédula, no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que él quiso.

Regresaron de nuevo a una de las estancias de aquel edificio, el soldado se quedó en la puerta mientras Bulma esperaba adentro, tenía que poner los puntos claros con Vegeta, ¿Qué pretendía?, era claro intentaba que ella hiciera su santa voluntad, como años atrás, como siempre, era un manipulador, un muy apuesto, excitante y enervante manipulador; las horas pasaron Bulma ya no sabía que hacer no podía salir de aquel lugar, ni siquiera había probado bocado, si intentaba marcharse el soldado la regresaría a su sitio, de pronto la puerta se abrió y frente a su mirada estaba Vegeta, con el ceño más fruncido que lo normal, -muy bien Bulma es hora de que hablemos por fin-.

Bulma quedo petrificada en un momento, sin embargo tenía que darse valor a sí misma, -¿Qué desea hablar con migo majestad?-, giro para no dirigirse a él, Vegeta harto de esa pose, no aguanto más, la tomo del brazo con cierta fuerza, la volteo a que lo viera de frente, -primero deja de llamarme así, es infantil que creas que porque me pongas sobrenombres, vas a borrar de tu memoria que me conoces más que bien, ¿o ya olvidaste como gemías entre mis brazos mientras te hacia mía?-, Bulma apretó los dientes frente a la poca delicadeza de Vegeta en sacar a colación el pasado, se alejó un poco, y tomando vuelo coloco una cachetada en su mejilla, -¿Cómo te atreves?-, desde luego Vegeta no sintió ni cosquillas, fue quizás a su parecer una caricia más apasionada de lo normal, volvió a sonreír de lado, -veo que si lo recuerdas muy bien, entonces vamos al grano, podría tomarte ahora mismo, soy yo el que debería estar molesto, una vez te dije que lo que era mío no lo tocaba nadie o tendría que matarlo, hoy te lo repito, tu eres mía-, Bulma no creyó oír esas palabras nunca de nuevo, era como si le estuviera diciendo alguna especie de dialecto extraño que no alcanzaba a comprender, -eres más que cínico, yo no soy tuya, te fuiste dejándome sin siquiera despedirte, me abandonaste, nunca volviste , ni un mensaje, nada, ¿crees que tienes el derecho de decirme todo esto?-, no podía expresar la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos, -solo sé que me perteneces, sabias pues te lo dije que no podía quedarme contigo, era el príncipe, ahora el Rey, sabes que tengo obligaciones muy importantes-, Bulma volteo a verlo ahora furiosa, -si lo sé y ahora tienes un hijo, te casaste, ¿Cómo vienes a decirme que te pertenezco?, tu eres de otra mujer, te debes a ellos, y yo tengo una familia-, sentía que caería desmayada en cualquier momento, respiro más hondo, voluntad y fuerzas era lo que necesitaba en esos instantes, -sí, era un compromiso desde mucho antes de que nos conociéramos, no sé qué te extraña, era primordial darle un heredero al pueblo saiyajin, uno de sangre pura y real-, Bulma estaba a dos segundos de cachetearlo de nuevo, ahora le refregaba en el rostro la herencia pura de su descendencia, -claro, los hijos que yo te hubiera dado no hubieran valido la pena ante ti, ¿no es así?-, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, -yo no puedo tener bastardos Bulma, pero tú eres la mujer que quiero para mi concubina, no voy a mentirte, no he podido olvidarte en todos estos años, y cuando volví a verte, de nuevo sentí ese deseo enorme por poseerte, así que en cuanto resuelva todo, te iras conmigo, y serás mi concubina en Vegeta sai-, Bulma abrió los ojos enormes, volteo lentamente de nuevo a verlo, Vegeta estaba tranquilo, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo?, -eres el más cretino de los hombres, ¿esperas que me vaya contigo y me convierta en tu amante "oficial"?-, Vegeta la observo circunspecto, no era una ofensa lo que había dicho, no entendía porque Bulma lo estaba llamando cretino, -¿si por amante te refieres a mi concubina?, te aclarare el termino, la concubina oficial de un saiyajin, es como una segunda esposa, tiene los privilegios de ser la elegida de ese hombre, en casos en los que no pueda hacerla su compañera por otras cuestiones, esto se aplica solo a elites, que se desposan con hembras fuertes para dar una descendencia poderosa, pero que se sienten atraídos por otras, hembras-.

Bulma quería llorar, " _si supieras Vegeta, que tienes una descendencia fuerte por parte de otra mujer que no es saiyajin, si supieras que yo una terrestre te dio un hijo y que a pesar de todo lo que estás diciendo es un ser fuerte y maravilloso",_ -escúchame bien Vegeta, no quiero irme contigo a ninguna parte, si quieres mi tecnología se la daré a cualquiera de tus científicos, incluso lo capacitare para que lo haga como si fuera yo misma, pero jamás seré tu "concubina", no volverás a tocarme nunca y no quiero saber más de ti-, estaba por llorar, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pero no iba a darle el gusto de verla flaquear, -si es por tu esposo, lo retare a combate, el que gane será merecedor de ti-, era una franca humillación para el Rey de los saiyajin, pero Vegeta estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si eso le satisfacía a ella, Bulma estaba atónita, apenas si pudo expresar palabra, -nunca creí que podría decir esto, …pero te odio más que a nada, no me iría contigo aunque estuviera sola, no te atrevas a molestar a mi esposo, soy yo la que no te quiere, ¿está claro?-.

Vegeta la vio molesto pero con total reserva, no creía una sola palabra, sabía que Bulma lo quería tanto como el a ella, se acercó despacio a la mujer, la acorralo, Bulma retrocedió hasta topar con la pared, Vegeta la envolvió en sus brazos y la beso profundamente, por todos los esfuerzos que pudo hacer Bulma termino cansada rendida ante él, lo abrazo y beso también, Vegeta cargo el cuerpo de Bulma por encima del suyo, abrió sus piernas e hizo que ella lo rodeara, Bulma tenía deseos opuesto, estaba perdida en los brazos del hombre que tanto amaba y a la vez deseaba irse lejos del hombre que más odiaba, era una completa contradicción, amaba con todo su ser a Vegeta y ahora también lo odiaba con las misma fuerzas.

Perdidos como estaban en aquel beso, dejaron de percibir el entorno en el que se encontraban, Vegeta circundaba las curvas de Bulma aun por encima de la ropa que llevaba, Bulma solo podía aferrarse a su cuello y hombros, masajear su cabello, y abrir la boca en respuesta a lo que él, le demandaba, hasta que, "- _mama, cuídate mucho, estaré esperándote-",_ era la imagen de su amado hijo, no podía hacerle eso a él, ni a ella misma, Vegeta le había dicho que de saber que Trunks era su hijo, le tenía reservado el desprecio más grande por no ser de sangre pura saiyajin, ¿Cómo podía corresponderle a un hombre que despreciaba a su propia familia?

Aun detenida por ese enorme y bello cuerpo, Bulma comenzó a llorar, sin poder evitarlo, aparto sus labios de los de Vegeta, pero él no se percató hasta que sintió la humedad en las mejillas y cuello de la mujer, entonces retiro su cara para poder observar la de ella, estaba llorando mirando a la nada de lado, la bajo con delicadeza, ¿Por qué se ponía de esa forma, si lo había correspondido en principio?, -¿Qué te sucede Bulma, porque estas llorando?-, estaba de verdad intrigado, no terminaba de entenderla, él sabía que Bulma lo quería, sabía que eran de las pocas cosas de las que podía jactarse de estar seguro en su totalidad, ¿Por qué Bulma reaccionaba entonces de esa forma?; Bulma no quería mirarlo, menos perderse de nuevo en sus ojos, -sé que no me crees pero espero que comprendas lo que voy a decir-, tenía que ser firme por lo que iba a soltar, Vegeta tenía que creer cada palabra de lo que estaba a punto de explicar y no dejarle huecos que pudiera tomar para hacerla flaquear, -Vegeta, quizás no quieras entender lo que voy a decir, pero te juro que es la verdad, por muchos años estuve molesta por que te hubieses ido de mi lado sin decírmelo, sufrí el dolor de perder al hombre que más "había" amado hasta ese momento, pero logre recuperar mi vida, logre volver a sentir, y sobretodo, logre volver a amar…, deje que me besaras pues quería comprobar que en verdad ya no siento nada por ti, curiosidad tal vez, pero no podría volver a estar entre tus brazos,… porque,… ya no te amo-, esto último lo dijo casi mordiendo la parte interna de su boca.

Vegeta solo la veía serio, en verdad no creía absolutamente nada de lo que la loca mujer le estaba diciendo, había aprendido como buen guerrero, a distinguir las verdades de las mentiras, por gestos, posición de un cuerpo, sudoración, la forma en la que un ser puede cambiar su respiración, la mirada desde luego; el problema que Vegeta veía en todo eso era, ¿Por qué Bulma estaba resuelta a hacerle creer a él eso, en verdad era una molestia para ella ser solo su concubina, acaso en algún momento pretendió ser la reina, sería que Bulma tenía esas aspiraciones?, pero Bulma siempre fue sencilla, honesta, limpia, " _no puedo creer que Bulma ambicionara eso, de ella no podía creer tal cosa, pero…",_ tenía que saberlo, cuando a Vegeta se le metía una idea en la cabeza era muy difícil quitarla de ahí, hasta para el mismo.

-¿acaso pretendes que deje a la reina y te nombre mi compañera?-, Vegeta no quería escuchar una afirmación como respuesta o la imagen que siempre tuvo de Bulma se iría al infierno, se sentiría traicionado por la única mujer que él había llegado a considerar el complemento de su alma, sería terrible, pues su odio hacia ese ser podía consumirlo incluso más que el aborrecimiento que le tenía a Freezer.

Bulma contemplo la posibilidad, ¿quizás él quería decir que su amor era verdadero, grande, quizás si pudiera hacer eso, ella podría contarle sin temor a su reacción o a los demás Saiyajin, que tenía un hijo suyo, Vegeta lo entendería y tal vez podrían formar una familia?; antes de pronunciar palabra alguna se reprimió, era un juego de Vegeta, quería hacerla caer para saber si ella ambicionaba el poder de su planeta; Bulma apretó los puños, el hombre había dejado más que claras las cosas, lo primero para él era su raza, su planeta, su orgullo, su honor, y nada fuera de eso, ni siquiera podía advertir, el cariño a Bulma o a sus hijos, le interesaba de ninguna forma.

Pero Bulma vio en aquello la salida perfecta a sus cuestionamientos, a forzarla a hacer lo que él quería, vio en aquello la salida fácil de librarse tal vez incluso de sus propios sentimientos, seguramente debió meditar lo que diría, un poco más; Bulma se acercó coqueta al Rey, puso delicada e insinuante la mano en su enorme pecho, alzo la mirada como bruja a punto de lanzar su hechizo, el hechizo de deseo en él, puso la contemplación más sugerente que podía tener y proyecto la red, -¿harías eso por mi Vegeta, dejarías todo por mí, me harías la nueva reina de tu planeta?-, cinco segundos le tomo a Vegeta darse cuenta de todo, porque el hechizo de sus ojos había dado en el blanco, y si por él hubiera sido, hubiera mandado todo al demonio, le hubiera arrancado la ropa justo en ese momento y se hubiera hundido en ella, hasta que ambos tocaran la infinidad del universo.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, en verdad lo aprecio mucho y me inspiro más.

…

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero eso no era lo alarmante, Vegeta dio un paso a atrás, con un semblante sombrío, como nunca se lo había visto Bulma, -¿así que eso era lo que quisiste desde siempre mujer?-, Bulma se acobardo por un momento, sintió su cambio alrededor, parecía que en solo segundos había dejado de ser el Vegeta que amaba, quiso retractarse de lo que había dicho, se acercó a él, ya no sugerentemente, si no con toda sinceridad, pero Vegeta se lo impidió, -no, yo no…-, el hombre en frente la tomo de las muñecas, para evitar que lo tocase nuevamente, Bulma lo vio con total turbación, -no es necesario que digas mas Bulma, no lo hubiera esperado de ti…, no de ti, sin embargo eres la confirmación de lo que siempre he pensado, no existe nadie en este maldito universo que sea capaz de ser digno de confianza y lealtad absoluta-, sus orbes negras ahora tenían una oscuridad siniestra, -Vegeta no es así, estas entendiendo mal…-, ¿se atrevía a llamarlo ingenuo?, aun tomada de las muñecas la empujo con cierta fuerza, -entiendo perfectamente, no es necesario que digas una sola palabra más Bulma, siento no darte gusto, pero la reina de mi planeta nunca podría ser una hembra que no tuviera sangre de saiyajin, y menos sin un linaje de elite, francamente, lamento haberte hecho suponer de alguna forma que podrías aspirar a ello, solo sirves para darme placer, pero si aceptas ser mi hembra y me satisfaces como espero, prometo que te llenare de joyas y lujos que por supuesto no veras jamás en tu pequeña pelota de lodo-, Bulma estaba atónita, con toda su ira y decepción reunida, se acercó a Vegeta, golpeo lo mejor que pudo su rostro, entre lágrimas de ira que no pudo evitar derramar al oír cada palabra que salió de su boca, -nunca serviría para ser tu amante, y tú no eres más que un simio venido a mas, crees que por tu fuerza son una raza superior, ja, se necesita más que fuerza para vencer a un oponente, yo no seré una "elite", de tus filas pero tengo más valor y coraje, inclusive que tú, no tienes idea el asco que me da saber que estuve en tus brazos, todos ustedes son unos animales sin compasión, nada te hace diferente del tal Freezer, eres la misma basura salida del mismo lugar-, Vegeta encendió su furia, se lanzó sobre Bulma, estuvo a dos centímetros de proyectar un golpe, pero se detuvo retomando toda su voluntad, antes que todo, ella era una mujer, no pensaba darle gusto en decir que su raza eran una bola de barbaros sin conciencia, cerro su puño con fuerza aun en el aire, giro y se marchó con paso firme; Bulma callo de rodillas, llorando; en verdad ahora si sus mundos habían sido separados por la distancia más profunda que podría existir, la distancia de corazón.

Una semana paso, después de que Bulma casi arrastrándose dejara el edificio y la ciudad donde se había puesto el ultimo cañón; desde entonces no había sabido nada de Vegeta, y era lo mejor, estaba absolutamente desolada, esa misma noche que había llegado a su casa, dio gracias, que tanto Yamcha como Trunks estuvieran ya dormidos, de lo contrario no hubiera sabido cómo explicarles esas ojeras tan pronunciadas que tenía, ni los ojos tan rojos de tanto llorar, había sido muy duro aceptar la gravedad de lo que ambos se habían dicho, y aunque sabía que dentro de su alma ella no pensaba así de Vegeta ni de su raza, también estaba al tanto que las palabras no se las lleva el viento tan fácilmente como decían algunos, e iba a ser imposible que tanto Bulma como Vegeta olvidaran a la par lo que se habían ofendido.

Por otro lado Bulma sentía que era mejor que las cosas quedaran así, de cualquier modo, nada de lo que ellos esperaban del otro se hubiera dado, ¿entonces porque era tan difícil sacarse del corazón a ese hombre con todo y sus agravios?

No quiso llegar a la habitación que compartía con Yamcha, no estaba preparada ni física o anímicamente para hablar con él, y a Trunks no quiso verlo, no quería preocuparlo si despertaba y la veía en esas circunstancias, además verlo era revivir la cara de su padre, y no quería seguir recordando a Vegeta, menos tan vívidamente en el rostro de su hijo.

Bulma tenía que retomar una vez más su vida, para su hijo y su esposo, nada había pasado y era primordial para Bulma que todo siguiera así.

Estaciono su vehículo como cada mañana, bajo de este y se encamino a la entrada de la corporación capsula, desde aquel acontecimiento tan desastroso, no tenía muchos ánimos, en nada de lo que hiciera, se encontraba deprimida, pero ella sabía que todo con el tiempo volvería a su calma habitual, estaba por entrar cuando de lado derecho distinguió una figura muy conocida para ella, era Goku, quien de nuevo la estaba esperando cerca de la puerta de entrada, nada bueno podía venir de eso, lo sabía, era seguro que Vegeta tenía que estar detrás de esa visita.

Suspiro muy profundo y se acercó a donde su amigo la esperaba, -hola Goku, ¿Qué pasa?-, el hombre la vio contraído, -¿Qué paso entre Vegeta y tú?, desde hace unos días está más exasperado de lo normal, ha implementado horarios extremos de entrenamiento, usualmente quiere pelear con los más fuertes, según el para que todos estén en forma, pero pareciera que quisiera destruir todo a su alrededor-, miro a Bulma tratando de averiguar si ella tenía conocimiento de esto, Bulma bajo el rostro, no quería hablar de lo sucedido, eran cosas muy personales e íntimas, sin embargo Bulma sabía que la preocupación de Goku era genuina, que estimaba tanto a Vegeta como a ella, -tuvimos una discusión, hace una semana, él quería que me fuera a su planeta para implementar la tecnología de los rayos blutz, yo le dije que no, pero que, estaba dispuesta a entregarle toda la información que requiriera, se molestó eso fue todo-, no quiso decirle de su propuesta de ser su amante, era denigrante, por donde cualquiera pudiera verlo, así que prefirió callar ese fragmento, -¿estas segura de que no hay algo mas Bulma?, porque en verdad nunca había visto tan molesto a Vegeta-, siguió observándola seriamente.

Bulma levanto la mirada, y su amigo distinguió que faltaban partes que no le había informado, -Bulma puedes confiar en mí, creo haber demostrado, que merezco eso-, Bulma tenía un nudo en la garganta, pensó que tal vez sería un desahogo decirle las cosas a Goku, -Vegeta me propuso ser su "concubina", que solo podía aspirar a eso, y que de ninguna manera podría tener hijos conmigo, pues su real herencia tenía que quedar en un saiyajin de sangre pura, el que hubiera nacido de una hembra de elite-, no quería pero al final termino derramando unas cuantas lágrimas al recordar sus duras palabras.

Goku movió la cabeza negando, -ahora entiendo su actitud, Bulma debo decirte las cosas como son, ¿tienes tiempo para que hablemos ahora?-, el gesto de Goku era serio, por cuanto Bulma lo conocía, Bulma asintió con la cabeza, -vamos a un parque que está aquí cerca, ¿te parece?-, Goku asintió en respuesta, le ofreció la mano a Bulma, la tomo en brazos y los dirigió al sitio que había dicho ella, bajo depositando a Bulma en seguida en el suelo, ambos caminaron rumbo a una banca que no se encontraba muy lejos, tomaron asiento.

Por unos minutos uno y otro guardaron silencio, hasta que, -Bulma, Vegeta sabe perfectamente que no puede nombrarte su compañera, aunque sé que quisiera hacerlo, una vez te dije que si cualquiera de los Saiyajin del parlamento, el antiguo Rey Vegeta o algún elite de la guardia real sabia de la existencia de Trunks, su vida corría peligro, y es por eso que Vegeta jamás te pondría en un riesgo de esa naturaleza, además el cómo Rey actual, tiene la responsabilidad de ser un ejemplo para todos los elite de las filas saiyajin, si el dejara todo por ti, ¿imagínate quien no lo haría?, habría revueltas por todo Vegeta sai, e incluso por todo el universo, la raza podría dispersarse, con todos los enemigos que tenemos los saiyajin seriamos blanco fácil para tipos como Freezer, la familia Cold, o quien sabe que más, sin la unión de nuestro pueblo, no seriamos nada, eso Vegeta lo sabe a la perfección-, Bulma veía a Goku dolorida, era verdad todo aquello, ni su amor, podía evitarle todo eso; Goku siguió, -Bulma no quisiera que fueras tan dura con el Rey, si te propuso ser la concubina oficial, quiere decir que él se está jugando el pellejo por ti, ningún elite, puede tomar como concubina, a una hembra que no sea de nuestra raza, es seguro que de haberlo aceptado hubiera tenido que enfrentarse a los viejos del parlamento, que son tan estrictos-, levanto su brazo y rasco su nuca recordando, -hubieras visto como se pusieron cuando entre mi padre, Vegeta y yo, les dijimos que yo quería unirme a una hembra de aquí, casi me fulminan al mismo tiempo, y eso que no les dijimos que Milk, tenía un hijo mío, o de lo contrario si me habrían matado, engendrar híbridos, es una ofensa a la raza saiyajin, Bulma-, Bulma estaba atónita, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Vegeta hubiera defendido a Goku, en esos asuntos, -de todas formas Goku, no podría irme con él, tendría que dejar a Trunks, y eso no lo hare ni por Vegeta ni por nadie, es por demás que me digas todo esto y es mejor que Vegeta nunca se entere de nada, las cosas se quedaran así y ya-, Goku la vio triste, pero ahora tenía que decirle a lo que verdaderamente había ido a verla.

-Lo lamento Bulma, pero no he venido a verte solo por esto-, ambos se miraron, y ambos supieron que no había más remedio que continuar, - el Rey solicita tu presencia, quiere saber si ya preparaste las cosas para el próximo viaje a nuestro planeta-, Bulma se congelo, ¿Cómo iba a irse con el ahora, como estaban las cosas?, quiso decirle a Goku que no partiría, pero sabía que de hacer eso, era seguro Vegeta iría a buscarla en persona, como estaban las situaciones, era mejor no hacerlo rabiar más, tomando fuerzas, accedió seguir a Goku.

Si hubiera podido hubiera regresado sus pasos por donde había llegado, pero ya no había otra opción que terminar de entrar al sitio que habían acondicionado como sala de trono del Rey de Vegeta sai, Bulma respiro hondo por enésima vez, Goku toco la puerta, esta se abrió casi de inmediato, un hombre corpulento enfundado en una armadura saiyajin abrió, Goku lo miro y el soldado hizo un asentamiento, Bulma siguió a Goku, otra puerta al final fue tocada para solicitar el permiso de entrada, desde adentro se oyó una voz conocida ya de Bulma dando el pase de entrada, Goku abrió esta y en ese instante Bulma pudo visualizarlo detrás de aquel escritorio, estaba revisando como siempre documentos, se veía hacia cálculos, tenía una especie de juego de geometría en la mesa con él, un aparato que simulaba una tableta digital, a Bulma le encantaba verlo realizar otras actividades que no fueran estarse rompiendo el alma con cuanto ser se cruzaba por su camino, sabía que Vegeta lejos de su notable fuerza física, era un hombre muy inteligente.

Recordó el mapa estelar que años atrás le había obsequiado, sonrió sin querer por el recuerdo, sin percatarse que justamente en ese instante Vegeta había levantado la mirada y la observaba lo más frio y distante que ella hubiera imaginado, se dirigió un segundo después a Kakaroto haciendo una seña para que los dejara solos, Goku asintió, giro, sonrió un segundo a Bulma y termino de salir de inmediato. Bulma ahora sola en presencia de Vegeta no supo que hacer, -tome asiento "doctora"-, le indico señalando uno de los sillones frente a la gran mesa, Bulma hizo lo solicitado no dándole importancia a la forma en la que lo había hecho, -¿espero que haya organizado sus deberes para viajar a Vegeta sai?, es primordial hacerlo cuanto antes, calculo que saldremos en máximo tres días, o antes de ser posible, un grupo de soldados se quedara en la tierra para salvaguardarla de cualquier peligro, pero tengo informes que confirman que Freezer planea un ataque a mi planeta, quiere tomarme desprevenido, así que debo irme cuanto antes-, nada de lo que le informo lo hizo mirándola de frente, seguía estudiando sus documentos e interesado en lo que cada uno decía, -majestad en verdad no siento la necesidad de viajar yo misma hasta allá, puedo adecuar un plan y dárselo a su mejor científico, elija uno y…-, el golpe en la mesa que casi la hace romperse en dos detuvo a Bulma de su diatriba.

-Maldición mujer, esto ya no se trata de ti o de mí, es mi maldito planeta y el tuyo, junto a grandes conjuntos estelares los que están en juego, ¿crees que soy un absurdo ridículo igual que los estúpidos payasos de tu insignificante planeta, que no entiendo cuando una mujer me dice que no?, no te estoy pidiendo de nuevo que vengas conmigo en plan de "amante", como tú lo señalaste, y si dices que eres todo lo profesional que siempre has presumido, enfócate a la situación como yo lo hago, que te quede claro Bulma, ya no tengo interés en ti como hembra, me une solo tu fuerza intelectual, así que no hagas que la demerite también-, Bulma quedo atónita con ese discurso, y era claro que Vegeta había dado por fin carpetazo a su relación, por un instante le dolió como una lanza directa a su pecho, pero tenía razón, ambos eran profesionales, por lo que debía de dejarse ella misma de tantas vueltas, aceptar realizar el trabajo y regresar, de cierta forma Vegeta le estaba asegurando que nada la retendría en Bejīta, ni siquiera el, -¿Cuánto tiempo requerirás mis servicios en tu planeta Vegeta?-, sintiendo que la barrera que ella había puesto entre ambos, ahora lo hacia él, se dejó de formalismos vanos, ya no había nada que frenar a su parecer; Vegeta sintió ese cambio, por lo menos consideró había tranquilidad, ella le indicaba que podían llevarse lo mejor posible dentro de esos límites, -mi planeta es trecientas veces más grande que el tuyo, contamos con cuatro lunas, la estrella más cercana es quinientas veces más grande que la tuya y es roja, el planeta es en mayor medida volcánico, pero tenemos algunas áreas boscosas, mayormente árido, la gravedad es diez veces mayor a la de la tierra, por lo que te pondremos un aparato que te mantendrá protegida mientras permanezcas ahí, ¿no sé qué más necesites saber, que sea necesario?-, con mucho formalismo Vegeta regreso a su asiento frente a Bulma detrás de la mesa; Bulma lo contemplo un momento, estaba segura que siempre lo amaría, como jamás lo haría por nadie más; era un hombre asombroso, lejos de lo guapo que era, su inteligencia le precedía a su fuerza, le hubiera gustado formar una familia a su lado, y que cada día discutieran algún tema en particular, estaba segura, solo él podría llevarle el paso en su intelecto, sonrió sin darse cuenta, porque en verdad Bulma lo admiraba grandemente.

Vegeta alzo la mirada, encontrándose con esa sonrisa, le hubiera gustado que fuera en otro momento, en otras circunstancias, porque ahora ya no podía ver la honestidad en sus gestos; sin poder evitarlo le gusto esa sonrisa, era como la que recordaba en ella, cuando de jóvenes le mostraba sus proyectos y él le daba un serio cuestionamiento de los mismos.

Bulma salió del trance, -creo…, que con dos meses máximo podría hacer lo que me pides, tengo que estudiar las posibilidades, tanto buenas como negativas-, respondió tranquila, -entonces prepárate para el viaje-, las cosas de un momento a otro estaban más serenas, el ambiente en aquella sala era más limpio, ambos pudieron atestiguarlo, -me retiro entonces, esperare las indicaciones de la salida de la nave, hasta entonces Vegeta-, Bulma se levantó del asiento, -Bulma…, gracias-, Bulma advirtió el ligero rubor en sus mejillas, aunque solo fueron segundos, pues el volvió la mirada a los documentos que analizaba, y a los cálculos que hacia; fuera de la habitación Bulma se detuvo en medio y suspiro profundamente, " _como te amo Vegeta, como te amo"_ , retomando de nuevo su afán, camino a la salida; Vegeta dejo los papeles un momento, después de ver salir a la mujer, de alguna forma aunque él no quisiera, no podía evitar dejarse llevar por lo que fuera que ella le hacía, no podía llamarlo sentimientos, porque él no sabía definir a bien el termino, deseo era lo único que encajaba, pero lo que ella le transportaba, iba más allá de un simple deseo físico, no podía equivocarse, presentía que Bulma, no era la ambiciosa que ella quería hacerle creer.

La noche anterior al viaje de Bulma, hablo con Trunks, pues lo había sentido molesto cuando tanto a él como a Yamcha.

Les había informado del viaje que realizaría, -¿Trunks no entiendo por qué estás tan molesto hijo?-, el chico no quiso mirarla, -no se mama, es solo que esos tipos no me dan confianza, en especial el "Rey", no quisiera de verdad que fueras sola con esos monos-, Bulma quedo atónita, Trunks jamás se expresaba de esa forma de nadie, -Trunks te prohíbo que hables así de Vegeta, … quiero decir del Rey Vegeta-, trunks por fin la observo, su mirada decía el desprecio que sentía por esos personajes, -¿no sabía que tuvieras tanta confianza, con el "Rey"?-, sus palabras eran filosas, a Bulma le atemorizo el hecho, -¿Por qué te expresas así de ellos, dime?-, de inmediato el joven cambio su expresión a una más apacible, -no me hagas caso mama, es solo que te amo mucho y no me gustaría que nada malo sucediera, es todo-, el muchacho sonrió sincero, -recuerda que siempre te protegeré mama-, se acercó y deposito un beso en su frente, -lo se hijo, y yo te protegeré a ti, si hago esto es porque es parte de mi trabajo, pero te prometo que en cuanto termine, regresare de inmediato, ni un segundo más permaneceré allá-, tomo el rostro de su hijo, y de la misma forma como él lo había hecho, beso su mejilla, madre e hijo pasaron el resto de la tarde y gran parte de la noche juntos, cuando fue necesario, el chico se despidió definitivamente de Bulma y subió a su cuarto a dormir, Bulma se quedó un rato más en la sala, hasta que Yamcha bajo para verla sentada en uno de los sillones, se acercó a ella, -Trunks está muy preocupado, y si he de serte sincero yo también, ¿es totalmente necesario que vayas a ese lugar?-, la abrazo por los hombros, Bulma apreciaba mucho a Yamcha, habían sido en primer lugar grandes amigos, podía decir que el la conocía mejor que muchas personas, ni decir que le había pedido matrimonio, dos años después de que naciera Trunks, y ella lo acepto porque sintió que el niño necesitaría una figura paterna, ya que su padre jamás debía saber que el existía, al menos eso le había informado Goku seis meses antes, cuando llego a la tierra otra vez en plan de embajador de Vegeta sai; -es mi trabajo Yamcha, solo me tomara un par de meses, recuerda que la tierra necesita el apoyo de los saiyajin, así que estar en buenos términos con ellos, representa una garantía, ¿no crees?-, Yamcha la observó serio, y de un momento a otro cambio su actitud con Bulma, dándole un beso en la frente, -vamos a la cama, no te tendré por esos largos dos meses, quiero quedarme con tu sabor todo lo que pueda-, Bulma levanto la vista, Yamcha de ninguna manera era un hombre repulsivo, poco delicado o desagradable por donde se viera, de hecho tenía un sin número de fanáticas siguiendo sus pasos, era apuesto, tenía el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, la piel morena clara, dos cicatrices en el rostro, debido al accidente que de niño había sufrido y en donde habían muerto sus padres, un cuerpo trabajado, pues había sido campeón olímpico de judo, y actualmente beisbolista de grandes ligas; jamás la había obligado a hacer el amor, y cuando lo hacían era lo suficientemente delicado como para borrar de su cuerpo un poco, el recuerdo de Vegeta, sin embargo, dentro de Bulma todos esos atributos no bastaban, no lograban entrar para siempre y sacar la esencia del otro, ese hombre que sin estar cerca de ella, la había dejado impregnada de su ser entero.

Llegaron a la alcoba, Bulma camino hasta quedar frente a la cama, Yamcha la siguió, quedo detrás de ella, justo para poder recorres sus brazos, en una caricia previa a lo que se avecinaba, Bulma cerró los ojos con ese toque, cuando volvió a abrirlos, no era Yamcha quien la veía profundamente a los ojos, era el, su amor, su más grande amor, su Vegeta, sintiendo la más maravillosa felicidad, lo abrazo del cuello, quedando frente a él, lo beso con toda la pasión que despertaba en ella; ambos cayeron a la cama, sin apartarse de ese beso, que los había unido como si fueran un solo cuerpo, las manos masculinas hicieron muy bien su trabajo, encendiendo a Bulma en lo poco que faltaba, la ropa había sido desechada hacia mucho, ahora los dos eran una mancha de piel, sobre las blancas sabanas de satín, abrazados, unidos, formando un solo ser, el aroma en el aire era una mezcla de sudores y sexo, pero lejos de ser desagradable, era sutil, fresco; en medio de la opacidad de la habitación, los sonidos que podían atenderse, eran la respiración agitada de dos amantes, que habían logrado palpar el cielo y habían regresado con la felicidad plena de ello.

Las horas corrían estaban a escaso tiempo de que Bulma tuviera que partir de su hogar, Trunks no iría a despedirla, era lo mejor pensaba Bulma, no quería ponerlo frente a Vegeta, y para el joven hombre, le dio sosiego pues simplemente el hecho de ver irse a su madre lo deprimía del todo.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

Felices fiestas a todos.

Tomo sus maletas, Yamcha le ayudo a colocarlas en el porta equipaje, subieron al vehículo de este, que como buen amante del deporte se trataba de un automóvil en tonos vino, de última generación, deportivo y exclusivo; se dirigieron al andén de donde partiría la nave Saiyajin; al llegar al lugar, Yamcha estaciono el vehículo, bajo para ayudar a Bulma con las maletas, caminaron tranquilos pero hasta cierta posición distantes, llegaron donde se había acordado seria el punto de reunión, la gran comitiva terrícola, despedía a los que más que invitados eran vistos como salvadores, todo era poco para la fiesta que esos héroes se merecían, desde luego, Vegeta había dialogado con Kakaroto acerca de los planes de contingencia que tenían que poner en practica al pie de la letra, Goku asintió y trato de transmitirle al que más que su Rey, era un buen amigo, pues le debía mucho, y le era leal hasta la muerte, eran de las cosas más arraigadas entre los Saiyajnes y de las que los había hecho la raza poderosa que eran.

-como siempre confió en ti Kakaroto, quedas al frente de las tropas que han sido instaladas en este planeta, pero en ningún momento te precipites, de ser necesario combate, pero antes espera mis órdenes-, Vegeta aclaro finalmente a Goku, -no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- sonrió como era el despistado, Vegeta suspiro, no había más que hacer con su soldado, y en verdad no quería hacer nada, Kakaroto siempre había sido así, con el poder que tenía, podía ser un elite, en cualquier flanco, pero su extraño modo de actuar siempre despistado y falto de seriedad, no lo había puesto en esa posición, sin embargo, Vegeta sabía que a pesar de todo podía confiar en él, y eso le bastaba para ponerlo al frente de cosas importantes, Bulma había sido una de esas cosas importantes, además que gracias a ese nombramiento al menos Goku había realizado la felicidad que a Vegeta le hubiera gustado, con su mujer terrestre.

Goku miro un poco sorprendido, hacia el frente y Vegeta lo noto de inmediato, haciéndolo girar hacia donde su compañero lo hacía; Bulma venia caminando junto a el hombre que podía suponer era la sabandija a la que ella llamaba esposo, venían tomados de la mano, pues Yamcha, era hasta cierto grado posesivo de su esposa; antes de llegar hasta donde se encontraban todos reunidos, Bulma prefirió soltarse de Yamcha y despedirlo, previamente a que Vegeta pudiera hacer o decir algo, -gracias por acompañarme Yamcha, en verdad lo tomo en cuenta-, el hombre la miro a los ojos, tomo su rostro entre las manos y deposito un beso apasionado en sus labios, -cuídate amor, estaré esperándote, sabes cuánto te amo, vuelve a nosotros Bulma-, sabía que debía irse, pronto el lugar se volvería un pandemonio por la despedida a los extraterrestres, no quería permanecer más en aquel sitio, sin adivinarlo, sintió una fuerte mirada sobre él, cuando giro el rostro, sus negros ojos, se clavaron en otros de igual color, Vegeta lo observaba, bastante escrupuloso; Yamcha supo de inmediato quien era el, siempre lo supo, aunque nunca quiso decirle a Bulma respecto de ello, los dos hombres tenían el resplandor de un rayo en medio de la oscuridad, en la mirada, un silencioso pero letal combate se estaba dando ahí frente a Bulma que no se dio cuenta de absolutamente nada.

Sin siquiera percibir lo que a su alrededor sucedía, se encamino hacia la nave real Saiyajin, pudo distinguir a Vegeta aun desde la distancia a la que se encontraba, vio en su rostro un gesto osco y turbado, supo de inmediato a que se refería, la había visto con Yamcha; no debía darle importancia, era perfectamente normal que su esposo la acompañara hasta donde ellos quisieran; siguió caminando hasta que llego junto a Goku, Vegeta y los demás Saiyajnes, -majestad-, hizo una pequeña inclinación al Rey de Vegeta sai, a pesar que entre Bulma y Vegeta las cosas se hubieran aclarado en la mayor parte, ambos debían continuar con el protocolo que marcaban las costumbres, y el respeto a un monarca era básico; -¿Goku iras con nosotros?-, pregunto entusiasmada a su amigo, Vegeta la tomo del brazo antes de que Kakaroto respondiera, -¿así que esa es la sabandija de hombre, que dices es tu "esposo"?-, Bulma al igual que alguno de los presentes, se quedaron estáticos, pero a Vegeta no le importo, Bulma lo vio molesta e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por soltarse, -así es "majestad", él es mi esposo y me siento muy orgullosa-, levanto la mirada con dignidad, enfrentando la de él, -no Bulma yo me quedare en la tierra, debo protegerla, y estar al pendiente de todo lo que pase-, Goku trato de terminar la afrenta que se estaba suscitando delante de todos; Cabba se extrañó de ver a su padre jalonear a la científica, iba a acercarse, pero Toma se adelantó, -Señor todo esta listo, si me lo permite, escoltare a la doctora al que será su aposento-, Bulma interpreto lo que todos a su alrededor estaban haciendo, miro unos segundos a Cabba y vio la molestia en su rostro, además del desconcierto, ni ella, ni Vegeta se habían dado cuenta de la exhibición que estaban haciendo frente a todos los soldados, peor aún frente al príncipe, -gracias oficial, lo sigo a donde me indique-, Vegeta no quiso pronunciar palabra alguna, también distinguió la seriedad en las facciones de su hijo, no podía ser tan descuidado, en cuanto a lo que le movía Bulma, de lo contrario todos terminarían por enterarse de la situación, lo funesto era que sabía el aprecio que Cabba tenía por su madre, y todo lo que ocurriera con Bulma terminaría por saberlo la Reina, si eso sucedía Bulma estaría en peligro, y lo peor era que ya había hecho muchas cosas, sin considerar que el príncipe se preguntaría, ¿Por qué?, debía alejarse de Bulma, al menos hasta que el mismo pudiera controlar sus arranques de lo que fuera que le pasara.

Bulma camino por un largo pasillo, en su recorrido Toma le indico, donde quedaba el comedor, la sala de entrenamiento, y por supuesto las habitaciones reales; la habitación de Bulma no quedaba muy alejada de estas, -mi nombre es Toma, estoy a sus órdenes doctora, el Rey me ha pedido me encargue de todas su necesidades, no solo en el viaje sino en toda su estancia en Vegeta sai, así que no dude en pedirme lo que sea-, el hombre se veía sincero y desde luego muy educado, claro que esa raza no era de barbaros sin cabeza, -gracias Toma, cualquier cosa te avisare-, Bulma sonrió, volteo y observo la habitación, era muy grande, la cama era de tamaño amplio también, había un escritorio en una esquina y una puerta en la otra, suponía esa sería el baño, no se veía muy acogedora pero para lo que era usada estaba bien, -la comida se servirá en cuatro horas, sugiero descanse todo lo que pueda, en aquella mesa está un aparato de nuestra tecnología, ustedes me parece lo conocen como tableta electrónica, para nosotros es un porta estudio, aunque el uso es el mismo, en él está dispuesta toda la información del planeta Bejīta, el Rey ordeno se la trajera para que pueda seguir estudiando las condiciones de nuestro hogar-, Bulma se sorprendió un poco, -¿el Rey dispuso todo esto, es decir la habitación y la tableta?-, Toma la observo un momento, para proseguir y responder a su pregunta, -así es doctora, el Rey expresamente organizo la habitación y todo lo que hay en ella-, Bulma bajo el rostro, ¿tendría una segunda intención todo aquello?, no, debía dejarse de ver sombras donde no las hay, -está bien Toma, muchas gracias, me instalare y en cuanto llegue la hora saldré al comedor-, giro para sacar algunas cosas de su maleta, -doctora, el Rey quiere que use esto en la cena de hoy-, el soldado saco del closet un hermoso vestido blanco, con cuello en "V", y un escote pronunciado en la espalda, además el largo llegaba justamente hasta la rodilla, Bulma lo observo, un tanto incrédula, pensó de inmediato era una jugarreta de Vegeta, -¿el príncipe estará con nosotros en la cena?-, pregunto Bulma, el militar respondió de inmediato, -por supuesto, todos los elite en la nave cenamos con el Rey cuando viajamos, además es costumbre lucir la armadura de gala en la reunión-, Bulma se tranquilizó, era solo eso, una costumbre, en verdad el vestido era muy elegante, un poco destapado, pero bueno, no empezaría el trayecto quedando mal con todos los Saiyajnes presentes.

Bulma tomo un baño, y comenzó a arreglarse, después de haber perdido horas leyendo no solo los datos importantes, además de la historia y otras curiosidades que había en la tableta que Vegeta le había dejado, en seguida del despegue de la nave se perdió en lo interesante que era aquella información, se dio cuenta a tiempo para comenzar con lo que sería el desfile de noche, ¿para qué quería Vegeta que cenara con ellos, y vestida así?, no podía ni imaginarlo, pero no quería empezar las cosas con el pie izquierdo; termino de ponerse la fina joyería que hacia juego con el atuendo, las zapatillas en color blanco y un hermoso recogido de cabello; la puerta fue tocada, Bulma giro, se levantó a abrir, -¿Quién es?-, dijo antes de descubrir quien ejecutaba aquello, -soy Toma, doctora vengo a conducirla al comedor-, Bulma respiro profundo, abrió la puerta y sonrió al hombre frente a ella, el soldado por un instante quedo perplejo ante la belleza de la científica, -vamos Toma-, el hombre extendió su mano, Bulma le entrego la suya, el oficial la acomodo en la parte interna de su codo, y los dirigió al salón donde ya estaban reunidos los elite junto al príncipe y el Rey; Bulma caminaba temerosa, pues ahí fue que se dio cuenta que estaba sola, a merced de hombres que eran soldados, extraterrestres y muy fuertes, podían hacerle algo y nadie la ayudaría, ni siquiera Vegeta, pero no, ella había sido invitada como científica, una mente brillante, sabía que nada podía pasarle o Vegeta, como el mismo lo había dicho, se enfadaría pues era necesaria su presencia para ayuda de su propio planeta, así que dejándose de ridículas teorías mentales siguió al hombre que los dirigía; los tacones de la mujer se oían desde antes que siquiera entrara al comedor, Vegeta sutilmente levanto la mirada buscando verla entrar, Toma se detuvo en la puerta, -señor pido su autorización para pasar-, en ese momento todos los soldados presentes, viraron a donde Toma y Bulma se encontraban, sin decirlo menos, Bulma podía sentir como la veían de pies a cabeza, e incluso pudo distinguir como algunos, literalmente la comían con la mirada, inclusive el príncipe, siendo un adolescente, la observaba con cierta curiosidad masculina, -pasa Toma-, fue todo lo que dijo Vegeta, de saber que sus soldados actuarían de esa forma, jamás hubiera invitado a Bulma a comer con ellos, pero él quería estar al menos de esa forma cerca de ella, no podía comer a solas con la mujer o levantaría sospechas de toda la nave; sin quererlo él también podía advertir lo hermosa que estaba Bulma con ese atuendo, simplemente ella era encantadora con cualquier cosa que llevara encima, pero era más hermosa sin nada puesto; la siguió con la mirada al igual que muchos, la desnudo en sus pensamientos, con cada avance, y tuvo que calmarse a fuerza de apaciguar todos y cada uno de sus juicios, no fue difícil después de ojear la mirada que su hijo le daba.

Bulma tomo asiento entre otros soldados que se encontraban cerca de la cabecera de la mesa, donde Vegeta estaba sentado, Cabba desde luego estaba a su lado, como el príncipe que era, la cena fue bastante sabrosa, sabiendo que eran platillos que ella jamás había probado, al final el Rey propuso un brindis por el triunfo de su raza sobre sus enemigos, por la raza en sí y por acrecentar su fortaleza tras una buena batalla, el licor que se había servido en las finas copas de un cristal color rojo, era a su parecer algún tipo de alcohol de una fruta que a pesar que trato de indagar con su memoria gustativa, no alcanzo a distinguir, -es licor de salak, una fruta muy abundante en Vegeta sai-, le indico el soldado que estaba sentado a su lado, -me llamo Toteppo, soy comandante de las fuerzas del oeste en Vegeta sai, a las órdenes del comandante superior Bardock-, Bulma sonrió y le brindo al mismo tiempo su mano, -yo soy Bulma, la científica encargada del proyecto de protección de su planeta-, Vegeta no perdía movimiento alguno de Bulma, sin creérselo el mismo estaba celoso, de todo aquel que hablara o se acercara a Bulma sin que fuera una orden suya, -muy bien soldados demos por terminada esta velada, mañana empezaremos con un nuevo entrenamiento, los veo en la sala-, Vegeta se levantó de su asiento, el príncipe hizo lo mismo, se inclinó en reverencia, todos los soldados siguieron el acto de la misma forma, Vegeta se dirigió a donde estaba sentada Bulma, se detuvo frente a ella y le extendió la mano, -esta vez yo la conduciré a su aposento doctora-, Bulma quedo un tanto aturdida, miro a todos alrededor, en especial al príncipe, Vegeta gruño por lo bajo, pues seguía con la mano extendida, al fin Bulma tomo la decisión y acepto ser llevada con él a su habitación, caminaron juntos por todo lo que restaba del comedor, un soldado cerca profirió una risa silenciosa pero Vegeta la escucho muy bien, soltó a Bulma y de inmediato se dirigió a donde se encontraba el insulso que había hecho aquello, lo tomo del cuello ante la mirada de espanto de Bulma y los demás soldados, -¿quieres contarnos cuál es el motivo de tu alegría soldado?-, el pobre hombre trago saliva con bastante dificultad, -se…, señor, es solo que me alegro ver lo bien que se lleva con la científica-, trataba de zafarse, pero Vegeta lo apretó más, aun haciéndolo solo con su mano derecha, lo vio parco y con sadismo en sus orbes, -¿acaso quieres que cualquier ser en este basto universo, piense que tu raza se compone de barbaros sin conciencia soldado?-, Bulma lo escucho y recordó sus propias palabras, Vegeta lo estaba haciendo por eso, quería que Bulma se diera cuenta que ni el, ni los de su planeta eran unas bestias arcaicas sin cerebro, -majestad le agradecería si me lleva a mi cuarto, estoy muy cansada-, Vegeta la escucho, soltó de inmediato al soldado de mala manera, quedo parado frente a este un momento haciéndole ver su poderío y su fuerza, era el Rey y todos en esa nave le debían respeto absoluto; giro a reencontrarse con Bulma, de nuevo le extendió su mano para conducirlos fuera del salón, el silencio era sepulcral, todos los oficiales quedaron en total mutismo, mientras su monarca terminaba de salir; el recluta que había cometido tal acto, se acomodó su armadura, observo a los demás y supo que había hecho mal, pues todos y cada uno de las filas saiyajin sabían lo iracundo que podía ser su líder.

Bulma y Vegeta iban en completo silencio, incluso no se daba cuenta a donde la llevaba Vegeta, suponía era el camino rumbo a su habitación, así que se dejó conducir, no quería mirarlo, deseaba llegar pronto y tirarse en la cama fría que la aguardaba, de pronto él se detuvo, Bulma levanto la vista y en verdad estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación, Vegeta la abrió por ella, -sana y salva-, dijo viéndola a los ojos, sonreía un poco de lado, Bulma giro hacia adentro de la recamara, y después regreso la mirada a él, -gracias Vegeta, fue muy gentil de tu parte-, se encamino a entrar, pero Vegeta interpuso su brazo para evitar que pasara, -no quiero que hables con nadie fuera de mi comandante Toma, como te abras dado cuenta, somos soldados y muchas veces no meditamos nuestro comportamiento frente a una mujer, así que evítate y evítame un disgusto-, estaba serio por cuanto le decía todo eso, Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, -si no supiera la realidad de las cosas, diría que estas celoso-, observo sus ojos negros, su mirada profunda, era una mar de oscuridad con un destello de vida en lo insondable, un destello de pasión; Vegeta la tomo de los brazos con cierta rudeza, la metió en la habitación y cerró la puerta, la acorralo en la pared más próxima a la entrada, -te diré algo, no quiero verte cerca de otro hombre, siento deseos inmensos de destruirlo, y no se cuanto pueda aguantar de no hacerlo-, la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos, Bulma quería moverse pero era imposible, era una prisión de músculos y fuerza, -Vegeta debes irte, te prometo que no hablare con nadie si eso te satisface, pero ahora déjame-, Vegeta no dejaba de observarla, -no puedo, no quiero-, fue en eso que buscando su rostro, sus labios, la beso posesivamente, el mismo pego su cuerpo al de ella por completo, y a Bulma solo le quedo sucumbir frente a ese encierro, por un segundo no quiso saber de todo lo que los distanciaba, amaba el calor de ese cuerpo, su aroma, esa fuerza bruta que lo consumía, el salvajismo de su naturaleza, amaba todo lo que él era, lo había amado desde que lo vio la primera vez, cuando descendió en la tierra hacía ya muchos años, y cuando al fin fue suya amo su cuerpo desnudo y cada caricia que él, le proporciono, amaba haber quedado preñada de ese hombre, y amaba saber que pese a todo lo que existía entre los dos, nunca dejaría de amarlo.

Lo beso profundamente correspondiendo su contacto, Vegeta la soltó un poco sin apartarla de él, Bulma pudo rodear su cuello y acariciar su loco cabello, era áspero y duro como el mismo Vegeta, todo en el gritaba poderío; se hubiera entregado a él sin meditarlo un solo segundo, sin embargo, la sola presencia en la nave de lo que representaba la distancia a la que estaban sometidos, estaba quizás ya en la habitación que le correspondía como príncipe e hijo de Vegeta; lentamente bajo sus brazos de su cuello para ponerlas sobre su pecho y ejercer de alguna forma cierta presión que lo alejara de ella, giro su rostro lejos de sus labios, Vegeta se percató de inmediato, extrañado por esa reacción, -¿Qué pasa?-, Bulma aprovechó su sorpresa para zafarse de su agarre, camino hacia el centro de aquel camarote, -te pido de la manera más tranquila, que salgas de mi habitación, tu hijo está cerca, no quisiera mal interpretara las cosas, no creí que fuera necesario recordarte que la única relación entre tú y yo, es la profesional-, giro a encararlo, Vegeta estaba imperturbable, la contemplo desazonado, prefirió no darle más vueltas a las cosas, roto sobre sus pies para salir por completo de aquel lugar, siguió el recorrido por el pasillo hasta adentrarse en su aposento, con toda la pesadez del universo, se quitó la armadura junto con la capa negra pegada a esta, ni siquiera la acomodo en su sitio, la dejo caer al piso sin darle importancia, dirigió sus pasos a la cama y se dejó caer como si fuera un cuerpo sin vida, y en verdad sentía que desde que había conocido a Bulma, su alma se había quedado con ella, mientras que él deambulaba con un cuerpo sin hálito de vida.

Bulma corrió a la cama, callo en esta llorando, ¿Por qué tenía que amarlo así?, ¿Cómo una mujer como ella, era presa fácil de una debilidad como esa?, sin embargo Vegeta era todo menos una debilidad, él era su fuerza misma, todos esos años había logrado sobreponerse, en cierto grado gracias a que sabía que el existía, que estaba en algún lugar; lloro más hondo tomando la almohada para que nadie pudiera escucharla, era una locura estar ahí, en esa nave, a unos pasos de su recamara, a cierta distancia de su ser, y no poder ni siquiera poder pensar en ello, o tocarlo, él era prohibido, se dirigían a su planeta, donde su mujer lo esperaba, " _basta Bulma, ya basta, enfócate en lo prioritario, termina tu trabajo lo más rápido que puedas y aléjate de él de inmediato",_ trato de tranquilizarse, respiro muy hondo, y cerró los ojos esperando el sueño fuera benevolente con ella.

Los cuatro días que duraría el viaje pasaron como un suspiro, estaban a dos horas de entrar a la atmosfera del planeta Bejīta, Bulma desde antes se encontraba en el ala medica de la nave, mientras le era puesto un aparato con apariencia de pulsera, conectado mediante dos agujas a la vena correspondiente, al tiempo que suministraba un líquido que mantenía el ritmo cardiaco en condiciones pertinentes; estaba nerviosa, no había visto a Vegeta desde la primera noche en la nave, hacia hasta lo imposible por dar excusas de su ausencia en las cenas, Toma el leal soldado comprendía en cierto grado la situación, no queriendo indagar mas allá, así que sin que el Rey lo supiera, mandaba a alguna persona de la servidumbre para que le llevaran alimento a Bulma en su camarote; desde luego Vegeta no era para nada un imbécil, sabía lo que Bulma hacía, y de cierta forma le agradecía, le evitara el verla, pues él ya había probado no era capaz en su totalidad de diezmar los impulsos que sentía hacia la terrícola. Se acomodaba la armadura, junto a su negra capa que era sujetada a la misma, mientras lo hacía trataba de poner su mente en total tranquilidad, salió rumbo a la sala de comandos, donde sabia lo esperaba el príncipe, pues era costumbre el Rey dirigiera el aterrizaje, estaba al tanto que Leeka estaría esperándolos en el andén a su llegada, si ha de expresarlo, temía la reacción que ambas mujeres pudieran tener la una con la otra, aunque sabía que Bulma era digna de su confianza y respeto, no quería que fuese a soltar algo o que la Reina, o incluso Cabba, le dijeran algo que la ofendiera o lastimara, solo quería confiar en que las cosas quedarían en un bello recuerdo con su hermosa criatura de cabello azul.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

Feliz navidad abrazos, besos y bendiciones.

…

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La nave hizo el descenso programado con absoluta seguridad, el aterrizaje de las naves fue perfecto, Bulma había sido conducida por Toma, después de haberla ayudado a tomar sus cosas de la habitación en donde había dormido, también ella estaba perturbada, al fin sabría cara a cara, ¿Quién era la esposa de Vegeta?, no quería odiarla, era un sentimiento por demás absurdo para Bulma, pues ni ella, ni Bulma tenían la culpa de nada, y podría decir que incluso Vegeta mismo no tenía la culpa de nada, acomodada entre los demás soldados observo como las puertas de la nave se abrían para dar paso al descenso de los tripulantes, desde luego Vegeta y su hijo fueron los primeros en bajar; Bulma quien se encontraba un poco más atrás tardo en hacerlo, al final llego su turno, en todo momento fue conducida por Toma, y dio gracias de esto, pues la escena que presencio en cuanto estuvo completamente en suelo Saiyajin no la hubiera imaginado ni en una pesadilla, una mujer de mediana estatura, con un cuerpo muy escultural, cabellera roja hasta la cintura y delicadas facciones, depositaba un beso suave sobre los labios del "Rey"; Bulma casi cae desmayada, afortunadamente tenia fuerza de voluntad de sobra, y solo pareció que se había tropezado, Toma la observo sorprendido, -¿está bien doctora?-, Bulma asintió con un movimiento, tuvo que hacer agarre de todo su valor y seguir adelante, el oficial la llevo donde se encontraban los Reyes y el príncipe, la hermosa mujer colgada ahora del brazo de Vegeta la vio escrupulosa, sin ella misma advertirlo, la estudio en cada punto de su figura y su persona; Vegeta haciendo gala de su señorío, -Leeka, ella es la doctora Bulma Briefs, científica del planeta tierra, la tecnología que implementaremos en Vegeta sai, ha sido idea de ella-, Leeka observo un momento a su esposo y después regreso la vista a la peli azul, -es un placer tenerla en el planeta Bejīta doctora, siéntase como en la tierra, su hogar, espero podamos ser amigas, a mí también me gusta la ciencia y en lo que pueda ayudarla no dude en informarme-, la Reina extendió su mano, ofreciéndola a Bulma, por mero auto reflejo Bulma respondió, -por supuesto majestad, el placer es mío, desde luego deseo llevarme bien con todos y yo también estoy a sus órdenes-, trato de sonreír, pues la Reina en verdad se veía una mujer de noble corazón, y si debiera aceptarlo, era muy hermosa, con todo el dolor de su alma, podía ver que hacían una pareja maravillosa ella y Vegeta.

-Toma lleva a la doctora al palacio e instálala como se ordenó-, dijo Vegeta terminando con la incómoda escena que se estaba dando, de ninguna manera quería poner a Bulma en aquella situación, era conocedor de lo que ella seguramente estaría sintiendo, y debía acabar con eso, para tranquilidad de todos, -sí señor, enseguida-, el soldado tomo a Bulma de nuevo, para conducirlos a donde habían dicho, -hasta pronto majestad-, Bulma se dirigió a la Reina, levanto un momento el rostro a Vegeta que estaba distante como nunca, también a él le hizo una reverencia, siguió con el príncipe que en todo momento, no le había quitado la mirada de encima, intentando saber más de lo que sucedía entre su padre y ella, pero en presencia de su madre nada nuevo pudo advertir, más allá del extraño y usual comportamiento de la terrícola.

Bulma dio gracias a Kami que aquel momento terminara, sentía la humillación más grande de su vida, no podía evitarlo, ella era Bulma Briefs, ahí y en cualquier parte del universo, una mujer intrépida, valiente y fuerte; pero estar en presencia de la mujer que compartía la vida con el hombre que más había amado en la vida, la hacía sentirse como si fuera Bulma Briefs, la cucaracha más pequeña del universo; quizás si la Reina fuera, fea, arrogante, presumida, malévola, o cualquier otro adjetivo despectivo, no habría problema alguno, no cabría la posibilidad que Bulma sintiese como lo hacía, pero la espantosa realidad no era así, Leeka como había oído que la llamaban era hermosa, se veía una mujer inteligente y buena; ahora menos que nunca podía volver a ver a Vegeta como el hombre que deseaba, era el soberano de ese lugar, tenía a su esposa y un hijo, así debía terminar su triste y dolosa historia de amor.

Por la tarde de ese día Bulma fue llevada a los laboratorios del imperio, los mejores científicos del planeta fueron llamados para presentarlos ante Bulma, afortunadamente para ella, los estudios y el trabajo habían comenzado de inmediato, eso la hacía eludir sus propios pensamientos, y de alguna manera olvidarse un poco de su dolor, debido a que Toma no podía estar el cien por ciento de su tiempo siguiendo los pasos de Bulma, había sido designado un soldado de clase baja para ser escolta de Bulma en todo momento, al menos en lo que la mujer se acostumbraba al lugar, no temían por la seguridad de ella, pues un edicto real había sido enviado a los cuatro puntos cardinales de Vegeta sai, informando el trabajo que ella realizaría, ensalzando su apoyo, y ordenando su completa seguridad si no querían morir directamente a manos del Rey, ya que Bulma fue nombrada invitada honorable de la monarquía; los días eran muy activos, llevaba tres días desde que había llegado al planeta y Bulma no había parado, si tenía que salir a inspeccionar el planeta lo hacía, tomaba muestras, caminaba largos trechos explorando la zona, había solicitado un vehículo para sondear más allá de los límites de la ciudad en la que se encontraba, el cielo era mayormente rojizo en el día, podían apreciarse las cuatro lunas que lo circundaban, el sol era una enorme bola naranja, que hacía de aquel mundo más caliente de lo normal, la tierra también era rojiza, era arena caliza del tipo volcánico; podía sentirse en varios puntos, los tremores por la agitación de los volcanes que se espacian por prácticamente todo el planeta, ahora entendía por qué lo Saiyajnes eran una raza tan dura, cada individuo tenía que adaptarse al lugar en donde vivía, y eso era lo que habían hecho ellos, el planeta era tan brutal como sus mismos habitantes, sin embargo la capa de rayos blutz sería más poderosa, debido precisamente a los astros que rodeaban ese globo.

El quinto día se lo había tomado como libre, estaba sorprendida de los avances que ya tenía, si las cosas seguían como hasta ese momento, su trabajo no duraría más de un mes, podría entonces regresar a su hogar, con su familia, en cierta forma estaba feliz, si bien todos en aquel lugar la trataban perfecto, no podía quitar de su corazón el dolor de saber que a solo unos pasos de donde ella se encontraba, Vegeta dormía con Leeka, su esposa, seguramente le hacia el amor, eran imágenes horribles las que se suscitaban en su mente, y sin cansarse tanto como lo hacía a diario, no podría haber dormido por las noches. Ese día sin embargo deseaba conocer más sobre los habitantes de Vegeta sai, así que agradeciendo al soldado que había sido designado como su escolta e indicándole que a partir de ahí ella iría por su cuenta, se dirigió a donde se veía había mucha gente, las calles se parecían mucho a las ciudades árabes en la tierra, había un mercado en donde podía encontrar de todo, se acercó a donde una mujer mayor que no se veía fuera Saiyajin, tenía un puesto de verduras y hierbas, al menos eso parecían, se inclinó para tomar una que había llamado su atención, -yo no tomaría eso si fuera tu-, Bulma miro hacia arriba encontrándose con una joven también de mediana estatura, de piel muy blanca, cabello rubio platinado y muy largo, ojos negros y mirada picara, voluptuosa pero con elegancia, sonrisa amplia, y carácter despreocupado; Bulma dejo la raíz extraña que había tomado, -¿Qué es?-, le pregunto a la joven, está sonriendo ampliamente dijo, -es raíz de hydnora, un estimulante sexual para los Saiyajnes, pero en verdad solo los pone más locos de lo que ya son-, dijo con sorna, -interesante, soy Bulma, ¿y tú…?-, extendió su mano, -soy Gure, ¿no eres de por aquí y se ve no eres esclava, a que te dedicas?-, respondió dándole la mano a Bulma, -soy científica, vengo del planeta Tierra-, sonrió gustosa de encontrar a alguien que hablara su idioma y tuviera una apariencia similar a la suya, -¿Cómo es que hablas tan bien este dialecto?-, la chica volvió a sonreír, -es el dialecto que también usan los Saiyajin, al ser la concubina de uno, tienes que aprender muchas cosas, si he de serte sincera, cuando te vi pensé que tú también eras la amante de uno o su concubina-, Bulma bajo la mirada, respiro y respondió, -no, para nada-, Gure la vio intrigada, pero si ella negaba serlo, debía creerle, -¿quieres tomar jugo de pana pen?, conozco un lugar donde lo sirven delicioso-, la muchacha se veía a simple vista muy alegre, a Bulma le hacía falta conocer gente así, por lo que asintió y se encamino junto a la chica a tomar la extraña bebida propuesta, caminaron un par de calles, llegaron a un lugar pequeño pero bien ordenado, un saiyajin gordo y calvo, salió para atenderlas, -¿Qué les puedo ofrecer a este par de doncellas hermosas?-, la forma que tenían los Saiyajnes de hablar era bastante peculiar, dadas las formas en la Tierra, pensaba Bulma, -dos jugos de pana pen, y dales un toque de licor de salak-, dijo la peli plateada guiñando un ojo al camarero, -buena elección, en seguida los traigo-, se retiró el hombre a realizar el pedido, -dime Gure, ¿tú tampoco eres de aquí verdad?-, Bulma había inspeccionado a la joven encontrando que no poseía cola como todos los saiyajin, y el cabello junto con el tono de piel no coincidían con la de los habitantes nativos, -así es Bulma, soy del planeta Tech-Tech, llegue aquí como esclava, hasta que el príncipe Tarble, me encontró y me llevo con él, desde entonces soy su amante, bueno no te asustes por el termino, no es tan malo como suena, en realidad es divertido, el me da todo cuanto quiero y en la cama es de lo mejor-, Bulma estaba sorprendida, ella misma podría estar en sus mismas circunstancias, la conversación giro de momento, cuando Bulma se dio cuenta que Gure había dicho "príncipe", ¿sería que Vegeta tenía otro hijo?, -¿dime Gure, el príncipe Tarble es familiar del Rey Vegeta?-, temía escuchar la respuesta pero, la curiosidad era más fuerte, -claro, es su hermano menor, y a pesar que el Rey Vegeta haya tomado el trono, Tarble siempre será el príncipe, con todo el poderío de su nombramiento, también por eso no me ha nombrado su concubina oficial, pues aún no se ha desposado con una Saiyajin de elite, son sus costumbres-, Bulma recordó lo que le había dicho Vegeta en la Tierra, sonrió melancólica pues a Gure no se le veía triste o decepcionada de ocupar el lugar que tenía, -¿dime Gure, amas a tu príncipe?-, quería escuchar una respuesta como si fuera ella misma la que respondiera, -el termino aquí no es muy usado de la forma en que tú lo piensas, pero en la definición podría decirte que sí, es un loco, pero es mi loco, te diré un secreto, solo hay algo que no me agrada mucho, pero aun así lo quiero-, Gure sonrió visualizando al hombre al que le pertenecía su corazón, Bulma estaba curiosa, -¿Qué es eso?-, Gure sonrió aún más, -¿prometes no asustarte?-, Gure veía a los ojos a Bulma, al principio se sorprendió, pero Bulma no era una cerrada de mente que no aceptara la vida y forma de ser de los demás, -lo prometo-, extendió su mano en el aire dando la seguridad de sus palabras, -a Tarble le gusta tener sexo conmigo mientras otro saiyajin nos ve, usualmente son amigos muy íntimos de Tarble, camaradas de combate, pero jamás permitiría que ninguno me tocara, los Saiyajnes son muy celosos de sus hembras-, Bulma se sorprendió por la información, pero una idea la asalto con total disgusto, -¿el Rey participa de esto?-, pregunto de la misma manera celosa, ya era un infierno compartir a Vegeta con una mujer, mucho menos soportaría hacerlo con más; Gure rio, -no, el Rey jamás haría algo así, es demasiado serio, además dicen que la Reina es muy fogosa en la cama, y que lo tiene muy contento-, Bulma trago mal su bebida y estuvo a punto de ahogarse por la noticia, -¿estás bien Bulma, estas pálida?-, dijo Gure alarmada un poco por lo que le pasaba a Bulma, -si…, tranquila…, no…, es nada-, respiro fuerte para calmarse, noticias como es un día la matarían.

La conversación era muy amena para ambas mujeres, sin quererlo, Bulma había encontrado en Gure una amiga, aliada y compañera, ambas eran de otro planeta, ambas amaban a un saiyajin de la realeza y ambas solo podían aspirar a ser sus amantes o concubinas, que para Bulma el termino era el mismo, -¿vives cerca de aquí Gure?-, la muchacha dejo su bebida para responder, -no, vivimos en el palacio, solo que como este es enorme, Tarble tiene su propio espacio dentro de él, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera a mis anchas, nadie me vigila, y nadie me molesta, la única condición es que no puedo quedarme preñada de el-, bajo el rostro un tanto triste, -es por eso que caminaba por la lonja, precisamente la mujer con la que veías las hiervas es mi distribuidora oficial de hierba chavalongko, un poderoso anticonceptivo que no tiene desastrosos efectos secundarios, como te podrás imaginar no a todas las razas nos funcionan las mismas cosas, provee a lo largo del tiempo varias opciones y esta fue la que se ajustó a mí, es como mi hierba personal-, soltó risueña, Gure era tan transparente, que de cierta forma a Bulma le causaba un poco de envidia, quizás si ella pensara de la misma forma, las cosas con Vegeta serían muy diferentes, la realidad es que no era así, -¿te molesta lo que digo, debes pensar que soy una furcia?-, puso cara de puchero, como si fuera niña pequeña; Bulma tomo sus manos, -no, en lo absoluto, es más creo que te admiro, quisiera ser como tú, un alma libre, tal vez así podría ser feliz-, inclino el rostro, y recordó su amor prohibido, -¿Por qué dices eso Bulma?, estoy segura que cualquier hombre caería rendido a tus pies, eres una belleza muy exótica-, rio un poco, Bulma la observo un tanto admirada por el juicio, -¿Qué quieres decir?-, pregunto sonriente a su vez, -que el afortunado puede decir que lo es-, Bulma la contemplo agradecida, supo que a partir de ahí contaba con una verdadera amiga, ¿quizás en lo futuro se atrevería a contarle su historia de amor con el "Rey"?

Era bastante tarde, era el último en salir del atlético donde practicaba el juego que lo había convertido en una estrella, sabía que debía llegar a su casa, aunque para ser francos prefería demorarse lo más que pudiera, la idea de llegar y encontrarse con el muchacho de cabello lila no era muy de su agrado, advirtió desde el principio que ese niño era diferente de cualquiera, fue entonces que decidió investigar un poco de su procedencia, poco después de haberse casado con Bulma, pudo distinguir que su hijo, tenía poderes y una fuerza que sobrepasaba los límites de una criatura de su edad; tras un par de meses investigando sucesos que hubiesen pasado en las fechas en que por lógica matemática había sido concebido Trunks, y dado que no pudo sacar más información que la básica por el lado de Bulma, se decidió a hacer aquello, sabía que iría en contra de Bulma, pero ya que había tomado la responsabilidad de cuidar al pequeño también quería saber qué clase de compromiso era el que había adquirido; fue complicado, tanto Bulma como sus padres guardaban completo silencio con respecto a la paternidad del niño, pareciese que algo querían esconder o quizás solo no darle importancia a ese suceso, pero la forma tan ecuánime en que todos llevaban el hecho de que el chiquillo tuviera tales habilidades, era hasta cierto punto enfermizo para una persona que no compartía el tan anhelado conocimiento.

El único suceso que podía coincidir con todo, había sido la llegada al planeta de los extraterrestres que supuestamente estaban ayudando a la tierra, observo varias fotos de periódicos y revistas de aquella época, encontró de entre todo unas cuantas fotografías donde podía observarse a muchos hombres con cola que enrollaban en la cintura, uno era un Rey y el otro su hijo el "principito", por lo que había leído solo habían estado una semana en el planeta, y de no ser por lo que descubrió después hubiera dejado todo por la paz, una imagen de aquel joven extraterrestre junto a la inconfundible princesa de corporación capsula fue lo que derrumbo su corazón por la mujer que había tomado como esposa; Bulma su chica, lo había despreciado por revolcarse con ese alienígena; no sabía que le daba más asco, el hecho de haberla poseído después de que fue amante de ese ser, o estar criando al hijo de ambos; si bien el niño tenía un carácter bastante fuerte, desde luego era seguro atribuírselo a la genética de su procedencia; Trunks era un niño muy especial, a pesar de todo, siempre le había demostrado gran afecto a Yamcha, de eso no podía tener queja, era muy inteligente, noble, quería suponer eso lo había heredado de su madre desde luego. Las cosas se calmaron por un tiempo hasta que en un berrinche de la criatura a sus tres años, casi explota toda corporación capsula, pero ni en aquella ocasión encaro a Bulma para saber de sus labios la verdad, guardo silencio esperando las cosas se diluyeran tranquilamente, pero apareció un "amigo", que ayudaría a controlar esas tan estupendas habilidades de Trunks; fue cuando la verdad sin decirla salió a la luz; Goku era un Saiyajin, como el hombre de los retratos de las revistas, todo encajaba y confirmaba que Bulma era o fue amante de un ser de esa calaña, no sabía que lo hacía odiarlo más, si el hecho de que fuera alienígena o que su esposa lo hubiera preferido antes que a él, habían sido novios antes de que aquello sucediera y si no pasaron a mas fue porque Bulma lo hecho de su vida porque se consideraba muy joven para ciertas cosas; al principio la odio enormemente, él tenía que haber tomado su virginidad, no el extraterrestre que solo la uso y la dejo encinta, poco después se dijo que la venganza como muchas otras cosas "es un plato que se come frio", y ahora diez y seis años después lo estaba poniendo en práctica, que mejor que hacer que la sangre repudie a la sangre, su mejor arma la tenía en su propia casa, a su merced y entre sus manos, el único que le daría la revancha era aquel que tanto había soportado, aquel que forzadamente cuido, aquel que lo llamaba padre como si en verdad lo sintiera cierto.

Caminaba aun circunspecto, se detuvo frente a su automóvil, estaba por abrirlo cuando distinguió a lo lejos una figura perfecta y conocida, se dirigió a ella, -¿Qué haces aquí, sabes que no pueden verme contigo?-, la figura salió de las sombras, -lo sé, siempre haces hincapié en ello, pero sabes que tampoco me importa, tenía ganas de pasar un rato contigo y me decidí a venir, tranquilo no eres la única figura pública por aquí, si supieran esto yo salgo más perjudicada que tu-, sonrió coqueta la joven, llevaba el cabello abajo del hombro en un color verde, tenía ojos azules más claros que los de Bulma, su figura era pequeña, simulaba ser una niña, pero era parte de la imagen artística que debía dar, -¿sabes?, tienes razón, yo también necesito esto, podemos ir al mismo lugar de aquella vez, ¿lo recuerdas?-, acaricio el rostro de la chica, -muy buena opción Yamcha, ¿entiendes ahora porque me gustas tanto?-, sus ojos destellaban deseo puro y sin escrúpulos, -no te hagas muchas ilusiones Brianne, esto solo es físico, ¿espero estés centrada en ello?-, rio un poco, pero la mujer no se molestó, -por supuesto que es físico, así que no perdamos más el tiempo, un automóvil nos espera en aquella esquina, es rentado y bla, bla, bla, así que vamos-, giro para adelantarse, -una mujer inteligente, son de las mejores-, siguió a la chica; subieron al coche que por supuesto había sido alquilado a nombre de un tercero, el cual era probable ni siquiera existiera.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

Lo sé, no tengo perdón, sin embargo muchas gracias a quien se toma la molestia se seguir leyendo.

…

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bulma seguía su trabajo ahora más contenta, haber encontrado una amiga la hacía sentir fuerte, además que gracias a Kami no había visto a Vegeta en todos esos días, los cañones estaban siendo colocados alrededor del planeta Bejīta, al igual que lo habían hecho en la Tierra, solo faltaba accionarlos, y verificar que la capa de rayos blutz resistiera, estaba completamente segura este también sería un éxito, pronto regresaría a su hogar con su hijo,

-disculpa la interrupción, tenía mucha curiosidad de ver tu trabajo, me han informado han avanzado muy rápido y pronto se pondrá en marcha-, Leeka entro sonriente al laboratorio, Bulma se sorprendió tanto por la intromisión como por la visita, no sabiendo cómo manejar la situación, trato de verla como si fuera una Saiyajin más del planeta, ni siquiera como la Reina,

-así es majestad, no la esperaba disculpe mi falta de formalidad-, siguió Bulma, -ni lo digas, también por eso vine sola, no quiero formalismos, ni protocolos, te dije cuando llegaste que quería que fuéramos amigas, y sigo pensando igual, así que ningún majestad, dime Leeka-, la reina tenía un semblante tan radiante, que hasta a la misma Bulma contagio, ambas extendieron la mano y con ello sellaron esa naciente relación amistosa.

Bulma no sabía a donde la llevaría pero la mujer frente a ella, no se veía de mal actuar, y como lo había pensado antes, ninguna tenia culpa de nada, solo esperaba no fallarle y terminara traicionándola.

Bulma comenzó a explicarle los procedimientos y métodos que había utilizado para la construcción de los cañones que expulsaban los rayos blutz al espacio y como al mismo tiempo trabajaban estos, también le dijo que en la tierra Bulma prefería utilizarlos como fuente de abastecimiento de energía limpia.

Leeka estaba sorprendida, por todo lo que le informaba la científica, pero quien más estaba sorprendida era Bulma, pues se daba cuenta que efectivamente Leeka entendía de sus estudios, tecnología, matemáticas, podían conversar a la par y Bulma no tenía que minimizar la información para hacerla digerible a su contraparte, Vegeta tenia por esposa a una mujer realmente sorprendente.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo a un ritmo muy acelerado, habían pasado en nada, tres semanas desde su llegada a Vegeta sai, los cañones habían terminado de colocarse y estaban a solo unos minutos de accionarlos para que realizaran su trabajo, en todo ese tiempo Vegeta y Bulma se habían mantenido a distancia, a pesar que en una ocasión:

Bulma había ido a buscar a Gure a petición de la chica que quería enseñarle ropa y artefactos que usaban en el planeta, así como recuerdos que tenia de su planeta Tech-Tech, cabe decir que a pesar de llevar semanas viviendo en el palacio el ala en donde se encontraban el príncipe Tarble y Gure, nunca la había recorrido, por lo que dio de vueltas hasta cansarse.

Desesperada estaba por girar y retirarse a su propio cuarto antes de perderse del todo, giro frustrada con ella misma, para la próxima seguro construiría un radar de ubicación de lugares, eso era un hecho.

Tan entrada estaba en sus discusiones mentales que no se fijó cuando tropezó con un hombre, -lo lamento es mi culpa-, no había levantado el rostro pues trataba de equilibrarse antes de caer de sentón al suelo,

-efectivamente es tu culpa, nunca vas a cambiar, descuidada igual que siempre-, esa voz, elevo el rostro lentamente, a pesar de saber quién era el dueño de esa voz, por fin llego hasta encontrarse con los ojos más enigmáticos del universo,

-¿Vegeta?-, ¿Cómo de todos los Saiyajnes de ese planeta tenía que encontrarlo a él?, -¿esperabas a otro, que estás haciendo por aquí, a quien vienes a ver?-

Su interrogatorio colmo a Bulma, le preguntaba como si ella fuera una especie de ladrona, -no tengo porque decirte nada, a menos que fuera una esclava en este lugar, pero como soy una invitada, creo poder pasear por donde me plazca-, entrelazo sus brazos debajo de sus senos, haciendo que se levantaran.

Vegeta después de percatarse de ello la empujo a la pared, de nuevo atrapándola entre sus brazos, -no juegues conmigo Bulma, ¿Quién te está esperando, vas a ver a otro hombre, quién es?, voy a deshacerlo hasta las cenizas-, Bulma lo observo turbada, ¿Vegeta no podía hablar en serio?

-no me voy a ver con ningún hombre, estaba buscando a mi amiga Gure, me perdí eso es todo-, Vegeta no dejaba de ver sus ojos, sabía que si mentía lo descubriría de esa forma, para su tranquilidad igual que siempre Bulma decía la verdad, aunque claro de lo que Bulma no pudo librarse fue de fundirse con él en un beso posesivo hasta los extremos, como siempre solo pudo dejarse llevar por él, que la había tomado de los glúteos para levantarla y hacer que lo rodeara con sus piernas.

Mientras el tocaba posesivo los senos de la mujer, y que dio gracias el que Bulma llevara una playera, pues pudo sin problema alguno, introducir sus manos debajo de esta, llegando al sostén que llevaba, levantándolo de igual manera para tener acceso libre a los tonificados montículos de la joven.

Bulma sintió aquello y tuvo miedo, debía separarse de inmediato o no tendría otra salida más que ser suya nuevamente, sin embargo, cuando quiso alejarlo un poco,

-Bulma, deja de apartarme de ti, te deseo mujer, quiero unirme a ti-, fue una súplica entre suspiros, un segundo en el que sus labios se habían separado y sus ojos encontrado; no podía con eso, no quería en verdad apartarlo de ella, a pesar de Cabba, de Leeka, de Trunks y hasta de ella misma; no quería vivir un solo segundo más sin él, tomo el rostro de Vegeta entre sus manos, mientras ella seguía deteniendo, deposito un tierno beso en sus labios y volvió a fundirse en su ser.

En ese momento sin que pudieran advertirlo, pasos a su alrededor fueron detenidos en seco, una mirada de sorpresa capto la escena de los amantes,

-¡Vegeta!-, ambos oyeron la voz, se separaron lentamente, pero en franco reto después de haber depositado a Bulma delicadamente en el suelo detrás de él,

-Tarble, ¿Qué sucede?-, Bulma siguió acomodándose aprisa la ropa, observo a los dos hermanos, cuando el menor sonrió, -nada en realidad, solo quería hacer dramático el momento, aunque debes tener cuidado, ¿si quién hubiera visto esto, no fuese yo si no…? estarías en grabes problemas, ni decir de la terrícola-, señalo con la mirada a Bulma,

-¿Cómo sabes quién es ella?-, avanzo en franca pose de macho alfa, -no te molestes, mi mujer y "la científica", son amigas, Gure me ha hablado de ella, es más-, se dirigió a Bulma,

-te está esperando-, Vegeta volteo para observarla, no quería que de nuevo sus planes con Bulma se frustraran, pero no podía hacer nada teniendo en frente a su hermano.

Bulma también lo observo, sabia por su forma de mirarla, de su petición silenciosa y su decepción aparente, pero las cosas entre ellos nunca cambiarían, así que dejándolo dolido,

-gracias príncipe Tarble, ¿es por allá cierto?-, el menor de los monarcas presentes asintió con un gesto, Bulma no quiso permanecer más ahí, haciendo una reverencia y apartándose de los hermanos continuo su camino.

Llego casi corriendo, toco un poco desesperada la única puerta que estaba al final de un pasillo encerrado de todo, esperaba ahí estuviera su amiga, tenía que desahogarse con alguien y esta vez estaba dispuesta a contarle todo a Gure, ella mejor que nadie podría entenderla, además que con los días la joven extraterrestre se había ganado su confianza sincera.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una criatura bella, envuelta en una delicada y provocativa bata de lo que parecía seda, -oh Bulma lo siento pensé que era mi príncipe, que regreso porque no puede estar un momento sin mí, te esperaba desde antes pero al no verte llegar supuse estabas ocupada, me alegra que hayas venido-, cerro su bata pues no llevaba nada debajo y de cierta forma se apeno frente a la peli azul.

Bulma entro con la cara gacha, el semblante triste y los ánimos aún más por los suelos, -¿Qué te sucede Bulma, alguien te hizo algo?-, Bulma negó con un movimiento pero no hablo,

-¿entonces dime, te vez muy contraída?-, seguía indagando el motivo de su aparente dolor, -Gure ya no puedo más, tengo que decírselo a alguien, te pido absoluta discreción y comprensión-, el tono al final era un suspiro al viento,

-confía en mi Bulma, todo lo que me digas no saldrá de aquí, lo juro por mis ascendientes y mi planeta-, Bulma la vio segura de su promesa, para muchos alienígenas que vivían o residían temporalmente en Vegeta sai, el recuerdo de su hogar era sagrado, así era tanto para Bulma como para Gure.

–amo a un hombre prohibido, lo he amado desde hace muchos años y sé que el siente lo mismo, pero las circunstancias nos hacen estar separara dos-, al decir eso las lágrimas por fin corrieron a través de su rostro,

-pues el Rey es muy afortunado en hacer que una mujer como tú lo ame de la forma en que dices-, Bulma giro muy sorprendida, ¿había sido tan obvia en su amor hacia Vegeta, que hasta Gure se dio cuenta?,

-¿Cómo…?-, Gure sonrió, -no te preocupes, nadie más creo que lo haya notado, pero yo también estoy loquita por mi Saiyajin, así que puedo entenderte perfectamente; ¿pero dime porque no eres su concubina, es por ser de otra raza?-, Bulma negó,

-no quiero destruir una familia, ni poner a Vegeta en riesgo con sus costumbres, el me pidió serlo, pero sabes, también tengo un esposo y un hijo en la Tierra, así que no podría estar con el-, de nuevo estaba abatida, eran tantas cosas en su cabeza y aún más en su corazón, Gure se acercó más a Bulma,

-pero si los dos se quieren, creo que eso debería bastar, ¿no crees?-, Bulma la miro a los ojos, -no es tan fácil Gure, en verdad cuando te dije que si fuera como tú, quizás podría ser feliz, lo decía con toda la sinceridad del hecho, pero no lo soy y no podría dejar todo así como así, e irme con el-, su amiga abrazo a Bulma en un reflejo para tratar de consolarla,

-¿entonces qué vas a hacer?-, Bulma lloro más, -lo único que puedo hacer es terminar el trabajo por el que vine e irme de inmediato-, Gure la separo para verla directamente,

-¿estas absolutamente segura que eso es lo mejor?-, Bulma regreso la mirada, -hemos vivido así desde hace más de diez y seis años, ¿porque habrían de cambiar las cosas?-, Gure la dejo un momento para llevarle un poco de agua y tomar ella misma un vaso del líquido,

-¿entonces su historia es más profunda de lo que imaginaba?-, le entrego el vaso, -algo así-, fue lo único que dijo Bulma, -bueno pues si estas decidida a irte, permíteme darte un consejo, si amas tanto al Rey, acuéstate una última vez con él y déjalo ir definitivamente, pero que sea una experiencia que valga la pena para el recuerdo-, Bulma completamente sorprendida por lo que le decía su amiga, la vio sonreír ampliamente y supo que no bromeaba,

-pero y su esposa y mi…, y el príncipe…, no sé, no podría-, las palabras no alcanzaban a pasar a través de su garganta, -si solo piensas en ellos y no en ti o en él, créeme que uno de estos días vas a despertar arrepentida y no habrá más que hacer-, dijo un tanto frustrada, de estar ella en esa situación le valdría nada los demás y amaría como loca a su príncipe Tarble,

-piénsalo Bulma, la vida difícilmente da terceras oportunidades, ahora cambiemos de tema, habrá un baile para fin de mes, ¿supongo que aun estarás aquí?, te mostrare algunos vestidos, quiero que me des tu opinión y si quieres tomar alguno puedes hacerlo con total confianza-, Bulma estaba segura que admiraría a Gure, incluso si no volvía a verla jamás, la recordaría con mucho cariño y estaría en deuda con ella, por muchas razones.

Desde la sala de ciencia, estaban a punto de lanzar los rayos, Bulma estaba expectante, de hecho todo Vegeta sai, lo estaba; el Rey entro en ese momento y se quedó a lado de Bulma, sin embargo no la volteo a ver si quiera,

-¿todo esta listo doctora?-, sin girar pregunto, Bulma lo atisbo muy serio, pero pensó se debía a lo que estaba por pasar, si el proyecto fracasaba no solo Bulma tendría que dar la cara ante todo un planeta, también su monarca, seguro eso era lo que lo tenía tan imperturbable;

-así es majestad, estamos a dos minutos de comenzar-, ambos se quedaron quietos frente a la enorme pantalla que tenía varias cámaras colocadas en diversos puntos del planeta en donde estaban distribuidos los cañones, el conteo regresivo comenzó,

-alineado cañón cinco,… alineado cañón cuatro,… alineado cañón tres,… alineado cañón dos,… alineado cañón uno,… alineados todos los cañones señor, ¿procedemos a liberar los rayos?-, esta vez Vegeta no le pregunto a Bulma, eso fue lo que verdaderamente la intrigo, parecía molesto y muy distante con ella, pero a la vez no quería que nadie se diera cuenta,

-¡procedan!-, dijo parco, Bulma observo la pantalla, rogaba a Kami que todo saliera bien, de hacerlo en no más de tres días comenzaría su viaje de regreso a la Tierra.

Los rayos salieron a tomar su curso listos para llegar a la línea que dividía el espacio con la atmosfera del planeta, explotaron como era lo planeado y la capa se formó al unísono en todas las direcciones, -la capa cubre la totalidad de la atmosfera de Vegeta sai señor-, indico el científico a cargo,

-procedan con la siguiente etapa-, exclamo Vegeta riguroso; de tres naves alrededor del planeta Bejīta, fueron disparadas ráfagas de energía de alto poder, que chocaron al mismo tiempo con la capa recién formada, de la ya usual forma que se había hecho antes, soldados de elite fueron disgregados por todo el planeta para contener el ataque de no hacerlo la capa de rayos blutz.

Cuando la potente energía emitida de las naves chocó contra la atmosfera, efectivamente fue detenida por el revestimiento, las explosiones de gran magnitud en la atmosfera sin embargo habían dado testimonio del impacto profundo y poderoso, que había sido todo aquel proceso.

-la protección del planeta funciona al cien por ciento señor, contuvo los disparos de las naves y no se registró ninguna circunstancia adversa-, apunto el científico encargado.

Todos en la sala saltaron de felicidad, el proyecto había sido un éxito; sin advertirlo una oscura figura que había presenciado todo, se retiraba de entre el bullicio que se estaba dando.

Los científicos y Saiyajnes presentes felicitaron a Bulma, admirando su trabajo y agradeciendo su ayuda, Vegeta seguía detenido en el mismo lugar donde se había colocado desde el principio, no movía un solo musculo de su típica pose de brazos cruzados pendiente de la nada.

Bulma de cuando en cuando, entre todas las felicitaciones recibidas, lo observaba, quería que la volviera a abrazar como lo había hecho en la Tierra, pero él no se movía; tomando valor se acercó a él, -majestad el trabajo está hecho, pido me deje preparar mi viaje de regreso a mi planeta, claro después del baile de esta noche-, Vegeta siguió sin girar a verla,

-haga lo que le plazca, indíquele a Toma de sus peticiones, él se encargara de todo-, en ese momento giro despreciando todo contacto con ella, la sala hiso un silencio de momento, mientras el monarca se retiraba del lugar; Bulma con un desolador sentimiento en el corazón, lo vio alejarse, no se había siquiera inmutado en verla una sola vez, y Bulma presentía, eso era prueba de que Vegeta la dejaba ir para siempre.

-señor los monos, lograron cubrirse, ¿debo comenzar con lo establecido?-, la oscura figura que se había inmiscuido en la sala de ciencia, ahora fuera del edificio se comunicaba a través de un aparato muy similar a los rastreadores que usaban los Saiyajnes; - _procede con lo planeado_ -, otra voz fue escuchada por el ser que portaba aquello, con una siniestra sonrisa, apago el aparato y se dirigió a donde realizaría el acto que tenía calculado.

La tarde transcurrió en calma Bulma había ido con Gure a su alcoba pues ella la iba a ayudar a arreglarse para la celebración de la noche,

-¡Bulma estas preciosa!-, la joven sonreía mientras admiraba a su amiga a través del espejo, -¿no crees que es demasiado?, yo jamás me visto de esta forma Gure, me siento extraña-, Bulma no terminaba de creerse ella misma la imagen que reflejaba en la luna al frente,

-tonterías, te vez simplemente radiante, esta noche te aseguro que opacaras a la mismísima Reina de Vegeta sai-, Bulma llevaba un vestido blanco muy ceñido a su cuerpo, con medio hombro descubierto, dejando ver su diminuta cintura por unos cortes en luna de cada lado, el vestido llegaba hasta los pies pero la abertura de lado mostraba la firmeza de sus blancas piernas; en fin que el vestido había sido creado para mostrar la belleza de cualquier mujer.

Además de ello Gure le había hecho un peinado rizando su cabello y recogiendo uno de los lados, le puso unos broches de diamantes que Tarble le había regalado y el maquillaje resaltaba sus enormes ojos zafiro, además de enmarcar sus labios con un color escarlata aterciopelado; Bulma no podía en verdad reconocer su imagen teniéndola frente a ella.

Gure llevaba un vestido en color rosa palo, de gasa y en mayor medida transparente, igualmente dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas y a pesar de ambos vestidos ser muy atrevidos no dejaban en ningún momento de lado, la elegancia de reinas de antiguos lugares en el umbral del universo.

Las dos mujeres terminaron de arreglarse y salieron a la sala contigua, donde Tarble y Renzo, un amigo Saiyajin de este, las estaban esperando, cuando las vieron frente a ellos no pudieron quedar más atónitos, la belleza de ambas era impresionante,

-te dije que nos veíamos bien, mira la cara de bobos de estos dos-, Gure le hablo al oído a Bulma, que se puso un poco roja por la expresión de su amiga, caminaron hacia los caballeros que de inmediato se pusieron de pie para recibirlas,

-Gure luces simplemente deslumbrante, tendré que estar al pendiente de ti toda la noche, conozco a mi raza y sé que una belleza como la de ustedes será asediada esta noche sin duda-, Tarble tomo a la joven de la cintura posesionándose de ella de inmediato,

-doctora usted también esta radiante, no solo es una estratega intelectual, también una hermosa mujer, será un honor llevarla del brazo y creo que también tendré que cuidarla toda la noche, no sea que se la roben-, el hombre beso el dorso de Bulma, Tarble rio en ese preciso instante sacando de concentración a todos,

-oh lo siento, es que,… no me lo tomes a mal amigo, pero estoy seguro que otra persona estará muy al pendiente de la doctora en cuanto la vea entrar-, Bulma supo de inmediato a quien se refería, se sonrojo aún más, pero nadie quiso indagar el significado del comentario que había hecho el príncipe.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al gran salón del palacio, como en los grandes bailes de antaño y por ser de la familia real, la presencia del príncipe Tarble fue anunciada a todos los presentes, de inmediato Vegeta, quien ya se encontraba desde hacía poco ahí; en su recorrido por el lugar, saludaba a invitados de otros planetas y miembros de la confederación planetaria.

Giro para visualizar no solo a su hermano, estaba al tanto de la amistad de la mujer que el tenia, con Bulma así que a últimas fechas sabía que su peli azul pasaba mucho tiempo en su compañía y estaba seguro iría a esa reunión con y a petición de ella.

El salón viro de momento a los recién llegados, la belleza de Gure imponía, incluso a la Reina, los machos Saiyajin no dejaron lugar sin recorrer la figura de la joven; sin embargo, un murmullo de sorpresa se escuchó entre el silencio, cuando Bulma dio entrada a la sala, simplemente nadie podía reconocerla del todo, era otra mujer.

El más sorprendido y sin dudarlo fue el propio Rey, que levanto la vista, hacia donde ella bajaba delicadamente los escalones de la entrada, el movimiento de sus caderas, la vista de sus largas piernas, sus montes que se balanceaban con entusiasmo, y con simpleza quedo hechizado por ella, una vez más.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

…

…

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bulma sin quererlo, opacaba aún más la belleza de todas en el lugar, incluyendo a la reina que en verdad lucia bellísima; Bulma podía pasar ahí o en cualquier lugar del basto infinito como una verdadera y natural Reina, tenía la belleza y la elegancia a flor de piel y Vegeta lo supo en ese instante.

Las cuatro figuras se acercaron al Rey, -hermano-, hiso una reverencia, pero Vegeta no quitaba la vista de Bulma, Rensou y Gure también reverenciaron al monarca, Bulma se acercó e intento reverenciarlo como los demás, -majestad…-, fue detenida por él, quien tomo su mano no importándole que fuese acompañada por uno de sus soldados, -soy yo quien debo reverenciarla doctora-, en ese momento la Reina y el príncipe Cabba, se acercaron, -Bulma luces esplendida, en verdad has dejado embobados a todos los machos presentes-, no quería sonar envidiosa, pues Leeka era una mujer buena y segura de sí misma, sin embargo y como nunca sintió celos de su esposo; Cabba la observo de arriba abajo, el también desde siempre había pensado que la científica era bonita desde sus ojos de adolescente, ahora podía atestiguar que era demasiado tentadora, así que mientras más pronto se fuera sería lo mejor.

Bulma al darse cuenta de la situación que se estaba suscitando entre todos, -gracias, majestad usted también luce bellísima, su esposo debe sentirse muy orgulloso de tenerla-, bajo el rostro; Tarble observando la escena sintió debía intervenir antes de que algo realmente malo pasara, -¿Vegeta ese de ahí no es el prior de Namek, Piccolo?-, el Rey giro para ver a la persona que señalaba su hermano, en ese momento Gure entendiendo lo que Tarble había hecho, tomo a Bulma de la mano, -si nos disculpan, vamos a retocarnos un poco-, ambas mujeres reverenciaron a los presentes y desaparecieron del lugar; todos veían el caminar de las dos, hombres y mujeres, Bulma a sabiendas de lo que Gure y su novio habían hecho, agradeció en silencio su actuar, ya que ella no hubiera sabido como zafarse de aquel momento tan incómodo.

Pasadas algunas horas, pudieron presenciar los fuegos artificiales, que eran muy similares a los de la Tierra, con la única diferencia de que su fulgor era más intenso que los que ella conocía, varias personas se habían acercado a Bulma, no solo por la curiosidad de su belleza, fue más interesante aun cuando se enteraron que ella fue la creadora de la protección sobre el planeta, -disculpe que la importune, pero tengo curiosidad en saber acerca de la tecnología que manejan en el planeta gaya 2-, Bulma giro tras escuchar aquella voz, vio al sujeto emisor, era un alíen de piel verduzca, con ojos negros, sin ápice de bello corporal, antenas en la frente y grandes orejas en punta, colmillos un tanto destacables, a primera vista el tipo era aterrador, -oh disculpe mi falta de modales, soy Piccolo Ma Junior, represento al planeta Namek-, Bulma cambio la pose pues sintió era una falta de respeto observar al individuo como lo estaba haciendo, ofreciéndole la mano, -yo soy Bulma Briefs, científica efectivamente del planeta Tierra, estoy a sus órdenes en lo que pueda ayudarlo-, el namekiano tomo su mano, satisfecho por la respuesta de la hembra en frente, -¿dígame es usted quien descubrió el efecto de los rayos blutz, es así como se llaman?-, siguió el alíen, -así es desde muy joven me he dedicado a la investigación de ellos, aunque debo decirlo mi intención ha sido siempre enfocarlos a usos más altruistas, como la energía limpia, y en menor costo para los habitantes de mi planeta, después vi que podían tener más usos, así que seguí con mis pesquisas, encontrando que haciéndolos explotar, programados obviamente a la distancia que uno considerara, formaban una capa impenetrable, sin embargo esto se da solo cuando son lanzados desde los cañones que al mismo tiempo recolectan la energía de los astros que orbitan un planeta, es como se obtiene esta energía-, ofreció la información Bulma; Piccolo estaba fascinado y el, que además pertenecía a una de las familias más prestigiosas de su raza, pues se dedicaban a la investigación y desarrollo de tecnología; le pareció sumamente interesante lo que estaba escuchando por boca de aquella fémina humana. Vegeta que a pesar de tener que hacerla de anfitrión con los invitados al evento; no dejaba de ver de vez en cuando a Bulma, no le gusto verla tan entretenida dialogando con el Namek, ordeno a uno de los soldados de más confianza que tenía a la mano no dejara de percibir cada movimiento que Bulma hiciera y en cuanto se fuera se lo comunicara de inmediato.

La plática con el Namek, había sido muy fructífera tanto que el alíen le prometió viajar en cuanto pudiera a gaya 2 para ver su tecnología y compartir información de la propia, Bulma y Piccolo habían creado una interesante amistad en el poco tiempo que habían hablado, estaban satisfechos uno con el otro; el único disgustado fue Vegeta que no dejo de darse cuenta de cuanto gesto emitían, estaba furioso, la Reina se acercó pues lo vio molesto, -¿Vegeta que sucede, estas muy extraño esta noche, has recibido malas noticias?-, el hombre no quería mirarla, temía delatarse frente a su esposa, -no es nada, solo estoy cansado, déjame en paz, voy a retirarme a descansar, sigue atendiendo a todos-, ordeno Vegeta; entre Saiyajnes y demás asistentes al festejo reverenciaron al monarca cuando iba saliendo, Bulma lo vio exaltado, pero prefirió no darle mayor importancia; pasada una hora más, -Gure voy a irme a descansar, recuerda que mañana por la tarde sale mi nave, pasare en la mañana a despedirme-, Gure y Bulma se abrazaron, Tarble tomo su mano y beso su dorso, -es una pena que se vaya, pero quizás sea lo mejor, si no la veo mañana le deseo un excelente viaje de regreso a gaya2, y le agradezco su ayuda a nuestro planeta-, Bulma sonriente asintió, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió a la Reina y al príncipe Cabba,

-majestad me retiro, estoy cansada y mañana parte mi nave a mi hogar, espero verla antes de irme, ha sido un honor conocerla, lo digo de verdad-, Leeka la miro con admiración, -el placer ha sido mío Bulma, espero que algún día vuelvas a Vegeta sai, siempre serás bienvenida aquí-, ambas mujeres se abrazaron, de nuevo hizo una reverencia a la Reina y al príncipe, giro y salió del salón donde varias miradas habían seguido su caminar.

Caminaba pensativa, su plan era despedirse de Vegeta en la reunión y no tener que hacerlo al día siguiente a solas, por alguna razón que no comprendió en el momento, lo vio salir hacia bastante tiempo, se entristeció, pero era mejor no despedirse del definitivamente, siguió el recorrido a su alcoba, abrió esta y se introdujo por completo, las luces estaban apagadas, todo en completo silencio, no podía ver nada a su alrededor y sin embargo sintió que no estaba sola, " _no seas paranoica Bulma, estas estresada es todo"_ , siguió para adentrarse en el baño, lo que más le urgía era deshacerse de las zapatillas que la estaban matando, Bulma no era de las que usara ese tipo de zapatos a menudo y cuando lo hacía terminaban por destrozarle los pies, entro al baño, prendió la luz y aventó los zapatos lo más lejos de ella que pudo, -¡odio usar tacones, los pies duelen horrible!-, reflexionó en voz alta, de pronto se congelo cuando oyó en su recamara una risa burlesca, salió para indagar quien podía estar ahí, -¿quién es, quien anda ahí?-, se acercó más, -no te quites el vestido todavía, quiero admirarte así, sin tanto insecto a tu alrededor-, Bulma supo de inmediato quien estaba en su habitación, tirado sobre la cama y que además se había atrevido a reírse de ella, -¿Vegeta que haces aquí?-, prendió la luz del cuarto, no había podido verlo en todo su esplendor en el gran salón donde se había llevado a cabo el festejo, llevaba un traje spandex gris oscuro debajo de la armadura de gala, hecha de un material tan brillante como el oro y el platino, engalanada por el carmesí símbolo de la familia real de Vegeta sai, una capa negra de terciopelo con bordados en dorado, vestía impecable como siempre, y se veía tan guapo y varonil como le gustaba, el hombre se paró de la cama de un solo movimiento, se acercó como felino y quedo frente a la mujer, -¿vas a irte mañana?-, fue todo lo que señaló, Bulma bajo la cabeza, -si, así es, me voy mañana por la tarde, mi trabajo está hecho, nada tengo que hacer aquí-, Vegeta seguía observándola absorto, tenía clavada profundamente la mirada en ella, -¿es tu última palabra?-, Bulma sintió dolor en su alma, ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso?, y en ese momento quiso gritarle, sacar todo lo que llevaba guardado, -si Vegeta es mi última palabra, ya no puedo más, déjame sola, vete de mi habitación, si es de tu agrado humillarme y destrozarme el corazón, ese es tu problema, pero ya basta, no quiero verte más, vete con tu amada esposa, la saiyajin de elite, la madre del heredero real, la guerrera, la que fue destinada a ti, déjame de una vez, ¡fuera!, ¡fuera!-, expreso en un grito cuanto cargaba, no seguiría dejando que nadie pisoteara lo que sentía o que siguiera atando su corazón por temor a que descubrieran el amor que sentía por ese hombre, lloro, el coraje era mucho y ya no quedaba espacio en su interior para guardarlo, Vegeta toco su rostro, acaricio su mejilla y limpio las lágrimas que caían, -no te queda llorar, cuando te vez tan hermosa-, Bulma levanto la mirada a su rostro, ya no vio molestia, era una mirada como ella recordaba oscura, profunda y llena de vida, -ya basta Bulma, basta de que me alejes, basta que no aceptes que quieres unirte a mí, basta que tengamos que distanciarnos por otros cuando sabemos que esto es más fuerte que tú y que yo, y esta noche te demostrare que no quieres irte, solo temes no poder aceptar tu misma lo que deseas-, Vegeta se acercó por completo y la beso con dominio, Bulma dejo de resistirse a él y a ella misma, abrazo y correspondió al beso que le daba, se tomó de su cuello y acaricio su cabello; se separó un momento cuando sintió lo que quería hacer, -Vegeta no rompas el vestido, es de Gure-, pidió aun excitada por los besos, -deja de pensar en los demás y concéntrate en nosotros, le regalare veinte vestidos a tu amiga si es lo que deseas-, para demostrar su verdad de un solo tirón desgarro el vestido en dos, por en medio, dejando a Bulma en ropa interior, con solo una brasier strapless de encaje blanco encima y una pantaleta del mismo material, Bulma estaba frente a él, que no dejaba de verla como un ser hambriento después de días de no probar bocado; Bulma al sentir su mirada tapo su cuerpo torpemente, Vegeta en un impulso le quito las manos de encima, -quiero ver cada parte de tu cuerpo Bulma, no tengas pena conmigo, también vas a verme desnudo-, Bulma se ruborizo de inmediato, solo de pensar en aquello y en su interior las ganas de hacerlo la estaban matando, Vegeta se quitó el peto que cubría su amplio pecho, así como la capa, quedando en el traje spandex gris, se detuvo mientras observaba como ella lo veía, una sonrisa de lado lo ataco al momento; de inmediato se deshizo de la parte superior de este, junto con los guantes, quedando desnudo del torso.

Bulma contemplo los músculos de su tronco, sus anchos hombros; no cabía duda que ya era un hombre sumamente bien constituido; se acercó a ella pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de ella, llegando a la parte central de su espalda, mientras hacía eso, al oído le dijo, -tranquila, déjate llevar Bulma, somos tu y yo ahora, esta noche, eres mía y quiero que lo sientas-, Bulma tembló no solo al oírlo hablar tan sensualmente, también al sentir como desabrochaba el brasier que portaba, con destreza retiro la prenda, dejándolo ver los hermosos montes que poseía, era una mujer perfecta y el la deseaba con cada poro de su cuerpo, quería volver a sentir esa unión más allá de lo físico, aquella que había sentido cuando eran jóvenes; Vegeta de nuevo se posó frente a ella, con maestría se despojó de la parte posterior de su ropa y calzado; los Saiyajnes no usaban ropa interior como tal, sus trajes servían como ambos, pues eran seguros y cómodos, así que quedo completamente despojado de cuanto llevaba.

Bulma no evito contemplar cada extensión de su cuerpo, era un hombre hermoso; Vegeta no tenía pena alguna porque ella lo viera así, al natural; de nuevo se acercó a ella, solo faltaba una prenda por retirarle y lo hizo rápido; ambos ahora desvestidos, se acostaron en la cama, al principio solo se veían a los ojos, Vegeta fue quien quiso empezar la velada; sin dejar de verla, acaricio su exótico cabello, siguió con sus mejillas y lentamente descendió a sus hombros, delineo su brazo y acaricio el pezón que sobresalía de lado; Bulma se estremeció con el roce, cerro un segundo los ojos para deleitarse con la sensación que le producía; tantos años soñando con él, con sus manos sobre ella, con sus besos, con la forma en que la amaba, sentía que si abría los ojos despertaría de nuevo, decepcionada por que no fuera verdad, -no temas, no me he ido, estoy a tu lado-, fue como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento; Bulma lentamente abrió los ojos, sintiendo felicidad como nunca, él estaba sobre de ella mirándola con dulzura, Vegeta no sabía lo que eso era, pero ella estaba segura de lo que presenciaba, sus ojos en los de él, tal vez era otro tipo de intimidad, o una que enriquecía la posesión física; y Bulma sintió ser una con él en ese instante, aun sin haberla penetrado, ella podía sentirlo en su interior; Vegeta bajo su rostro y beso su cuello, su hombro, llego a sus senos y succiono cada uno, tomo las muñecas de Bulma separando sus brazos de su cuerpo permitiéndole tener mejor vista de sus pechos, siguió lamiendo y de vez en cuando, sin darse el mismo cuenta, mordía la zona, haciendo que Bulma arqueara la espalda como respuesta, sintiendo con cada movimiento de ella, como su propia excitación era ya muy rígida y urgente; soltó sus brazos y siguió el camino que lo llevaría a su gloria personal, roso el centro de su pecho, su estómago, rodeo el ombligo , llego a su vientre, y bajo a donde estaba el lugar que deseaba.

Brindándole una sonrisa traviesa, abrió los pliegues y acaricio su interior, toco el botón que sabría desataría la lujuria total de Bulma, lo hizo con un solo dedo, dejándole sentir la fuerza, destreza y dulzura que aquel acto podría hacerla experimentar, por instinto ella misma se abrió a él, quería sentirlo más, mucho más intensamente, sin soltar palabra alguna su cuerpo le rogaba al hombre terminar la tortura y le diera la paz que necesitaba, Vegeta siguió sonriendo de lado, él podía sin problema entender lo que el cuerpo de ella quería, lo que le susurraba con cada vibración, espasmo o gemido, -siéntelo Bulma, este placer es solo nuestro-, su voz aumento más lo excitada que ya estaba, era como una fogata en medio de un bosque obscuro; Vegeta introdujo un dedo en su interior, toco las paredes y rozo algo que al instante hizo suspirar intensamente a la mujer, supo que era un punto de placer y siguió masajeándolo más y más, tal vez era perverso, pero gozaba ver a Bulma revolverse frente a él, con cada movimiento que el hacía; Bulma ya no pudo más, sacando un jadeo profundo dejo salir un líquido consistente de su interior, Vegeta supo que había triunfado, observo curioso aquello en sus dedos, sonrió ahora para sí y volvió a poner su mirada en ella, que estaba ruborizada al extremo; llego a sus labios de nuevo, tomándola desprevenida, abrió su boca para introducirse con su lengua, Bulma que había perdido en mucho la timidez, giro para quedar encima, separo los labios de los suyos y empezó su propio camino, bajo hasta su pecho, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos lamio cada parte de su tronco, se sentó sobre él y lo contemplo sin vergüenza, con un dedo recorrió las hendiduras de sus abdominales superiores, siguió más bajo, encontrando su vientre duro, ¿Cómo un hombre podía ser tan perfecto?, pensó mientras acariciaba su piel, a pesar de ser un guerrero, su piel era suave, firme pero tersa, cálida, en verdad su cuerpo emanaba energía incluso sin proponérselo, montada a horcajadas de él, podía sentir en su totalidad el calor que su cuerpo desprendía; llego a su parte intima, no tenía mucho que hacer, él ya estaba tan férreo como el metal más resistente, lo tomo entre sus manos, toco su punta y sintió su excitación salir de él, sonrió perversa también a su hombre, se inclinó aun sobre de él y lengüeteo su miembro vigoroso; la mirada de Vegeta fue de sorpresa absoluta, en verdad no esperaba que Bulma hiciera aquello, pero de ninguna forma le disgusto, de nuevo estaba sintiendo sensaciones desconocidas para él, así que puso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y dejo que las nuevas impresiones lo transportaran al placer; Bulma siguió haciendo lo que había iniciado, al igual que él lo había hecho; Vegeta también vibraba solo que en menor medida mientras recibía aquel placer, también se podían escuchar sus gemidos ahogados salir de su boca, sabía que él no quería que lo viera tan vulnerable, pero se sentía feliz de hacerlo estremecer de esa manera; antes de que otra cosa pudiera suceder, Vegeta se incorporó rápido, enderezando a Bulma, la tomo con cierta brusquedad y la beso con axiomática opresión, Bulma entendió y le correspondió de la misma forma, se unieron en una pasión animal; sin esperar un minuto más, la cargo como a una pluma y ayudado de la posición en la que ella seguía, introdujo su erección en el interior de la joven, no podía razonar bien en esos momentos, ni Bulma tampoco, lo único que pudo hacer fue emitir un apasionado gemido, y se aferró a Vegeta con todo su ser, el hombre comenzó a envestirla fuerte, profundo, sin mucha velocidad pero con impulso, Bulma como antes solo podía dejarse llevar mientras él, la movía encima suyo, haciendo estimularse ambos con fuerza; la separo en un segundo posicionándola en cuatro patas sobre la cama, la beso en el cuello y volvió a entrar en ella, Bulma trataba de sostenerse del choque de cuerpos que le estaba dando, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente en los brazos para soportarlo, Vegeta dándose cuenta de los esfuerzos que Bulma hacía, la tomo de los brazos, la atrajo hacia él, la sostuvo del vientre y pecho, mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, ella solo podía gemir una y otra vez, expresando el deleite que estaba recibiendo, seguía arremetiendo impetuoso dentro de Bulma, podía sentir cada pliegue vaginal, el calor interno, la succión y la delicadeza de su ser; perdido en lo que percibía, aun con ella entre sus brazos le giro el rostro, dos segundos la contemplo directo a los ojos y volvió a besarla desesperado, era su mujer, nadie la tocaría como él lo hacía, nadie haría lo que él estaba haciendo, nadie sería capaz de transportarla al mundo del goce en donde estaban los dos en ese instante; Bulma dejo de pensar como él le había pedido, solo podía percatarse de lo que Vegeta provocaba en su ser completo, experimentaba únicamente, lo percibía no solo a nivel físico, era más que solo sexo, era correspondencia, ellos se pertenecían; el uno en brazos del otro podían manifestar que existía la unión de almas, pues Bulma podía tocar el alma del hombre que la estrechaba; lo amaba, lo amaría siempre, era suya y siempre lo fue, no eran sueños o fantasías, eran ellos en carne y vida; volvió a salirse para colocarla debajo de él acostada sobre la cama, sentía que estaba a punto de segregar su semilla, quería verla a los ojos cuando ambos llegaran a ese momento, era la culmen de su unión y era el sello de la misma, lo que los uniría no solo a nivel corporal; Bulma comenzó a sentir los espasmos en su vientre, sabía lo que seguía, no podía contenerse más y presentía que el tampoco, -mírame Bulma, ahora únete conmigo para siempre-, Bulma lo vio como se lo había solicitado y en ese instante lloro, cuando la explosión erótica llego para los dos, ambos podían referir que se correspondían por completo, que lograron llegar a la escala más alta de su relación.

Completamente feliz después de aquella entrega, se había quedado dormida sobre su pecho y entre los brazos del hombre de su vida, no recordaba hacia cuanto, no había disfrutado de tal sensación; Vegeta también a pesar de su enorme resistencia, se había quedado dormido, después de acariciar por largo rato el cabello de Bulma, el solo verla dormir lo confortaba, lo hacía sentir tranquilo, en paz, la calidez y suavidad de su cuerpo lo acunaba; así que no mucho tiempo después que ella callera profundamente dormida, el siguió acompañándola en aquel umbral de quietud.

 **NOTA:** este capítulo quiero dedicarlo especialmente para una lectora asidua, ella es **alulaa,** muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia y por darme ánimos para continuar, también a mis seguidores y favoriteadores gracias, espero haya sido de su agrado.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía.

Gracias de nuevo a todos, espero sigan conmigo.

…

…

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquel misterioso ser había llegado a donde se encontraba uno de los cañones que emitía la energía que formaban los rayos blutz, se dio cuenta que apostados alrededor se encontraban soldados de media categoría, pero fuertes, sin embargo para el no eran oponente invencible, se acercó a uno, con un ágil movimiento logro romper su cuello, dejándolo de inmediato muerto; siguió con otro más, sus desplazamientos eran veloces, tanto que ninguno de los soldados pudo darse cuenta antes de sentir venir su óbito.

Habiendo dejado el lugar sin resguardo se apresuró a estropear la máquina, no fue difícil, solo tuvo que romper una tapa que había a simple vista y tirar de unos cables que se encontraban dentro, de inmediato el aparato formo una reacción que termino por fundirlo en una explosión sin remedio.

El hombre salió del lugar y se dirigió a la zona que considero más segura y libre para poder transmitir su mensaje, -sr Freezer, la capa ha sido desecha puede proceder al ataque-, aseguro después de presionar el botón de su intercomunicador. Desde una nave en órbita a no mucha distancia del planeta Bejīta, un ser de aspecto repugnante montado en una silla flotante, giraba lentamente la copa que llevaba en las manos donde degustaba un líquido purpura, que le aportaba placer, -excelente soldado Tagoma-, ambos sonrieron, -procedan al ataque, quiero un rehén importante, maten a todos los que puedan y dejen al Rey con vida, a él le tengo reservado un excitante encuentro conmigo-, sus ojos destellaban maldad y deseo a la vez.

Freezer anhelaba con todo su ser a Vegeta desde que lo conoció de niño, quiso poseerlo en todos sentidos, hacerlo no solo su esclavo, prepararlo para formar parte de su ejército, humillar a su raza, la que consideraba una bola de monos con ínfulas de grandeza, pero lo que más lo carcomía era que no pudo tenerlo para él solo, como su pieza de colección más preciada; era bien sabido que lord Freezer como se le llamaba en muchos hoyos negros del universo; tenia ciertos gustos peculiares, entre ellos disfrutaba tener a su merced, criaturas fuertes del espacio que le proporcionaran el placer que él solicitaba, y Vegeta representaba eso y más, mucho más. No obstante gracias a su padre y demás simios de su comitiva, habían impedido que el cumpliera con esa anhelada fantasía, pero se aseguraría de que no volviera a ocurrir.

Una tremenda explosión hizo que tanto Vegeta como Bulma despertaran de su amado lecho, -¡maldición!-, sentencio el hombre levantándose con celeridad, -¿Qué está pasando, Vegeta que sucede?-, Bulma estaba aterrada, escuchar las explosiones a su alrededor, los gritos en los pasillos y peor verlo vestirse como un rayo y observar la cara que tenía, le atemorizo más.

Vegeta giro a verla al sentir su miedo, -escúchame Bulma, toma tu nave ahora mismo y vete-, ordeno a la mujer que no dejaba de verlo intrigada y desesperada, -no me iré de aquí, te ayudare en lo que sea, además quiero quedarme contigo, ¿para siempre recuerdas?-, Vegeta veía a la nada, frustrado por escuchar esas palabras que eran el oxígeno de su existencia, mas no poder tomarlas con felicidad por lo que estaba pasando.

Con el corazón en pedazos, -olvida todo Bulma, regresa a tu mundo, tenías razón esto es un error,…-, trago saliva y respiro más profundo, -entiéndelo de una vez y para siempre, tengo un deber que cumplir con mi raza, con el universo y con migo, soy el Rey de Vegeta sai, si antes no deje mi destino ahora menos lo hare, vete, regresa con tu esposo y olvídate de mí-, Bulma estaba atónita, escuchar lo decir aquello, fue peor que si la hubieran abierto de tajo para extraer sus órganos, mientras ella permanecía viva.

-¿no hablas en serio, verdad?-, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero intento con todas sus fuerzas detenerlas de caer, Vegeta la ojeo con disgusto, se acercó lento hasta quedar frente a ella, quería que viera su mirada, -debías conocerme mejor Bulma, yo nunca bromeo, vete de mí planeta ahora mismo, no quiero que mi esposa y mi hijo, sepan de ti-, sabía que con eso terminaría de romperle el corazón, sin saber que el suyo estaba aún más destrozado que nada de lo que lograra quedar de pie entre los escombros de lo que sabía había llegado.

Giro para salir de la habitación, Bulma lo tomo del brazo, Vegeta giro a ella para encararla, -ya déjame, no ves que esto es tu culpa, eres un fracaso incluso como científica, están atacando mi maldito planeta, y tu estúpida tecnología nada pudo hacer-, en ese momento las lágrimas de Bulma salieron sin que nada pudiera evitarlo, no podía moverse, no tenía forma de procesar las duras palabras del hombre frente a ella.

Vegeta quito las manos de Bulma, y salió de la habitación, sabía lo que había hecho, se maldecía y lo haría por todo el tiempo que le quedara de vida, pero de no haberle dicho todo aquello, ella jamás hubiera accedido a irse y su seguridad era más importante para él, que su vida misma.

Llego donde sus soldados, fue informado de lo que sucedía, y que un infiltrado destruyo uno de los cañones, después de haber asesinado a los soldados que resguardaban la zona, desde luego Vegeta ya se lo imaginaba, nunca dudo de las capacidades de Bulma como para haber fallado en la tecnología que les había proporcionado, estaba más que orgulloso de ella, pero eso se lo guardaría para él, en su mente y corazón.

La lucha comenzó, fue cruenta y despiadada, por fortuna y gracias a la reunión que se había llevado a cabo el día anterior, habían en el planeta no solo Saiyajnes poderosos que hicieran frente a Freezer y su malnacido ejercito; también había seres de otros planetas, poderosos, pertenecientes a la confederación de planetas, como Piccolo, quien en todo momento presto su ayuda y su poder.

La pelea no se detenía, por todos lados había explosiones, hombres y mujeres tirados, unos muy mal heridos, otros muertos; Bulma se vistió como pudo, con todo el dolor que llevaba encima, a pesar de no estar segura en ese momento si amaba u odiaba a Vegeta; tenía que ayudar en lo que pudiera, no por lo que hizo el, se olvidaría de toda la buena voluntad que le habían ofrecido los demás residentes del planeta, así que salió y comenzó a buscar primero el ala científica, tenía que saber si en verdad ella era responsable por lo que estaba sucediendo al no haber construido correctamente o errado en algún aspecto de su proyecto, después buscaría a Gure y a la Reina, quería saber que estuvieran bien, y ayudarlas a salir a delante de todo aquello.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir a la Leeka peleando con tres hombres, buscando desesperada algo con que defenderse y defenderla, encontró un arma entre los escombros que estaban cerca del laboratorio, seguramente era un arma experimental, pero tenía que arriesgarse y no había tiempo de probarla, conocía en general el funcionamiento de la tecnología Saiyajin; así que acciono la mira laser y disparo a uno de los hombres que tenían sometida a la mujer, los otros dos la observaron con rabia.

-¿que tenemos aquí, una entrometida, y muy bonita, después de llevarnos a esta, te tomaremos a ti dulzura-, Bulma regreso la mirada asqueada, -primero tendrás que matarme para acercarte a mí y no creo que muerta te interese o a mí me importe lo que hagas cerdo infeliz, déjala a ella- refiriéndose a Leeka, que tenía golpes en el rostro y se veía agotada; Gure llego por otro pasillo a donde se estaba llevando a cabo la escena, contemplo lo que Bulma hacía, cuando quiso acercarse, -estúpido que haces, se nos ordenó llevarnos a un rehén, ¿Quiénes son ellas?-, miro al soldado que tenía a Leeka y después a Bulma, -esta es la rehén, no es otra que la Reina-, el hombre miro a la peli roja, era bonita, tenía cola como los Saiyajnes, pero estaba prácticamente desmayada, volteo a ver a la otra mujer que además de ser también hermosa, estaba de pie, sin magulladuras y su porte hablaba de seguridad y poderío.

El hombre bajo a la altura de Leeka, -¿tú eres la reina, la mujer de Vegeta?-, Leeka no respondió, solo lo oteo con fastidio y desprecio; el tipo la golpeo, enviándola a volar cerca de donde Bulma se encontraba, Bulma disparo de nuevo el arma que tenía en las manos, hiriendo al otro sujeto que antes tenía a Leeka, el hombre la enfrento, posiciono la mano frente de ella, pero Bulma no retrocedió, encarándolo al rostro, -creo que ya encontré a la verdadera Reina-, sonrió de lado, dirigiéndose a Bulma.

-¿eres tú la Reina?-, Bulma giro un momento el rostro a Leeka, quien hizo un movimiento en negación; Gure desde su escondite miraba cada parte del suceso. En un momento de distracción, Leeka pudo distinguir el olor de su esposo cerca, siguió aquello concluyendo en que Bulma era quien portaba ese olor, y eso solo podía significar una cosa, que había estado con él, olvidándose por un momento de lo que estaba pasando sintió rabia, se sintió traicionada, todo encajaba ahora, el extraño comportamiento de su cónyuge, la forma de mirar a la científica, las extrañas palabras de su hijo, el que Vegeta no hubiera dormido en su alcoba la noche anterior, todo tenía sentido, la culpable era ella, desde luego no podría ocupar su lugar jamás, pero el Rey podía quererla como su concubina y eso Leeka jamás lo permitiría.

-quien de ustedes dos es la Reina, contesten brujas-, Bulma volvió a observar a Leeka, y esta le dio una petición silenciosa de ayuda a la que Bulma no podía negarse, -¡soy yo!-, Bulma dijo al fin, el hombre la golpeo, tirando el arma en ese momento, tomo a Bulma de los brazos y la llevo volando consigo, -¿Qué hacemos con la otra?-, dijo el soldado más robusto, -mátala-, contesto el que llevaba a Bulma, el tipo gordo rio como estúpido, -pero antes me voy a divertir con ella-, Bulma no pudo observar más pues fue llevada a una nave donde la harían prisionera, _"¿Kami habré hecho bien?"_ , pensaba mientras era trasladada, ni ella misma podía presentir lo que le sucedería, y a pesar de todo, estaba contenta de haber podido salvar a Leeka.

La nave era oscura, se presentía siniestra desde su entrada, fría como mausoleo, estaba segura ese sería el propio, estando a merced del tal Freezer, no consideraba la posibilidad de salir con vida, solo esperaba que la muerte llegara pronto y sin tanto sufrimiento, no quería ser esclava como le había contado Gure había sido, mucho menos ser envilecida como carne de comercio, solo pensar en ello la hacía querer devolver lo poco que había ingerido el día anterior.

Era llevada por aquel soldado de piel rosada, no la había tratado del todo mal, sin embargo su sola presencia la hacía sentir resquemor, a través del largo pasillo por el que caminaban podía observar varios camarotes de pequeño tamaño, eso solo podía significar que estaría rodeada de miles de soldados con muy malas intenciones; deseo por un segundo morir, pero en ese mismo instante el rostro de su amado hijo, al que seguramente no volvería ver, la impulso a seguir adelante, a tener esperanza de salir con bien de todo eso, de volver a verlo; Trunks nunca sabría que le paso, no sabría la verdad de su procedencia; eso la hacía tener un mal presentimiento, esperaba que Yamcha cuidara del si ella no estaba.

El camino fue largo hasta que al fin toparon con una sala alumbrada por una especie de luminiscencia violácea, su tonalidad lastimaba un poco la vista de la mujer, acostumbrándose a ella, -señor, esta es la Reina de Vegeta sai, es su rehén ahora-, en ese momento Bulma giro a donde el soldado reverenciaba, distinguió una figura siniestra, de amplios cuernos, se podía notar también como en una pesadilla, observo que aquella figura flotaba pues no podía distinguir pies o símil, que lo sostuvieran.

La creatura se acercó a Bulma tomándola por sorpresa, a la altura de su rostro, -¿así que tú eres la que ha disfrutado de nuestro querido Vegeta, he?-, Bulma sintió en aquella pregunta un poco de "¿celos?", no movió un ápice de su ser, era mejor si no la tomaba del todo en cuenta, de pronto sintió bajo su mentón algo que la sobresalto demasiado, era frio, duro y absolutamente desagradable, sin poder evitarlo, su reacción a aquello fue hacerse inmediatamente hacia atrás, y para colmo tampoco pudo evitar levantar la mirada hacia quien estaba de frente a ella, se encontró con aquellos ojos violeta, llenos de odio y perversidad.

Sin embargo al girar solo unos cuantos centímetros también pudo distinguir otra figura que no le había quitado la vista, desde que había entrado a aquel sitio, era un hombre, al menos eso parecía, su estatura amplia podía decirlo, sin embargo en su recién recorrido por el vasto espacio, Bulma había conocido seres que no tenían un género en específico o que sus rasgos físicos no dieran la verdadera relación de su sexo. El ser aquel se encontraba a unos pasos detrás del que ella podía advertir era Freezer, a través de las sombras pudo clarificar, que tenía un largo cabello trenzado, unos ojos que a pesar de las sombras brillaban como lunas en una noche oscura, su mirada era en absoluto penetrante, Bulma sabía que ello podía significar varias cosas, desde que quisiera exterminarla ahí mismo, hasta algún mal deseo incrustado en su psique, por lo que Bulma decidió no seguir observando a aquella persona.

-debemos tratar a la Reina de Bejīta como ella lo merece, soldado Zarbon, lleva a nuestra invitada a su alcoba, y hazle saber a los soldados que ella será respetada como tal-, el ser entre las sombras salió, Bulma supo entonces que se trataba de un hombre, a simple vista era apuesto, muy alto como lo había advertido antes, en efecto llevaba una larga cabellera arreglada en forma de trenza, una clase de tiara en su frente, de cuerpo atlético, sus ojos de color oro, brillantes y malignos, el gesto más adusto del que alguna vez le llego a ver a Vegeta; camino digno hacia ella, -sígame majestad-, hizo una reverencia burlesca, pero a Bulma no le molesto, pues en verdad ella no era la Reina, así que ambas partes estaban jugando ese pasatiempo.

Silencio, solo eso entre los dos que se dirigían a la que supuestamente seria su alcoba, Zarbon como lo habían llamado iba impasible caminando delante de Bulma, tenía un caminar fuerte con aires de dignidad y suficiencia, gracia cual bailarina de ballet, a Bulma no le atemorizaba del todo, pero no era ninguna tonta que creyera en la bondad o el buen corazón de nadie en esa nave; llegaron a la que parecía una habitación más amplia que las demás que había visto antes, Zarbon abrió la puerta

-esta será su habitación Reina-, seguía ocultando muy mal, la burla que en el fondo tenía ganas de sacar, -gracias-, no dijo más y se adentró en el camarote, era amplio aunque delataba por todo su alrededor, lo frio que todo aquello era, había una cama en el fondo, una puerta que seguramente sería un baño y nada más, no tenía ventanas como en la nave de Vegeta; era un lugar tétrico, sombrío, como sus pasajeros.

Zarbon entro detrás de la mujer, -¿no esperaba un lugar lleno de lujos?, y en verdad debe agradecer que lord Freezer, tenga esta delicadeza con usted-, se paró en medio de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados, -¿Cómo es que hablan el dialecto Saiyajin?-, Bulma se atrevió a romper su silencio, -es muy simple, porque nosotros somos mucho más inteligentes que los simios de su planeta, pero no lo tome a mal, en verdad no he querido ofenderla, es solo que me gusta hablar abiertamente-, dejo su pose de antes y camino hacia Bulma, quedando de frente a corta distancia.

-es sin embargo, una curiosidad enorme, que entre esa bola de orates exista una criatura tan delicada como usted, en verdad no parece del todo Saiyajin, ¿quizás por eso, ese malnacido de Vegeta la escogió como su mujer?-, Zarbon trato de tocar el cabello de Bulma, empero Bulma, logro moverse rápido apartándose del sitio.

-no se asuste Reina, si quisiera tomarla, ya lo habría hecho, solo tengo curiosidad de su peculiar figura-, sonrió maligno; -no es que le tenga miedo, es solo que no me gusta que nadie me toque-, giro para no mirarlo de frente; -claro, solo su amado Vegeta, ¿cierto?-, Bulma no respondió.

Zarbon supo que la efímera conversación que habían iniciado hace poco, había concluido, -estoy a sus órdenes en todo lo que necesite, "alteza"-, giro y salió del lugar, Bulma respiro más hondo de lo normal, sentía que ese suceso volvería a repetirse, el hombre era extraño, pretendía ser malvado, pero en el fondo daba la impresión de ser solo una persona resentida de la vida, ¿quizás si lograba hacer que el, confiara en ella, podría conseguir una minúscula esperanza de salir de ahí?, pero era muy arriesgado, ese sujeto era un asesino, a las órdenes de aquel monstruo de cuernos, no podía confiarse ni por un segundo, pero podía intentarlo, Bulma era sumamente inteligente así que sin entrar en caminos peligrosos podía hacerlo.

Un soldado entro corriendo a la sala donde su señor permanecía a la espera de noticias, -lord Freezer, nuestros soldados han sido vencidos-, el tirano montado en su silla no se tomó la molestia de girar, levanto una mano, dejo libre un dedo y con el despachó al otro mundo al infeliz soldado que solo había cumplido con la terrible tarea de informar la malas nuevas, -soldado Dodoria, confirme las estupideces que dijo ese miserable-, Dodoria comenzó a temblar, sin embargo no hizo falta que el hablara, Zarbon se adelantó, -es verdad señor, sin embargo, solo fue una batalla, no se ha perdido la guerra, y con la rehén que pose, tenga por sentado que el triunfo está asegurado, deje que los monos festejen y traten de recuperarse, el golpe futuro será peor-, sonreía de lado.

Freezer hizo lo mismo, -es verdad soldado Zarbon, siempre vas un paso adelante, es bueno saber que al menos uno de mis soldados es merecedor de tal título-, Zarbon reverencio; -esta noche lo espero en mi camarote, quiero discutir como haremos para reorganizarnos-, termino de decir, Zarbon seguía inclinado, sus ojos se abrieron más, había aprendido en todos los años al servicio del monstruo a callar sus emociones, casi al punto de no sentir nada, pero no podía lograrlo del todo a sabiendas de lo que seguía ocurriendo, sabia de que trataría la reunión de la que había hablado Freezer, lo aborrecía y a Vegeta, pues pensaba que si el tirano tuviera a su deseada mascota, él no tendría que soportarlo más.

Sudaba frio, parado, recargado en la pared, no quería entrar a su habitación, tenía que lavarse de inmediato, pero la oscuridad y el silencio que lo rodearía lo aterraban, lo haría recordar y recordar era volver a revivir lo que había acontecido, lo que siempre ocurría. Bulma sintió que había alguien fuera de su recamara tuvo temor que pudieran entrar en ella, no tenía nada conque defenderse, se desesperó en el momento, pero al menos enfrentaría la situación, el tipo llamado Freezer había prometido que nadie la tocaría, que de cierta manera estaría a salvo, así que no lo pensó dos veces, de querer lastimarla haría un escándalo para que ese hombre verde la ayudara.

Activo el control para que la puerta se abriera, respiro y se asomó, en ese instante Zarbon giro a verla y Bulma en completo asombro hizo lo mismo; el hombre estaba despeinado, sin el peto de su armadura, sudando y si su vista no fallaba pudo observar que temblaba un poco; -¿le pasa algo?-, cayó en cuenta que el hombre no era un amigo, más bien el enemigo, pero un sentimiento lastimero se había apoderado de ella, haciéndola preguntar aquello, Zarbon la observo turbio, molesto y avergonzado, -¿Por qué una criatura tan insignificante como tú me pregunta eso?-.

Bulma molesta contesto, -simplemente lo vi parado en ese estado, me pareció no se encontraba bien, eso es todo, pero veo mi error, buenas noches soldado Zarbon-, giro para entrar a su habitación de nuevo, el hombre aun parado a fuera, siguió sus movimientos, el exótico cabello azul, que se había movido al compás de su cuerpo, " _soldado Zarbon, no suena tan mal cuando esa criatura lo dice"_ , sonrió sin darse cuenta, siguió a su habitación, debía quitarse todo lo que llevaba encima y pensar, ¿Qué pretendía esa mujer?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

…

…

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acostado en su cama, mirando a la infinidad del techo que tenía encima, no dejaba de recordar los enormes ojos de ese color azul, y el cabello del mismo matiz, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, era algo que también lo había empezado a carcomer, no podía ser que aquella fémina Saiyajin le llamara la atención, una hembra jamás le había hecho perder horas de preciado sueño, y bien lo sabía Zarbon que tenía una lista muy larga de recuerdos al respecto, ¿entonces, por qué?, se levantó como resorte de la posición en la que estaba, lo pensó, " _maldito Vegeta, ¿Cómo es posible que hasta de eso hayas disfrutado?, ¿Por qué has tenido esa maldita suerte, tu?_ ", tenía los puños cerrados; miro hacia el frente, hacia la puerta de su aposento, estaba tentado, seguramente a Freezer no le molestaría demasiado, se levantó ágilmente del lecho, y se dirigió a la salida; cuando estaba por teclear para salir, una fuerza desconocida lo detuvo, ella se había preocupado por el, es más había notado el estado en el que se encontraba, ¿Qué mujer de las muchas que hubiera poseído, se había interesado siquiera en preguntar le como estaba?, y Bulma a pesar de todo, del lugar en el que estaba y de la posición que ocupaba, como prisionera, se había interesado en él, es más puede decirse que no le temía, en su mirada no vio aprensión, molestia por la respuesta que Zarbon le había dado, pero eso era todo, ¿entonces que debía hacer, que significaba todo aquello?; giro de nuevo a su cama, se dejó caer cansado, con una efímera sonrisa de lado, cerró los ojos y dejo que el sueño lo poseyera.

Bulma estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas junto a su pecho, y su cabeza recargada en sus rodillas, desde hacía unos veinte minutos, había empezado a llorar, no podía dejar de pensar en Vegeta, y regañándose a si misma tampoco podía dejar de extrañarlo, " _tonta y más que tonta, ¿Cómo es posible que volvieras a caer en sus juegos?"_ , y a pesar de todo, al sentir que no volvería a verlo, mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, ¿Quién se preocuparía por una humana, sin poder, que además había fracasado como científica?, era seguro que la dejarían a merced de Freezer, mientras el Rey de Vegeta sai, disfrutaba de la cálida compañía de su esposa y su hijo legitimo; mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, ahora estaba el recuerdo de su propio hijo, no lo volvería a ver a él tampoco, Trunks nunca sabría que le paso a su madre, ni siquiera tendría un sepulcro en donde ir a llorarle y dejarle flores en su recuerdo, simplemente Bulma desaparecería como polvo en el espacio.

̶señor todas las naves están dañadas, y la única que podría usarse no tiene la potencia necesaria para alcanzar a la nave de Freezer, que ya ha quedado a varios miles de años luz de distancia ̶, Vegeta al escuchar esto termino de destruir la habitación en la que se encontraban, su ira era tanta que de su cuerpo sintió emanar un calor muy extraño, una luminiscencia a su alrededor y un ahogo en su alma lo hicieron gritar expulsando una energía tan grandiosa e incontrolable incluso para él, los soldados a su alrededor salieron volando por doquier, su comandante Toma, que poseía un poco de mayor habilidad y fuerza, pudo sostenerse de donde encontró, para ver el extraordinario cambio que su Rey estaba teniendo; su cabello había dejado de ser negro, para irradiar un estupendo dorado brillante, y sus profundos ojos de oscuro tono, pasaron a ser gemas de un turquesa sin igual. El Rey se había transformado en la leyenda, aquella que mucho se había oído y nada se había sabido, ahí frente a sus ojos, Toma presencio la verdad en carne viva.

Los días seguían pasando la nave de Freezer había llegado a un lugar que Bulma oyó le llamaban, planeta Freezer ciento sesenta y nueve, de inmediato fue puesta en una habitación que si no era una prisión como tal, tampoco podía jactarse que fuera una suite de lujo, el espacio era pequeño, solo había un catre, con unas colchonetas un tanto suaves, unas mantas de una especie de lana, pues para Bulma tenían esa textura, pero se imaginaba no serían hechas con el pelo de alguna oveja, como en la tierra. Bulma no decía palabra alguna, sin embargo, trataba de memorizar lugares, aspectos, y demás cosas que en algún momento le pudieran ayudar a escapar, había retomado la esperanza, después de darse cuenta, que hasta ese momento, no tenían la intención de hacerle daño.

En especial el soldado que más cerca de Freezer había visto Bulma, el llamado Zarbon, era extraño su comportamiento hacia Bulma, pues en ocasiones, no le quitaba la vista de encima, en otras, simplemente la despreciaba como si de una infectada se tratara, en fin que con ese hombre no había que hacer, solo estar a la expectativa de cómo se fueran dando las cosas; sin embargo, tampoco podía considerarse en lo absoluto una invitada, era claro que ni Freezer ni nadie en ese lugar esperaban que ella escapara, tomando en cuenta todos los soldados que había alrededor, era descabellado y hasta suicida.

En otras ocasiones había podido darse cuenta, de ciertas cosas que pasaban con el soldado Zarbon; una noche, cuando había sido acompañada a tomar alimentos; como en esta ocasión; en una sala donde había solo mujeres, de diversas razas, unas eran esclavas de trabajo, otras de placer; había visto regresar a una joven de cabello azul solo que de una tonalidad más oscura que la de Bulma, sus facciones eran muy similares a las humanas, su cuerpo igual, solo que su tono de piel y color de ojos distaban de algo parecido a algún habitante de la Tierra, su cutis tenía un color más rosado, y sus ojos, eran de un azul, casi grisáceo.

Bulma observo que lloraba, fue eso lo que más le llamo la atención, escucho cuando otras mujeres, se acercaron a ella, ̶¿otra vez ese hombre, el soldado Zarbon? ̶, Bulma no quiso girar el rostro, pero trato de poner mucha atención en la conversación sin que ellas lo notaran, ̶si Patla, no puedo negar que me gusta lo que hace, pero deberían verlo, empieza a decir que "quiere sentir que es un hombre", que nada ha cambiado eso, y en ese momento se pone muy trastornado, y a veces me lastima, es decir, de todos es de los más gentiles pero... ̶, Bulma escuchaba aún más atenta, ̶no sé, es mejor que no diga más, es solo que a veces me parece un niño indefenso y no el soldado asesino que es ̶, las mujeres se dispersaron para regresar a sus aposentos, era muy seguro que otro soldado requeriría de sus servicios y debían aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible de descanso.

Bulma termino su cena, después de recordar esa platica; como siempre escoltada de un guardia, una criatura que tenía aspecto de rana, con cuerpo humanoide, era a quien habían designado para ser su sombra.

Caminaba pensando en lo que recordó había oído, ̶ ¿puedo acompañarla a su habitación Reina? ̶, Bulma se sorprendió, era la misma persona en la que estaba pensando, se estremeció y sintió un poco de temor, ̶¡soldado Zarbon! ̶, sabiendo la inquietud que había causado en la mujer, sonrió de lado; Bulma lo ojeo suspicaz, ̶está bien, no veo porque no hacerlo ̶, Zarbon hizo una seña al guardia y este se marchó por otro lugar, Bulma temió, pero no lo hizo evidente, siguió caminando tratando de aparentar seguridad, ̶¿dígame la están tratando como corresponde a una mujer de su clase?, sea sincera, si no es así, veré que paguen por el descuido ̶, Bulma no terminaba de entender a donde querían llegar con esa falsa amabilidad, si todos sabían que había sido llevada como una prisionera, pero tampoco tenía la menor idea si debía confrontarlos para que le dijeran la verdad y en el proceso seguramente terminar muerta, era preferible seguirles el juego, hasta poder vislumbrar que era lo que pretendían realmente.

̶En efecto soldado Zarbon, han sido todos muy amables, gracias ̶, no quería voltear a verlo a la cara, en cierto aspecto le daba desconfianza, en otro sentía que había mucho más en el fondo de aquel hombre, de lo que dejaba ver.

̶me alegra escuchar eso, a pesar de las circunstancias, es mi deseo que esté tranquila ̶, de pronto el hombre detuvo su marcha, parándose frente a Bulma, en un momento la mujer sintió la cercanía de aquel cuerpo, Zarbon tomo su mano para besarla; Bulma no sabía qué hacer, no solo era la sorpresa, era que aquel roce no lo sintió tan desagradable, sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, y su tacto delicado y firme, la sorpresa fue tal que, ̶hemos llegado a su recamara, Reina ̶, no se había percatado que ya estaban frente a su habitación.

Salió del interludio, giro para entrar, pero Zarbon la detuvo de la muñeca, ̶ ¿quisiera llamarla por su nombre, claro si a usted no le molesta? ̶, Bulma lo vio, sus ojos color oro brillaban, ̶mi…, nombre es Bulma ̶, lo dijo con la mirada gacha, ̶¡Bulma!, es un nombre extraño, pero suena fuerte y hermoso ̶, Zarbon sonrió en aceptación y Bulma quedo aún más asombrada, ̶que descanse, Bulma ̶, el hombre reverencio un poco, giro y se marchó de Inmediato, mientras Bulma no podía dejar de observarlo a la distancia, ¿Qué pretendía?, no debía confiar en lo absoluto de nadie que estuviera en aquel lugar, pero tampoco pudo negarse que había tenido una grata impresión por su forma de actuar.

 _Planeta Tierra._

Goku llego a Corporación Capsula, no tenia deseos de hacerlo, sabía lo que pasaría cuando cruzara por la puerta y peor cuando hablara al fin con el joven que vivía en el lugar, así como con su padrastro, sin embargo tenia ordenes de informar lo que había sucedido con Bulma, el más afectado pudo notarlo de principio, fue Vegeta, a quien había oído, dolorido e iracundo en la comunicación que había tenido con él horas antes, Goku solo pudo dar una aceptación como soldado al informe recibido, no tenía palabras para su camarada, su amigo; a él también le dolió saber que Bulma había sido secuestrada por las fuerzas de Freezer, pero no podía ni imaginarse el dolor por el que Vegeta estaría pasando, mucho menos tenía idea de, ¿cuál iba a ser la reacción de la familia de su amiga?

Toco temeroso el timbre de la enorme puerta de vidrio que era la entrada al lugar, esperando alguna persona de la servidumbre llegara para abrirle la puerta; -buenos días señor Goku, es una gran sorpresa, justamente estaba por buscarlo, es que no hemos tenido noticias de mi mamá, sinceramente estoy preocupado por ella-, era precisamente el hijo de su amiga quien para mala suerte le había abierto la puerta, Goku no sabía cómo reaccionar, hasta cierto aspecto el muchacho no se veía enfadado, pero estaba seguro su reacción sería muy diferente en cuanto supiera a lo que había ido; el joven observo a Goku, tenía la mirada gacha, el semblante decaído, supo de inmediato que algo no andaba nada bien.

-¿pasa algo Sr. Goku?-, en franco temía la respuesta que su maestro pudiera darle; Goku al fin levanto la vista, dirigió su mirada directo al joven, -Trunks, lamento ser yo quien tenga que decirte esto, pero…, tu madre fue secuestrada por Freezer, el Rey Vegeta la está buscando y tenemos esperanzas de encontrarla con vida-, Trunks giro en ciento ochenta grados, cerro los puños con fuerza, -sabía que no debía ir a ese lugar, ese maldito tiene la culpa, mi padre tenía razón, juro que lo matare…-, Goku frunció el ceño al oírlo, esperaba estuviera entendiendo mal, pero lo que pudo digerir de las palabras entre dientes del hijo de su conocida, fue que _"¿acaso Trunks quiere matar a…?"_

-Trunks entiendo lo que sientes, pero no todo está perdido, Bulma podría seguir con vida y te aseguro que el Rey la va a encontrar-, seguía observando como la figura del chico cambiaba, ahora estaba con una clara pose de combate a la nada, -yo mismo, con mis manos matare a su Rey Sr. Goku, ese malnacido tiene la culpa de todo-, Goku no podía creer lo que oía, era cierto que Trunks no tenía idea de quien era Vegeta, pero algo frio que recorrió su cuerpo lo hizo temer por que aquel joven pudiera cometer parricidio.

-Trunks comprendo tu dolor, pero te estoy diciendo que el Rey Vegeta, no va a descansar hasta que tu madre regrese y sé que lo cumplirá, no tienes por qué ponerte de esta forma-; sin advertirlo una oscura figura, escuchaba tras el muro divisorio más cercano, odio saber de la desaparición de Bulma, pero en contraste con aquello, podría decirse que estaba feliz, por atestiguar la reacción que Trunks estaba teniendo, su plan estaba rindiendo los frutos esperados, ahora más que nunca, alimentaria al muchacho con odio hacia el Rey de Vegeta sai, hacia su propio padre.

Los días continuaban idénticos, incluso podría decirse que ya estaba acostumbrándose a la rutina de aquello, eran menos las jornadas que estaba triste, sin decir del todo, que había ya olvidado su dolor, Bulma permanecía mas en alerta de lo que pasara a su alrededor, no confiaba en lo absoluto, pero el soldado de verde figura, se estaba convirtiendo en una compañía más agradable de lo que se hubiera imaginado, del tirano de Freezer poco sabia y de los demás soldados, simplemente trataba de ignorar su existencia, las cosas estaban tomando una calma poco usual, pero su temor mayor, lo que podía decir le helaba la sangre era lo que podía pasar de confirmar sus ideas, hacia más o menos una semana, mientras trataba de dormir, tuvo un malestar estomacal que no hubiera pasado a mayores de no ser porque a partir de ahí, ese mismo siguió por los consecutivos días, además podría decir que estaba agradecida de no tener que pasar por ciertas situaciones femeninas, pero eso solo podía tener un significado, y era que Bulma estaba encinta, no tenía forma de confirmarlo; no podía llegar a la sala médica y pedir una prueba de embarazo, _"oh galeno en turno, ¿fuera tan amable de proporcionarme un estudio de detección de embarazo?, gracias"_ ; ¿Qué haría?, tenía que confirmar si sus sospechas eran reales, y si lo hacía, ¿qué haría, pasar escondiendo su vientre por los próximos meses?; una oleada de dolor, la golpeo, ahora Bulma tenía la seguridad de que Vegeta jamás la ayudaría, es más, quizás hasta le diera las gracias a Freezer por haberle quitado ese peso de encima.

Recordó su gestación cuando Trunks, sabía que de estar embarazada, no la pasaría nada bien; Bulma se echó a llorar en la pequeña cama de la habitación en donde estaba, toco su vientre por instinto, _"Vegeta…, si tan solo supiera que me amas, afrontaría lo que fuera"_ , los minutos continuaron su marcha mientras Bulma se hacía un ovillo de su cuerpo, llorando con desesperación.

-No, …mujer espérame, …iré por ti, …Bulma-, se revolvía entre las sabanas de la enorme cama, de la recamara que había tomado después de saber que Leeka, no hizo nada por detener a Bulma de entregarse a los soldados en su lugar, no debía culparla, pero la rabia que sentía de saber perdida a Bulma, no le permitió razonar, le había tomado cierto odio a su esposa, no pudo frenar ese arranque ni porque su hijo fue testigo del arrojo iracundo de su padre, sin embargo Leeka pudo dar gracias que Vegeta no supiera la verdad, el Rey había hecho conjeturas de lo que había sucedido, por supuesto la Reina no era para nada una tonta que estuviera dispuesta a decir la realidad de lo acontecido.

Bulma había permanecido en su recamara, no había tenido ganas ni física, ni anímicamente de salir y cenar al comedor donde usualmente lo hacía, llevaba días con malestares inasequibles de pasar por alto, hacia hasta lo imposible porque nadie se diera cuenta, inventaba dolores de cabeza, estrés por la situación de ser prisionera, pero calculaba no tardarían mucho en advertir que nada de eso era verdad, ahora podía estar segura de estar embarazada; una vez más solo eso había conseguido al estar cerca del Rey de Vegeta sai.

Lo peor era que el primero que notaria su estado seguramente sería el soldado de larga cabellera verde, puesto que difícilmente la dejaba más allá de un día sin ver "¿cómo estaba?", no era del todo molesto para Bulma, incluso podía decir que le agradaba de un tiempo atrás su compañía, habían convivido tanto en esas últimas semanas y hablado de diversos temas, era claro que el hombre no pretendía sacarle información a Bulma, más bien, si en forma negativa debía tomarlo, era que quería ganarse su confianza, sin que Bulma pudiera evitarlo y bajo las circunstancias por las que atravesaba, estaba claro que lo había logrado, y esa misma noche.

Bulma había terminado de darse un baño, con el embarazo sentía mucho sopor en su cuerpo, cosa que con su anterior gestación no había tenido; llevaba una bata puesta encima y después de secar un poco su cabello, estaba lista para vestirse con las ropas que le habían proporcionado, no era nada de lujo podía decirse que parecían ropas de hacer ejercicio, unos cuantos pantalones y sudaderas era con lo que contaba, nada mejor para ocultar su verdadero estado y no llamar la atención de nadie, sin embargo…; tocaron a la puerta de la habitación, Bulma se estremeció, no era una hora en la que debieran informarle nada, podía ser peligroso, se acercó para escuchar algún sonido que le indicara de que podía tratarse, la puerta sonó de nuevo, -¿Quién es?-, intentaba sonar decidida y valiente a pesar que por dentro las ansias la estuvieran consumiendo, fuera de la habitación oyó una voz, -discúlpeme que la haya asustado Bulma, es solo que al no cenar en el comedero, pensé en traerle algo para que se alimente, últimamente la veo pálida-, la voz del soldado Zarbon hizo que Bulma se tranquilizara un poco, sin embargo algo le decía en su interior que no debía dejarlo pasar.

Ingreso el comando para abrir la puerta, frente a ella estaba el hombre con una charola algo grande repleta de comida, a Bulma a pesar de sus malestares se le hizo agua la boca, era sabido para ella que llevando en su vientre a un niño mitad saiyajin, tenía que alimentarse prácticamente por tres; el soldado la observo detenidamente, pudo notar el cabello de la mujer recién lavado, su aroma a fresco, la bata que llevaba encima, imaginándose que nada debía llevar debajo, una sonrisa lo asalto de momento; Bulma también lo observo, creyó en aquella sonrisa que se trataba del gesto de un buen amigo, pues en los últimos tiempos el hombre había pasado a ser aún más cercano de lo que Bulma se hubiera imaginado alguna vez.

Atendiendo a eso dejo que pasara a su cuarto, -debo decirle Bulma que no está bien que no vaya a cenar, necesita alimentarse, ¿o pretende morir de inanición?-, sonrió dejando la charola en una pequeña mesa que había en un rincón, -no, claro que no, es solo que no me he sentido del todo bien y pretendía acostarme a dormir antes de que las luces fueran apagadas-, cerro su bata de inmediato al darse cuenta de las condiciones en que estaba, sería lo mejor agradecerle al hombre y despacharlo cuanto antes.

-espero que ya se sienta mejor, no quisiera verla enferma, es usted tan bella-, Zarbon se fue acercando más a Bulma, lentamente como un depredador asechando la presa, -en verdad agradezco su gesto, comeré y me iré a dormir-, Bulma empezó a sentir cada vez más su cercanía, y de la misma forma comenzó a retirarse, el hombre esta vez no quería dejarla ir, así que la siguió acorralando, -quisiera asegurarme de que se alimente, si no le molesta-, sonrió mientras seguía su avance, Bulma topo con la pared detrás de ella, -no es necesario, en verdad tomare mis alimentos y el día de mañana que pasen por la charola, se dará cuenta que deguste hasta lo último-, el soldado ahora con todo su cuerpo acorralando el de Bulma, -insisto Reina, permítame hacerle compañía, mientras toma los alimentos-, Bulma lo tenía prácticamente sobre de ella; Zarbon miro a la joven directamente a los ojos, clavando su mirada en la de Bulma; sin saber qué hacer, ella le regreso el gesto.

Zarbon tomo un mechón de su cabello que había empezado a crecer, se deleitó con la suavidad entre sus dedos, sintió deseos de oler el aroma que de lejos desprendía, y cerró los ojos mientras lo hacía, Bulma estaba atónita, no quería eso, o más bien no podía mover un solo musculo de su ser entero por temor a que el soldado hiciera algo más, prefirió dejarlo actuar, esperando con aquello se conformara; pero él no quería solo eso, tanto tiempo cerca de ella, sintiendo su presencia entrar cada vez más profundamente en su psique, haber comenzado a tener un apego a esa hembra tan inferior, envidiar más que nunca, hasta el más mínimo roce que Vegeta hubiera podido darle, " _no más, no esta vez"_ , roso con los dedos el rostro de Bulma estremeciéndose ambos al mismo tiempo, con diferente motivo.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

He tomado en cuenta sus comentarios y los agradezco demasiado, espero haya quedado bien, gracias también a quienes se han unido a seguirme y me dan un favorito.

…

…

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El hombre ahora del todo decidido se acercó por completo a ella, pego su cuerpo al de Bulma, -déjame hacerte olvidad a tu amado Vegeta, entre mis brazos sabrás lo que es un verdadero hombre-

Estaba por besarla, cuando Bulma movió su rostro de lado, -será peor si no accedes Bulma, no quiero usar la fuerza, quiero que disfrutes de esto tanto como lo hare yo-

Bulma al fin lo enfrento a los ojos, -pensé que podía confiar en ti, que de cierta forma eras diferente de toda la escoria que transita por este lugar, pensé que eras una víctima de Freezer, que lo que te hacia no era tu culpa, ahora veo lo equivocada que estaba-

Zarbon retrocedió, al escucharla decir eso, -¿Qué tratas de decir?-, las palabras salían un poco entrecortadas, -lo que oíste, sé que Freezer te ha hecho su…-

No termino de decirlo, -¡cállate!, es mentira, eres una falsa mujerzuela, ¿Cómo te atreves?-, giro con furia.

-sé que no es tu culpa, sé que no lo querías, sé que como a muchos, te tiene sometido, pero también sé que eres una buena persona, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas después-, Bulma quería acercarse a consolarlo, pero el hombre comenzó a reír de forma maniaca.

-¿crees que es así?, ¿sientes lastima por mí?, que equivocada estas Bulma, Freezer no me fuerza a nada, pero para ascender hay que quitarnos ciertos conceptos de la mente-

Bulma estaba desconcertada por lo que Zarbon le había respondido, -ahora te demostrare el hombre que soy-, giro y volvió acorralar a Bulma contra la pared, se posesiono de sus labios forzando a abrirlos para introducir su lengua violentamente, Bulma intentaba con todas sus fuerzas alejarlo

-te complacerá saber que el mayor anhelo de lord Freezer es tener a Vegeta, lo desea a su lado, mejor dicho lo desea y ya, no te pasaría por la cabeza todas las vilezas que tiene en mente con el-, volvió a besarla a la fuerza.

Bulma quería gritar, correr, matar a Zarbon y aún más a Freezer, sabía desde luego que nada podría hacerles, fue cuando comenzó a sentir dolor en su vientre, intento parar al hombre de la presión que tenía sobre de ella, hasta que Zarbon la cargo como si nada llevándola sobre la cama.

La descargo sin ápice de delicadeza, tomo la bata que llevaba y la abrió, Bulma al sentir aquello, lloro, con todas sus fuerzas intentando gritar; sin embargo Zarbon le tapó la boca con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra la forzaba a abrir las piernas, no tuvo que hacer mucho Bulma no podía contener ni el más mínimo movimiento que el hacía.

Mientras que con las mínimas fuerzas que la iban abandonando poco a poco seguía tratando de luchar; Zarbon inicio a besarla en el cuello, mas no le era del todo fácil aun a pesar que Bulma sentía que en nada desfallecería por la fuerza aplicada sobre ella, no tenía intenciones de darse por vencida, siguió pataleando y moviéndose con todo su vigor.

Hasta que con la misma mano que intentaba ponerla lista para el siguiente paso, bajo su zahón, dejando al fin libre el miembro que la embestiría, Bulma sintió aquello, como pudo en un intervalo en el que descuido de seguir tapándole la boca, -Zarbon no lo hagas, por favor, ¡estoy embarazada!, mataras a mi bebe-

El hombre quedo abismado por lo que oyó y Bulma sintió que había cedido a sus suplicas, no obstante, -eso no me importa, es mejor para mí que la sangre de ese maldito Vegeta, sea destruida-, estaba por continuar.

-él bebe no tiene la culpa, si aun a sabiendas no vas a detenerte, entonces por favor tómame de otra forma-, lagrimas gruesas salían de sus ojos, Zarbon se dio cuenta de ello, sintió horror de comprobar que estaba actuando de la misma manera en que tantas veces lo hizo el monstruo.

En seco se levantó de encima de la mujer, se acomodó su ropa, estaba por salir de la habitación, -perdóname Bulma, si es que puedes-, Bulma lo vio marcharse de la habitación; con dolor no solo físico, cerró su bata y lloro hasta sentir que la garganta se le desgarraba.

Las cosas en el palacio donde la familia real de Bejīta residía, se ponían cada vez peor, el monarca había adoptado una actitud cerrera hacia casi todos los habitantes del lugar, en especial a la Reyna, que no comprendía del todo, ¿Por qué su esposo se comportaba de esa manera, por una simple mujer humana?, eso le daba cada vez más temor e ira.

Una tarde que no soporto más, entro sin siquiera llamar a la puerta del lugar, -¿Vegeta quiero saber la verdad, la noche anterior a que todo pasara estuviste con ella?-

Vegeta que estaba muy pensativo en su escritorio en el despacho real, levanto la vista a verla, -si te digo la verdad te harías muchas ideas que terminarían por enfadarte, es mejor que no indagues-

Leeka lo fulmino con la mirada, esa era la más clara, fría y franca forma en la que su conyugue podía admitir lo obvio, -¿Por qué ella?, habiendo tantas hembras en el universo, esa criatura sin poder, sin una ascendencia real, sin categoría, ¿fue la que lleno tus ansias?-

Fue displicente en las afirmaciones, Vegeta volvió a observarla directo a los ojos, -esa mujer, tan falta de todo lo que acabas de indicar, ha sido lo más importante en mi vida-

La Reina frunció el ceño y apretó los puños al extremo de poner sus nudillos pálidos, su disgusto era más que evidente, -¿entonces por qué no te casaste con ella en vez de casarte con migo?-

El hombre harto de las ridículas preguntas y aseveraciones de la Reina, -ya cállate Leeka, no me imaginaba lo estúpida que puedes llegar a ser, no es obvio, soy el Rey de Vegeta sai, todos mis antecesores y demás miembros de la familia real debemos seguir los protocolos del puesto, tú fuiste elegida por mi padre y los Saiyajines del parlamento para ser mi esposa, ¿a quién demonios le importa el anhelo personal que tenga el hombre?, he seguido a cada momento lo que se debe hacer para regir a esta raza, incluso pasando por encima de mis deseos-

Estaba herido profundamente en el alma, él hubiera querido formar su reino y su familia con la mujer que su ser entero reclama, pero en vez de ello tuvo que conformarse con lo que las leyes Saiyajin solicitan. Leeka lo vio como nunca, no vio al Rey fuerte y poderosos que siempre aparentaba, vio al hombre, dolido por lo que nunca pudo ser.

Puesto que las cosas habían alcanzado un nivel que ninguno iba a relajar o evadir, Leeka prefirió retirarse antes de que Vegeta le dijera algo peor o que su propio dolor la hicieran perder la efímera dignidad que le restaba, tampoco quería saber más allá la enternecedora historia de amor que rodeaba a la científica y al Rey Saiyajin.

Levanto la cara dándole a su compañero marital la mejor de las poses, giro y salió de la estancia; Vegeta la vio alejarse para desaparecer definitivamente de su contorno, se llevó la mano a la frente, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, todo estaba mal, y se ponía cada vez peor, no solo Leeka, su hijo, pero sobre todo Bulma, habían pasado meses desde que la vio por última vez.

No había logrado concentrarse de lleno en el contrataque a Freezer, a pesar de haberse transformado en la leyenda del súper Saiyajin, pues no podía dejar de tener esos sueños donde su mujer lo llamaba desesperadamente, eso le corroía el cerebro, tenía que hacer un plan certero y de una vez pasaría por alto de momento, por la intranquilidad que le generaba la evanescencia de Bulma, si destruía al lagarto podría encontrarla y salvarla, así que poniendo manos a la obra, llamo a lo mejor de su elite de soldados, sostendría una reunión definitiva para llevar a cabo este plan de una vez por todas.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, se estaba convirtiendo en un maniático obsesivo, quería venganza, tenía sed de sangre, no entendía de donde su personalidad había adquirido esa manera tan poco ortodoxa de pensar pero así era.

Veía sus manos y deseaba tener el cuello del que hasta ahora consideraba su más grande enemigo; le había quitado lo que el mas amaba, a su madre, si las ideas que su padre le había transmitido eran ciertas, el famoso y despreciable "Rey de Bejīta", había armado todo ese circo para llevarse a su madre, el hombre tenía deseos por ella más allá de la ciencia o el progreso de ambos planetas.

Seguramente su madre no accedió, pues Trunks sabía lo intachable que ella era, y jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza el seguirle el juego al sujeto, _"hay pseudo hombres que hacen hasta lo imposible por que una mujer caiga en sus redes, maldita sabandija"_.

Ya no era simple y llana molestia, era odio, puro y grande; por eso no descansaría hasta hacerlo ir a la Tierra para darle lo que ese malnacido se merecía, y si en un tiempo prudente no podía conseguir esto, estaba más que dispuesto a viajar a esa basura de planeta, llamado Vegeta sai.

No le importaba siquiera pelear en los terrenos de aquel miserable, o que estuviera rodeado de guerreros poderosos, lo haría salir a base de retarlo, _"si es un guerrero como dice, no rechazara mi afrenta"_ , seguía observando sus manos, las venas que saltaban de ellas, la rigidez que ponía en estas, eran la prueba clara de su odio y no descansaría hasta mancharlas con la sangre se sus enemigos, primero el Rey Vegeta y después el infeliz que se llevó a su madre, Trunks estaba decidido y Yamcha estaba mucho más que satisfecho, por su reacción.

Paradas una frente a la otra, no habían podido detener más esa conversación que estaba pendiente desde hacía meses, fue la Reina la que busco a la joven, tenía que dejarle en claro que por ningún motivo hiciera referencia absoluta de la científica en lo que se refería a su esposo, Leeka sabía perfectamente que Gure había visto lo sucedido el día en que los soldados de Freezer se llevaron a Bulma.

Y la chica pudo entender de primera que había sido una petición de la pelirroja hacia Bulma; lo que no tenía totalmente claro era ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, pues en un principio también atestiguo las miradas de ambas mujeres y reconoció que fue Bulma la que por terquedad había insistido en ser llevada en lugar de la Reina, _"en su buen corazón, Bulma pensó que hacia un bien, y Leeka se aprovechó"_.

Era lo que le había estado rodeando la cabeza desde aquel día a Gure, -¿sabes a que he venido, no es verdad?-, Gure se la quedó mirando, -creo adivinarlo majestad-, no bajo la mirada de la de Leeka.

-la protección con la que cuentas por ser la amante del príncipe Tarble, no te servirá de nada si me traicionas y se te ocurre abrir la boca-, tajante la Reina avanzo desafiante para asentar su posición, sin embargo la joven no se amedrento, sonrió ampliamente.

-¿es muy grande su temor a que el Rey sepa la verdad no es así?-, respondió altiva; Leeka la observo con cierto odio, -es una pena que Tarble te haya elegido como su concubina, no eres más que una fulana, igual que la otra-

Leeka siempre había sido una mujer respetuosa, segura de sí misma, y por tal jamás había tenido el miedo de enfrentar a otra persona, hasta que todos los acontecimientos recientes se dieron.

Ambas féminas sonrieron la una a la otra, no era un gesto amistoso, era la aprobación de continuar con esa contienda farisaica, -nunca he renegado de la naturaleza de mi procedencia, jamás fue mi intención ser esclava, para terminar por ser vendida como amante de un hombre, y me complazco en decir que nunca hubiera pedido acabar con uno mejor que Tarble, en cuanto a Bulma, bueno creo que nada tengo que decir, ¿si usted no sintiera la fuerza que tiene la relación entre su compañero y ella, no estaría aquí?-

Desafiante había respondido a la mujer en frente, Leeka apretó los puños, hubiera querido deshacer a la extraterrestre con un rayo de poder o apretarle el cuello hasta verla desfallecer entre sus manos, -no voy a rebajarme a responderte "criatura", eres insignificante para mí, solo quiero aclararte que si abres la boca con el Rey, sobre cualquier asunto referente a la científica, te aniquilare sin importarme lo que piense el príncipe Tarble-

Giro lista a marcharse, -no esté segura de haber ganado, conozco a Bulma, ella regresara, tenga cuidado con su querido consorte, no pondría las manos al fuego por su amor a usted-, la Reina giro con total odio a ver a la otra fémina, ambas hembras se desafiaban con la mirada, desde luego Gure no poseía fuerza alguna, como la Saiyajin delante, pero no le daría el placer se sentir que había triunfado en esa batalla.

Después de que sintió que Leeka se había ido de la sala principal, se dispuso a salir de donde se había ocultado; y donde tanto el cómo su hermano quienes habían regresado juntos de la reunión con los demás elites Saiyajines, se refugiaron para escuchar la plática que se dio segundos después de haber entrado.

Gure giro a donde los dos Saiyajines se encontraban, -no hubiera querido que supieras esto ahora y de esta manera, pero…-, Vegeta rechinaba los dientes de tan oprimidos que los tenia, Tarble lo veía con cierto temor por su reacción futura.

-¿sabías de esto?-, pregunto sin girar a verlo, -si Vegeta, no quiero mentirte, Gure me lo dijo casi después de que la doctora Bulma fue llevada-, bajo el rostro, sabía que debía habérselo dicho, pero si el hombre había reaccionado como lo hizo sin tener toda la información es sus manos, ¿Cómo hubiera sido de haber conocido toda la verdad?

Vegeta camino hasta posicionarse frente a Gure, que lo observo temerosa, ella también sabia del carácter tan poco reflexivo del Rey; hasta cierto punto esto le había causado cierta gracia, pues no alcanzaba a entender ¿cómo Bulma había tratado con el hombre al grado de enamorarse ambos?

-dime todo lo que sepas mujer, quiero hasta el más simple detalle, no te calles nada, y esta vez quiero toda la verdad, ¿entendiste?-, Gure asintió con un movimiento, los tres tomaron asiento y la historia de lo sucedido comenzó a fluir.

El joven mitad Saiyajin entro corriendo al lugar donde usualmente entrenaba su padre, -Papa, no pude detenerlo-, decía lo bastante mortificado como para intrigar al hombre en frente.

-¿de qué hablas Goten?-, el mayor pregunto lo suficiente mente intrigado por la forma de actuar de su hijo, -Trunks papa, viajo a la ciudad del norte y tomo una de las naves de su abuelo, me pidió averiguara el lugar exacto en los cuadrantes estelares, en donde se encuentra ubicado el planeta Bejīta, dijo que tenía curiosidad-

Bajo el rostro avergonzado, había confiado ciegamente en su amigo de juegos y compañero de entrenamientos; Goku se alarmo en seguida, después de semanas de no ver una motivación negativa en el joven hibrido, pensó que los arranques de su tierna sangre Saiyajin se habían esfumado, al igual que su coraje y que esperanzado al igual que todos, esperaría por las noticias venideras, en las que su madre estaba bien.

Cuan equivocado estaba, -¿Cuándo salió a ese viaje?-, pregunto pensando que tal vez con suerte podría tomar una de las naves individuales Saiyajin que se encontraban en la Tierra y alcanzarlo en el espacio, -hace dos días papa-, el adolescente temía la reacción de su progenitor, ya que si bien todos conocían la pasividad de Goku, también era sabido que como buen representante de su raza, en ocasiones enfurecía desmedidamente.

-¿Goten y hasta ahora me lo dices?-, salió de inmediato, tenía que saber los datos técnicos de la nave donde el joven estaba cruzando el cosmos, para ello nadie mejor que el Dr. Briefs para enterarlo de todo, preocupado se dispuso a volar a la ciudad del norte.

Entrenaba sin parar los ejercicios que le había enseñado su maestro y amigo, el Sr. Goku, debía estar listo, sabía que su rival era poderoso, y ni el mismo comprendía que lo motivaba a querer enfrentarlo, solo sentía que algo interno lo orillaba a tener esperanza en que sus capacidades de guerrero le harían alguna merma al "Rey de Vegeta sai".

Infinidad de ocasiones Trunks se había puesto a pensar, ¿de dónde había obtenido esas cualidades especiales?, recordaba cuando era niño y se enojaba o frustraba por algo, dejaba salir aquello y era capaz de destruir alguna cosa que estuviera a su alcance; posteriormente cuando su mentor había llegado a la tierra, a casi nada de haberlo conocido, fue testigo de cómo en uno de sus juegos, logro sacar un rayo de ki de sus manos destrozando medio jardín de su casa, así que desde aquel entonces, Bulma le había pedido a Goku que le diera instrucción en esos menesteres.

De su padre estaba seguro no lo había hecho, Yamcha siempre fue un hombre fuerte, ágil y diestro en las artes marciales pero en ningún momento lo había visto hacer visible su ki en forma de poder; incluso ideas de lo más ridículas pasaron en su momento por su mente.

Como el que de alguna forma el Sr. Goku pudiera ser su verdadero padre, pero las desecho inmediatamente, pues la relación que a todas luces se veía tenía su madre con él, era mera amistad, era más bien un cariño fraterno, de complicidad y hasta de hermandad.

Tal vez quizás era un experimento en que su madre se insemino con células de algún guerrero, pero de ser así, ella estaría completamente loca, Trunks conocía que Bulma lo había dado a luz a la edad de diez y ocho años, muy joven para hacer aquello que pensaba, y desde luego que su madre no era ninguna demente.

Al pasar los años cansado de no dar con la respuesta fue dejando el asunto por la paz, no llegaría a nada si seguía afligiéndose por eso, y lo que verdaderamente importaba en esos momentos era darle una buena lección al Rey Vegeta, se la debía por donde lo quisiera ver, su sed de venganza crecía a cada instante, quería verlo si no muerto, en muy malas condiciones, así que siguió con su rutina de ejercicios era una fortuna que aquella nave que había construido su abuelo contara con la posibilidad de aumentar la gravedad dentro de la misma, eso le daba una mayor complejidad a sus movimientos y lo hacía tener mayor destreza y fuerza.

Entro en el ala de ciencia dentro del edificio que pertenecía a la cancillería de Vegeta sai en Gaya 2, se acercó a uno de los científicos presentes y solicito una comunicación de inmediato con el planeta rojo.

-señor ningún receptor está tomando esta comunicación, al parecer hay una lluvia de asteroides alrededor del planeta, y eso hace el fallo de este mensaje-, Goku estaba eufórico, pero trato de calmarse.

-siga intentándolo, es de suma importancia que lo logre-, la situación se había salido totalmente de control; viajando a donde se encontraban el Dr. Briefs y su esposa, logro obtener la información que necesitaba, la nava era de última tecnología, había sido diseñada en mucho con tecnología Namek, era capaz de volar grandes distancias con pocos recursos, podía alcanzar velocidades en años luz en instantes, por lo que el viaje al planeta Bejīta, no demoraría más de tres días.

Fue cuando Goku palideció, ya que Trunks estaba a horas de llegar y enfrentar a Vegeta, todo el esfuerzo por mantener la identidad del niño oculta incluso de su padre se iría directo al caño, y peor, mucho peor, sabía que su Rey al no saber la procedencia del muchacho, y verlo como simple enemigo, no dudaría en hacerlo pedazos, para después enterarse que era su hijo y de Bulma, la que seguramente de seguir con vida no tardaría en querer matarlos a todos.

-¿hay noticias del enlace con el planeta Veguita?-, seguía Goku absorto porque esa llamada fuera atendida.

Salía del servicio, recién había tomado una ducha, no solo era el embarazo y sus bochornos, no podía quitarse esa sensación de sentirse sucia, por fortuna Zarbon no la había terminado de tomar, pero Bulma tenía la sensación de asco en todo su cuerpo.

Camino rápido para vestirse, desde el incidente que había sucedido hacia unas noches, tenía miedo de estar desnuda ni medio segundo, antes de poder tomar la ropa, que se encontraba en la cama frente a ella, sintió un estremecimiento espantoso en su corazón, un dolor por demás ahogado que salía y gritaba con fuerza, algo que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera cuando fue llevada como prisionera al lugar en donde estaba, dejo caer la sudadera que segundos antes había tomado, quedo paralizada, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en sus ojos, ¿Qué seria esa amarga y desgarrante sensación?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

…

…

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Planeta Bejīta._

La nave aterrizo en una zona despejada, la computadora había registrado el alta de gravedad en diferencia con la Tierra, desde luego eso no le importo a Trunks, ya se había acostumbrado a un gravedad hasta de cincuenta veces más que su planeta, por lo que, para él nada haría en su contra ese dato.

La compuerta de la nave comenzó a descender dándole paso a salir al joven, llevaba puesta su chamarra morada y su espada, aquella que fue un regalo de un amigo extraterrestre de su abuelo, un hombre llamado Tapion, después de haber ayudado sin querer en una misión a la que había ido a la Tierra; era muy especial para Trunks esa espada, simbolizaba la fuerza que tenía dentro suyo, y el valor para enfrentar cualquier situación que se presentara a su alrededor.

A simple vista el lugar era espantoso, el cielo podía evaluarse rojizo, el aire estrechamente caliente, la tierra caliza, árida hasta donde su vista alcanzaba a notar; contemplo las cuatro lunas sobre su cabeza y el enorme sol frente a sus ojos, también similar a todo lo que lo rodeaba, era una estrella roja, _"un sol viejo"_ clarifico en su pensamiento.

Cerro la nave y la convirtió en capsula, guardándola en su chaqueta, era sorprendente pero no tenía temor alguno de estar en aquel lugar, por alguna causa, sentía empatía con su entorno, siguió su camino, algunas criaturas que había cerca lo veían reluctantes, pero Trunks siguió a paso firme: su destino era el palacio, no era muy difícil saber dónde estaba, podía incluso visualizarlo a la distancia a la que se encontraba, era muy grande, imponía a su vista desde luego. Aun así siguió, estaba cada vez más cerca, en su mente estaba la tarea que en poco realizaría, ¿Cómo lo haría?: podría gritar como enardecido fuera del lugar emplazando al monarca, haciendo que saliera de su madriguera.

Podría introducirse con cuidado de no ser visto por los vasallos de su odiado contrincante, hasta encontrarlo y retarlo a un combate. Ya vería que hacer llegado su momento; sus pasos lo impulsaban a su destino, recordó la última platica que había tenido con su padre, _"-Trunks, eres un joven fuerte, mucho para serte sincero, eres mi orgullo hijo, y si pudiera, te pediría hicieras lo que yo no puedo-, detuvo un instante su diatriba, necesitaba acentuar lo que estaba por expresar al joven; Trunks lo veía esperanzado, inocente a lo que en verdad hacia el mayor al frente, -venga la muerte de tu madre, mata al rey Vegeta, hazlo y serás digno hijo de Bulma-, el dolor se mezcló con la ira, no quería pero las lágrimas asomaron sobre el rostro del muchacho, era un hombre, pero también un niño, -¡así lo hare padre!-, levanto con orgullo el semblante, no importaba en que acabara la situación, Trunks pelearía por el honor de su amada madre, y Yamcha observaba satisfecho lo que había hecho"._

Al fin la transmisión fue recibida en el planeta Bejīta, era una enorme suerte que en esos momentos, Bardock se encontrara en la sala de comunicaciones, del edificio de ciencia donde estaba los intercomunicadores satelitales, -¿Kakaroto que pasa, porque está petición urgente de comunicación, acaso Freezer está cerca, necesitas refuerzos, habla?-, Goku trago profundo, para poder decir la verdad, -padre es de suma importancia que me escuches y tomes cartas en el asunto, pero debo prevenirte, lo que voy a explicar es…, alta traición-, Bardock abrió la mirada por la sorpresa de lo que escucho: la traición era castigada con la muerte, conspirar en algún asunto era considerado alta traición, más si era contra el Rey o los Saiyajin del parlamento.

-cállate Kakaroto, no digas nada que nos comprometa, ¿te has vuelto loco?-, Goku movió la cabeza negando, tenía que continuar, incluso a pesar de su vida o la de su progenitor, tenía que evitar una tragedia.

-escúchame padre, por favor-, al dar oídos a lo último Bardock supo que, lo que estaba por atender era en verdad importante, suspiro aceptando lo que viniera.

-dilo…-, manifestó resignado, a su hijo, -ya debe haber llegado al planeta un joven de cabello lila, se llama Trunks-, se acercó más, a la pantalla de la gran computadora, -padre debes detenerlo o avisar al Rey-, pausaba las palabras a pesar de que internamente quería exponer todo de una vez.

-¿Por qué debo avisarle al Rey de la llegada de ese chiquillo?-, empezaba a intrigarle en demasía lo que escuchaba por parte de su hijo, -padre, Trunks va a matar a Vegeta… al Rey-, se corrigió, pues los nervios lo traicionaban.

-¿Qué?, yo mismo matare al intruso-, estaba por girar y salir del lugar a buscar al joven del que hablaban, -no, ¡padre ese niño es hijo del Rey!-, al fin lo había dicho, Bardock quedo más que impresionado por la información, giro lentamente a encontrarse con la imagen de Kakaroto al otro lado de la pantalla, -¡¿Qué has dicho?!-, Goku tenía que concluir, era necesario protegerlos a los dos, a Vegeta y a Trunks.

-padre ese joven del que te hablo es hijo del Rey Vegeta y de la científica Bulma, fue concebido la primera vez que el antiguo Rey y él, viajaron a la Tierra, Vegeta…, el Rey no lo sabe, Bulma y yo preferimos no decirle para evitar, que algo malo le pasara al niño, al ser un hibrido de Saiyajin e hijo ilegitimo del Rey, la guardia real o los viejos del parlamento podrían matarlo, ¿sabes que esas son las normas?-, termino de señalar a Bardock.

El hombre aun en estado de shock, cabizbajo por la confidencia, -saldré a buscar al muchacho, de ser posible lo regresare a la Tierra, sin que nadie sepa nada-, Goku a través de la pantalla, asintió en conformidad, si eso pasaba sería lo mejor, así nadie saldría lastimado, -solo espero estemos a tiempo-, despidió a su hijo y termino con ello la comunicación, saliendo de inmediato en busca de su mira.

Vegeta se encontraba en su oficina estudiando planos y más documentos que le dieran indicios de donde podría empezar a diezmar al ejercito de Freezer y así llegar a él, para poder eliminarlo de la faz del universo como la sabandija que era. Oyó a lo lejos movimiento, pero no le dio mucha importancia y siguió en lo suyo.

Trunks llego a las puertas del palacio, encontrándose de frente con soldados Saiyajin como era de suponerse, -¿A dónde crees que vas mocoso?-, dijo un ser corpulento, de aproximadamente dos metros de altura, Trunks lo observo con un dejo de desprecio.

-es un asunto entre tu Rey y yo, así que déjame pasar-, estaba por adelantarse el joven cuando, -ja ja ja ja, ¿quieres decir que tienes audiencia con el Rey Vegeta?, no me hagas reír-, Trunks levanto el rostro y de inmediato, sin ocupar más allá de un mínimo de esfuerzo, golpeo al hombre en el estómago, haciendo que este se doblara por el dolor que sentido al recibir de lleno el impacto.

-no necesito una audiencia, con ese mal nacido-, dijo el muchacho al sujeto que seguía retorciéndose frente a él; siguió adelante encontrándose ahora con un grupo de Saiyajines que salía al encuentro, al escuchar el alboroto que venía de la entrada al edificio.

Trunks sintió los ki de los demás soldados, y sonrió del lado al atender que ninguno de ellos tenía el suficiente poder para detenerlo, y a pesar de que eran varios tipos, al final Trunks derribo a cada uno de ellos, trato de no matarlos, solo deseaba acabar con uno y no era ninguno de esos estúpidos. Siguió su camino, no obstante debía moderarse para no seguir armando gran bullicio, razono y se decidió por mejor avanzar de forma sigilosa, buscando los mejores lugares que le sirvieran como escondites, rincones obscuros y demás posiciones que le permitieran pasar inadvertido, así igualmente podría percibir por donde se encontraba su rival.

Avanzo por largos pasillos, a pesar que se había dado la alarma de penetración de intrusos en el palacio, afortunadamente no muchos podían sentir el ki del oponente y con los que sí lo hacían, Trunks los despisto bajando al máximo su propia energía.

Las voces le iban indicando donde más o menos podía hallarse al Rey, así que sin perder más el tiempo, camino lo que hacía falta hasta llegar a una zona que distinguió era muy elegante, las paredes tapizadas con lo que parecía fina seda en color carmesí, los adornos y relieves en color dorado, con cuadros de guerreros finamente enmarcados; al parecer eran los anteriores monarcas de aquel planeta, pues cada imagen en esos lienzos, presentaba a un hombre con armadura y el mismo escudo en igual posición, además que todos tenían un parecido innegable con los demás, no pudo evitar observarlos con mucha atención.

Sin seguir perdiendo el tiempo se aproximó a una puerta monumental hecha de lo que parecía ser madera fina, con delicados acabados en el mismo color carmesí de las paredes y detalles en oro asentando el mismo escudo que en las armaduras de los hombres en los cuadros anteriormente contemplados. Pensó que ese era el lugar que buscaba, y sin profundizar más abrió la puerta para adentrarse en el sitio.

Ambos varones se miraron un momento, pero fue Vegeta quien de inmediato rompió el silencio, admirado por la gallardía y talento que tuvo aquel tipo, para llegar hasta ahí, -¿Quién eres, has venido a matarme no es así, te envía Freezer, eres acaso un mercenario?-, empero no se tomó la molestia de levantarse de su lugar, esperaría a ver lo que ese muchacho hacía, lo había analizado velozmente para darse cuenta que se trataba de un mocoso de no más de diez y ocho años, sin embargo lo que llamo la atención de Vegeta primeramente, fueron los ojos del chico, esa mirada no la había visto en nadie más que no fuera… Bulma.

Trunks frunció más el ceño, aun a pesar suyo respondió, -nadie me ha pagado nada, pero es verdad he venido a matarlo, así que lo reto a una contienda-, cerro los puños con fuerza y tomo su pose de defensa en el combate, listo para lo que viniese a continuación.

Vegeta lo vio sorprendido al principio y después rio hilarantemente, Trunks sintiendo aun mayor odio por la humillación que le estaba haciendo, sentencio, -¡qué le parece tan divertido, o es que acaso solo tiene facha de monarca, cuando en realidad es un cobarde?-, Vegeta enfurecido se levantó, sin utilizar nada de su energía llego hasta el muchacho, levantándolo del cuello sin problema.

-escúchame bien insecto, soy el Rey por muchas razones, una es mi poder, otra mi inteligencia y otra, la poca paciencia que tengo con los enemigos, si tu deseo es morir a manos del Rey de Vegeta sai, te concederé tu última petición-, estaba por impactarle una bola de ki en el vientre, cuando Trunks logro patearlo en la cara haciendo que lo soltara y pudiera retroceder unos pasos.

-no soy tan fácil de eliminar "majestad", así que pelee-, Vegeta furioso, apretó los puños y elevo un poco más su energía, brindándole mayor velocidad; se fue encima del chiquillo, plantándole un golpe en el estómago, quebrándole además una de las costillas a Trunks; asimismo otro golpe en la espalda al verlo doblado. Trunks callo de rodillas un momento y comenzó a toser sangre; aun a pesar de eso logro incorporarse lo más rápido que sus debilitadas fuerzas le dieron, interceptando otra patada que pretendía darle el mayor. Retrocedió para juntar sus manos y lanzar un rayo de energía, pero Vegeta lo esquivo sin ninguna dificultad

-¿vaya veo que sabes algunos trucos de magia?, esto será interesante, hace mucho que no tengo un momento de sana diversión, pero no quiero destrozar más mi estudio, así que, si no tienes inconveniente, vayamos a fuera a terminar este asunto-, Trunks desconfiaba al máximo, pero miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que en verdad había hecho un oyó al lugar, decidió hacer caso a la petición de su contraparte; volaron al patio que se encontraba fuera del despacho de Vegeta: este se sorprendió al ver que el joven también podía realizar esa acción.

Antes de continuar con la contienda Vegeta preguntó, -¿de qué planeta eres mocoso?-, Trunks no tuvo objeción en contestar, al final de cuentas el Rey debía saber que si estaba ahí era para vengar a su amada madre, -vengo del planeta Tierra, y si estoy aquí es para vengar a mi madre, usted la trajo aquí con engaños, para seducirla, y por si fuera poco dejo que se la llevaran a ¿Quién sabe dónde?-, Vegeta abrió los ojos enormes, tres palabras pudo discernir de todo lo que había dicho aquel muchacho, "Tierra", "madre" y "llevado", antes de que pudiera volver a abrir la boca Trunks se fue encima de el con una patada al vientre y un puño a la cara del hombre.

Lo había mandado a volar a buena distancia, de entre los escombros salía un Vegeta irascible, ahora lo entendía todo: ese era el hijo del malnacido que había tomado a Bulma como compañera. A pesar de saber que Bulma lo odiaría por el resto de su vida, sintió enormes deseos de terminar con el chiquillo, por ser la representación de su rival, el hombre que había tenido a Bulma por más de diez y seis años; salió volando a gran velocidad para impactarle un puñetazo en el rostro al joven, después un golpe con manos cruzadas en la espalda, y finalizó dando una patada que envió a Trunks al suelo a un par de metros del lugar. Muchos soldados ya se habían reunido para ver el espectáculo, animando a su Rey, vitoreaban su poderío sobre el pobre muchacho que ahora yacía en el suelo tratando con dificultad de levantarse; sabía que su rival seria poderoso, pero no esperaba encontrarse con que, el hombre era un monstruo de fuerza descomunal.

Apartando con dificultad a los soldados entro Bardock, afortunadamente eran soldados de baja clase y el tenia poder sobre de ellos, -¡váyanse todos de aquí!-, ordeno el hombre, para después detener la carnicería que estaban presenciando, los soldados molesto siguieron la orden de su superior, dejando a los tres personajes en cuestión, solos en el lugar.

Vegeta estaba por rematar al muchacho, que todavía trataba con dificultad de levantarse; alzo recta la palma de su mano, haciendo salir un brillo de la misma, listo para enviar al otro mundo a Trunks, que no podía hacer más.

-NO, señor espere no puede matarlo-, Vegeta giro a ver a su comandante en suelo firme, -claro que puedo solo observa-, una sonrisa diabólica se formó en el rostro del monarca, -señor ese joven es su hijo y de la científica Bulma-, finalizo Bardock deteniendo al hombre que quedo helado con lo que había oído.

Bajo despacio quedando frente al soldado, -repite lo que acabas de decir, con la advertencia que si mientes, yo mismo te hare pedazos comandante Bardock-, el hombre trago duro, pero se reacomodo firme y recto enfrentando a su superior, -señor hace unos momentos Kakaroto me acaba de informar de esto, este muchacho es su hijo, concebido cuando estuvo usted en Gaya 2, la primera vez hace más de diez y seis años-, se veían a los ojos ambos, Vegeta tratando de descubrir la mentira, Bardock no bajo la mirada acentuando la veracidad de lo dicho y Vegeta supo que todo era cierto, volteo a ver a Trunks que tenía un ojo cerrado, sangraba de la boca y nariz, y apenas podía detenerse con sus brazos, este también lo miro estupefacto por la noticia que igualmente escucho, acto seguido no pudo mantenerse consiente y cayó al piso.

-llévalo al ala médica, que sea ingresado en uno de los tanques de regeneración, más adelante hablare con él, ahora comunícame con Kakaroto- camino a paso firme, tenía que saber todo, estaba frustrado, parecía que algo quería que enloqueciera, primero el secuestro de Bulma, lo que supo sobre Leeka y ahora se enteraba que Bulma había tenido un hijo suyo, y hasta que casi lo mata lo venía a saber; estaba más que molesto, después de hablar con su representante en la Tierra saldría a destruir algo, lo necesitaba de sobre manera.

Entro a la sala de ciencia y de inmediato pidió una comunicación al planeta Gaya 2: estaba cansado de tantos secretos, a donde giraba se encontraba con que alguien le ocultaba cosas; poco a poco iba perdiendo la confianza en todos los que le rodeaban, todos en los que realmente confiaba, y eso era muy peligroso tratándose de Vegeta. La pantalla mostro la imagen del que siempre había creído su amigo, más que su soldado, sin embargo ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de sus consideraciones.

Kakaroto vio a su vez la imagen de su jerarca, de entre los golpes y magulladuras que tenía el Rey Saiyajin, aprecio su semblante: el cual era sin duda alguna la más fehaciente respuesta al cuestionamiento de ¿si ya estaba enterado de la verdad? –Así que ya lo sabes-, Goku bajo el rostro contraído,

-quiero toda la verdad ahora, o juro que me veras en poco tiempo ahí donde te encuentras-, de todo el tiempo que tenia de conocer a su Rey y amigo, jamás lo vio con esa expresión de odio, hacia otro que no fuera un enemigo declarado, pero al parecer las cosas estaban cambiando.

-no lo supe hasta que regrese a Gaya 2 como tu embajador, como me lo pediste busque a Bulma para saber cómo se encontraba, aquella tarde observe de lejos a la familia, antes de presentarme; el niño que jugaba en el patio de la propiedad de Bulma, no me llamo tanto la atención su apariencia o la edad que se veía tenia, si no el poder que poseía-, hizo una pausa recordando los detalles de ese encuentro.

-la criatura jugaba, cuando tropezó y cayó al suelo, en el momento en que se levantó y comenzó a llorar un aura de energía lo envolvió y el chiquillo saco sin más una estela de ki de su mano, destruyendo medio patio a su alrededor-, Vegeta escuchaba asombrado e intrigado el relato de Kakaroto.

-al presentarme con Bulma le pregunte directamente que quien era el padre de ese niño, tenía ciertas sospechas por lo que tú me habías solicitado y la situación que estaba presenciando-, Vegeta frunció el ceño, pero siguió escuchando atento lo que se le informaba.

-Bulma al principio estaba rehacía a decirme la verdad pero con el tiempo ella misma pidió mi ayuda para entrenar a su hijo, fue entonces que me confirmo que Trunks era tuyo, que había quedado embarazada cuando la comitiva llego la primera vez a la Tierra, y que no pudo decirte nada porque cuando se enteró, tú ya la habías abandonado: lo siento Vegeta, pero esas fueron sus palabras exactas-, Goku trago duro por lo que estaba relatando al hombre tras la pantalla, vio el cambio en sus facciones, ahora era una mezcla de dolor e ira las que mostraba en su rostro, -continua Kakaroto-, apresuro a su camarada a seguir con el relato.

-yo mejor que nadie sabía lo que podía pasarle a ese niño si otro Saiyajin hubiera sabido todo aquello, así que se lo comenté a Bulma, le informe lo que decían las normas de nuestra raza, y por eso Bulma tomo la decisión de ocultarte la existencia del pequeño, el plan era que nunca te enteraras, ¿quizás Bulma pensó también que no volvería a verte por el resto de su vida? y considero que de esa forma seria más sencillo ocultar la verdad de la procedencia del niño, hasta que…-, suspiro un momento para seguir, Vegeta levanto de nuevo la vista, esta vez con la mirada más dura hacia su partidario.

-hasta que, ¿por saber qué demonios lo hizo venir a querer matarme?, estuve a nada de deshacerlo entre mis manos, ¿te das cuenta Kakaroto?- de no haber sido porque la máquina de comunicación planetaria era indispensable y tardarían días enteros en repararla, la hubiera destruido en ese momento, -lo se Vegeta, lo lamento, solo queríamos proteger a tu hijo-, Goku realmente estaba avergonzado, pero sabía en el fondo que lo que hizo fue por una buena causa, esperaba en lo futuro Vegeta lo comprendiera.

Había estado toda la tarde y parte de la noche en aquel tanque de regeneración, cuando salió estaba empapado, pero extrañamente no se sentía mal, por el contrario sentía que sus fuerzas habían aumentado, se sentía más poderoso, listo para otra contienda con quien fuera; pero antes debía hablar con el Rey, y con el otro hombre que apareció antes de que su contrincante lo desapareciera de la faz del universo; tenía que aclarar si lo que había escuchado era correcto o parte de su inconciencia anticipada.

Había ropa en una de las camillas cerca de donde él estaba, pensó que debía ser para él, ya que nadie más se encontraba en aquel sitio: esta era muy similar a las salas hospitalarias de la tierra. Tomo el conjunto, era un pantalón ajustado de una extraña tela, similar a la licra pero más resistente, y una camiseta del mismo color azul y textura equivalente al pantalón.

Estaba terminando de vestirse, -veo que ya estás del todo recuperado-, la voz lo saco de lo que finalizaba de hacer, viro de inmediato; era el Rey Vegeta, quien estaba parado recargado en el marco de la puerta de entrada de la estancia.

-sí, estoy mejor, gracias-, hubiera querido decir más, preguntar más, pero era muy extraño estar frente a aquel hombre después de haber peleado a muerte y peor de haber oído lo que creía haber escuchado.

-es momento de hablar Trunks, ¿te llamas así verdad?-, el joven ahora falto de todo valor y avergonzado por haberlo escuchado pronunciar su nombre, dio un asentamiento de cabeza. Vegeta supo que si esto era difícil para él, peor, mucho peor, debía ser para su hijo, así que tenía que hallar alguna manera de sacarle las palabras sin usar la fuerza, y de entendido que tendría que hacer gala de la paciencia más grande que jamás tuvo en su vida; sonrió sin darse cuenta, sabiendo que una vez más Bulma era la culpable de tener que hacerlo reaccionar de esas formas.

-antes quiero que entiendas una cosa, no traje a tu madre a Bejīta a base de engaños, ni mucho menos planeaba seducirla, ella es una mujer muy especial para mí-, Trunks volteo a encontrarse de frente con el hombre, buscando escuchar más sobre lo que tenía que decir respecto de su madre, de el mismo y de lo que sucedió para llevarlos a ese momento.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

…

…

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

 _Planeta veguita._

El joven de cabellera lila, terminaba de vestirse, ninguna palabra había proferido después de la inclusión del Rey de aquel planeta frente a él, hasta que.

-¿es usted mi padre?- con suma vergüenza y el rostro gacho, al fin se había atrevido a averiguar; Vegeta respiro hondo, pero dado su carácter, miro al chico.

-al parecer así es, debes saber que al igual que tú, no estaba enterado de esto-, Trunks levanto la mirada, y al fin observo a los ojos por primera vez a su padre, al fin tenía una respuesta de dónde venían sus poderes, ahora sentía la necesidad de saber toda la verdad.

-¿Cómo conoció a mi madre, porque ella nunca me hablo de usted, la abandonó al saber de mi existencia?-, Vegeta frunció molesto, -por supuesto que no la abandoné-, medito mejor sus palabras, y se dio cuenta que en verdad, distinguiendo las cosas más fríamente, el si había abandonado a Bulma, claro no era su deseo, y siempre pensó en ella, cada día de su vida, aun después de casarse con Leeka y haber engendrado a Cabba; Bulma siempre estaba en su pensamiento. Muchas veces deseo regresar a la tierra, llevársela con él, hacerla su concubina, pero nada pudo ser debido a sus compromisos como el Rey que era.

-es verdad que deje a tu madre, era el príncipe cuando la conocí, intente traerla conmigo, hacerla mi concubina…-, Trunks frunció de inmediato al escuchar esas palabras, la definición que el tenia de "concubina", era muy diferente de la de Vegeta.

-¿quería a mi madre como su amante?-, cerro los puños con fuerza y Vegeta se dio cuenta del error cometido, al igual que Bulma las definiciones en ambos planetas eran lo distinto suficiente como para enfurecer a los Terréanos con esa declaración.

-no es como lo estás pensando, para un Saiyajin, la concubina es como una segunda esposa, con todos los privilegios que esto conlleva, tu madre no es de mi raza, no podría haberla hecho mi compañera aunque lo quisiera-, termino de decirlo.

Trunks se relajó un poco, sin embargo no se conformó con esa explicación dada, -aun de esa manera, no le hubieras dado el lugar que ella se merece, es mejor que no hayas estado con ella nunca-, camino por la estancia buscando su chamarra y su espada.

-¿Qué esperabas tu qué hiciera?, no sabes nada de mí, ni de mis costumbres, solo eres un mocoso-, trunks giro a verlo de nuevo, su mirada era seria y hasta cierto punto despreciativa.

-soy un hombre, y se lo que mi madre merece, ella es una gran persona, es buena, inteligente, honesta y muy hermosa-, Vegeta profundizó su mirada en la de su hijo, vio en el fondo la seriedad de las palabras que emitía y sintió vergüenza de escucharlo, pues todo lo dicho era cierto, Bulma tenía un valor enorme, y lo había probado ahí en un planeta extraño para ella, en sus brazos que lo envolvieron con el más profundo sentimiento que ella le dio, en su sacrificio por salvar a Leeka, Bulma era demasiado incluso para Vegeta.

-¿a dónde vas ahora?-, Vegeta pregunto al darse cuenta que su hijo buscaba la salida del lugar.

-es momento de marcharme, debo arreglar un asunto en la Tierra, si está interesado en saber de mí, allá lo espero-, le dirigió una apacible mirada después de haber terminado de decir aquello. Era verdad que Trunks estaba molesto por todo lo que recién había sabido, pero también estaba al tanto que ningún mal sentimiento podía albergar hacia su padre, su madre lo regañaría si lo hiciera y a pesar de que ella no estuviera ahí, la sentía más cerca de él que nunca.

 _Planeta Freezer ciento sesenta y nueve._

Sus besos la llenaban por completo, su calor no tenía comparación, entre su cuerpo se sentía segura de que nada le haría daño, a través de sus ojos podía navegar por el universo entero: Bulma no podía ser más dichosa en esos momentos. A pesar del hálito de fuerza recibido, fuertes sonidos la habían despertado de aquel bello sueño en el que amaba a Vegeta como siempre y como nunca; era claro para ella que de ninguna manera podría dejar de amarlo, y ya no le importaba saberlo o sentirlo, en esos momentos estaba en paz con su recuerdo y lo que este la hacía profesar, ahora podía acariciar su vientre el que ya sería imposible seguir ocultando; dentro de pocos meses volvería a ser madre de otro hijo suyo, ni los malestares o el temor por su aprisionamiento la harían sentir distinto.

Los golpes en la puerta la alertaron con desconfianza, -Bulma habrá la puerta ahora-, se escuchó la voz del otro lado, era el soldado Zarbon quién lo exigía.

-¿Qué desea?-, tenía miedo, mucho de hecho, ya no era solo ella, el niño que esperaba representaba lo más importante ahora.

-es una emergencia, déjeme verla-, solicito más calmado, pues se dio cuenta de que al ordenarle las cosas no llegaría a nada. El hombre se había decidido, pese a todo, y a pesar de saber cuál sería su destino final, quería hacer lo que pensaba era lo correcto al menos en esa mísera ocasión.

Bulma aun temerosa, decidió abrir, no podía ocultarse ahí para siempre y sabiendo la fuerza de ese soldado, y los demás en la nave era hasta ridículo poner una débil puerta aun fuera de alguna especie de metal de suma resistencia, para resguardarla.

La puerta termino de abrirse, el hombre entro por completo,-he venido a liberarla, voy a llevarla a una nave y enviarla a un planeta fuera de los cuadrantes conocidos, ahí lord Freezer no podrá encontrarla-, Bulma estaba desconcertada.

-no iré a ningún lugar, no confío en ti-, Zarbon la tomo de los hombros moviéndola un tanto violento, -es la única oportunidad que tendrás, Vegeta no vendrá por ti y lo sabes, así que toma esta como una disculpa de mi parte y haz lo que te digo-, el hombre la soltó dirigiéndose hacia las pertenencias de la mujer.

Bulma no sabía qué hacer, pero algo de todo era cierto, Vegeta no iría a rescatarla, no podía seguir confiando en ello, si no tomaba esta oportunidad para escapar seguramente no tendría otra, -¿Por qué haces esto?-, tenía que estar segura de sus intenciones.

-ya te lo dije, es mi manera de disculparme, en verdad el conocerte me ha hecho ver algo que no quería tomar en consideración, he vivido a la sombra de ese maldito tirano mucho tiempo, soportando lo más bajo que alguien puede soportar, estoy harto, tú me has abierto los ojos al respecto y quiero agradecértelo-, aun a pesar de sus dudas al observar sus ojos, vio un resplandor de esperanza, ¿quizás todo eso que dijo era verdad?

Tenía que arriesgarse, de cualquier forma una u otra cosa; quedarse a merced del tal Freezer o hacer lo propuesto por el soldado Zarbon eran prácticamente lo mismo.

-está bien, hare lo que quieres-, ambos salieron de la habitación encaminándose a uno de los hangares de aquella base: el soldado Zarbon había preparado las cosas desde un día atrás, asegurándose de que todo ocurriera tal cual lo proyectado.

Siguió hasta donde se encontraba una nave con forma esférica, de un solo pasajero se podía advertir a simple vista, -las coordenadas están puestas y listas para emprender el viaje-, se detuvo frente a Bulma dándole la información.

-¿Qué va a ser de ti Zarbon?-, lo observo con algo de lastima, el hombre sonrió, -estaré bien Bulma, gracias a ti ahora tengo un motivo para quitarme al monstruo que me ha aprisionado todos estos años-, se acercó más a la mujer, Bulma en reacción quiso retirarse hacia atrás, pero Zarbon se lo impidió sosteniéndola de los brazos.

-solo déjame darte un beso, el último, la súplica de un ser que no volverás a ver y que seguramente morirá pronto-, Bulma trago saliva, lo miro de nuevo a los ojos y dejo que el la terminara de besar, fue dulce dentro de la comprensión de Bulma; nada tenía de la fuerza bruta que había infringido sobre ella días antes en su camarote, cuando había intentado violentarla. Se separó de ella despacio, tratando de alargar lo más posible el momento, sin embargo tenía que dejarla ir.

-hubiera puesto el universo a tus pies Bulma-, sonrió Zarbon, la tomo del brazo haciendo que entrara en la nave, -aprieta este botón cuando la nave se haya cerrado, este otro te permitirá dormir hasta que llegues al planeta designado-, se alejó un poco para presionar el interruptor que cerraba la compuerta de la nave individual.

Bulma quiso preguntar a qué lugar iría, pero no tuvo tiempo, la puerta se había cerrado por completo, tenía que accionar la nave antes de que los soldados que cuidaban llegaran a aquel sitio; sin pensar más apretó el botón que le había dicho servía para hacer despegar el aparato; una computadora se encendió indicando el cuadrante guardado en la programación de la misma:

" _-planeta designado Tazba, estrella cercana de mediana edad, color amarilla, distancia al planeta ciento cincuenta y seis mil grads-alarg, estimación de tiempo de llegada tres meses-"_ , la computadora termino de dar los datos; Bulma se alarmo; para cuando llegara estaría pariendo. Intento introducir datos a la computadora o solicitar más información, pero le fue imposible, tenía que decodificarla, traducirla y todo ello le llevaría días, incluso semanas, tomo la decisión final de oprimir el botón para dormir, y pidió a Kami la protegiera a ella y a su bebe.

" _-Vegeta-"_ , fue lo último que paso por su mente antes de quedarse dormida por el gas desprendido.

 _Planeta Gaya 2._

Había llegado a la Tierra unas pocas horas atrás, miro sus manos, apretó los puños, debía entrar al lugar, su hogar, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de las cosas que él creía verdaderas; tuvo tiempo en su viaje de regreso de pensar.

Ahora tenía que aclarar por qué su amado padre "adoptivo", había sido lo suficientemente manipulador como para enfrentarlo directamente con su verdadero padre; ¿había sido un acto premeditado o solo fue por la ira de saber perdida a su esposa?, tomo valor, no era que enfrentar a Yamcha le generara miedo, pero si el hecho de enfrentar al que por años creyó sinceramente era su padre, era lo que lo ponía en jaque.

Abrió las puertas de la entrada principal, el hombre mayor estaba sentado en el reposet de la sala, con una copa de vino en una mano y un periódico abierto en una página en la otra; Trunks avanzo lo necesario para quedar de frente a él; Yamcha sintió la otra presencia y levanto el rostro encontrándose de inmediato con su querido hijastro. El ceño fruncido y la sequedad en las facciones del chico fue lo que lo puso sobre aviso, además de recordar a donde había ido: suponía en sus más locas fantasías no volvería a verlo, pues o este mataba al Rey de aquel planeta, y sus súbditos a su vez acababan con el joven, o de entrada el padre terminaba por deshacerse del más joven, pero de cualquier forma esperaba no volver a estar frente al chiquillo, que hasta cierto grado lo enfermaba.

-Trunks que sorpresa verte tan pronto-, inicio la conversación el mayor.

-¿lo sabias?-, Trunks sentía afecto por aquel hombre, pero de comprobar que en verdad solo lo había utilizado para saber dios, cuáles eran sus propósitos reales, no se tocaría el corazón para luchar contra él.

-¿el qué, que tu madre es y fue una mujerzuela que se revolcó con un alienígena y estúpidamente quedo preñada para molestia de todos?-, Trunks sintió recorrer por su cuerpo tal ira que su ki se disparó de inmediato; haciendo hasta lo imposible por medir sus siguientes movimientos, pues no era su intención matar al que por muchos años creyó su progenitor.

Giro hacia otro ángulo para no mirar al hombre, sin embargo una voz lo saco de su concentración, -yo no soy tan clemente como el muchacho, debiste haber pensado dos veces antes de entrometerte con el Rey Vegeta, gusano-, tenía la palma levantada listo para desaparecer al hombre que no solo se había relacionado con su mujer, además de haber puesto a su hijo en su contra, eran cosas que para Vegeta no tenían perdón, de ninguna manera.

-¡no padre, no lo hagas!-, Trunks trato de detener a Vegeta de enviar al infierno a aquel miserable.

-¿Por qué, es que acaso aun tienes sentimientos por esta basura?-, giro molesto por el atrevimiento de su hijo al intentar defender al sujeto en frente.

-no, ya no me une ningún sentimiento por él, pero no vale la pena ensuciarnos las manos con alguien así-, padre e hijo miraron a Yamcha con desprecio.

-sal inmediatamente de esta casa, tus cosas te serán enviadas a donde sea que vayas a vivir, no quiero verte más por aquí, ni cerca de mi madre, mis abuelos o alguna persona que tenga que ver con mi familia, si lo haces no será mi padre quien termine contigo, ¡si no yo!-, Yamcha se levantó despacio, observando en todo momento a los dos hombres de frente, hasta cierto modo con turbación; aun a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba no negaba, ni intentaba ocultar un poco el desprecio que sentía por ellos.

-desde luego que me voy, ya no tengo que hacer aquí, tu madre está muerta y si no es así pronto lo estará, tu no me importas en lo absoluto, veo que al fin encontraste al padre que tanto has anhelado-, termino de decir a Trunks, para dirigirse ahora a Vegeta, -me consuela saber Rey Vegeta que tampoco usted tendrá a Bulma, al final los dos somos unos perdedores-, Vegeta tenia odio puro contenido: dirigió sus pasos hacia Yamcha y le regalo un puño en el vientre que bien sabia, no lo mataría pero lo dejaría muy mal herido por mucho tiempo; el hombre quedo tirado ante la complacida mirada del padre y el hijo.

Trunks a pesar de todo estaba devastado, las palabras de Yamcha habían dado en el punto exacto, _"-no volverás a ver a tu madre, está muerta-"_ , era todo lo que su mente dilucidaba, sus ojos se empañaron; Vegeta se dio cuenta de esto.

-no pienso dejar de buscarla, ahora que sabes quién soy, quiero que me ayudes a encontrarla y a destruir a su verdugo, llevas en tus venas sangre de Saiyajin, ven conmigo a Vegeta sai-, Trunks lo atisbo melancólico, era una buena oferta, no tenía nada que hacer por el momento en la Tierra, sabiendo que tenía sangre de guerrero, el querer ser un simple adolescente terrestre, con ambiciones simples de muchacho, ya no le era importante; además tenía la oportunidad de conocer mejor a su padre, saber de su estirpe y guiar mejor sus deseos de pelea y venganza.

-creo, es lo mejor papa, no descansare hasta que mama este de vuelta conmigo, así tenga que revolver el universo entero-.

Vegeta sonrió satisfecho, ese chico tenía mucho de su parte, era inteligente, arrojado y valiente: sería un buen guerrero en sus manos, además era parte de la mujer más importante de su vida; dentro de él se fundía ese sentimiento que ambos tenían, era la clara expresión de la unión de Bulma y de él mismo.

 _Planeta Bejīta._

Las luchas habían sido muy cruentas, y en lo que respecta a su vida familiar ni que decir; después de haber llevado a Trunks con él a Bejīta; tanto Leeka como Cabba supieron toda la verdad, el joven príncipe sabía que el bastardo hibrido no podría hacer nada a pesar de ser mayor que él; por pelear el trono del planeta rojo.

Por lo que le hizo creer a su padre que aceptaba al peli lila cerca de ellos como otro hijo del Rey; sin embargo jamás se dirigía directamente a su medio hermano, para Cabba era humillante tener que tener tratos con Trunks.

En lo que respecta a Leeka no podía hacer mucho, ya no tenía forma alguna de ponerse en contra de Vegeta por el chiquillo, pues este la había enfrentado con la verdad de lo que le había sucedido a Bulma; así que solo podía odiar y despreciar al hijo de su rival en silencio, mas no por ello perdía oportunidad de humillar al chico cada vez que la ocasión se le presentaba. Trunks por el contrario trataba de no hacer caso de la situación, su prioridad ahora y en lo futuro seria su madre, y desde luego en cuanto la encontrara se iría de Bejīta con ella; era mejor para todos, no volver a ver ni a su padre, su esposa o su otro hijo: el joven hombre creía fielmente que tanto el como Bulma estarían mejor lejos de todo aquello y esperaba hacérselo entender a esta una vez que estuvieran juntos.

La nave seguía el curso designado a Tazba, en sus sueños podía reencontrarse con su hijo, con Vegeta y ver a su pequeño bebe en sus brazos, cuan feliz podía llegar a ser si todo aquello fuera verdad y no solo el sueño inducido por la nave para ahorrar recursos; el pequeño en su vientre bien podía sentir todo lo que su madre, pues no dejaba de moverse con emoción en su pequeño lugar.

 _Planeta Freezer trecientos treinta._

Vegeta al fin había diezmado a la armada de Freezer, y por fin lo había encontrado en uno de sus planetas, ahora como lo que era una lagartija, podía enfrentarlo cara a cara, antes de estar de frente a él tuvo la oportunidad de encarar a uno de su más leales secuaces: el soldado de verde cabellera estaba en posición de ataque frente al Saiyajin que tanto aborrecía.

-espere mucho este momento Vegeta, enfrentarte es una de las cosas que más he deseado en la vida, verte muerto por mis manos-, Vegeta rio fríamente.

-seguirás deseándolo Zarbon, sin embargo hoy estoy de estupendo humor, así que si me dices donde esta Freezer dejare que corras como el gusano asqueroso que eres, ¿Qué te parece?-, fue el turno de Zarbon de reír.

-no dirías lo mismo si supieras unas cuantas cosas Vegeta-, ambos hombres se contemplaron con aborrecimiento por el otro delante.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?-, Zarbon sabía que esta oportunidad era de oro macizo, su venganza se concretaría ahí mismo y complacido sonrió.

-es…, sobre Bulma-, Vegeta avanzó desesperado de solo oír el nombre de su mujer.

-¡¿Qué sabes de ella, dónde está?! Si me lo dices te perdonare la vida-, cerro un puño frente al rostro del soldado enemigo; se ilumino la faz de Zarbon con maldad, ahora tenía toda la atención del Rey de Vegeta sai, del ser que más odiaba después de Freezer, del que no le permitió quedarse con la mujer de cabello azul y tener paz por una vez en su vida.

-Bulma está muerta, yo la mate por órdenes de lord Freezer; pero antes de romper su delicado y blanco cuello, la hice mía, ahí frente al emperador, debías haberla oído gemir, mientras la penetraba…-, no termino de decir lo último cuando Vegeta le rompió el cuello con una llave que no pudo ver por la velocidad que tenía el monarca en estado de súper Saiyajin: se había transformado al escuchar que Bulma estaba muerta y lo que había tenido que sufrir por su culpa. Si, Vegeta se sentía culpable de la suerte que ahora sabia había tenido su peli azul.

¿Cómo se lo diría a su hijo?, no obstante tenía que confirmar si era cierto, quizás Zarbon le había dicho aquello por odio y venganza; deseando conocer la verdad, busco por todas partes algún otro soldado que pudiera aclararle lo que Zarbon le había contado. Para su buena suerte Trunks y Cabba peleaban en ese momento contra Dodoria y Tagoma.

Vegeta detuvo la pelea al encarar a uno de estos, -¿tú eres Tagoma cierto?, dime donde esta Bulma y tienes mi palabra que te perdonare la vida-, el alienígena de piel color lila, sonrió aun con las líneas de sangre que salían por su boca y los ojos casi cerrados por los golpes que había recibido.

Trunks y Cabba se acercaron a su padre, -¿padre él sabe dónde está mama?-, Vegeta no giro a ver a Trunks, tampoco respondió, más bien apresuro la presión sobre el soldado para que respondiera, no le gusto ver esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-la Reina, tan hermosa, con ese exótico cabello azul, está muerta, lord Freezer la mato casi enseguida que la trajimos aquí-, Vegeta extendió su mano y carbonizo al hombre en sus manos. Trunks no sabía que pensar, que hacer, que decir.

-¿Por qué ese hombre dijo "la Reina", que no hablaba de la científica, padre?-, hablo el príncipe Cabba, Vegeta seguía sin responder.

-Trunks, Cabba, terminen con los soldados que queden en esta zona y regresen a la nave, es una orden-, Vegeta siguió adelante, había cosas que no cuadraban del todo, Zarbon había dicho que él había matado a Bulma y Tagoma que había sido Freezer quien lo había hecho; solo había un ser que pudiera decirle la verdad y estaba por encontrarlo.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

Espero les guste, sugerencias son muy bien recibidas y a todas las escucho.

…

…

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

 _Planeta Freezer trecientos treinta._

Camino un largo pasillo, escucho gritos, risas y voces, entro alerta de lo que pudiera encontrar, la sorpresa no fue menor; Leeka peleaba contra el tirano, su nivel de poder a pesar de ser una Saiyajin de elite distaba mucho de aquel monstruo, pero como buena hembra de su raza no se amedrentaba, -Leeka detente, este sujeto morirá entre mis manos, regresa a la nave, ahora-, la Reina veía contraída a su esposo.

-no Vegeta, no te dejare solo, esta lagartija es muy despreciable, no pelea de frente-, Freezer veía a ambos, no entendía porque esa mujer tenía tanta confianza con el Rey.

-te he dado una orden, yo acabare con él, Freezer y yo tenemos cuentas que saldar desde hace muchos años, ¿no es así?-, miro a los ojos al emperador espurio, este paso su lengua por sus labios saboreando las palabras de Vegeta.

-siempre fuiste una delicia Vegeta, pero antes aclárame algo, ¿Por qué esta mujer tiene tanta familiaridad contigo querido mío?-, Vegeta entendió la pregunta de inmediato.

-es porque ella es la verdadera Reina de Vegeta sai, te llevaste a una terrícola que había hecho un trabajo en mi planeta-, rio un poco por la confusión de su archí enemigo.

-oh, entonces hice bien en matarla, era solo una basura más, solo me hizo perder mi tiempo-, los ojos del hombre se abrieron en demasía.

Leeka y Freezer lo notaron de inmediato, a la Reina le irrito ver en las facciones de su esposo el dolor que esa noticia le causaba, a Freezer le causo aún más curiosidad el hecho y no pensaba quedarse con la duda.

-¿dime Vegeta acaso esa criatura insignificante, tenía alguna importancia para ti?-, Vegeta avanzo lento hacia el tirano.

-eso es algo que no te importa, y no creo que la hayas matado-, Leeka solo veía la confrontación verbal de su esposo con el monstruo.

-pues así es querido mío, no soporte pensar que ella te tubo, así que la hice desaparecer a manos de Zarbon-, en ese momento Vegeta cayo en cuenta que todo era cierto, lo que escuchaba era la confirmación de lo que no quería entender.

Su ira se incrementó de golpe, su energía resplandeció como el brillo mismo del sol; y ambos, Leeka y Freezer fueron testigos del cambio físico y energético que Vegeta había tenido.

-si Freezer soy lo que tanto temías, la razón por la que querías acabar con mi raza, soy la leyenda que va a acabar con tu miserable vida, soy un súper Saiyajin-, camino airoso frente a Leeka que no podía creer lo que presenciaba, camino empoderado hasta quedar frente a Freezer que también se había quedado mudo por la sorpresa.

-contempla tu muerte, transformada en el verdugo que te quitara la vida-, tomo a Freezer del cuello, levantándolo por encima de sus hombros; apretaba su garganta a tal punto, que pareció los ojos saldrían fuera de las comisuras de su rostro: pero no se percató que en un traidor movimiento el lagarto había disparado contra Leeka.

Vegeta giro a verla aun sin soltar a su oponente, la mujer tenía los ojos en blanco, la boca abierta desparramando sangre, y un gran agujero en el pecho. Enfurecido por completo Vegeta traspaso a Freezer con la mano por todo su tórax, hasta que esta salió por el otro lado.

Freezer abrió la boca queriendo gritar, sin embargo la sangre que lo ahogaba, le impidió emitir sonido alguno, y solo un cumulo de sangre salió de la comisura de sus labios manchando la cara del Rey de los Saiyajines, que al fin había cumplido con su venganza.

 _Planeta Tazba, cuatro años después._

Camino un largo trecho por aquellas calles rocosas: era ciertamente un lugar mayormente desértico, pero al mismo tiempo poblado de peñas por doquier, a pesar de todo ya nada de eso le importaba, había aprendido a transitar por todos aquellos caminos, y era aún más preponderante estar alerta de los soldados que aún quedaban del viejo imperio; ya sin su líder se habían vuelto asesinos a sueldo o por simple diversión.

Era también por ello que Bulma procuraba ocultar su figura vestida de harapos lo más que pudiera, había recortado su cabello hasta lo máximo, y rara vez lo llevaba sin cubrir. Siempre alerta de todo cuanto la rodeaba, había conseguido una pieza muy importante para la reconstrucción del comunicador de la nave.

Después de cuatro largos años era todo lo que estaba obteniendo, estaba desesperada completamente, a pesar que sabía a la perfección, era de lo que podía apoderarse en el tiempo libre que tenía, había tenido que buscar un trabajo en una de las fábricas que existían en aquel planeta: al ser un planeta pedregoso, la extracción de minerales y procesamiento de los mismos, tenía gran demanda de trabajadores; y dado que nada de ciencia se manejaba en el sitio, Bulma tuvo que adaptarse a esta labor. Además tenía una razón preponderante de llevar a cabo la labor, su pequeña hija a la que llamo Bra: para no variar en el árbol genealógico familiar.

Era una suerte que una buena mujer nativa, de edad avanzada la hubiera encontrado cuando la nave había llegado y se había estrellado con el suelo de aquel planeta. De inmediato Bulma había salido de la nave, no sin poder evitar empezar a sentir los dolores del parto que estaba a nada de llevarse a cabo.

Tratando de llegar a un lugar que tuviera aspecto de civilidad apresuro sus doloridos pasos, no llego muy lejos, cuando se desplomo de rodillas, el dolor era simplemente insufrible; fue entonces que empezó a odiar al hombre que después de todo la había llevado a aquello, era de notarse que en su alma todo el amor que había sentido por él, empezaba a convertir en nada más que simple odio, recordándose además el haber perdido a su hijo, por seguir al hombre a un destino que nunca fue el suyo. Estar sintiendo ahí mismo la muerte por el dolor de traer otro hijo de aquel, del que seguramente nada querría saber en el futuro, pues el adoraba a su esposa y a su legítimo hijo. Lo maldijo en silencio, cerrando al mismo tiempo los puños.

La anciana al ver a una criatura de rodillas en el suelo cerca de una humareda, se apresuró a llegar, distinguió de inmediato a una mujer joven de cabello azul; al acercarse más, noto de inmediato que estaba embarazada, y lo peor que al parecer estaba dando a luz. Al llegar a corta distancia, intento llamar su atención en su lengua, Bulma miro hacia arriba encontrando el rostro de la mujer nativa, no alcanzo a entender lo que le decía, pero sabía que por medio de señas podría intentar comunicarse con ella y pedirle asistencia.

Así logro su ayuda, con todas las fuerzas restantes reunidas, logro llegar a una pequeña casa hecha al parecer de madera, propia de los árboles que seguramente eran parte de la vegetación del lugar.

Pero el desafortunado destino siempre le marcaba dolor en su vida, ya fuera a nivel emocional o físico; las horas fueron las más largas de su existencia, incluso más que cuando dio a luz a Trunks, el feto venía cruzado; de suerte la anciana alienígena parecía tener conocimientos en esos menesteres.

Sobo su vientre por horas, mientras Bulma se desgarraba de dolor, cuando al fin palpo que él bebe estaba acomodado, le señalo a Bulma que hiciera el esfuerzo máximo por empujar al crio hacia afuera; lagrima tras lagrima, recordar a Vegeta fue la tortura, volvió a maldecirlo infinitamente, ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de alguien así?, y después cuando su vida al fin era tranquilidad, ¿Qué extraño poder la orillo a seguirlo?

Mientras la criatura salía de su ser, se juró a si misma que jamás volvería a pensar en aquel hombre de ninguna forma, esperaba desde luego regresar a casa, pero jamás quería volver a saber de Vegeta ni por error; en ese instante y mientras los pensamientos se insertaban también en su alma, un llanto potente la saco de todo, la adulta fémina, tomo aquel pequeño ser y con distinguible alegría lo acerco a su madre, quien a pesar de las lágrimas sonrió plena y feliz por tener a ese pequeño retoño de su amor.

Al transcurso de los años la niña se convirtió en su mundo, en su razón por que vivir, comprendió lo que dicen: "que las madres son capaces de dar hasta la vida misma por sus hijos". Bra era idéntica a ella, con el distintivo que su personalidad era de una real Saiyajin, pues poseía todo el carácter de su padre.

Prefirió mantener su colita, pues tal vez llegado el caso y ante las amenazas que cada día había a su alrededor, sería útil se transformase en mono gigante de ser necesario; no obstante la ocultaba lo mejor que podía, pues de entre los rumores que había: se decía que el nuevo Rey supremo del universo era un Saiyajin.

Bulma podía muy bien imaginarse de quien se trataba, al fin Vegeta había conseguido su anhelado sueño de ser el todo poderoso, lo odio aún más, ella tenía que estar pudriéndose en aquel lugar con su hija, mientras aquel mentiroso, que la había engañado hasta que se había cansado, disfrutaba de las mieles del éxito sobre el vasto espacio.

 _Planeta Bejīta._

-Sr ya están volviendo las naves de la última misión, en ellas vienen los príncipes-, indico el soldado a su soberano.

Vegeta seguía contemplando la vista por la ventana en su despacho real, no viro siquiera por error para agradecer la información recibida, se había vuelto un hombre más frio y taciturno de lo que ya era. Sin embargo como un ser superior, que se jactaba de honor, le había dado el lugar a su primogénito que merecía; se enfrentó a los viejos del parlamento, que desde luego estuvieron no solo en total desacuerdo, además de escandalizarse por el solo hecho, pero al presenciar el poder que había logrado abatir a Freezer, quedaron mudos e hicieron lo que su soberano demandaba, Trunks había sido nombrado príncipe del imperio, era lo menos que podía hacer por él, pues si bien sabia no podría ser heredero de la corona, si podía disfrutas de la posición que por sangre merecía.

Trunks llamado por la fuerza que corría por su venas, accedió a quedarse con su padre en su planeta, a pesar que no se llevara al cien por ciento bien con su hermano, no obstante lo comprendía pues ambos jóvenes habían perdido a sus madres a manos del mismo asesino; el chico de cabello lavanda había aprendido a dominar su poder, estudiaba las leyes del planeta Bejīta, y participaba de buena gana en las misiones de exploración por el basto espacio, de vez en cuando viajaba a la tierra y visitaba a sus abuelos y a su antiguo maestro Goku; quien se enorgullecía del guerrero en el que se había transformado el muchacho.

Poco o nada habían vuelto a saber de Yamcha, sabían que seguramente seguía con vida, pero a Trunks ya no le importaba, su miseria era tan grande como su propio dolor por haber perdido a su madre.

Desde luego Vegeta se había cerrado a toda posibilidad de pareja, a pesar que en varios concilios por parte del grupo parlamentario, se exigió al monarca que contrajera nuevas nupcias con una hembra de noble cuna, de elite, que diera más herencia a la corona, pero Vegeta se negó rotundamente, ya tenía dos hijos varones, ¿Qué más querían aquellos viejos?, cualquiera de los dos seria digno de sucederlo al trono, por regla sería el de sangre pura, pero si este llegara a faltar Trunks estaría capacitado perfectamente para el puesto.

Por las noches un solo pensamiento rondaba en la mente de Vegeta, su mujer de cabello azul, su Bulma, recordaba cada detalle de la unión que habían tenido la última vez que la vio, también sus duras palabras para protegerla, que por supuesto no logro, en ocasiones una lagrima efímera de impotencia, cruzaba su mejilla, pues sabía que donde fuera que estuviera no lo perdonaría por traicionarla de aquella forma, -¿si al menos te hubiera dicho lo mucho que me importas mujer?- intentaba cerrar su ojos y dejar que el dolor lo venciera enviando al sueño como suplica…

Vegeta seguía de pie pensando en la nada, desde hacía buen tiempo ese parecía ser su pasatiempo favorito, de nuevo la puerta fue tocada, -¡pase!-, señalo al que llamaba.

-somos nosotros padre-, fue el joven mitad saiyajin quien solicito, ese simple sonido saco al Rey de su distracción haciendo de inmediato formar una fugaz sonrisa, tomo asiento frente a su enorme escritorio, -¡entren, que esperan!-, los dos muchacho realizaron la orden, el primero como siempre hacia, era Cabba, detrás del entro Trunks, ya no le importaban esos arranques de su hermano, y a decir verdad gracias a no tomarlo tan en serio, estaban empezando a llevarse apropiadamente.

Ambos tomaron una posición recta frente a su padre, con el puño cerrado sobre el corazón, en señal de saludo y respeto ante el líder de su raza, el primero en hablar fue el menor, -te informamos padre que la misión ha sido exitosa, el planeta Litt fue agregado a la confederación con éxito, después de haberlo investigado, su tecnología es precaria, pero cuenta con una población basta y cooperaran con nosotros en trabajos de toda índole-, termino su informe Cabba.

-además sus recursos son de mucho provecho para nosotros, tienen una mina muy grande de Tritan, el metal más fuerte y maleable hasta ahora conocido, el tratado fue cerrado ante los Namek, el prior principal fue quien dio el sello-, comento Trunks ante Vegeta.

-muy bien, no esperaba menos de ustedes mocosos, después pediré un informe por parte de los Namek, ¿hubo bajas?-, señalo Vegeta a sus dos hijos frente a él, Cabba fue quien respondió pronto.

-no padre, todo fue "demasiado" pacifico-, dijo con cierto desdén en la voz.

-pronto tendrás diversión, pero antes necesito comunicarme con Piccolo Ma junior, pues está por verse, si ingresamos un planeta a la confederación, es un lugar neutral, por lo que hay todavía sabandijas de Freezer en aquel territorio, de ser así, tendrán que ir a desaparecerlos, tal vez vaya con ustedes, hace tiempo que no gozo de una buena pelea-, sonrió de lado imaginando lo que podría hacer con los sujetos.

 _Planeta Tazba._

Entro poco más o menos corriendo a la humilde casa, -casi no lo cuento, unos sujetos me siguieron, pero fui más lista y pude despistarlos para llegar, me asegure que nadie me viera-, diciendo esto se quitó la pañoleta de la cabeza exponiendo al fin su corta cabellera azul.

La más pequeña salto de su silla corriendo a los brazos de su madre, -mami, mami, tardaste mucho, tenía miedo-, la pequeña Bra se aferró de la pierna de su madre sintiendo quietud de verla ahí con ellas en casa.

-pequeña mía, ya estoy aquí, nada me paso, ¡vez!-, consoló lo mejor posible a su niña hermosa, la tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, a lo que la niña acaricio la mejilla de la madre que tanto amaba, -eres mi pedacito de cielo Bra, ¿lo sabias?-, la niña sonrió ampliamente mientras observaba los ojos azules de su madre.

Piccolo había llegado al planeta que se estudiaba por el recurso mineral que tenía, el planeta era rocoso por lo que desde hacía mucho tiempo se comenzó su disertación, pensando que podía obtenerse de sus enormes minas el Tritan. En una de las reuniones en medio de mandatarios del universo, se acordó de varios planetas una lista menor, de entre los nombres que fueron escogido estaba el de esta esfera; se sabía por muchas razones era una planeta neutral, así que seguramente aun cohabitaban ahí, algunos ex soldados de la armada de Freezer.

Piccolo se había ofrecido para revisarlo antes de que entraran los Saiyajin a escena, pues estaba seguro ellos no dialogarían tan pacíficamente con los habitantes, el Rey de aquel sencillo lugar había accedido de muy buena gana a recibirlo y brindarle toda la información necesaria para que su mundo fuera integrado a la confederación universal; por lo que Piccolo había aterrizado hacia unas cuantas horas en aquel lugar, no se extrañaba de pensar que tardaron mucho en reconocer ese sitio, debido fuera del haber pertenecido a la alianza del tirano; el planeta tenía una ubicación muy alejada de todos los cuadrantes conocidos.

Dentro de las actividades planeadas por Piccolo y el rey de Tazba, estaba proyectado el recorrido por algunas de las minas que actualmente se explotaban, algunas eran de materiales sencillos y solo dos tenían el tan preciado Tritan, así que primero pasarían por ellas, era verdaderamente importante para la alianza universal, saber cuánto de ese material podrían conseguir, pues a base de este se construía la micro y macro tecnología que se proveía a diferentes planetas.

Llegaron a la entrada de la mina más grande de Tritan, algunos soldados de baja categoría pertenecientes al planeta los escoltaban. Por parte de Piccolo, no temía de nada, sabía que su poder era lo bastante grande como para hacer frente a cualquier soldado de la vieja armada de Freezer, pero era mejor si el monarca del lugar distinguía que iban bien custodiados.

Se le había hecho tarde a Bulma: Bra había amanecido algo enferma, la comida que consumían no era del todo benéfica para la constitución física de la pequeña mitad Saiyajin, por lo que padecía muy frecuentemente de esto.

Bulma ya no sabía qué hacer, se odiaba a si misma por no poder terminar de arreglar el control parental de la nave, y accionar el intercomunicador, pedir auxilio a la Tierra, y esperar que vinieran a rescatarlas. Empero, por todo el conflicto político que acontecía a su alrededor no podía hacer más, las piezas mecánicas se habían vuelto una moneda de cambio muy valioso, por lo que era prácticamente imposible conseguirlas en aquel lugar; y peor aún tenía que ver por el bienestar de su hija, tenía que buscar la forma de conseguir alimento, la mujer que amablemente las había acogido en su casa era muy mayor, poco podía hacer por ella y la pequeña; además que Bulma no era ninguna comodina que dejara que una persona anciana, la proveyera de todo. A pesar de las circunstancias Bulma agradecía que la alienígena la ayudara a cuidar a su hija, además de suministrarle sus remedios herbarios que curaban en mucho los malestares de la niña.

No obstante de su preocupación por dejar sola a su hija, llego casi corriendo a la mina; el guardia de la entrada un hombre con aspecto de lagarto, la observo serio, sin embargo dado que Bulma siempre que podía ayudaba a la gente en alguna cuestión de tecnología, se había ganado amistades productivas, así que…

-apresúrate mujer, hoy tenemos invitados importantes, así que has tenido suerte todo está hecho un farrago-, asintió la mujer guiñando un ojo al compañero que la ayudaba.

Todos en el lugar pensaban que Bulma tenía una enfermedad o algo semejante, pues jamás la habían visto sin todos esos trapos encima. Se dirigió al sitio donde le correspondía trabajar, tomo sus herramientas y comenzó la faena.

Bulma picaba partes pequeñas de grandes rocas para sacar el Tritan, los harapos que cubrían su rostro ayudaban también a que no sufriera de enfermedades respiratorias.

Detrás de ella, se detuvo el pequeño grupo de hombres que visitaban la mina, Bulma por impulso y curiosidad giro a ver, se había vuelto insegura y desconfiada; cuando lo tuvo de frente a pesar de llevar en mayor medida cubierto su rostro, destello enormes ojos por el asombro de estar visualizando a aquel extraterrestre, ese que había conocido en el planeta Bejīta; y si su memoria no fallaba era el Namekiano llamado Piccolo.

El verde varón quedo quieto junto al rey de aquel planeta, no miro a la joven, hasta que, -¿Piccolo?-, el ahí nombrado busco de inmediato quien lo había convocado por su nombre, encontrándose con una figura desconocida para él, -¿tú has dicho algo?-, se acercó a la criatura que creyó era quien había emitido el sonido; Bulma tomando en cuenta el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que la había visto, y el aspecto poco reconocible de su actual figura, se dio cuenta que tenía que hacer más por hacerle saber quién era ella; se fue despojando poco a poco, de los harapos que llevaba encima, dejándolos en su mano, y exponiendo su rostro al fin para muchos ahí presentes.

 **Notas:**

Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a algunas seguidoras más asiduas, que con sus hermosos comentarios, me animan a seguir, es por ustedes que continúo la historia:

Maryann: muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia y lo mejor que siga gustándote.

Cam: me emociono con tu emoción, gracias por seguir conmigo este camino.

Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta: siempre me sacas una sonrisa, gracias por leerme.

Alulaa: por supuesto mil gracias siempre y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

He estado muy ausente, lo sé, tengo mis razones, pero no abandonare la historia.

…

…

…

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Su corto cabello fue de impacto para el Namekiano, pero de inmediato y en total asombro, supo quién era, -¿Bu… Bulma…?-, sintiendo como si Kami en persona, hubiera ido hasta ahí por ella, cerro el espacio que quedaba entre ellos y lo abrazo, sintió como quien encuentra a un padre que no ha visto en años.

Piccolo no sabía cómo reaccionar, él también se había enterado cuando fue a Gaya 2, que Bulma había sido dada por muerta, lo desanimo demasiado, pues en el poco tiempo de conocerla, llego a considerarla una mente prodigiosa, y era desde luego una perdida para la ciencia perder a un elemento así; pero también creía injusta su muerte, pues era una persona buena, víctima de todo aquello.

Bulma no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas mientras continuaba aferrada a aquel hombre, no era que sintiera algo más que amistad por él, pero después de tanto, al fin podía expresar una parte de su dolor y desesperación.

El rey de Tazba quien seguía parado junto a ellos, se sintió más que conmovido, intrigado por el extraño actuar de la mujer que trabajaba en aquel sitio, -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, todos creímos que habías muerto…?-, Piccolo se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al decirle aquello, pero era la verdad y ella tenía derecho de saberla, con lágrimas aun en los ojos, -es una historia demasiado larga para contar aquí, pero es muy importante que me digas si puedes llevarme a la Tierra?-, tenía puestas todas sus esperanzas y las de su hija en aquella respuesta.

-por supuesto que sí, te llevare a mi nave para que descanses y pronto partamos, ¿te parece?-, Piccolo sintió la desesperación de la mujer, y desde luego ayudarla no sería ningún problema para el alíen, nuevamente considerando la admiración que sentía por ella, seria mínimo el favor.

-antes quisiera que me acompañaras a un lugar, es de suma importancia Piccolo-, el ser verdoso la miro desconcertado, pero desde luego confiaba en ella y si se lo pedía era que, razones de mucho valor tenía que tener, -entonces espérame afuera, y te acompañare a donde me digas-, Bulma asintió y sonrió libremente después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, agradeciendo en su corazón esa petición de ayuda recibida.

Terminado el protocolo y después de Piccolo haber explicado que había sido todo aquello al representante de Tazba, salió para encontrarse con Bulma una vez más, caminaron por un trecho largo, Bulma no tuvo que esconder de nuevo su rostro a nadie, por primera vez en hacía quien sabe cuánto tiempo, se sentía segura de estar con alguien conocido y de suma confianza, llegaron a una pequeña y humilde casa, cabe decir que en todo el recorrido hasta aquel lugar ni Bulma, ni Piccolo habían pronunciado palabra alguna, el silencio había envuelto sus pasos todo el tiempo.

Al entrar al lar, Bulma tranquilizo a la anciana alienígena, y cruzo todo el lugar hasta llegar a donde su hija seguía convaleciente, -Bra ya estoy aquí, iremos a casa al fin-, Piccolo atestiguo aquella escena, se acercó a las dos féminas, y observo a la pequeña respirando con dificultad, toco su rostro y percibió el aumento en su temperatura corporal.

-déjame curarla Bulma-, pidió de inmediato, Bulma se hizo a un lado y dejo al Namekusei hacer lo solicitado, el hombre dejo salir de sus manos una especie de energía color blanco, segundos después la pequeña abrió sus ojos, sorprendida por la figura que aún estaba sobre de ella; Piccolo no dejo de notar que la chiquilla poseía un apéndice muy similar al de los Saiyajin.

-mami ya no me duele nada, mira, estoy bien-, bajo corriendo del catre a abrazar a su madre, quien la tomo de inmediato en su brazos, -claro que si Bra, eres la niña más Valente del universo-, Piccolo que seguía viendo aquello, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿esa niña es tu hija?-, Bulma aun con la pequeña en sus brazos, -si Piccolo ella es mi pequeña Bra, saluda al señor Piccolo Bra-, la niña se desenredo de los brazos de su madre, se puso frente al alíen cruzo sus brazos y con el ceño fruncido, -no se quien sea usted, pero si mi mama dice que lo salude lo hare-, extendió su mano ofreciéndola a su contraparte.

-mi nombre es Bra Briefs, soy muy fuerte así que no intente nada malo con nosotras-, esos gestos le recordaron de inmediato a cierto personaje Saiyajin, pero no quiso indagar más, -me parece correcto Bra, no intentaría nada malo ante tu poder-, Bulma sonrió, el cuadro era muy gracioso, mas allá de eso, agradecía a Piccolo que le diera un poco de alegría a su hija.

La nave despegaba, no era muy grande pero si lo suficientemente amplia, Bulma no tenía como compensar a Piccolo, llevarlas no solo a ella y a su hija, pidió que Ahora, la anciana que las había ayudado en todo ese tiempo fuera llevada con ellas, había decidido instalarla en su casa, no pensaba que le disgustaría a Yamcha y a su hijo, menos cuando supieran toda la ayuda que le había brindado a ella en los peores momentos, a partir de ahí Shora sería considerada como parte de su familia.

Sin embargo, algo de todo ello no cuadraba, y era lo que tendría que explicarles a su familia o más bien, el como lo haría, hablarles de Bra, de su procedencia, varias cosas habían pasado por su cabeza, desde decirles que fue violada, hasta la verdad, pero como lo haría al final no tenía idea, estaba muy cansada como para seguir repasando la escena, de pronto se quedó profundamente dormida al igual que su pequeña, la mujer mayor sonrió al hombre en agradecimiento y ambos siguieron observando a las dos féminas, Piccolo se seguía preguntando si algo tendría que ver esa niña con el Rey Saiyajin y de ser así, ¿debía avisarle de Bulma y la pequeña?, sin embargo era algo que Bulma tenía que decidir al final y si hasta el momento nada le había dicho, era también probable que nada de esas elucubraciones fueran ciertas.

El aviso fue dado, estaban arribando a la zona que se le designo a la nave del Namek, después de haber atravesado la órbita de la tierra, eran pocos los minutos que faltaban para que descendieran; tenia tantas ganas de ver a su hijo, después de cuatro años, las ansias la carcomían, también quería abrazar a sus padres y sentir entre sus brazos como si volviera a ser la pequeña niña consentida que alguna vez fue; tanto sufrimiento le había hecho apreciar en demasía hasta el más pequeño detalle de la que había sido su vida, antes de conocer a Vegeta.

" _Vegeta"_ , si no podía evitar que su recuerdo llegara a su mente, pero también decididamente sentía que prefería mil veces tenerlo solo ahí, en su cabeza y no volver a verlo de forma física; iniciaría una nueva vida, con sus hijos, sus padres y si Yamcha lo deseaba también con él.

Después de que la compuerta de la nave se abriera y diera paso al descenso de sus tripulantes, Bulma no pudo si no irradiar una enorme sonrisa, era su hogar al fin, había vuelto a su querida Tierra, camino tranquila con su hija en los brazos, la niña también sorprendida pues a su tierna mirada el lugar era agradable y aun mas contagiada de la felicidad de su madre; su placidez la obnubiló al grado de no darse cuenta que había pasado a un lado de su amigo, al que parecía no haber reconocido de primera instancia, de hecho no fue hasta que.

-¿Bulma… eres tú?-, dijo el hombre totalmente asombrado por la visión que tenia de frente, era la peli azul que habían dado por muerta años atrás, su amiga.

Bulma de la misma forma abrió los ojos con asombro, pero olvidando un poco todo, acogió con cariño el volver a ver a su querido amigo, -¡Goku, que alegría volver a verte!-, se acercó al hombre que seguía en total desconcierto.

-no puedo creerlo, ¿eres tú de verdad Bulma?-, siguió observando a la mujer, pero algo más llamo de inmediato su atención, era la criatura que Bulma llevaba en brazos, pues poseía al igual que él y su raza una cola de Saiyajin, -¿esa niña es tu hija?-, finalmente Bulma callo en cuenta que por la emoción del encuentro se había olvidado de la pequeña en sus brazos, abrazo con posesión a la criatura, -sí, ella es mi hija-, Goku no quiso indagar más, de inmediato se dio cuenta del cambio que la mujer había tenido, además ya habría tiempo para saber las cosas.

Cambio su semblante, -que alegría que estés bien, no sabes la felicidad que les dará saber a Trunks, a tus padres y desde luego a Veg…-, fue interrumpido en seco, -no deseo que ese hombre sepa nada de mí, ¿está claro Goku? Y es mi última palabra-, giro para seguir su camino aun con la niña en brazos, fue alcanzada por Shora, sin embargo tanto Goku como Piccolo se percataron de la situación, se miraron un momento a los ojos en complicidad de ver si el otro había percibido lo mismo, y al parecer así había sido.

Estaba seguro de que, lo que estaba por hacer desataría muchas cosas, pero era preferible terminar con ese asunto de una buena vez, solicito un enlace con el planeta rojo, sin embargo para no hacer evidente lo que planeaba, insto a hablar con Trunks ya que para su buena suerte el residía en aquel planeta, así que si se enteraba el hijo, seguro Vegeta lo haría también.

Llamaron a la enorme puerta del despacho real, -¡adelante!-, ordeno el monarca, quien se encontraba dentro con los príncipes organizando y discutiendo el próximo viaje a Tazba, -Sr, el príncipe Trunks tiene una comunicación desde Gaya 2, es el embajador Kakaroto, quien solicita su presencia-, dijo propiamente el encargado de llevar el mensaje.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere, lo dijo?-, Vegeta no levanto la mirada de la mesa donde tenían una especie de maqueta holográfica, mostrando el territorio y cuanto debían saber de la orografía del planeta -Sr, dijo que es referente a su madre-, todos en la sala giraron a ver al hombre que seguía cerca de la puerta, intrigados por lo que habían escuchado, Trunks no pidió permiso para salir de la habitación, empujando al mensajero salió de inmediato rumbo a la sala de comunicaciones, no sin ser seguido de Vegeta que estaba más intrigado que el mismo muchacho.

Detuvo sus pasos frente a la enorme pantalla de intercomunicación, la imagen al frente denotaba un Goku emocionado pero, ecuánime, -Sr Goku, dígame que es lo que desea comentar de mi madre, por favor hable-, el joven demando de su antiguo maestro; Goku observo a la distancia la figura de su Rey, que no había entrado por completo a la sala, pero que sabía perfectamente que escucharía de sobra lo que le dijera al muchacho.

-escúchame bien Trunks, esta es una noticia impresionante, déjame decirte que aún no lo puedo creer, Bulma tu madre está viva, y está aquí en la Tierra, regreso hace unas horas, no quiso decirme nada y de no ser por la pequeña criatura que llevaba en brazos no hubiera notado nada diferente-, Trunks y Vegeta fruncieron al oír aquello, -¿entonces Sr Goku, quiere decir que mi madre está viva, que la vio usted?-, la emoción de saber aquello lo embargo de inmediato, Goku por supuesto asintió.

-viajare rumbo a la tierra de inmediato y muchas gracias por informarme, hasta luego Sr Goku-, corto la comunicación, Goku esperaba la noticia también hubiera sido satisfactoria para Vegeta, sonrió el hombre, estaba seguro que Bulma se molestaría demasiado cuando viera llegar a Vegeta, pues ataría cabos rápidamente y sabría que él había tenido mucho que ver en el conocimiento de este, pero él no podía evitar que más personas se enteraran de las cosas en una sala donde solo hay una pantalla de comunicación.

Bulma seguía recorriendo el que había sido su hogar desde siempre, estaba muy intrigada, pues estaba casi abandonado, de suerte que las entradas se activaban con el reconocimiento ocular, de lo contrario no hubiera podido ingresar a su propia casa, tantos recuerdos había en ese lugar, las fotos de su hijo y de sus padres fueron lo que inmediatamente llamaron su atención, ya no estaban las fotos de su ex pareja, ¿sería que Yamcha se habría marchado del lugar al no saber más de ella?, pero ¿y Trunks, donde podría hallarse?

Nadie mejor para darle información que sus padres, tecleo botones de un aparato y la pequeña pantalla que tenía encima reflejo la imagen de un hombre ahora bastante mayor y de apariencia muy cansado, -papa…, soy yo, Bulma-, el hombre se acercó más a la imagen mostrada en la reflector, regreso a su posición con los ojos muy abiertos y de inmediato soltó a llorar, en verdad era su hija, la que creyó no volvería a ver jamás, ahí frente a sus agotados sentidos.

-Bulma, hija, ¿Cómo…?, te dábamos por perdida, ¿Cuándo has vuelto?-, la mujer también lloro, eran muchas cosas las que la hacían querer hacerlo, -después te contare todo papa, te llamo pues estoy ansiosa, no encontré ni a Trunks, ni a Yamcha en casa, ¿Dónde están?, ¿ha pasado algo?-, Bulma en el fondo tenía miedo de que hubiera ocurrido una tragedia en su ausencia, sin que ella estuviera cerca, nada podía hacer para evitar cualquier cosa.

-hija…, no sé cómo decirte las cosas, Trunks está bien, nos visita a menudo y se ha vuelto todo un hombre, fuerte, poderoso, deberías verlo ya nada queda de tu pequeño travieso, pero preferiría decirte las cosas estando haya contigo, no demoraremos mucho tu madre y yo en llegar, por favor espéranos-, Bulma sintió una opresión en el pecho, si su padre quería que hablaran de frente, era que las cosas no andaban nada bien.

-está bien papa, aquí los espero, también creo que se llevaran una sorpresa cuando lleguen-, sonrió la peli celeste a la imagen de su padre, después fue cortada la comunicación, pero Bulma no podía quitarse esa intranquilidad del alma, ¿Qué sería lo que tenía que contarle su padre, y por qué Trunks no estaba ni en su casa, ni con sus abuelos, porque dijo que ahora era muy poderoso?, decidió que de todas formas tendría que saber lo sucedido, así que para que acelerar el golpe, subió a darse una ducha en su añorada tina de ducha, ya dentro del cuarto de baño, soltó polvo para hacer burbujas, se quitó la ropa que llevaba, observo su imagen frente al espejo, sabía que había cambiado bastante desde que estuvo ahí hace años, su cabello tan corto, su semblante apagado, no le gusto lo que vio y decididamente pondría manos a la obra por recuperar su vida, ella era Bulma Briefs, saldría adelante una vez más, como siempre lo había hecho.

-Trunks voy a acompañarte-, hablo Vegeta a su hijo, quien estaba preparando todo para regresar a su hogar, junto a su madre, -no sé si sea una buena idea papa, honestamente quisiera saber en qué condiciones se encuentra mi madre, y tu presencia podría ser contraproducente-, giro a seguir con su equipaje, Vegeta lo volteo bruscamente, -no te lo estoy preguntando, te estoy advirtiendo lo que voy a hacer-, padre e hijo se miraron retadoramente, pero al final Trunks sabía que nada podría intentar por evitar que su padre hiciera cualquier cosa.

-viajaremos en naves separadas, tu adelántate, mientras yo arreglo asuntos aquí, mi hermano tomara mi lugar en mi ausencia-, giro para salir de la estancia, Trunks lo reverencio cuando Vegeta abandonaba la estancia como el Rey que era, pues desde que había comenzado a vivir en Vegeta sai, se había formado en la cultura y forma de pensar de los Saiyajin, el respeto al monarca era de las cosas principales.

Caminaba nervioso por los pasillos rumbo a su despacho, nuevamente esas sensaciones lo atacaban, ya se había olvidado de ello desde que Bulma había desaparecido, y ahora recordar incluso lo más mínimo de ella lo hacía estremecerse, quería poder tele transportarse en ese instante a la Tierra; había escuchado existía esa técnica en uno de los planetas del cuadrante superior este, llamado Planeta Yarda, pero nunca había querido ir a verificar si esto era verdad, además de no contar ni con las ganas o el tiempo para hacerlo; en ese momento hubiera querido saber de eso para llegar a Bulma en segundos.

A pesar de ello tenia temor, si, era eso incertidumbre, de no saber qué haría Bulma cuando lo viera frente a ella, después de las duras palabras que le dijo, de haber vivido un infierno por su causa y la de su gente, de pagar por una venganza que estaba dirigida a él solamente por parte de Zarbon, Freezer y demás esbirros, ¿Cómo podía hacer que lo perdonara de todo aquello?, cerro los puños de ira, y vergüenza, el gran Vegeta, Rey de todos los Saiyajines la raza más poderosa del universo, atemorizado por lo que una simple humana pensara acerca de él, quería girar y regresar a sus asuntos y dejar todo por la paz, eso sería lo más sano y sensato para todos, pero algo dentro le gritaba salir en la primera nave que encontrara y buscar a esa ínfima humana que le había robado el alma desde que eran mocosos.

Los abrazaba como queriendo retenerlos en su corazón para siempre, sabía que no podría olvidar todo lo que había vivido jamás, tenía temor de perder a su familia de nuevo, así que quería guardarlos cerca de ella para siempre, una pequeña salió corriendo de la cocina, encontrando la escena de su madre y los seres parecidos a ella, aun no identificaba quienes eran Terranos y quienes alienígenas, y lo peor su mente inocente no lograba discernir a que pertenecía ella.

Se quedó parada en medio de las habitaciones, aun con recelo camino hasta quedar cerca de su madre, tomo una parte del pantalón que Bulma llevaba y lo tironeo, sacando a esta de su encuentro con sus padres, la pequeña veía a su madre con uno de sus dedos metido en la boca, Bulma supo de inmediato que estaba intrigada por las personas que estaban ahí, Bulma tomo a Bra en sus brazos, sonriendo dijo.

-mira Bra ellos son tus abuelos, mi padre el Dr. Briefs y mi madre Buny- la niña los observo atenta, los ancianos también la veían aún más sorprendidos, era la imagen de Bulma de pequeña, tenían mucha curiosidad por saber de quién era esa niña, o si Bulma había sufrido de abuso y la pequeña era la lógica consecuencia de aquello, pero prefirieron callar hasta que su hija por propia voluntad les dijera como habían sucedido las cosas.

Dos días habían pasado, Bulma no había querido hablar acerca de la procedencia de Bra, sin embargo les hizo saber a sus padres que ella era su hija legitima y que al igual que a Trunks la amaría y cuidaría siempre, aun si solo fuera ella sola quien se hiciera cargo de las cosas, después de haber oído la verdad acerca de Yamcha, de quien todavía le costaba creer que hubiera maquinado todo lo que le habían dicho sus padres; pero de lo que no terminaba de sorprenderse era de saber que su hijo supo de Vegeta y que ahora hasta príncipe había sido nombrado en el planeta Bejīta. Le atemorizaba que en cualquier momento el padre de su hijo viajara a la Tierra junto con este, y terminara por verlo, aunque estaba consiente, que era una posibilidad de la que no podía escapar.

Bunny le hizo hincapié a Bulma en que, si había tomado la decisión de estar sola al cuidado de su hija, tenía que tomar decisiones al respecto, una de ellas era buscar con quien dejar a la niña, cuando ella por razones de trabajo tuviera que ausentarse, dado esto, mando publicar en el diario de mayor audiencia, la solicitud de una persona con experiencia para cuidar niños, muchos fueron los que asistieron, desde mujeres de mayor edad, hasta casi niñas, pasando por uno que otro muchacho.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

Empieza otra etapa de la historia, espero la disfruten…

…

…

…

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La que mayormente se encargó de entrevistar a los asistentes había sido la madre de Bulma, hasta que dos muchachas quedaron para ser vistas por Bulma,

-¿Por qué te interesa este puesto?-, la joven en frente se acomodó en el sofá donde se estaba llevando a cabo su entrevista, -quiero trabajar, ganar dinero, ahorrar todo lo que pueda y posteriormente estudiar medicina pediátrica, deseo ser útil a las personas y amo a los niños-, bajo el rostro un poco avergonzada.

-es muy noble lo que deseas, espero de todo corazón lo logres-, respondió Bulma, -perdón por mi descuido, ni siquiera te he preguntado tu nombre-, sonrió a la joven, quien de inmediato respondió entusiasta.

-me llamo, Mai Itō Señora-, sonrió reservada, se veía una chica formal, amable pero muy introvertida.

-llámame simplemente Bulma, debes saber que de quedarte en el puesto, prácticamente tendrás que vivir aquí, tendrías dos días libres, tu puedes escogerlos, pero mi hija tiene de verdad mucha energía, no será fácil de cuidar, además es muy lista y bastante caprichosa, pero es muy noble, ¿tendrías algún problema Mai?-, esperaba su respuesta, de ser afirmativa, consideraría seriamente quedarse con la chica, en verdad había algo que a Bulma le encantaba de ella.

-no Sra., …quiero decir Bulma, no tengo problema en quedarme aquí, es una casa muy hermosa, yo de hecho pensaba cambiarme de casa, vivía con un tío y su amigo, de verdad no quiero seguir residiendo en ese lugar, así que no se preocupe por eso, en cuanto a la pequeña estoy segura que nos llevaremos bien, los niños son el alma del mundo, y su inocencia su fuerza, y por mis días libres sinceramente preferiría quedarme aquí y tal vez ayudar en otras labores, no tengo a donde ir-, termino de decir la joven pelinegra.

-me sorprendes debo decir, eres muy bonita, ¿no tienes novio, amigos…?-, estaba muy asombrada Bulma, pues en verdad la joven era atractiva como para no tener vida social, de inmediato esta argumento.

-no te sorprendas, como te dije he vivido mucho a la sombra de mi tío, soy huérfana y con dificultad termine la escuela media superior, prefiero estudiar, leer y en ocasiones busco inmiscuirme en el mundo tecnológico, la ciencia es uno de mis pasatiempos-, contesto entusiasmada, Bulma seguía sorprendiéndose, pero admitió que esa joven era la mejor candidata para el puesto así que sin pensar más.

-muy bien Mai, pues bienvenida a la familia Briefs, quedas contratada-, la chica del todo feliz se levantó de su asiento, se inclinó haciendo una reverencia y agradeció a Bulma por la oportunidad.

A la siguiente mañana, Bra y Mai jugaban en el jardín de la casa, Bra había aceptado de maravilla a su nueva amiga como ella la llamaba, y para Mai era demasiado agradable la niña, así que después de desayunar decidieron pasar media mañana jugando de todo, después de cansarse bastante, decidieron tirarse un rato en el pasto.

-¿Bra quieres que te enseñe a bailar?-, decía la joven a su pequeña acompañante, -sí,… ¿Qué es bailar?-, se intrigo la niña, pues nunca había hecho eso y ni siquiera se imaginaba que podría significar, aunque el entusiasmo de su nueva amiga la había contagiado.

-veras es mover todo tu cuerpo al ritmo de la música, brincas, cantas, y ríes mucho-, le informo a la chiquilla, quien de inmediato salto de alegría esperando empezar pronto. Mai llevo un reproductor de música, de última generación que le habían proporcionado Bulma y su padre, después de saber la idea de la chica, y desde luego parecerles maravillosa, -bueno Bra, ¿estas lista?-, la niña asintió con emoción, ambas sonrieron y de inmediato empezó a sonar la música, la joven comenzó a moverse, no le fue difícil, Mai llevaba un minúsculo short y una camiseta que aunque holgada le permitía total libertad de sus bien pronunciadas curvas, en esos días hacia bastante calor, así que tanto la muchacha como la niña portaban ropa bastante cómoda.

La música era muy rítmica, tanto Mai como Bra saltaban y hacían piruetas alrededor del jardín, dejándose llevar por la canción, Mai comenzó a cantar, seguida de cerca por la pupila al lado, era una canción que hablaba de una joven locamente enamorada de un joven, al que le dedicaba esa letra; ambas féminas no se percataron de unos ojos muy puestos en el actuar de las dos, una le intrigaba no solo su aspecto, más bien, el que era pequeña y la colita que tenía ondeando con emoción detrás era como una de Saiyajin. De la otra le llamaba la atención todo, su largo y hermoso cabello negro, sus piernas de blanca piel y bellamente largas, sus senos brincando de arriba abajo con alegría; de su rostro su inocencia que se mezclaba con sensualidad y jubilo; quedo hechizado un momento y de no ser porque tenía cosas importantes que hacer, se hubiera quedado mucho más tiempo gozando de aquel espectáculo. Su presencia no fue detectada por ninguna de las dos jóvenes en el jardín, voló un poco y decidió entrar por la ventana de su antigua habitación.

Llevaba su armadura Saiyajin, se había acostumbrado a usarla mayormente y desde hacía mucho no se vestía con ropa Terrestre, así que no se percató que quizás podría sorprenderla, cuando llego cerca de donde podría hallar a su madre, camino sintiendo su ki, sabía que se encontraba en el laboratorio, le dio gusto sentir como todo había vuelto a la normalidad, en cierta forma; recordar como siempre que llegaba de la escuela podía localizar a su madre elaborando algo dentro de su laboratorio o el de su abuelo, sonrió por el recuerdo, también llego a su mente Yamcha, no había vuelto a verlo después de su enfrentamiento de hace años, esperaba no se le ocurriera regresar de saber que su madre había vuelto a corporación capsula, había aprendido a ser un guerrero, estaba seguro en esta ocasión no sería tan débil con el sujeto, como decía su padre.

Tenía tantas cosas en las que ponerse al corriente, que no sabía ni por donde comenzar, se había tomado la semana para descansar y adaptarse de nuevo al planeta, a su casa, a su familia y aunque sonara ridículo, a la vida que tenía; desde luego su determinación era lo que la llevaba a mas, no dejaría decaer el ánimo otra vez, era una científica, la mejor, y demostraría ante quien fuera que sus proyectos eran tan geniales como para ponerlos a la par de cualquiera, incluso en el universo entero.

Estaba revisando unos planos técnicos de las nuevas naves que serían usadas para viajes al espacio, era un modelo más reciente que la que había usado Trunks en su primer viaje al planeta Bejīta. El Dr. Briefs le había dado los planos y su completa aprobación para que ella siguiera con el diseño y proceso de construcción de las naves, no solo era que ya estaba cansado por su edad, si no lo mas importante, deseaba que Bulma retomara su vida, dejara atrás cuanto sufrimiento hubiera tenido y volviera a resurgir como el fénix de las cenizas; conocía las capacidades de su hija, así que estaba seguro en nada tanto Bulma, como la misma Corporación Capsula serían más exitosas de lo que jamás lo habían sido.

Movió su cabeza para des estresar el cuello, llevaba aproximadamente cinco horas: unas dándose cuenta y otras no, solo lo supo al ver la hora en el reloj de pared frente a ella.

Una mano en su hombro la hizo ponerse rígida de pronto, no había visto o sentido entrar a nadie al laboratorio, estuvo a punto de gritar cuando, -¡mamá!-, giro consiente de saber inmediatamente a quien pertenecía esa voz, se paró del sillón y lo vio, efectivamente como le había informado su padre, ya no era el chiquillo que había visto antes de irse, ahora lo veía de arriba abajo, percatándose del cambio físico que había tenido, era más alto, llevaba una armadura como la que tantas veces le había visto a Vegeta, debajo pudo ver los músculos desarrollados que había adquirido, seguramente por tanto entrenamiento; su cabello llegaba más abajo del hombro, sin embargo lo llevaba recogido en una cola, sus rasgos faciales también habían cambiado, ahora se veía mucho más guapo, maduro, era sin duda un guerrero. Como le recordó de inmediato a su padre; cuando él y Bulma recién se habían conocido, a pesar de su obvia juventud, sus rasgos eran los de un hombre, fue de las muchas cosas que hicieron a Bulma enloquecer por aquel individuo, desde la adolescencia.

Sin pensarlo más, se abalanzo sobre su hijo, -¡Trunks!-, lo abrazo muy fuerte, y muchas lágrimas salieron del rostro de ambos, era el reencuentro más añorado para los dos, la madre que anhela ver a su vástago, al amor más puro de su corazón, y el hijo que sueña con los brazos de su madre para sentirse feliz, completo.

Se separaron un momento para verse a los ojos, -creí que no volvería a verte-, dijo el hombre de cabello lavanda.

-lo se amor, yo pensé en ti, a cada momento en que estuve separada de tu lado-, seco sus lágrimas y trato de cambiar el tema para alegrar el momento, era gozo lo que debía reinar en aquel instante, no tristeza, al fin madre e hijo estaban juntos, -Trunks te ves…, tan cambiado hijo, te ves muy guapo-, sonrió animosa.

-han pasado tantas cosas mamá, quisiera decirte todo, pero también quiero saber, ¿qué te paso?, ¿Cómo es que regresaste?, ¿Por qué Freezer le dijo a mi padre que habías muerto?, ¿Quiénes son la joven y la niña en el jardín?-, Bulma movió la cabeza.

-necesitaremos mucho tiempo para que te cuente todo, sé que ambos tenemos tantas preguntas, pero en este momento solo quiero disfrutar de mi hijo, ¿está bien?-, Trunks sonrió y asintió al pedido, era lo mejor dejar por un rato las dudas de lado y enfocarse en que ambos estaban de nuevo juntos.

Subieron a la casa y tomaron asiento en la sala principal, Bulma no dejaba de ver a su hijo, era tan distinto del niño que había abandonado hace años, que le causaba mucha curiosidad, sin que ambos lo advirtieran un par de niñas entraron a la sala, tanto Bra como Mai, no habían notado la presencia de Trunks, y tampoco se habían dado cuenta de que tanto Bulma como el chico se encontraban en la sala. Bra no tenía pena, ni molestia por irrumpir en el momento de madre e hijo, pero Mai se congelo al ver al hombre en frente, ella era muy tímida, y al cruzar miradas con aquel joven, que se veía definitivamente muy atractivo e intimidante para ella, no supo que hacer; sintió que su pequeño short tapaba nada más debajo de su vello púbico, y que la camiseta que llevaba era lo suficientemente delegada como para hacerle notar a cualquiera sus pezones bajo esta, en definitiva se sintió desnuda frente al guapo acompañante de su jefa.

Trunks no hizo menos por hacerle considerar a la joven parada en frente, menos de lo que sentía; literalmente la estaba desnudando con la mirada. No podía decirle a su madre que ya no era un niño, y que en unas cuantas fugaces ocasiones en el planeta de su padre había tenido contacto íntimo, con féminas de alguna especie similar a la suya, Vegeta lo había instruido en cómo realizar dichos actos y como también evitar engendrar críos por aquí y por allá; desde luego no era un depravado adicto al sexo y puede decirse que de sus contadas experiencias en el ramo, no pasaban de cuatro, pero tampoco podía decir, que no sentía como hombre cada vez que una chica bonita se atravesaba por su camino y la pelinegra que estaba petrificada en frente, llamaba demasiado su atención como macho, era a su parecer perfectamente compatible con él y estaba seguro por la reacción de la joven, también era virgen, simplemente Trunks se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

-disculpa Bulma, no pensamos que hubiera nadie, nos retiramos-, hizo una seña a la pequeña que estaba por acercarse a su madre, pero al ver al hombre junto a ella, lo pensó mejor, se veía fuerte y sabía que no podía luchar contra él. Bra y Mai estaban por salir de la estancia,

-no Mai, no te preocupes, acércate y tú también pequeña traviesa-, ambas jóvenes hicieron lo que les habían pedido, llegaron lo más cerca posible de la pareja aun sentada en el sofá más amplio, -quiero presentarles a mi hijo Trunks, y a ti hijo, quiero que conozcas a mi pequeña hija Bra, tu hermana, y ella es Mai su niñera y también es parte de la familia desde ahora-, dijo tranquila y sonriente la noticia. Ambas partes quedaron en absoluto asombro, el primero el abrir la boca fue el joven de cabellera lavanda, -¿esa niña es hija de mi padre?-, pregunto sin miramientos, Bulma bajo el rostro y Mai supo que aquella conversación no era para que la chiquilla la escuchara, así que…

-un placer joven Trunks, con permiso Bulma, llevare a Bra a tomar su almuerzo y después le empezare a enseñar las vocales-, giro tomando en el camino a la pequeña de la mano y salió de la sala.

 _Planeta Bejīta._

Se retrasó en la salida de su viaje por culpa de aquel Saiyajin, lo detestaba pues había oído los rumores que hablaban de él, además de saber de propia mano la naturaleza corrupta del sujeto, aun así, no podía hacerlo menos, pues de la misma forma sabía que tenía que respetarlo por el simple hecho de pertenecer al grupo parlamentario de Saiyajines.

No se había ganado el puesto por ser un honorable elite de la raza, sino porque su padre Paragus el antiguo soldado elite de su padre, le había cedido el puesto, y no era cualquier puesto era nada más y nada menos que la mano derecha del viejo líder del parlamento, a la espera de su retiro para tomar su lugar como nuevo adalid; por lo que nada le quedaba si no soportarlo. Por si fuera poco, la razón por la que le había hecho perder su valioso tiempo, era concretar la unión entre el príncipe Cabba y la hija del asambleísta.

-Señor, agradezco me permita estos momentos de su tiempo, sé que está sumamente ocupado, más aun últimamente, escuche que se dirige de viaje a Gaya 2, en viaje "privado", así que no le quitare mucho tiempo-, Vegeta lo veía reacio, sabía que el hombre era un sujeto más que despreciable, ambicioso, que haría lo que fuera por cortarle la cabeza a Vegeta, y ponerse a su vez él mismo la corona en la propia, tenía que andarse con sumo cuidado con este varón.

-¡habla Broly!-, dijo concluyente Vegeta; el otro personaje llevo su mano derecha detrás de su espalda, con absoluta ira, procuro exponer su mejor cara al monarca en frente, sin embargo odiaba que siempre lo irrespetara de esa forma, a pesar de ser el Rey, Broly tenía una posición importante dentro de los elites Saiyajin, pero a Vegeta parecía nunca importarle, sin embargo prosiguió, estaba seguro que en no mucho tiempo lo haría pagar por sus osadías y desdenes.

-vera Señor se va acercando el momento en que el príncipe tome el trono, y como es costumbre debe elegirse a la que será su compañera, y tomara la corona como Reina, aún recuerdo a su querida compañera, "que los Dioses la guarden con gran cuidado en la otra vida"-, pronuncio hipócritamente, intentando conmover a su contraparte.

Volvió la vista al Rey, este seguía con la más categórica seriedad, sabía que no se estaba tragando su intervención como gran amigo y comprensivo aliado, así que tenía que seguir al grano, -¿quisiera saber si tiene a bien darle su visto bueno a mi hija Kale, ella ha sido educada para ser una verdadera y gloriosa Reina, su fuerza es incomparable y su belleza,… bueno no es que sea mi hija, pero es una flor de liliácea, perfecta para el príncipe-, Vegeta sonrió de lado imaginando que así debió haber sido la reunión entre su padre y la familia de Leeka, hace ya muchos años.

Sin embargo como a él en su momento, no le quedaría más remedio que seguir con la tradición, aunque aún tenía sus dudas, si aceptar que fuera la hija de Broly la que fuese distinguida como compañera de Cabba, -aún hay que pensarlo, conozco a tu hija y en verdad es lo que se podría esperar para ser la Reina, es educada, bonita, buena peleadora, pero creo que un poco falta de carácter, debes saber que mi hijo es impetuoso, apasionado y aguerrido, por lo que necesitara una mujer de carácter a su lado, es necesario que revise todas las opciones y te hare saber mi decisión-, termino el monarca con la conversación.

Broly, apretó los dientes en total rabia, pero sosegó su naturaleza, antes de que el Rey pudiera darse cuenta de mas, -así será entonces majestad, como usted ordene, me retiro y agradezco su atención- hizo una sutil reverencia y salió de inmediato, camino inmutable por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la salida, sus ojos estaban vacíos, pero en lo profundo la llama del averno resplandecía vivazmente; sin ser visto por nadie alrededor, tomo una pieza de la fina loza expuesta a la entrada del gran palacio de Bejīta, y la deshizo en su mano sin más, respiro poniendo una sonrisa enfermiza en el rostro y siguió su camino.

 _Planeta Tierra._

Ahora más tranquila y notoriamente contenta, tomo a Bra en sus brazos y salió al patio, era una estupenda tarde despejada, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, la temperatura del área era más que magnifica, reflejo de ello eran los veinticinco grados centígrados a la sombra. Se había puesto su traje de baño rojo ese que era de dos piezas y que le encantaba por la forma en que resaltaba el color de su piel y cabello, ni decir de sus aun bien definidas curvas, que a pesar de haber sido madre dos veces se sentía bendecida por no tener cicatrices notorias; ni que decir de su silueta visiblemente pulcra, sabía que con un poco de ejercicio en no más de tres meses recuperaría su antigua figura, era una suerte tener buena genética.

Puso a la niña en el césped, cerca de la alberca, desdoblo su toalla y la tendió en una de las sillas de sol que había en el terreno, llevaba sus lentes obscuros y no perdió tiempo, en ponerle y ponerse bloqueador solar tanto a ella como a la pequeña.

Mai llevaría en un rato más una deliciosa jarra de agua de sandía, totalmente fresca para mejorar el momento; Trunks había viajado a saludar a su antiguo maestro Goku y a su amigo de toda la vida Goten a quienes no veía desde hacía un buen tiempo; por lo que prácticamente estaban ellas solas, sus padres habían regresado a la ciudad del norte por unos días en lo que arreglaban asuntos de importancia y se liberaban de otros, permitiéndoles tener más tiempo libre, y de esta forma regresar con Bulma y sus hijos para disfrutar el mayor tiempo posible a toda la familia al fin reunida.

Se recostó a tomar el sol, -Bra, no quiero que te acerques a la alberca hasta que yo te lleve, ¿está claro?-, la niña jugaba con unos muñecos de acción, -si mami-, cerró los ojos para disfrutas del calor sobre su piel, quería perder esa terrible palidez que había adquirido en aquel planeta donde había sido prácticamente una esclava. Quería volver a ser la Bulma gloriosa que siempre fue y estaba segura lo lograría muy pronto.

Descendió en armónico silencio, se quedó un momento solo observando el panorama, aun no podía creer que su Bulma hubiera regresado, que estuviese con vida; tenía que verlo por sí mismo y no segundos, tenía que tener la absoluta certeza de que era ella, palpar con sus manos su cuerpo, besar sus labios, contemplarla de arriba abajo hasta tener el convencimiento de que en verdad era su mujer.

Sus turbaciones contradictorias eran muchas, no solo las que él podía distinguir, las más fuertes como siempre eran las que ella le movía y que no podía encontrar el significado dentro suyo, aun así no le importaba, solo quería saberla viva, y no tuvo más que esperar, pues frente de sus ojos se encontraba la más bella imagen de la mujer que sabía seria su delicia y su perdición, de su verdadera compañera.

Quiso acercarse de inmediato cuando sintió una pequeña presencia a sus pies, una niña, que lo veía curiosa y feliz, ninguno de los dos hablo, solo era el cruce de miradas, y la curiosidad por parte de ambos; el asombro lo golpeo en un instante al percatarse que aquella infante poseía una cola de Saiyajin, entonces miro a Bulma, que seguía plácidamente recostada tomando el sol; la niña se levantó con sus brazos extendidos a Vegeta, pidiéndole la sostuviera en sus extremidades, el hombre no la dejo esperando, la cargo a la altura de sus ojos, la observo detenidamente, tenía la mirada de la madre, pero las facciones un tanto duras, asemejándose bastante a las suyas, ¿no podía ser?, ¿era posible que esa chiquilla fuera también su hija y de Bulma?


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

…

…

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La niña emitió una ligera risilla, al ver el semblante de seriedad del personaje que la cargaba, le agradaba demasiado sin saber porque, a sus ojos de infante, era como uno de los príncipes de los cuentos que le relataba o leía su mama, -Bra no hagas travesuras, no tarda Mai en traer agua fresca y podrán ponerse a jugar, disfruta de tu entorno hija-, no volteo o abrió los ojos para ver a su retoño, estaba tranquila, sabía que nada podría pasarle, así que siguió en su placida quietud; Vegeta pasaba de mirar a la niña a mirar a Bulma, aun no podía creer que esa chiquilla fuera suya, " _¿en qué momento?"_ , pensó; de inmediato las imágenes de su unión con Bulma, la última vez que estuvieron juntos brotaron en su memoria, él había dejado nuevamente su semilla en la mujer, y después de eso no volvió a verla, era claro que posiblemente Bulma habría quedado preñada otra vez y aun así padeció el suplicio de ser prisionera de Freezer, el abuso de Zarbon y quien sabe cuántas penalidades más, su cólera se incrementó de momento, emitiendo una energía oscura a su alrededor, haciendo llorar a la niña que aún estaba en sus brazos, pues se asustó al sentir el arranque violento de quien la sostenía, Bulma se levantó de inmediato pensando que la niña habría caído o se habría lastimado jugando.

La mirada de cada uno había encontrado al fin la del otro; no hay palabras que describan lo que Bulma sintió en ese instante, verlo ahí parado con su hija en los brazos, el único hombre que había amado en su vida, el único al que había permitido entrar en su corazón tan profundamente que era casi imposible sacarlo, el único que la había lastimado una y otra vez. De la misma forma que Bulma, Vegeta la observaba escrupuloso, quería dirigir sus pasos a ella, tenía tanto que preguntarle y sin embargo nunca en su vida sintió tal temor, sus piernas eran piedras pesadas que no le permitían moverse, su cuerpo entero se había quedado como paralizado por una fuerza extraña que no anticipo en el lugar en el que estaba, y a pesar de que la niña seguía llorando entre sus brazos, no podía bajarla al suelo firme.

Bulma camino decidida, era la perfecta oportunidad de terminar de una vez por todas, lo que la había aquejado toda la vida, tomo a Bra en sus brazos alejándola y alejándose ella misma de Vegeta que al fin él pudo moverse, al ver a Bulma girar y dejar de mirarlo; otra chiquilla salió corriendo de la casa, se acercó a Bulma observando al hombre parado al frente en su camino, -lleva a la niña adentro, creo que tuvo un golpe de calor, por favor dale mucho líquido y si puedes que tome una siesta, ve Mai-, la joven pelinegra asintió y volvió a adentrarse en la casa para realizar la orden, al fin solos en el patio Bulma no quería girar y mirar de nuevo al hombre, sin embargo debía hacerlo era momento de encararlo y dejarle en claro que era el final de lo que fuese hubieran sido ellos.

En un momento todo la golpeo, el dolor de las vivencias en la nave de Freezer, el haber sido casi violada por Zarbon, haber acabado en un planeta extraño a millones de años luz de distancia de su hogar, pero lo que más le dolía, eran las imágenes y las palabras de Vegeta la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

-¡Bulma!-, dio un paso al frente, más cerca de ella; Bulma giro al oírlo, -no, ya no-, su mirada era altiva, firme y hasta cierto punto afligida. Vegeta se detuvo en seco, pero no dejo de observarla directamente a los ojos, serio pero a la expectativa del siguiente movimiento que haría la mujer, sabia pues era lógico, Bulma podría querer no volver a verlo, ese era su más terrible temor, a pesar de eso tenía que arriesgarlo todo y ella se lo merecía, -¿no se para que has venido hasta aquí? Pero déjame decirte que has perdido tu tiempo, pues no creo que tengamos nada que decirnos, te pido regreses a tu planeta y no vuelvas más-, Vegeta seguía observándola atento, su orgullo le gritaba hiciera lo que ella pedía, era lo mejor, pero como siempre su lado "emocional", no se lo permitió, y era su turno de hablar, -¿la pequeña que estaba aquí, es mía?- fueron sus palabras, Bulma no podía creer que aun tuviera la osadía de preguntar aquello, pero era justo que supiera todo, si quería estar al tanto de lo que había ocurrido, Bulma le informaría de todo o más bien le reprocharía todo, suspiro profundo para comenzar, -como alguna vez pensé, lo único que siempre obtengo cuando estoy cerca de ti es quedar embarazada, pues si, esa es la confirmación de que la realeza Saiyajin, engendro dos híbridos, estoy al tanto, pues Trunks me lo dijo ya sabes que él es tu primogénito, ya que es mayor que Cabba, y la pequeña a la que acabas de atemorizar, es el fruto de nuestro encuentro la última vez que nos vimos-, en ese momento Vegeta agacho la cabeza, respiro intentando calmar sus propias ideas.

-ya basta Vegeta, basta de pagar por ti, me canse de seguirte hacia el sufrimiento, no te pedí nada antes y no lo hare ahora, yo no seré una Reina en la tierra pero créeme que puedo darles a mis hijos la mejor vida, sin contar con que nadie los llamara bastardos, híbridos, y no lastimaran la susceptibilidad de nadie por no ser de sangre pura, así que si alguna vez me has considerado importante de alguna manera, te exijo te marches y me dejes en paz, sigue tu feliz vida al lado de tu esposa Leeka y del príncipe, que yo haré lo mismo en mi pequeño planeta azul-, giro lista a entrar a su hogar, pero Vegeta la detuvo abrazando su cintura, Bulma hizo hasta lo imposible por evitar que lo siguiera haciendo, -suéltame, no me toques-, él no decía nada, pero no podía permitir que ella se fuera, al menos quería que supiera su verdad, -lo que te dije aquella mañana, fue para que te fueras y permanecieras a salvo, sabía que esa batalla era el comienzo de una guerra, no quería que nada te pasara Bulma, no se me ocurrió otra forma de hacer que te alejaras de todo aquello, aunque al final de nada sirvió-, ella lo vio a los ojos y dejo de forcejear.

En ese momento a juego de la conmoción que se daba en el jardín de corporación capsula, comenzó a llover, a pesar que no era una lluvia pesada, si era tupida; Vegeta tomo una esquina de su capa y de inmediato cubrió a Bulma, -¿Qué haces?-, dijo tratando de empujarlo de nuevo, -¿estas ciega?, estas casi desnuda y pescaras una tonta enfermedad de las que ustedes padecen siempre-, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por soltarse, Vegeta la halo hasta pegarla por completo a su cuerpo, cubriéndola más, Bulma no evito sentir el calor que emitía su figura, puso las manos en el pecho de él y dejo que la abrigara, en ese momento aspiro profundamente su aroma de hombre, era tan enervante, incluso debajo de la lluvia; Bulma lentamente levanto la mirada, encontrando la de Vegeta, de nuevo se perdió en la profundidad de sus ojos negros, Vegeta tomo valor y bajo su rostro a encontrar el de Bulma, con la mano con la que había dejado de sostener la capa, tomo el mentón de Bulma y acerco sus rostro al propio, atrayéndola cada vez más al beso que estaba listo en la boca de los dos, al fin pego sus labios a los de ella, besándola profunda y apasionadamente; Bulma lo retribuyo, quizás era porque había esperado eso desde hacía tanto que no quiso evitarlo, quizás también porque sabía que él era su adicción y lo deseaba con cada pulgada de sus ser, por lo que fuera ella lo anhelaba, de la misma forma que el a ella.

No obstante a aquel mágico momento, Bulma se separó bruscamente de Vegeta, -ya obtuviste lo que querías, ahora vete y no vuelvas más Vegeta, deseo que seas feliz y que al fin continuemos nuestras vidas, cada quien por su lado-, se separó por completo de su cuerpo, camino rumbo a la casa y desapareció del entorno definitivamente. Vegeta siguió el andar de Bulma rumbo a su mansión, se quedó parado debajo aun de la lluvia, viro al cielo dejando que las gotas empaparan su rostro, giro otra vez su talante a la casa un instante, suspiro y alzo el vuelo, dolorosamente sabía que nada más podría hacer, por lo que era mejor marcharse en definitiva de la vida de ella.

No podía parar de llorar, jamás pensó que el dolor de perderlo para siempre, podría ser un tormento completo, había vivido tantas horribles circunstancias y a pesar de ello, lo que sentía en ese momento era mil veces peor, no tardo más de medio minuto en soltarse a llorar después de haber ingresado por la puerta de la cocina de su casa, era una suerte que Mai estuviera arriba con la niña, o no sabría cómo explicar ese sufrimiento aparente; estaba hecho, Vegeta al fin saldría de su vida concluyentemente, debía sentirse al menos tranquila, pero no, todo lo contrario, sentía mil nudos en su estómago, una enorme pesadez en su cuerpo, se sentía enferma, pero no quería pensar en claudicar, lamentarse de sus decisión, para salir corriendo a buscarlo y caer de nuevo en ese círculo vicioso, que era su indefinida relación con él.

Gruño por lo alto, casi como en un grito, -basta Bulma, se acabó, se fue y para siempre y tú a seguir adelante-, limpio bruscamente el residuo de lágrimas asentadas en sus mejillas, se dio cuenta que estaba empapada, decidió tomar un baño antes que, en verdad la siniestra predicción de Vegeta se hiciera realidad y terminara por enfermar de gripe, _"solo eso me falta"_ ; camino decidida a su habitación, se despojó de su traje de baño y se metió a la regadera, bajo el chorro de agua caliente, tuvo de nuevo la sensación del calor del hombre, recordó su aroma, y comenzó a tocar sus senos pensando en sus manos, era una sensación exquisita, hasta que abrió los ojos enormes con violenta emoción, _"no es posible que ni en mi ducha me dejes en paz Vegeta"_ , siguió gruñendo por lo que restó del lavado, salió fastidiada a cambiarse, tomo lo primero que vio en su cajonera de ropa, sintió hambre y salió aun hastiada de todo de la recamara, dirigiéndose a la cocina a preparar comida para todos, podría usar los aparatos electrónicos y la comida instantánea que había, pero necesitaba perder su pensamiento en cualquier cosa que no fuera Vegeta y su estúpida sensualidad masculina.

Por suerte estaba cortando cebolla, pues entre sus lágrimas y las que le provocaba el aroma de la hortícola, su rostro estaba empapado de tanto llorar. Fue en ese momento que regreso Trunks, se extrañó de ver a su madre cocinando, pues siempre supo ese no era de sus talentos más extraordinarios, -¿mama, estas bien?-, definitivamente algo más había en lo que hacía su madre, tenía la cara empapada de llanto; no pudo más, -hay Trunks, tu padre estuvo aquí-, soltó abrazando a su hijo por el cuello, el joven frunció, -¿te ofendió o hizo algo que te lastimara?-, era su progenitor, pero no permitiría que reiteradamente lastimara a su madre, -no, me dijo algunas cosas, como que quiso protegerme, cuando comenzó la guerra contra Freezer, pero él tiene a su reina, nunca he significado nada para Vegeta-, siguió llorando más fuerte, sin dejar de abrazar a su joven hijo, Trunks suspiro, era momento de que ella supiera todo, no estaba seguro si seria para bien o para mal, pero al menos era justo, -mama, la Reina fue asesinada por Freezer, en la batalla en la que mi padre mato a ese miserable, el nunca dejo de buscarte, incluso a pesar de lo que escucho por boca de ese monstruo y sus secuaces, el tal Zarbon y el otro llamado Tagoma, siguió adelante, se detuvo de matar al lagarto hasta que le dijera ¿qué fue de ti?, pero solo supo que te habían asesinado, he incluso que el maldito Zarbon, …abuso de ti-, lo asqueaba siquiera recordar los hechos pero era necesario que su madre estuviera enterada. Bulma lo soltó para verlo a los ojos, vio en su mirada la sinceridad de su inocencia, y supo que todo era cierto, -cuando el señor Goku nos informó que estabas viva, mi padre no dudo un segundo en venir a verte, a pesar que le dije que podría no ser buena idea y mira, no me equivoque, pero creo que es mejor que sepas todo esto-, Bulma cayó en cuenta de todo en ese momento, mas lagrimas siguieron el curso de las anteriores, -hay algo más, papa descubrió que Leeka, te orillo a tomar su lugar para que te secuestraran, a partir de ahí, se separó de ella, tuvieron muchos disgustos, yo atestigüe esa situación, créeme-, movió la cabeza Trunks recordando lo acontecido.

Bulma dejo a Trunks y camino desesperada, _"debí haberlo escuchado"_ , susurro para sí, el peli lila seguía observándola, -¿Qué vas a hacer mama?-, Bulma se volvió a ver a su hijo, su semblante era diferente, estaba contenta, -¿Trunks, donde crees que pueda estar tu padre?-, el joven hombre rasco un momento su barbilla, concentrándose en la respuesta que daría, -conociendo a mi padre, ¿si le dijiste que no querías verlo más?, es posible que esté preparándose para irse de la Tierra, si no es que ya lo hizo-, Bulma sintió un nudo espantoso en la garganta, la boca se le seco por completo, -¿Goku está en la base Saiyajin?-, Trunks seguía más intrigado por las preguntas de su madre, -supongo que sí, no lo sé mama, ¿pero qué vas a hacer?-, Bulma tomo el teléfono y marco unos números, no estaba cien por ciento segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero su corazón prácticamente la arrastraba a llevar a cabo todo, -por favor comuníqueme con el embajador Goku, es decir Kakaroto, es una emergencia, apresúrese-, le costaba respirar, los segundos se volvían años en la espera a que su amigo atendiera el llamado, al fin lo escucho al otro lado de la línea, -¿Goku, Vegeta sigue ahí, en la base?-, el hombre escucho parco; de nuevo vio a su Rey sumido en algo que ya no sabía ni cómo definir, era más que dolor, o pesadumbre, ya no sabía si era buena idea responderle a Bulma: a pesar de ello, -sí, está preparando la nave en donde saldrá en más o menos veinte minutos-, termino de decir la información.

-por favor Goku, detenlo, inventa algo, si es necesario sabotea la nave, pero no dejes que se valla, llegare lo más pronto posible-, el hombre al otro lado del cable, intento responder, -pero Bul… ma-, la llamada fue cortada dejando al hombre sin entender o saber a bien que debía hacer.

Regreso al hangar donde seguía Vegeta a la espera de que su nave estuviera lista, aun con el semblante sombrío, pero serio ante todo; Goku llego a su encuentro, -¿Vegeta, quisiera revisar el cableado de la parte inferior derecha?, es que…-, rasco como siempre que sentía impaciencia, su cabeza en la nuca, -no quiero que falle el gas de hibernación, es que, ha estado fallando en otras naves, es peligroso Vegeta-, el monarca lo vio desconcertado, levantando una ceja en el proceso, -¿estás loco Kakaroto, nada va a pasarle a esta nave, yo mismo la revise antes de venir, con la computadora de escaneo de errores en Bejīta y no detecto nada-, el hombre sonrió aún más despistado, -bueno pero se pudo haber afectado en tu viaje hacia la Tierra-, seguía Goku intentando disuadir al hombre para que esperara un poco más de tiempo, -tonterías, voy a salir de esta pelota insignificante en cuanto esté lleno el tanque de combustible-, Goku rogo a todas las deidades que conocía, incluyendo a Kami, que Bulma no tardará en llegar o no lo encontraría.

Como toda una experta que conocía a fondo el funcionamiento de sus naves, tardo tiempo record en llegar al hangar de la embajada Saiyajin, prácticamente había tomado para cambiarse lo primero a la mano, un vestido en color violeta y unas zapatillas en color azul, detestaba que fueran de tacón alto, pero no pudo hallar otras en tan poco tiempo, casi se rompe el tobillo al salir a su jardín para des encapsular su nave, pues uno de los tacones se había enterrado en el césped, como pudo siguió, subió a la nave y dio marcha a su destino, igual que su amigo, iba rogando todo el camino a Kami, que Vegeta no se fuera, como había ocurrido cuando jóvenes, esta vez el motor y el combustible estaban al máximo, así que confió y movió más a fondo el propulsor.

-bien Kakaroto, me voy, a pesar de todo, no dejes de velar por Bulma y mis hijos, yo estaré al pendiente de ellos siempre, infórmame de cualquier acontecimiento sin pensarlo y… gracias por todo-, bajo avergonzado la cabeza, Goku trago al oírlo, ese no era el Vegeta de siempre, sin importar lo que pensara después, lo abrazo con el afecto de un hermano, Vegeta quedo impávido, Kakaroto sabía lo mucho que aborrecía las escenas enternecedoras, sin embargo Vegeta lo permitió, pues sería la primera y última que le consentiría a su soldado, un sonido a lo lejos los saco del acto finalizado, -¡VEGETA, VEGETA!-, el hombre no creía lo que veía y escuchaba, era la peli azul que se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estaban, abrió los ojos incrédulo; Goku dejo salir el aire contenido, como forma de descanso, con ese par de locos un día acabaría muerto de un infarto, movió la cabeza y sonrió, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta Goku salió del andén para dejarlos solos, sabía que tendrían mucho de qué hablar, y no quería seguir entrometiéndose en ese asunto.

Bulma hizo lo posible por correr con los zapatos que llevaba, pero al ver que, no solo la lastimaban si no que le impedían avanzar con mayor soltura y velocidad, se los quito y los dejo por el camino, llego descalza a donde seguía parado Vegeta, el hombre no sabía si reír, asombrarse una vez mas o simplemente girar y entrar en la nave para largarse definitivamente, -uff, sí que corrí-, Bulma respiraba profundamente agachada, intentando recuperar el aliento, -¿estas demente, porque vienes descalza?-, no era realmente el tema que debía tratar, o más bien no quería tratar ningún tema con ella, pero nunca podía simplemente girarse e irse lejos de la mujer; sin que lo viera venir, Bulma abrazo por completo a Vegeta del cuello, besándolo posesivamente. Vegeta que se inmuto por el trance, reacciono lentamente envolviendo a la mujer entre sus brazos y regresando el apasionado beso que ella le estaba dando.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia, les deseo felices fiestas, navidad y año nuevo, éxito para este nuevo comienzo.

 _Planeta Vegeta Sai._

Entre sus brazos se perdía una y mil veces, la sonrisa que le daba mientras le hacia el amor, sus besos posesivos, su cálida y suave piel; aun a sabiendas que nunca podría ir de su mano entre la gente de su planeta, o que el pudiera gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella era la dueña de su vida; pero que ilusa era, estaba más que claro lo que ella era para él, un simple desahogo, la piel que se desea en momentos de pasión, solamente eso, un buen momento de sexo y ya; sin embargo aun a pesar de ello, mordiendo sus labios para jamás soltar que lo anhelaba, que lo quería más que a ella misma; que no le importaba nada, era suya en cuerpo y alma, desde que se habían conocido de mocosos, y a pesar que había hecho hasta lo imposible por alejarlo, nunca pudo, menos desde que se había entregado a él por primera vez, una chiquillada, solo había sido en principio un juego, y a partir de entonces no dejo un instante de pensar en su cuerpo, de cuidarlo a la distancia, de saber guardar el lugar que le correspondía en su mundo, con dolor.

Estaba sobre de ella, penetrándola arduamente, pero con su ya conocido toque delicado, ese que a ella la enloquecía, al menos en ese momento sabía que la estaba protegiendo, ese pequeño toque de gentileza en los ardores de la pasión, le decían a la joven que él la quería, quizás tal vez, por ser su juguete sexual preferido o por lo que fuera que el pensara, la atendía.

Estaban cerca de llegar al clímax y a la explosión fascinante del orgasmo, amaba cada sensación que eso le producía, y lo que seguía segundos después a que él se derramara dentro suyo; su hermosa sonrisa acompañada de esa mirada genuina de interés por ella, -¡no puedo más Caulifla, voy a, …ah!-, hubiera querido gritar su nombre, arañar su espalda, besarlo profundamente, pero no, solo debía cerrar los ojos, más bien apretarlos fuertemente para terminar con dignidad; sin que él lo notara del todo, ella pudo suspirar profundamente y liberarse para sí misma.

Y ahí estaba, -¡eres la mujer más preciosa que existe sobre el universo!-, esa radiante y tierna sonrisa, Caulifla giro el rostro, no quería seguir viendo ese gesto en sus facciones o no podría mantener su orgullo intacto, lo retiro de encima suyo con cierta hosquedad y ella misma se movió para levantarse de la capa que había puesto el, para que ambos estuvieran cómodos en lo que harían; tomo sus ropas, su top rosa y sus pantalones morados, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, pero fue detenida por la mano de su compañero de lecho, -¿Qué te pasa?, hoy especialmente estas más extraña que de costumbre-, la veía muy intrigado, era claro para él, que no tenían una "relación" normal de pareja, pero para Cabba, ella era su mujer.

-no me pasa nada, debo irme, seguramente pronto iré en otra misión, mi tío Renso debe estar buscándome, no quiero perder más tiempo-, dijo seria, quitando la mano del príncipe; Cabba molesto la giro por completo a verlo, ni siquiera se había vestido, pues no tuvo tiempo, desde que ella se había levantado, no le había dado la oportunidad de decir más, -¿explícame que te sucede?, o te juro que no iras a ninguna misión en tu vida- , Caulifla se movió violenta, soltándose del agarre del hombre, -que te quede claro "príncipe", no eres mi dueño, si quiero largarme a la galaxia más alejada del universo, así lo haré-, termino de acomodarse el pantalón, -¿Por qué te pones de esta manera, si no querías estar a solas conmigo, debiste decirlo antes, crees que no tengo mujeres que quieran acostarse conmigo?-, dijo molesto, en verdad Cabba disfrutaba enormemente de la compañía de Caulifla, ella lo tenía todo, era fuerte, decidida, segura de sus capacidades como guerrera, y en la cama ni decirlo, era una diosa, no era que Cabba hubiera estado con muchas hembras, quizás dos, pero Caulifla era la que él quería para una compañera definitiva, y sin embargo siempre lo alejaba de su vida, y no alcanzaba a comprender, ¿Por qué?, en ocasiones lo dejaba pasar, y no tardaban nada en contentarse, para luego volver a hacer el amor, pero a últimas fechas la mujer era imposible, -¿crees que no lo sé, ya corre el rumor de tu compromiso con la hija del parlamentario Broly, una dama por supuesto, educada, fuerte, diestra en el arte del combate, elegante, …bonita, dócil y muchas cosas más-, Cabba quien se había comenzado a vestir giro a encararla, -¿estas celosa?-, Caulifla lo fulmino con la mirada, apretó los puños y se fue encima de el para tratar de golpearlo, el chico esquivo el ataque, y aprovecho para abrazarla y besarle, pero no pudo adelantarse a la bofetada que le dio en cuanto pudo liberar una mano del agarre, -no seas imbécil, ¿yo celosa? Crees que tengo ridículos sentimientos por ti, ja, solo es sexual lo que tenemos-, estaba por volar e irse, Cabba la detuvo nuevamente, -¿entonces que más te da si Kale u otra se desposan conmigo?-, dijo divertido, para seguir fastidiando a la mujer, -haz lo que te plazca-, soltó para empujarlo y al fin alejarse volando del lugar; Cabba solo la veía abandonarlo una vez más, si bien ambos se buscaban cuando tenían "ganas" de estar en la intimidad, era ella la que casi siempre lo dejaba, sin más explicación que, el que era solo físico lo que consumaban.

Caulifla era una mujer muy orgullosa, una peleadora nata, su única debilidad era Cabba; sabia a la perfección que él tenía que desposarse con una mujer de elite, y ella pertenecía a la clase media, además de huérfana y al cuidado de su tío que era un soldado sencillo, que tenía amistades de entre los elites, si, como el príncipe Tarble y era por eso que Caulifla había conocido al príncipe Cabba, pero de eso a que el, la eligiera como compañera jamás, iba en contra de todas las leyes Saiyajin, por lo que tenía que ponerle un alto a sus propios sentimientos, porque aunque a él, le mintió con total seguridad, ella misma no podía engañarse, quería a Cabba como compañero de toda la vida, quería protegerlo y hacer que todos los días sonriera para ella, quería que fuera feliz; y ella era un estorbo en su vida, así que mientras más pronto se alejara de él sería lo mejor, aunque sabía que no duraría ese alejamiento, simplemente ella era suya de la forma en la que él la quisiera.

Sola en su habitación, peinaba su cabello que llegaba debajo de los hombros, casi siempre lo recogía en una cola de caballo, era más practico llevarlo así, pero suelto le daba un aspecto más salvaje y pasional, ya no era una niña, había dejado de serlo desde hacía un tiempo, aun así, nunca había estado con ningún hombre, de cierto que si algún pobre insulso, se hubiera atrevido a acercarse a ella, su padre lo hubiera desecho en segundos. Pero no por ello, le quitaba el desear ser poseída por uno, su padre la había instruido desde muy chica en cómo ser una "buena" esposa para el futuro Rey de Vegeta sai, la idea no le daba gran emoción, ella hubiera querido ser guerrera y viajar por todo el espacio, pero lo que su padre decía, tenía que hacerse o sufrirse las consecuencias; a veces, aun a pesar de su personalidad, lo odiaba, al grado de desear su muerte, pero se corregía de inmediato, al final de cuentas era su padre y nada más que obedecerle podía hacer.

Cabba no le desagradaba para nada, al contrario, había ocasiones en las que ella misma sorprendida por sus acciones, se había encontrado tocándose, pensando en él, quizás lo mejor de ser Reina seria ser poseída por un hombre así cada noche, gozar en el lecho de aquel que sería su compañero de por vida. Mientras pensaba en eso, recorría el peine por sus visibles curvas bajo la blusa, ¿Qué seria sentir los labios del chico sobre sus pequeños pezones, o sus manos rodeando sus montes, o saber lo que era ser tomada totalmente por el príncipe de sus sueños?, seguía observándose al espejo, sabía que no era fea, aunque su padre la insultara cada que podía, haciéndola sentirse menos que nada; era también por eso que quería desposarse lo más pronto posible con Cabba e irse de ese infierno en el que vivía, cada vez soportaba menos el carácter maniaco de su progenitor, sus absurdas ideas y peticiones, su forma de actuar tan ordinaria.

-¡KALE!, ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa maldita mocosa-, la muchacha dejo sus fantasías de inmediato al escuchar el alarido de su padre, era seguro venia de muy mal humor y ella desgraciadamente tendría que soportarlo, bajo corriendo lo más aprisa que podía, se detuvo frente al hombre, con la cabeza gacha, era mejor no mirarlo de frente, ya que siempre tomaba esto como una forma de oposición y se encolerizaba más, -ese maldito de Vegeta, me tiene harto, ahora está diciendo que va a pensar si eres la mejor opción para su inútil hijo-, Kale seguía escuchando el relato, _"oh no, si el Rey no acepta, tendré que seguir soportando a mi padre";_ la saco de sus cavilaciones con un golpe que mando a la muchacha a volar por media habitación, -¿eres estúpida o sorda?, te dije que esto es tu culpa y te quedaste como imbécil mirando al suelo-, Kale se levantó despacio con dificultad, debía contestarle al hombre o terminaría peor, pero tenía que escoger muy bien sus palabras o la respuesta seria la misma, -¿Qué debo hacer padre?-, trato de sonar calmada, -dejar de ser una inútil, si Vegeta no quiere que seas la compañera del príncipe, has que el mal nacido mocoso se encapriche contigo-, la joven abrió los ojos, pero no alcanzaba a comprender del todo que era lo que se le estaba pidiendo, -¿Cómo?-, un golpe en el estómago la hizo caer al suelo de rodillas, -más que estúpida, no sirves ni para ser una zorra-, la tomo del cabello haciendo que lo viera a los ojos, -si es necesario que te metas en la cama del príncipe, pues lo vas a hacer Kale, aprende como tu madre, a ser una ramera, que saque lo que quiere de un tipo, aunque para serte sincero espero que seas mejor que esa meretriz de quinta, al menos quiero pensar que llevas mis genes-, soltó de mala gana a la chica, que se estampo en el piso, con visibles lagrimas a punto de salir, -mi madre no era eso que dices, ella te adoraba y tú, …, tu, la mataste, eres el peor ser del universo, te odio, maldito seas-, quiso correr a su cuarto, pero Broly la intercepto dándole un golpe en la espalda que la hizo estamparse contra una de las paredes de la estancia, perdiendo de inmediato el conocimiento, -¡Sigato!-, mando llamar a su mozo, -¿diga el señor?-, entro y vio primero a la muchacha tirada, como en muchas otras ocasiones lo había presenciado, -llévate a Kale a su habitación y manda a traer a dos de mis rameras-, dijo el hombre tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

 _Planeta Gaya 2._

A pesar de seguir privado de su control, por la emoción de sentir en primera el acto que había realizado Bulma, y en segunda no poder, no corresponder a aquel beso, que sentía como el más puro, sincero y lleno de pasión, que alguna vez hubiera experimentado; era claro que tenía que saber a qué se debía el cambio en la forma de pensar de la mujer, que hacia menos de tres horas, lo había invitado a volar a la nebulosa más alejada del universo y que ahora tenía en sus brazos ofreciéndole la vida misma en aquel movimiento realizado, se alejó con cuidado, evitando todo tipo de brusquedad, ya que si bien su desconcierto lo hacía querer de primera, saber lo que su loca mujer pensaba, era también claro que no perdería un solo segundo de tenerla cerca si era ella misma quien lo solicitaba.

-¿explícame a que se debe este cambio Bulma?-, articuló Vegeta; aun tan cerca de su boca, sintiendo su cálido aliento sobre de ella, y perdida en sus bellos ojos de profunda oscuridad, -se la verdad, sé que no dejaste de buscarme y que lo que me dijiste hace un rato, también es cierto, sé que me quieres y yo no he dejado de amarte-, quería unir sus labios a los de el de nuevo, pero Vegeta la veía serio, -¿Cómo supiste lo que paso, acaso fue Trunks, quien te lo dijo?-, Bulma sonrió bajando un poco la mirada, dibujando su pecho por encima de la armadura que llevaba, -así es, él me dijo todo lo que paso, sé que debí haberte escuchado, pero estaba muy molesta al pensar que solo quisiste que estuviera íntimamente contigo, otra vez, para después dejarme-, Vegeta giro su rostro de lado por un punto a la distancia, sentía alivio que Bulma al fin supiera la verdad, pero por el otro, le molestaba que no hubiera creído en su palabra en primer lugar, y hasta que su mocoso le decía las cosas era que las daba por ciertas, seguía mirando a la nada, Bulma poso su mano sobre el rostro del hombre girándolo con delicadeza hacia encontrarse con su propia mirada, -sé que te molesta que no haya creído tus palabras, pero creo que merezco ahora, que lo dejes pasar, he venido a decirte que sigo enamorada de ti y quiero estar contigo y con nuestros hijos-, amplio su dulce sonrisa frente a la circunspecta inexpresión de él, sin embargo no duro mucho, Bulma sin pena, ni miedo, volvió a posicionar su boca sobre la del hombre, obsequiándole otro cálido y profundo beso, por lo que al fin Vegeta decidió dejarse llevar, estaba claro desde hacía tanto, que ante ella, el dejaba de ser la fría figura del Rey guerrero, para convertirse en el amante condescendiente de la hembra frente a su cuerpo.

Sin esperar más tiempo, tomo a Bulma fuertemente de la cintura, no importando el desconcierto que ella emitió, era momento que creyera ciegamente en él, pues de ahora en más serian una pareja establecida y la confianza era primordial para Vegeta, -¡sujétate!-, fue todo lo que expreso antes de emprender el vuelo a toda la velocidad, sabía lo que quería en esos momentos, viajo por lo largo de varios kilómetros a través de aquel planeta, recordaba a la perfección el camino a ese santuario, su lugar sagrado, en aquel lugar de la galaxia norte, ese paraje de aguas turquesas, que esperaba siguiera tan puro como cuando llevo a Bulma la primera vez, era el sello de esa nueva unión, la definitiva, después sabía que se la llevaría a Vegeta sai y la haría su mujer, no su concubina, si no su compañera para siempre; estaba consiente de todo lo que tendría que pasar para que nadie lo fastidiara en su decisión, desde los viejos del parlamento, hasta su hijo el príncipe, pero dejando a todas esas figuras de lado, lo haría, era lo justo, Bulma había sido desde siempre la mujer que su espíritu eligió como consorte, sabía que no era una Saiyajin, estaba claro que no tenía poder alguno o fuerza siquiera para repeler un golpe seco; pero ella tenía la fuerza de voluntad de mil elites Saiyajin, por decirlo menos para enfrentarse a la vida y no dejar que la venciera; sus batallas eran tan certeras como las de el mismo, tenía la inteligencia de toda su raza junta, estaba seguro; así que ella era digna de ser su Reina y al que no lo considerase lo haría ver su verdad como fuera.

Llego al fin al paraje, aun intacto, limpio y sin gente alrededor que molestara, bajo con delicadeza y puso de igual forma a Bulma sobre el pasto, fresco por el roció que seguramente recibiría horas atrás. Bulma de inmediato recordó el sitio, era su lago de aguas claras, del color de su cabello, giro a ver a Vegeta con la mirada más feliz que alguna vez pudo verle, -¿es…?-, no pudo decir más, se abalanzo al cuello de él, que sonrió por la efusividad de ella, no lo negaba, ni quería, ella lo hacía reaccionar como jamás pensó que podría, la abrazo de nuevo, atrayéndola para besarla con poderío, estaba ansioso por empezar la tarde más maravillosa de su vida, ni siquiera comparable con la primera vez en aquel lugar; esta sería la aventura más enigmática de toda su existencia. Bulma correspondió al beso sin miramientos, sin retrasos, sin miedos, ni confusión, ya nada los detenía de estar juntos, de ser el uno para el otro, de dejar de sentir que traicionaban a nadie, podían gritar ahí mismo, decirle a su Vegeta, que era y siempre fue el hombre de su vida, se alejó del solo para respirar hondo y expresar la emoción que sentía, -¡TE AMO VEGETA!-, emitió por todo lo alto, Vegeta la observo muy sorprendido pero igualmente contento; nadie podía verlos, eran solo ellos y esa expresión de ella le confirmaba su mayor goce, tenía aun sentimientos hacia él, los mismos que sabía el prodigaba por ella; la levanto envolviéndola en sus brazos y giro un par de veces, haciendo que ella sintiera el viento y la emoción de estar juntos, era la mejor forma en que podía decirle que el también tenía las mismas emociones que ella, su naturaleza era simple, su orgullo no le permitía expresarse abiertamente como lo hacia la mujer, pero si podía actuar y hacérselo saber de otras formas.

Le permitió descender aun abrazada a él, dejando que sus cuerpos siguieran unidos, volvieron a besarse profundamente, la ropa empezó a estorbarles y ella fue la primera en hacer un movimiento solicitándole a él se quitara la armadura, Vegeta lo hizo sin rechistar, sin despegarse por completo de Bulma y sus besos, pero ahora el comenzó a repetir lo que ella había comenzado, tomo el vestido de una pieza, que Bulma llevaba y lo levanto, hasta sacarlo por encima de su cabeza, ella se dejó sin contemplaciones; era su turno también subiendo la playera azul de su traje expandex, dejando su torso desnudo, fuerte y bello; aunque Bulma prácticamente estaba desnuda, pues no había usado sujetador y solo le quedaban sus bragas encima, siguió ayudando a Vegeta a quedar totalmente desvestido, ya no era simple deseo, era una exigencia que ambos tenían de hacerlo y pronto.

Ya fuera hasta la última prenda, se besaron con apremio, abrazados fuertemente en el transcurso, Vegeta sujeto a Bulma de la nuca posicionándola acostada en lo ancho de la pradera, apoyando su peso y el de ella, primero con su rodilla izquierda, después con el brazo del mismo lado, acomodándolos a todo lo largo de sus cuerpos, sin despegarse de los labios del otro, Bulma solo lo abrazaba fuertemente tanto para no caer en la sucesión de eventos, como por necesidad de sentirlo cerca de su cuerpo; ahora ambos recostados, el encima de ella, podían seguir con mayor comodidad aquel ósculo, Vegeta que había puesto su mano ahora libre en el rostro de ella, y Bulma que no dejaba de acariciar desde sus brazos, su espalda, su nuca y por supuesto su cabello, la necesidad de ir mas allá era cada vez más imperiosa, tocándose cada parte de piel, observando en la mirada del otro el deseo de estar por completo unidos, el calor de los cuerpos que exigen la libre expresión de su afán, jugando sobre el verde pasto que los acolchaba, girando en un momento para estar uno encima, seguido por el poderío del otro, al final el suspiro que de los labios de ella surgió, tanto como el gemido gutural que el emitió, declararon que la unión estaba concretada; Vegeta la embestía con anhelo, con devoción, con reclamo, con cuidado y dedicación, mientras sus propias entrañas, le gritaban el deleite que tenía al saberla suya, por completo suya; Bulma lo recibía con amor, con dolor, con ternura, con desesperación, con ambrosia, era su mujer, él era su complemento, uno no podía vivir sin el otro, comprobado había sido, en todos los años y más separados, el destino terminaba por juntarlos una y otra vez, atravesando distancias inimaginables, e incluso dejando a la muerte de lado, era una certeza que terminarían por estar juntos, porque eran uno y lo mismo.

Mas el tiempo, no dejaba cabo suelto, su pasión física había llegado a los limites, sin más lágrimas, ni suplicas de unión, volvieron a besarse con arrebato, la explosión de su placer, estaba a nada de lanzarlos a ese vacío de locura y satisfacción. Vegeta empujo más, se había olvidado por momentos de medir sus fuerza y era tan extraño para el que Bulma lo resistiera, cuantas más cosas estarían ocultas dentro de su ser, estaba tan seguro que ella era más fuerte de lo que nadie, ni siquiera ella misma podrían imaginarse; y ahí, en ese pedazo de tierra dentro de un planeta frágil, en aquel periquete, supo que en verdad eran ciertas todas las ideas de viejos Saiyajin, estaba enamorado de Bulma, amaba a esa hembra, no solo a nivel físico, la había amado desde que la conoció, fue entonces que supo de lo que se trataban los sentimientos, supo que el tenia más allá de los conocidos por cualquiera de su raza, supo lo que era saber amar; lo supo en el trance de encontrarse liberándose dentro de Bulma y poder observar de los ojos de ella, lo mismo que el ahora comprendía.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

Y seguimos con la historia, espero siga siendo de su agrado.

…

…

…

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terminaba de arropar a la pequeña Bra en su cama, después de haber tomado un largo baño y jugar en la bañera por horas, mojando por supuesto en el proceso a Mai, que no por ello dejaba de adorar a su pupila, era no solo una niña dulce, alegre y con demasiada energía, eso le cansaba y a la vez le fascinaba, pues la hacía obtener mayor resistencia ¿Quién sabe de dónde?

Dejando la habitación de la pequeña se encamino a su propia habitación, tenía que quitarse la ropa mojada y tomar un baño caliente para prepararse a dormir después; salió pensando en sus planes sin percatarse que era observada por los azules ojos de un hombre a su espalda, al sentir la profunda mirada sobre de ella, giro por instinto, encontrándose al joven hijo de Bulma y hermano de Bra; el hombre la desconcertaba en demasía, y ella que nada de experiencia tenía en materia de socialización, no sabía cómo definir la mirada que él le daba, no era una de lujuria estaba segura, bueno casi segura, pues tampoco en esos menesteres tenía experiencia; de lo que si estaba más que segura era de lo que la hacía sentir, otra vez tenía ese estremecimiento de estar desnuda delante de ese joven de larga cabellera; trato de seguir su camino, dándole una sonrisa amable y dejando al hombre para que hiciera, lo que fuera que planeara hacer.

-¿tienes mucha paciencia para con los niños verdad?-, la detuvo de seguir de largo, Mai no quería seguir ahí parada, se estaba enfriando por la humedad que sentía en su cuerpo, además de los nervios que el chico le causaba, pero sería demasiado descortés no hacerle caso y seguir su ronda.

-em, …si, eso creo…-, lo dijo no mirándolo a la cara, Trunks sonrió, la joven era demasiado tímida para él, pero eso mismo lo excitaba en demasía, era una contradicción, pero no podía no responder, si su cuerpo sentía, lo que sentía.

-te baño esa niña, debes ir a cambiarte-, dijo al percatarse que tenía la ropa demasiado pegada a su cuerpo y además, no sabía si era por el frio que seguramente estaba sintiendo sobre su organismo o algo más que él, le transmitiera, pero observo que los pezones bajo aquella playera, estaban lo suficientemente erectos como para obnubilar a cualquier macho, y es que desde que se había ido a vivir con su padre, su lado Saiyajin salía muy a flote, haciéndolo pensar y sentir un tanto de formas primitivas, sus necesidades básicas en ocasiones no lo dejaban comportarse correctamente como un hombre con educación.

La joven se sonrojo como un jitomate, viro su rostro hacia la dirección contraria a donde se encontraba parado Trunks, no quería ni verlo a los ojos, sentía que podría ponerse más acalorada de lo que estaba, apresurando el paso.

-voy a mi habitación, tomare un baño e iré a dormir, que tenga buenas noches joven Trunks-, estaba por alejarse.

-no me llames joven Trunks, creo que tenemos la misma edad o una mínima diferencia, llámame simplemente Trunks-, dijo tomándola del brazo; Mai quedo de piedra, al fin subió la mirada a los ojos del hombre, que de nuevo tenían ese semblante que no sabía definir, pero que la dejaba totalmente agitada, Trunks sonrió de lado, típicamente como lo hacía su padre, acerco más su cuerpo al de ella, quería saber que haría la joven, el corazón de Mai empezó a latir como loco, hasta los oídos sentía como latía de rápido el órgano al bombear sangre, quería correr, y sin embargo lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir enormes los ojos, y quedar petrificada entre la pared y el apuesto hijo de su jefa.

-que tengas buenas noches Mai-, Trunks al sentirse triunfante, sonrió y siguió a su propia habitación que casualmente quedaba frente a la de la chica de cabello negro; Mai quiso responder pero no pudo salir del estado catatónico en el que estaba, además tenía miedo que el muchacho se diera cuenta el cosquilleo que sentía en sus partes más íntimas, algo que jamás pensó podría sentir; no obstante el olfato desarrollado de Trunks no dejo de percibir el aroma que salía de la intimidad de la mujer, estaba excitada y él lo podía advertir; había comprobado dos verdades, la primera era que efectivamente era virgen, la segunda que él, le gustaba y bastante, o de lo contrario no se hubiera puesto de esa forma frente al chico, sonrió aún más ampliamente terminando de entrar a su cuarto.

Aun a pesar de la hierba húmeda debajo de sus cuerpos desnudos, era tal la satisfacción de estar en brazos del otro que no importo la sensación que aquello podría producirles; Bulma recostada encima de Vegeta jugaba a seguir las líneas de su perfecto cuerpo macizo, le gustaba sentir al tacto la suavidad y el calor de su piel, así como la dureza de sus músculos; lo adoraba en todos los sentidos, y presa de su deseo hacia él era que no evitaba tocarlo cada vez que la oportunidad se le daba.

Vegeta se dejaba llevar ya no solo por la apreciación de tenerla a su lado, o por la sensación embriagadora de sus dedos circundando su cuerpo, era la emoción que le transmitía cada una, era el cariño y la ternura con que ella lo hacía, era la excitación que le producía el hecho que ella lo hiciera, sin embargo fue sacado de su fascinación al escucharla.

-¿Qué piensas Vegeta?-, no aguanto más el preguntarle, lo veía observando un punto del horizonte, ensimismado en ¿sabe qué?; quería saber lo que rondaba por su cabeza.

-¿ves aquel punto de color carmesí?-, señalo el hombre a Bulma haciendo que ella se esforzara por enfocar la vista hacia donde le indicaba; Bulma afino su visión, pues el punto si bien era un poco evidente, también era cierto que esa perspectiva solo podía lograrse con sumo esfuerzo.

-creo que sí, ¿Qué es?-, ambos enfocaban la misma localización.

-Es Vegeta sai, es curioso que pueda observarse desde aquí, siendo tan enorme la distancia-, Bulma sonrió, recordando el día en que le obsequio el mapa estelar y Vegeta le había indicado su planeta natal.

-¿recuerdas cuando me señalaste Bejīta en el mapa estelar que me obsequiaste?-, giro su rostro a encontrar las facciones del hombre, Vegeta giro del mismo modo a encontrar su mirada.

-Sí, ¿Qué hiciste con el mapa?-, regreso la pregunta, cosa que hizo que Bulma riera pensando hacerle una sutil broma.

-Lo avente lo más lejos posible-, Vegeta la observo osco, no le gusto en lo absoluto escuchar aquello, era algo que él había hecho de muy buena voluntad, para que Bulma expandiera sus conocimientos a nivel universal, Bulma capto el semblante y de inmediato lo saco de su turbación.

-Es una broma, si, no te digo que lo enmarque y lo colgué en la pared para rezarle todos los días, o que lo tenía al lado de mi cama mientras pensaba en ti, pero lo guarde en mi laboratorio y después de mucho, empecé a estudiarlo y saber acerca de muchos planetas, cosa que siempre te agradeceré sinceramente-, Vegeta volvió el rostro al cielo, emitiendo una sonrisa ladina de lado, como era su costumbre, le agrado escucharla decir aquello, sabía que su mujer, no podía ser una frívola que desperdiciara el conocimiento que se le daba.

Bulma lo observo más atenta, estaba curiosa de lo que siguiera pensando Vegeta, además que idolatraba esa sonrisa, tan propia de él, que la hacía desearlo más y más, cada vez que lo contemplaba.

-¿aún no respondes mi pregunta?-, volvió a insistir en sacar lo que tenía en la cabeza en esos momentos, al fin el hombre soltó.

-Vas a ser mi Reina Bulma, quiero llevarte a Bejīta y nombrarte mi compañera-, Bulma se irguió por encima del torso de él, sorprendida por lo que había escuchado.

-Eso no es posible, sabes que no puedes hacerlo, yo no soy de tu raza, te meterías en muchos problemas, ¡no quiero!-, el hombre la observo serio, era extraordinario escuchar que ella se negara a ser una Reina, a tener prácticamente el universo en sus manos.

-No es una pregunta Bulma, te informo lo que voy a hacer-, declaro acariciando un pequeño mechón de su cabello que estaba comenzando a crecer, y deleitándose con sus ojos, llenos de preocupación por el.

-yo no quiero ser tu Reina, quiero ser tu mujer, nada más-, Vegeta seguía observándola a conciencia, sabía que Bulma no le mentía de ninguna manera, pero no lograba entender que quería decir con su mujer, eso para él ya lo era, o más bien siempre lo había sido.

-¡explícate!-, pronuncio.

-Quiero…, ser tu esposa-, dijo apenada, como si fuera ella la que le estuviera solicitando matrimonio; Vegeta levanto el rostro apenado de la mujer, haciendo que lo viera directo a los ojos.

-Pues entonces se mi Reina, mi compañera-, Bulma movió la cabeza en ambos lados, negando.

-No voy a ponerte en contra de tus costumbres, ¡quiero que te cases conmigo en un ritual Terrestre Vegeta!-, expreso al fin, Vegeta la estudio serio.

-¿podrías explicarme cómo es eso?-, demando para que ella le aclarara el término.

-Pues, tu juras ante una figura de autoridad moral, que deseas estar conmigo por voluntad propia, y yo hago lo mismo aceptando ambos la situación para toda la vida-, expuso sonriendo, Vegeta seguía percibiendo lo que le había ella informado, a pesar de eso, él tenía la firme e irresoluta intención de llegar a su planeta y nombrarla ante todos como su Reina, pesara a quien le pesara, era su decisión, estaba confiado, pues al final de todo, el no solo era el monarca, sino además era la leyenda del súper Saiyajin encarnada; no obstante, le cumpliría el capricho de hacer la dichosa ceremonia Terrestre.

-Está bien acepto tus términos, mas no pienses que has ganado, aun no estamos en Bejīta-, Bulma no termino de entender lo que significaba aquello, pero estaba emocionada de poder casarse al final con el hombre de su vida, empero quedaba un cabo sin resolver, Bulma quedo en estado circunspecto, pensando en aquello y Vegeta lo noto de inmediato.

-¿ahora qué pasa?-, pronuncio esperando algo que sabía no iba a gustarle para nada.

-¡Yamcha…!-, lo dijo en un susurro, sabía que le molestaría a Vegeta escuchar hablar de él, más aun, sabiendo todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia, pero era una realidad a medias, que ella seguía casada con él; Vegeta se incorporó, poniendo su peso sobre sus codos.

-¿Qué tiene ese miserable gusano, me vas a salir con que sigues teniendo algún sentimiento hacia el?-, apretó la mandíbula formulando la pregunta, le enfermaba oír ese nombre y más de los labios de su mujer; Bulma aclaro deprisa antes que sus palabras fueran mal interpretadas.

-Por supuesto que no, no creas que no sé lo que paso, estoy tan molesta como tú por su forma de actuar, podría haberme matado a mí, pero de ninguna manera le hubiera permitido, que le hiciera algo a Trunks o a ti, lo mataría de tenerlo en frente, pero creo que es mejor que haya corrido como el cobarde que es-, articulo enfadada, de solo pensar en lo que sus padres le contaron que había hecho.

Vegeta la contemplo orgulloso y volvió a descansar su cuerpo a nivel del suelo, con un brazo detrás de su cabeza, -se dónde está, puedo sentir su mísero ki, si me lo pides me desharé de el-, sonrió de lado en forma maquiavélica.

-No, no quiero eso, pero tengo una mejor idea-, Bulma sonrió al igual que el hombre en forma malvada, maquinando algo que sería más benéfico para todos.

Salía del cuarto de baño, recién había terminado de darse una ducha de medio día, hacía calor en esos días y se le antojo refrescarse un poco, terminando de vestirse emprendería la salida rumbo a su trabajo, después al gimnasio donde ejercitaba más o menos tres horas y finalizaría el día con alguna de sus tantas amantes, ya ni recordaba a quien tenía que ver ese día, tampoco era algo que le quitara la tranquilidad, para eso tenía su teléfono móvil, en donde llevaba una peculiar agenda de las jóvenes y no tanto con las que tenía contacto, era incluso tan metódico que tenía perfectamente organizada la información de cada una de las mujeres en la lista, sabia con cual podría estar íntimamente sin compromiso alguno, la que le llevaría un poco más de tiempo ser convencida de irse a la cama y la que tendría que conocer a fondo para saber si valía la pena el desgaste y el tiempo.

Así era la vida de Yamcha a últimas fechas, claro que estaba al tanto, que la dueña y señora de corporación capsula había regresado de entre los muertos, por supuesto que sabía que no tenía compromiso, además de seguir siendo su legitima esposa, pero quería dejar pasar unos días más para reencontrarse con su adorada cónyuge, tenía que cerciorarse de que su querido hijastro no metiera las narices en el asunto, sabia de buena tinta, que el joven peli lila residía mayormente en el planeta de su odiado padre y que solamente visitaba muy esporádicamente a sus abuelos, así que esperaba confiadamente que el chiquillo no se metiera en sus asuntos, no claudicaría en su decisión de reconquistar a Bulma, ella era todo y lo tenía todo; sonrió frente al gran espejo en luna que poseía en su habitación del departamento que había comprado, en una zona de mucho lujo, y lejos de miradas curiosas que le impidieran seguir con su vida libertina.

Terminaba de acomodar su mochila deportiva, sintió de su lado derecho en la habitación una presencia, quedo helado cuando giro a verificar, era el amigo de Bulma, Goku si mal no recordaba era su nombre, parado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una curiosa sonrisa en el rostro. Goku giro aun sonriente hacia el otro lado, haciendo que Yamcha hiciera lo mismo, fue ahí que pensó todos sus planes futuros estaban yéndose a la basura, el hijo de Bulma, totalmente cambiado, el joven que ahora imponía mucho temor, solo de observarlo, sonrió también de lado, llevaba unos papeles en las manos, ¿para que irían esos dos a verlo, de manera tan sigilosa y llevando documentos?, fue sacado de su duda cuando.

-¡he insecto!-, giro de nuevo sorpresivamente temeroso de la voz a sus espaldas, -¿ya sabrás que Bulma está viva? así que hare más corta esta visita, Trunks acerca eso-, llamo a su hijo para que le entregara el mensaje y lo que este conllevaba, Trunks sonrió mas burlesco, abrió el sobre que llevaba y mostro a Yamcha los documentos en el interior, -¡tómalos basura!-, demando Vegeta con apremio.

Yamcha casi temblando los tomo en sus manos y comenzó a leer, no tenía que indagar demasiado, el encabezado lo decía todo, _"Demanda de divorcio"_ , Vegeta sonrió al ver su reacción, no entendía a profundidad en qué consistía eso que Bulma había elaborado, pero por la cara del sujeto estaba seguro que era algo humillante y Vegeta lo estaba disfrutando de sobra.

Yamcha contemplo el rostro de su ex hijastro, este ahora con la mayor seriedad y sin mostrar ninguna otra expresión en el rostro, le entrego un bolígrafo; Yamcha de la misma forma que con los papeles, la tomo un tanto timorato, pero no dejo de expresar el disgusto que le ocasionaba el ver a los tres personajes.

-¿así que ahora tu madre dejara de ser la meretriz que es, para convertirse en la coima del Rey Vegeta?-, Trunks avanzo con odio, al fin conseguido por su ex padrastro, quería golpearlo y ya no le importaba si alguna vez lo cuido o no; mas su padre se adelantó y lo tomo del cabello elevándolo a solo unos centímetros del suelo, comprendiendo el dolor que aquello debía causarle.

-Bulma está destinada a ser una Reina, miserable; será mi esposa, mi compañera, estoy dejándote vivir por petición suya, pero si me sigues motivando, también puedo no cumplirle el capricho y mandarte al infierno, ¡sabandija!-, lo soltó de mal modo, haciendo que el hombre se golpeara el coxis en la caída, chillo de dolor por el impacto, los tres ahora alrededor del hombre en el suelo, le enviaban miradas de desprecio, Trunks volvió a darle los papeles y el esferográfico, con soberbia.

Yamcha giro a percibir a cada uno de los que lo acompañaban, tomo los papeles y con rabia termino por firmar el área indicada, cerro de mala gana el sobre y entrego los mismos al muchacho, Trunks sonrió con sorna, -fue un placer hacer negocios contigo Yamcha, espero la pases bien-, giro y salió volando por la misma ventana donde había entrado, Goku lo siguió despidiéndose con la mano y con sonrisa despreocupada; Vegeta se detuvo un instante antes de salir de igual forma, giro un poco el rostro aun de espaldas.

-¡No vuelvas si quiera a pensar en mi mujer, escoria, quedas advertido!-, acabo de salir y emprender el vuelo rumbo a Corporación Capsula, donde le esperaba la que sería en nada, su consorte para toda la vida.

Todos cooperaban con entusiasmo, la boda debía celebrase en dos días, ya que Vegeta tenía que regresar a su planeta; esos días en la Tierra los había pasado en la casa de Bulma y no perdieron ningún momento de entregarse físicamente, recopilando los años perdidos por las circunstancias, pero ambos también aprovecharon para hacer otras tareas, Vegeta estudiaba con Kakaroto las posibilidades de emprender parte de las nuevas tecnologías de la confederación en la Tierra, pero Goku le indico que sería muy complicado, pues al llevarse a Bulma a Vegeta sai, sería muy difícil encontrar algún otro científico con sus capacidades, quizás el padre de Bulma, pero al ser un hombre mayor, podrían meterlo en aprietos.

Bulma le agradecía a Vegeta no la retuviera en la cama, aunque claro no se hubiera molestado en lo absoluto; mas de hacerlo, no podría terminar con los preparativos de la ceremonia y demás cosas pendientes; además debía designar a una persona que quedara al frente de la empresa en su próxima ausencia, su padre ya no podía hacerlo al cien por ciento y ella se iría a Bejīta con su esposo y sus hijos, además de Mai, quien de buena gana y con gran emoción por el hecho de viajar a otro planeta, había aceptado.

Vegeta comenzaba a acercarse a su pequeña hija, tenía que borrar la mala impresión que le causo a la niña, el día que la conoció; se dio cuenta que la diablilla era una Saiyajin ni más ni menos, ya que cuando se ponía a "jugar" con ella, le daba bastante guerra y desgaste de energía; en cuanto a Trunks seguía entrenándolo y haciendo contiendas relajadas en parejas, entre Kakaroto y su hijo, y Trunks y el.

Estaba muy nerviosa, era absurdo estarlo, ya no era una chiquilla, era una mujer, su mujer, solo iba a concretar lo que ambos se habían dicho desde adolescentes, el amor que se profesaban, ¿entonces porque sentía miedo de esta decisión tomada?

-te ves muy hermosa Bulma-, decía la joven pelinegra, que terminaba de ayudar a ponerle el tocado; un fino tul bordado en tendencia a los piratas, era el velo que cubría su azulada cabellera, -gracias Mai, ¿se ve bien verdad?-, seguía observándose al espejo sin finalizar su reconocimiento.

-¿te pasa algo?-, volvió a preguntar la joven, Bulma la observo a través del espejo, pero no quiso decir nada, solo sonrió de forma apacible, intentando dejar de hacer notar su nerviosismo.

Vegeta se había puesto su armadura , no era la de gala, pero él no había ido a la Tierra para terminar en el dichoso ritual de unión Terrano, así que no importaría que no se presentara de forma elegante, además el portaría su armadura real en Bejīta, cuando nombrara a Bulma su Reina y ante todos, como el Rey que era, sin embargo pidió a Kakaroto, le llevara uno de los mejores trajes expande que tuviera en la base Saiyajin de la embajada, al menos en eso se vería formal; estaba tranquilo, en unas horas Bulma seria suya ante todo su dichoso planeta, y después partirían de inmediato a Vegeta sai, a retomar su mandato y a preparar los pormenores para la ceremonia de unión, fuera como fuera, era su decisión y nadie haría que cambiara de parecer.

Camino temerosa hacia lo que se había dispuesto como recinto nupcial, el jardín había sido adornado con toda clase de luminarias, flores y demás adornos que dieran testimonio de la ceremonia que estaba a punto de celebrarse, -Mami, ¿Por qué no sigues caminando?-, pregunto la niña que había sido nombrada pajecillo de su madre, Bulma la vio con ternura y sonrió.

-Ahí voy Bra-, retomo su andar camino al altar, una alfombra color azul rey, había sido puesta por todo lo que sería el camino hacia el tabernáculo, de esa forma era más sencillo el caminar de las féminas por el jardín, y Bulma lo agradeció más que nunca.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia a continuación es mía. Gracias por leer.

Agradezco a todos los que leen la historia, que la disfruten.

…

…

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A pesar de ser más pulcro el camino, los pasos le temblaban, las manos le sudaban, estaba feliz no había duda, pero jamás había sentido tal emoción, sin embargo al llegar al comienzo de lo que fue dispuesto como entrada del perímetro designado como templo, levanto la vista y lo vio, esperándola a los pies del altar, gallardo como él era, serio ante todo, pero con esa mirada profunda que le decía lo contento que estaba, una diminuta sonrisa de lado la hizo dar el paso decisivo, el que la llevaría solo a él.

Vegeta la observaba a lo lejos, había sido instruido en lo que consistía el ritual famoso, él debía quedarse detenido en aquel preciso lugar, en donde ella lo encontraría y ambos tomados de la mano, escucharían lo que el ministro tuviera que decir para al fin unirse por completo a Bulma; para Vegeta era una ridiculez, pero si era algo importante para su mujer, no dejaría de hacer todo lo que se le indicara, así que lo hizo sin protestar, y no se arrepintió de nada al ver lo hermosa que se veía en aquel atuendo que portaba, estaba seguro esa mujer lo había hechizado desde que eran unos mocosos, pues jamás vio a ninguna otra hembra como la concebía a ella.

Bulma llego hasta donde él estaba, fue entonces que todos sus resquemores se esfumaron, Vegeta la tomo de la mano y ambos se dirigieron a la peana, el hombre al frente comenzó a pronunciar lo que encabezaría con el rito, todos alrededor contemplaban lo que ocurría con entusiasmo y alegría. Trunks no terminaba de creer lo que presenciaba, le era difícil concebir que sus padres al fin estuvieran frente al altar a punto de casarse, mas no dejaba de sentir esa emoción que como hijo provoca el que sus progenitores estén juntos como una familia, de pronto giro al otro lado del lugar y vio a la chica de cabello negro, vestía un atuendo sencillo, un vestido de flores moradas que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, sin escote ni nada que le permitiera apreciar sus definidas formas, sin embargo, lucia muy bella y el joven no pudo evitar sonreír al distinguir aquello.

Goku había sido acompañado por su familia, Milk y su hijo Goten, también eran testigos de la unión que se llevaba a cabo, y de alguna manera el hombre estaba contento, bastante si ha de decirse, de que al fin sus amigos dejaran de lado tantas cosas y decidieran de una buena vez estar juntos.

-tu, Rey Vegeta, ¿perdón es así?-, concluyo el dirigente de la ceremonia al encontrar extraño el sobrenombre, de inmediato el susodicho protesto, -por supuesto, yo soy el Rey Vegeta, de Vegeta sai-, apretó los puños diciendo esto, Bulma lo tranquilizo volviendo a tomar su mano, -así es ministro, él es un Rey, y su nombre es Vegeta-, el hombre asintió y prosiguió con el culto, -muy bien, ¿entonces Vegeta, aceptas a esta mujer llamada Bulma, como tu legitima esposa, para amarla, protegerla y guardar su corazón como un tesoro preciado para ti?-, pregunto el delegado, Vegeta paso por alto el que no lo nombrara como Rey, y se enfocó en lo otro que había dicho el hombre, _"proteger y guardar el corazón de Bulma, como mi tesoro más preciado, es cierto ella siempre ha sido mi tesoro más preciado"_ , -acepto protegerte siempre Bulma, cuidar de ti con mi vida si es necesario, proteger también a nuestros hijos y hacer que todos los respeten, eres y siempre has sido mi tesoro más preciado-, dijo Vegeta tomando a Bulma de ambas manos, haciéndola virar hacia él y mirándola directo a los ojos, olvidándose por un momento, que tenían espectadores detrás, pues sus palabras habían salido del corazón y se olvidó por completo de todo lo demás.

Bulma lo observo totalmente asombrada y enternecida, jamás se hubiera imaginado que Vegeta fuera capaz de decir palabras tan hermosas, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, de la emoción y solo fue sacada de aquello por lo siguiente que pronuncio el presbítero, -Bulma, ¿aceptas a Vegeta, como tu compañero y esposo, para honrarlo y cuidar su corazón, como el tesoro más preciado que poses?-, dijo aquel hombre, Bulma de igual forma tomo a Vegeta de ambas manos, -soy y siempre seré tuya, y prometo cuidarte y amarte hasta que me sea llevado el último aliento de vida del cuerpo, protegerte con mi vida entera y honrarte por cada día de nuestra vida, eres mi tesoro más preciado Vegeta, tú y nuestro hijos, son mi vida entera-, sonrió a su hombre en frente, con lo que Vegeta satisfecho por su respuesta sonrió también a lo escuchado.

Viajaron rumbo al trasatlántico que Corporación Capsula había comprado, cuando años atrás decidieron entrar en el negocio del turismo, una embarcación de enormes dimensiones estacionada provisionalmente frente a unas costas de aguas claras; aún se apreciaba en el horizonte el sol desapareciendo de a pocos, tras del filo del agua que parecía consumirlo, el avión apeo en la parte correspondiente permitiendo el descenso de Vegeta y Bulma, era el lugar designado para pasar esa última noche en la Tierra, y era además su noche de bodas, y Bulma quería demostrarle a él, que podía contar con ese detalle de enorme distinción para ellos como pareja ahora, Vegeta llevaba ropa del lugar, una camisa azul y un pantalón en color caqui que Bulma le había dado para la ocasión, pues no quería que llamaran la atención, de las personas que se encontraban también en el trasatlántico, y aunque reservaron todo el último piso para ellos dos solos, podía haber miradas incomodas que no les permitiera disfrutar de ese soñado momento, llegaron primero a una zona escogida para cenar, tomaron algo de vino de la cava más selecta y degustaron bocadillos de distintos tipos y variedad de sabores, bailaron a petición de Bulma, que además tuvo que enseñar un poco al Rey Saiyajin, pues el hombre en su vida había realizado tal acción, de principio le molesto un poco, hasta que Bulma lo pego completamente a ella, moviéndolos cadenciosamente al ritmo de un sonido proveniente de un aparato, que al parecer se encontraba en las paredes de la estancia.

Un beso sello el inicio de su noche de amor, llevándolos a la habitación elegantemente adornada con flores de aromas sutiles, la gran cama acolchada en seda roja y la vista del camarote presentaba una estampa mágica de una noche estrellada sobre las apacibles aguas de aquel océano que los rodeaba. Bulma salió, después de haber entrado al tocador para cambiarse de ropa, quería sorprender a Vegeta con un conjunto de sensual belleza en color verde esmeralda, de satín y encaje a juego del mismo, por supuesto del tamaño suficiente para cubrir solo la mitad de sus senos y solo un poco de la intimidad de ella, era un bodi baby doll totalmente encantador que entallaba a la perfección todas las curvas de su cuerpo, camino un tanto temerosa, nunca había usado nada parecido a eso, con nadie, pero Vegeta se merecía un detalle de esa naturaleza; el hombre sin saber a qué demonios se escabullo Bulma en aquel pequeño cuarto, simplemente se sentó a esperar, se estaba impacientando y decidió salir a tomar el aire de aquel sitio, a pesar de ser de noche, el aire era caliente, desabrocho los botones de esas ropas tan impropias de él, pero que acepto usar como uno más de los caprichos de su compañera, aun no podía creer del todo, que al fin pudiera llamar a Bulma, su compañera, después de tanto, y de tantas cosas que habían pasado, era una realidad poco creíble la que estaba viviendo, seguramente eso lo hacía ser tan endeble con las peticiones de su mujer, " _-pero que ni crea que le voy a consentir estas ridiculeces en Bejīta-",_ pensaba mientras sonreía de lado por los hechos; escucho el sonido de la puerta de aquella sección, así que decidió entrar de nuevo, era seguro Bulma ya se encontraba en la habitación, al entrar quedo de piedra, la visión maravillosa que tenía en frente, no le daba crédito a su curso de ideas y fantasías, ella lucia más que bella, solo llevaba un trapo encima, que no le cubría más que lo necesario y sin embargo, le parecía lo más excitante que alguna vez pudo percibir con ese sentido. Bulma levanto la mirada cuando quedo frente a Vegeta, lo observo serio, asombrado, de pronto creyó que estaba molesto, -¿Vegeta no me vas a decir nada?-, pronuncio ella, apenándose aún más si era posible, ¿quizás había sido mala idea usar ese atuendo, tal vez él, la viera demasiado vulgar?, sin embargo algo cambio en el ambiente, Vegeta tenía un brillo diferente en las pupilas, Bulma percibió en su acercamiento algo más, el hombre la tomo de la cintura acercándola a él completamente, posesionándose de su boca en el proceso, recorriendo con las manos de una manera ansiosa el cuerpo de Bulma, que gemía por la presión de las manos de él recorriéndola; con maestría y velocidad, tardaron segundos, en tumbarse en la cama, Vegeta seguía besando a Bulma, pasando de la boca a su cuello, hasta que con cuidado, algo extraño en él, pensó Bulma, bajo la prenda hasta dejar al descubierto sus pechos, rebotando sobre su cara, apoderándose de ellos de inmediato, Bulma lo observaba extasiada por sus movimientos; mientras el levantaba la mirada a encontrar la de ella, sonriendo sínicamente al ver todo lo que le provocaba, era extraño pero quería tomarla mientras ella tenía ese extraño atuendo encima, así que no pretendía destrozar como era su costumbre, la prenda.

Se despojó de todo lo que vestía, ahora desnudo, subió de nuevo encima de ella, posicionándose entre sus piernas se introdujo dentro suyo, haciendo a un lado la tela que la cubría, el sonido resonó por toda la habitación, entre suspiros y más gemidos, se habían hecho uno, Vegeta no quería parar por nada y Bulma ya había dejado de pensar, echaba su cabeza hacia atrás por cada empuje que recibía de él, sus brazos en cruz a lo ancho del lecho, estrujando el fino edredón de seda; mientras Vegeta seguía apresurando su ritmo, aunque quería seguir por más tiempo, todo su cuerpo vibraba pidiéndole llegar al orgasmo, era cuestión de tiempo el acabar, así que la tomo entre sus brazos llevándola al balcón que tenía la habitación, recargándola en el barandal, la sostuvo de la nuca y la atrajo delicadamente a él, la acerco a su rostro besándola en el mismo instante que sus pupilas dilatadas se encontraban con las de ella, derramándose en su interior, al tiempo que sucedía todo.

 _Planeta Bejīta._

-la nave se está aproximando, no es la misma en la que se fue el Rey, esta es la más grande que se encontraba en la base de Gaya 2-, dijo el soldado a su superior Toma, este miro pensativo la pantalla, -¿hay forma de comunicarse con la nave?-, pronuncio el comandante, -la llamada no es atendida por ninguno de los tripulantes, sr-, informo el hombre desde los controles; Toma siguió observando la pantalla, _"¿Por qué el Rey no quiere comunicar su estatus de llegada?"_ , -muy bien soldado siga al pendiente, cualquier cosa, avíseme de inmediato-, giro sobre si para salir de la habitación de comunicaciones.

Fuera encontró a su camarada, -¿nada aun?- pregunto Bardock a su compañero, este negó circunspecto, -¿crees que haya hecho lo que platicamos?-, Toma lo observo aún más serio y afirmo con un movimiento de rostro a su contraparte, -por los Dioses, esto puede traer un conflicto político y civil-, giro medio cuerpo, rascando al tiempo su cabeza en clara señal de preocupación, Toma levanto el brazo hasta el hombro de su amigo, -lo sé y sé que el Rey lo sabe también, pero debemos apoyarlo, es nuestro monarca, además de la leyenda, él sabe perfectamente lo que hace-, ambos hombres se miraron preocupados y siguieron camino a continuar las labores que tenían pendientes.

Cada uno de los tripulantes en la nave yacía en sus respectivos camarotes, cada uno durmiendo el plácido sueño, antes de saber lo que el destino les aguardaba, todos excepto una pareja que a pesar de estar juntos desde hace un claro tiempo, no dejaban de lado la oportunidad que se les presentaba de entregarse a su amor, en la forma más latente; Vegeta seguía respirando profuso, aun encima de ella, quien no dejaba de observarlo profundamente, ¡Cuánto lo amaba y lo amaría siempre!

El sudor le causaba escozor en los ojos, más aun a pesar de ello, no quería dejar de observarlo, ahora eran una pareja, era su esposa, le pertenecía por completo, o más bien siempre le perteneció. Vegeta bajo una vez más su rostro a encontrar los labios de ella, no podía dejar de besarla, de tocarla, sentía a veces que volvería a esfumársele de las manos, quería aprisionarla de ser posible siempre, solo para él y solo a su lado, una vez más y a pesar que no era la primera vez en la noche, sintiendo despertar su excitación, volvió a envestirla, esta vez colocándola sobre su regazo, haciendo que ella se moviera a su entera libertad, Bulma entendió, y comenzó a seguir el ritmo de él, no importo el cansancio, quería complacerlo y complacerse, acercándose a su oído, -¡te amo Vegeta!-, el sonrió de lado al escucharla, giro para encontrar sus labios y tomarlos por completo, -¡eres mi mundo mujer!-, dijo circundando su cuello, en lo que ella seguía cabalgando el placer del hombre que tanto quería, sin pensar en el mañana, en las horas que seguirían en cuanto pisaran suelo Saiyajin, en lo que sus destinos podrían traerles.

Toma y Bardock se encontraban en el andén del palacio, el exclusivo para la Realeza, esperaban la llegada de su monarca, habían sido informados del mensaje privado que el propio Rey había enviado exclusivamente para ellos, pues era en quienes mas confiaba; los minutos llegaban a su fin, en la sala de mandos de la nave se encontraba Vegeta junto a Trunks, maniobrando la nave para el aterrizaje; Bulma, Bra y Mai, aguardaban en los asientos contiguos a la sala, -¿mama a dónde vamos?-, pronuncio la pequeña de cabellos celestes, Bulma la observo con ternura, -ya te lo había dicho hija, estamos por aterrizar en el planeta de tu papa, ahí vamos a vivir de ahora en adelante pequeña-, sonrió para tranquilizar a la niña, giro a ver a Mai, que también se encontraba un tanto ansiosa, -¿estás bien Mai?-, la joven pelinegra giro a ver a su jefa y ahora amiga, sonrió y asintió, un poco dudosa; Bulma sabía que era normal el malestar de las dos chiquillas, una por ser una infante y la otra por estar sola, viajando a un lugar desconocido en medio del universo infinito, reconocía la valentía que la chica tenia y pensaba protegerla en todo lo que le fuera posible.

La nave terminaba de acomodarse en el lugar designado, Vegeta se paró junto a Bulma tomándola del brazo, posicionándola muy junto de él; Bulma sonrió al entender la protección que su esposo le brindaba, y no solo a ella sino también a sus hijos, pues la pequeña era llevada en sus brazos y Trunks había hecho lo mismo con la chica de negros cabellos que cuidaba a su hermana, en un acto sorpresivo para Mai, Trunks la había colocado junto a él tomándola del brazo de la misma forma que lo hacia su padre con su madre; la compuerta se abrió dejando ver tanto a los comandantes en suelo firme, como al Rey y personas que lo acompañaban. Ambos soldados se inclinaron al ver bajar de la nave a su monarca, quien camino sin apartar a Bulma ni un instante de su lado, a su encuentro, -Sr. Sea bienvenido, estamos contentos con su regreso-, se levantaron para encararlo, Vegeta los observo serio, -comandantes, ustedes fueron avisados de mi llegada pues son en quienes confío mas, debo decirles que la doctora Bulma, a quien ustedes conocen muy bien, es ahora mi compañera, quiero que comiencen con los preparativos de la ceremonia de unión, yo lo informare al parlamento a la brevedad, pero quiero que todo esté listo en poco tiempo-, dijo observando aún más serio a sus soldados, estos de la misma forma giraron a donde Bulma e hicieron una leve reverencia a la que en poco seria su Reina, era algo sin precedentes, todas las Reinas habían sido de naturaleza Saiyajin; Bulma sonrió cálida a los soldados recordando todo lo amable que habían sido con ella en su estancia anterior, -me da gusto volver a verlos comandante Toma, comandante Bardock-, ambos hombres sonrieron recordando toda la ayuda y gentileza que esa hembra humana les había brindado, pero con un dejo de desasosiego por lo que sabían esa decisión del Rey podría acarrear, -que gusto que este de vuelta y a salvo Dra. Bulma, perdón majestad-, voltearon unos segundos a ver el semblante del rey por el irrespeto que había cometido el hombre, Vegeta seguía con el ceño fruncido, Bulma noto lo áspero del momento, -oh no se preocupen pueden llamarme Dra. o simplemente Bulma-, sonrió aún más, Vegeta giro enseguida a verla, -será llamada conforme a su posición, ¿han entendido?, quiero que sea respetada como si fuera yo mismo, al igual que los príncipes, a mi vástago ya lo conocen, y esta chiquilla es mi hija y será nombrada princesa-, los soldados se miraron entre si y luego a la niña, era la viva imagen de la mujer de cabellos celestes, de inmediato asintieron, -como usted ordene majestad, cumpliremos su orden de inmediato-, giraron para escoltar a la nueva familia real a los que serían sus cuartos.

Bulma seguía del brazo de Vegeta, pero se mantenía pensativa de todo lo que se iba llevando a cabo, sabia pues no era ninguna ingenua, que nada sería fácil, en lo que su esposo había resuelto, trato de hacérselo entender, mas no pudo mover un solo grado de la decisión tomada, ella no tenía ambiciones de ser una Reina, y si estaba ahí junto a él era por el amor que le tenía y la promesa de protegerlo siempre aun a pesar de sus limitadas capacidades físicas.

-Trunks acompaña a las niñas a sus habitaciones luego dirígete a mi despacho, tendremos una junta en un momento-, el joven hombre asintió, hizo una leve reverencia y una sonrisa a su madre y se retiró a hacer el pedimento, Mai tomo a Bra en los brazos y acompaño al chico a donde fuera que las llevaran, -te buscare en un rato Mai, ve que coma algo la niña y tú también-, sonrió a ambas y las dejo ir, era la primera vez que se separaban desde que habían iniciado el viaje a Bejīta, sintió temor, todo ese planeta le daba miedo, pero era el hogar de su compañero y ella quería estar con él, así que sonrió y se dispuso a entrar en la que sería su habitación a partir de ese momento.

Entraron de inmediato a la habitación, era muy grande, incluso con las referencias que Bulma tenía de su propia casa en la ciudad del oeste, sin embargo, no estaba deslumbrada pero si sorprendida de aquello, Vegeta tomo a Bulma de la cintura pegándola por completo a él, -¿Qué te parece el cuarto?, lo mande hacer solo para nosotros-, dijo en forma sexy y con voz ronca, estimulando la audición de su compañera, Bulma sintió esa energía recorrerle el cuerpo entero, quería girarse y provocarlo a hacerle el amor, pero oyó de la junta y sabía que aquello no podría ser, sino hasta más tarde, así que se limitó a pegar su cabeza sobre la comisura del cuello de él, -es muy hermoso y bastante grande-, giro a encontrar sus hermosos ojos negros, -aquí puedes hacer todo el escándalo que quieras, nadie podrá escuchar-, beso sus labios con deseo, Bulma correspondió mordiendo al mismo tiempo el labio inferior de él, -entonces creo que tenemos que estrenarlo cuanto antes-, rodeo el cuello de Vegeta con sus brazos, reclamando más los labios del hombre, el cargo por completo a su ahora consorte, haciendo que rodeara su cintura con las piernas, llevándola seguro hacia la enorme cama, que les invitaba a tener un encuentro lleno de pasión; -Sr. Todo está listo, le aguardan en su despacho para la reunión-, dijo Toma detrás de la puerta, después de haber tocado un par de veces, Vegeta gruño por lo bajo y se separó con dificultad de su mujer, -tendrás que esperar un rato, pero te juro que más tarde pagaras el hacerme reaccionar así mujer-, Bulma lo miro divertida y picara a la vez, vio como tubo que recomponerse, acomodando su hombría para no delatar lo excitado que se encontraba, -estaré esperando su majestad-, Vegeta entrecerró los ojos, y sonrió de lado, ladino a lo escuchado, termino de acomodar su armadura y se dirigió a la salida; Bulma se recostó en la enorme cama, cubierta de telas similares a la seda en la tierra, no estaba segura que fueran el mismo material, ella también suspiro por todo lo alto, hubiera estado encantada de ser poseída nuevamente por el hombre que la enloquecía por completo, su Vegeta.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Gracias por leer.

…

…

…

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los rumores se habían esparcido rápido, sonreía maquiavélico de sus propios pensamientos, ¿si era cierto, lo que se decía?, tendría el camino más que dispuesto para destronar a su enemigo y al fin ponerse la corona, por supuesto esto tendría que esperar un buen tiempo, ya que sabía que el odiado monarca no era del todo un imbécil, había que tener pruebas y quizás ni siquiera tendría que esforzarse demasiado, quizás tal vez el propio Rey Saiyajin le diera lo que el necesitaba en las manos, pero tenía que ser paciente para confirmar que en verdad el Rey Vegeta tendría el descaro de nombrar a una mujer de otro planeta como su consorte ante todo el pueblo Saiyajin, ante el parlamento del que el tenia a la mayoría en su bolsillo, quizás ni siquiera fuera necesario utilizar a su estúpida hija para atrapar al príncipe, tal vez el propio Vegeta se echaría la soga al cuello; rio muy hondo, rio con saña, hasta que recordó un asunto más que enterrado o quizás no tanto, de su pasado…

El un guerrero muy joven, quizás unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, había sido enviado a un planeta de los muchos que ya había visitado, en aquel entonces, su padre Paragus ocupaba un puesto bastante importante en el parlamento, recién nombrado canciller, Broly tenía que estar a la altura, consignado al planeta recién descubierto llamado Vampa, tenía la misión de destruirlo todo, dejarlo prácticamente en cenizas, pues sería utilizado para combates únicamente por su áspera geografía, su nave no tenía mucho de haber aterrizado en suelo firme, caminaba seguro de sí, seguro de su poder, terminaría rápido con todo aquello y seguramente por la noche estaría al fin reposando en su dormitorio, escucho a lo lejos ruidos, risas y agua corriendo, se acercó en silencio quería observar y ser meticuloso en el proceso, la vio jugando en aquella charca, pues el aspecto alrededor no daba cuenta de que el lugar fuera un paraíso, sin embargo algo en su sonrisa lo obnubilo, sus gestos dulces y sus movimientos gentiles, lo dejaron perplejo, salió de aquella laguna sin nada encima suyo, su cabello tan corto, su piel tan verde, sus ojos de un violeta intenso, lo hechizaron por completo, la joven alienígena, tomo lo que podría decirse era su ropa y se la coloco encima, camino contenta hacia algún lugar, Broly salió en esos momento asustando por completo a la joven, -¿qui... quien eres tú?-, dijo expectante, él le doblaba la altura, su seño por completo fruncido, la alertaron, sin embargo observo sus obscuros ojos que le delataron que no era del todo malvado; no dijo nada, se concentró en ella, en adivinar sus próximos movimientos, hasta que la mujer sonrió, sacándolo por completo de su concentración, -mi nombre es Chirai, ¿y tú cómo te llamas?-, seguía observándola, sin emitir juicio alguno o respuesta a nada, la chica tomo esto como negativo y prefirió seguir su camino, no podría imaginarse que aquel muchacho estaba pronto a destruir su planeta, -soy Broly-, dijo al fin al ver como ella emprendía camino, alejándose, por algún motivo incomprensible para él, deseaba detenerla, quería verla un poco más, y ahora escuchar su voz, la que le había parecido agradable, además sorprendido de que ella hablara el mismo dialecto que él, -es un gusto conocerte, ¿no eres de por aquí verdad?-, sabía que tenía que terminar con aquel planeta cuanto antes, pero quería retrasarlo al menos unos minutos, mismos que se hicieron horas; la chica en verdad era simpática, lejos de toda posibilidad había hecho reír a Broly en varias ocasiones, de diversas formas y por variados motivos, -bueno déjame decirte que no tienes cara de guerrero, más bien pareces una enorme patata de jitquen-, el hombre sonrió dudoso de a que se refería la fémina, -¿sabes que, acompáñame a comer, que te parece?-, la joven peliblanca se levantó de su asiento improvisado en unas piedras de buen tamaño que se encontraban en el camino, sorprendiendo sobremanera a Broly le extendió la mano, este aun dudoso, la tomo lentamente y se dejó llevar, caminaron un buen trecho, llegaron a una pequeña cabaña de no muy grande aspecto, se veía que la mujer era sencilla dentro del lugar al que pertenecía, Chirai comenzó la faena, tomando algunos trastos, unas cosas parecidas a lo que él conocía como papas, y supuso que a eso se refería, con el parecido encontrado; la seguía observando, el mismo no creía que una hembra de otra raza, estuviera llamando tan angustiosamente su atención, en toda su vida, las hembras le parecieron un fastidio, sabia, pues su padre se lo informó desde adolescente, que tendría que desposar a alguna en algún momento, era primordial engendrar vástagos para la mejor raza guerrera del universo, pero al esas cosas no le importaban, hasta ahora. La joven había concluido con lo que tenía pensado, el aroma en la habitación era exquisito, Chirai giro para encontrar los profundos ojos de su nuevo amigo, sonriendo nuevamente, puso el tazón de lo que había preparado sobre la pequeña mesa en medio, -estoy segura que te va a encantar-, Broly olfateo un poco aquello y tomo el artefacto parecido a una cuchara junto, tomo un poco del guiso aquel y lo llevo a su boca, a pesar de lo caliente que este estaba, se sorprendió gratamente del sabor que tenía, siguió entonces con otro bocado y otro después, termino todo y pidió le sirvieran otras cinco porciones, la joven reía alegre al ver el éxito de su platillo, -has visto, te dije que te gustaría-, quería retirar el plato sucio cuando las manos de los dos se rosaron, generando al momento una corriente eléctrica en ambos, la joven se retiró de inmediato, llevando al lava trastes el cuenco, Broly no lo pensó más, parándose detrás de ella, la giro a encontrarlo de nuevo, aquella mirada casi siempre perdida en sus escudriñamientos, por primera vez tenia vida y un brillo distinto; Chirai lo miro levantando todo su rostro a encontrar el de él, no lo conocía más allá de una cuantas horas, y aun a pesar de ello, quería tocarlo, besarlo…, ambos jóvenes en un auto reflejo de sus deseos tomaron posesión de la boca del otro, convirtiendo aquello en algo más íntimo, Broly no estaba del todo seguro si sería físicamente posible la unión de ambos cuerpos pero tampoco le importo mucho, tomo a la chica llevándola hasta el catre más próximo y la tiro encima, arrancándole prácticamente la ropa que llevaba la dejo plenamente desnuda, ella jalo al joven hombre a encontrarla y siguieron besándose, mientras toscamente el seguía quitándose la ropa, el juego había llegado a un punto demasiado cálido para ambos, demasiado erótico, demasiado demandante, el más torpe que ella, su falta de experiencia en esos ámbitos le hacía perder el control, ella intentando guiarlo a un punto desconocido, pero más seguro para la joven, al fin las dudas fueron despejadas, la compatibilidad era exacta, la unión estaba hecha, suspiro tras suspiro, gruñido tras gruñido, la hizo suya, una hembra distinta a él, una abominación para su raza, y a pesar de todo Broly disfruto cada segundo dentro de ella, cada movimiento, cada embestida; a pesar del tamaño del hombre la chica alienígena lo soporto con cariño, hasta podría llamarlo amor, uno desconocido, un sentimiento diferente de todo lo que ellos estaban al tanto, llegado el clímax se observaron en silencio, después la pregunta estaba en el aire, ¿que debían hacer ahora?, para el sería fácil dejarla, irse a su propio planeta y olvidarse de ella, pero en su mirada no vio aquello, sintió una genuina preocupación de parte de él; Broly tenía la decisión tomada, se quedaría con la mujer un tiempo hasta que hallará la forma de llevarla a su planeta y presentarla a su padre como la hembra que quería para su compañera definitiva.

Los días siguieron pasando, Broly ya conocía aquel planeta en todos sentidos, había aprendido que criaturas podría cazar para llevar alimento a su nuevo hogar, entrenaba con las demás criaturas, aquellas más primitivas y agresivas del lugar, y por las noches era seguro su mujer lo esperaría con aquel suculento guiso que le preparaba, hasta que, el escúter se prendió mostrando los símbolos que eran conocidos para Broly, una llamada entraba, el hombre tomo el aparato posicionándolo en su oreja, tecleo un par de veces y recibió el llamado, -¿Broly, hijo te encuentras bien?-, escucho la voz del otro lado, -si estoy bien, ¿Qué quieres?-, dijo serio, -hijo hace más de una semana no sabemos de ti, ¿en qué concluyo la misión?-, Broly trago duro, -el planeta puede usarse de otra forma, tiene buena vegetación…-, fue interrumpido de inmediato, -¿Qué dices, aun no lo has destruido, acaso te volviste demente, ese planeta lo quiere el Rey Vegeta, de inmediato-, Broly miro hacia el suelo, tal vez podría destruir el planeta y llevarse a Chirai de ahí después, ¿pero cómo le haría entender que había destruido su planeta pero que a ella se la iba a llevar a vivir con él?, estaba seguro no lo perdonaría, -Broly, ¿me estas escuchando?-, volvió a la realidad después del alarido de su padre, -sí, ya te escuche-, fue todo lo que contesto, -entonces espero tu regreso a más tardar mañana al medio día, y quiero que ya hayas destruido el lugar, ¿me escuchaste?-, volvió a tragar duro, a pesar de ser un guerrero prominente, su padre siempre lo atemorizaba desde pequeño, -si padre, así lo hare-, la comunicación fue cortada de inmediato, camino cabizbajo, por el mismo rumbo por el que de primera había llegado a aquel planeta, otra vez escuchando las risas de las que ahora sabia era su compañera, estaba bañándose otra vez, su cuerpo desnudo, mojado por completo, ella giro a verlo en cuanto lo sintió llegar, sonriente lo invito a meterse con ella; no lo pensó más y se quitó cuanto llevaba encima, no solo se bañaron, el hombre la tomo con todo su ser, pensando en que podría ser la última vez con ella, odiaba todo, odiaba lo que era, a su padre, así mismo.

Chirai seguía recostada a su lado, aun cansada por el ajetreo de su entrega, pero incorporándose para ver sus negros ojos, -Broly, creo que estoy enamorada de ti-, soltó sin más, el hombre giro a verla también sorprendido en demasía por aquella afirmación, -¿tú me quieres?-, pregunto ella, terminando con la guerra en la conciencia de él, dejo de observarla, ¿Qué le contestaría?, ¿no sabía lo que aquello significaba?, el no conocía de sentimientos, no al menos aparentemente, Chirai bajo su rostro, entendió su silencio, se giró en el catre y se dispuso a vestirse, levantándose del todo del lecho, estaba más que claro que ella solo lo había divertido, una semana tal vez más, no era de importancia para él, -¿Cuándo te vas?-, pronuncio con la voz apagada, sin verlo a la cara; Broly volteo preocupado al sentir que lo dejaba solo en la cama, quería decirle tanto, pero no sabía cómo, no podía hacerlo, -¿ven conmigo?-, Chirai volteo al fin más tranquila a verlo, era claro que si él le pedía que lo siguiera, era porque la quería con él, pero entristeció de nuevo, tendría que dejar su hogar, pero que más daba, estaba enamorada, locamente de él, asintió sonriente, brinco de nuevo a la cama y volvió a besarlo, se pertenecían y estaba claro.

Los sonidos de explosiones la despertaron alarmada, no había amanecido siquiera, ¿Qué sucedía?, se extrañó de no encontrar a Broly a su lado, se puso lo primero que encontró encima y salió a buscarlo, tal vez estaba en problemas, ella tenía que ayudarlo, protegerlo, cuando llego a un sitio, pudo observar con horror la verdad, era Broly quien provocaba las explosiones, grandes zonas estaban en llamas, los animales corrían despavoridos a resguardarse, aldeas enteras habían sido masacradas, podía advertir; subió su rostro aún más tratando de verlo a la cara y no pudo con lo que presenciaba, su rostro no era ni la sombra de lo que ella conocía, era abominable, su risa retorcida, su mirada maquiavélica perdida en el deleite de lo que hacía, la muerte y destrucción debajo de lo emocionaba y de qué forma, no soporto más y tratando de detenerlo, -Broly detente, ¿Por qué haces esto?-, el hombre seguía ensimismado, perdido en su deleite, la muerte lo llamaba, la destrucción lo divertía, llevaba una sonrisa aun mayor cuando escuchaba los gritos y alaridos de cualquier creatura viviente, -BROLY…-, escucho como en un sueño la voz del único ente que se había adentrado tan profundo en su ser, su rostro volvió a ser el mismo del chico tranquilo que ella había conocido, -Chirai, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ve a mi nave y quédate en ella en cuanto termine nos iremos, serás mi compañera en mi planeta-, ella lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos, parecía que no se daba cuenta lo que había hecho, Broly volvió a verla, distinguiendo ahora sus lágrimas por todo su rostro, limpio algunas, -¿Qué te pasa?-, no le gusto ver en su mirada el terror y la decepción, le molesto bastante, -¿te pregunte qué pasa?-, empezaba a impacientarse, tanto que apretó su agarre en ella sin meditarlo, la chica se quejó, y lo aparto bruscamente de su lado, Broly observo aquello aún más colérico, -¿acaso no quieres irte conmigo?-, Chirai se sobo la zona afectada, y volvió a observarlo, ahora por completo desencajada, -eres un monstruo-, intento correr lejos de él, pero fue sorprendida por la velocidad del hombre, este quiso tomarla y besarla a la fuerza, ella trato de empujarlo sin conseguirlo, cundo el joven la soltó, pudo ver el asco y desprecio que ahora tenía en la mirada, esa actitud lo enfermo grandemente, tanto que sintió que su cólera se esparcía a su alrededor, levanto una mano haciendo una bola de energía en ella y la lanzo a la mujer desapareciéndola al instante, recobro la razón enseguida dándose cuenta lo que había hecho, se horrorizo al instante, se incoó buscando las cenizas, no creyendo que sucedió en realidad, su locura se incrementó, escuchando sus risas por doquier, la busco, desesperándose cada vez más, pero ahí estaba su imagen instalada en su mente, su sonrisa, su voz, su olor, su cuerpo, todo lo que ella le entrego, disgustado e incrédulo, volvió a perderse en su cólera, destruyendo más cosas a su paso, riendo como maniaco, se había disipado, la poca humanidad que le quedaba se habían hecho cenizas junto a su mujer, después de dejar el lugar hecho polvo, subió a su nave, con el semblante abstracto y la mirada perdida, dejo aquello, llego a Bejīta y encontró a su padre, informando de su éxito en la misión, el mayor palmeo su espalda y lo felicito, sabía que su heredero era digno de sucederlo en lo futuro y Broly jamás volvió a amar…

Recordó aquello, sonrió melancólico, se paró a servirse una copa, la levanto en todo lo alto posible, -a tu salud Chirai-, bebió hasta la última gota que había, dejo aquello y subió a tomar un baño.

Camino los largos pasillos, bien se acordó con una sonrisa, la primera vez que había circulado por ahí, en busca de su amiga, y recordó de igual manera como el destino la había puesto una vez más frente al hombre que siempre seria su punto de retorno, llego a la estancia y toco suavemente la puerta, aunque estaba segura hubiera querido ser un poco más aguda, para apresurar su salida.

-¿diga…?-, la joven mujer abrió los ojos y la boca, totalmente asombrada, -¡Bulma eres tú has regresado!-, la abrazo efusivamente en cuanto salió de su asombro, la peli azul correspondió de inmediato el gesto, -Gure estoy tan feliz de volver a verte-, dijo aun en los brazos de la chica; la peli plateada se alejó un poco, dejando espacio para invitarla a pasar enseguida.

Bulma entro y se paró en medio de la sala, esperando a su contraparte para comenzar a charlar, -¿dime que ha sido de ti?, quiero saberlo todo y también creo, debo contarte muchas cosas-, dijo la joven amiga, Bulma se acomodó en uno de los sillones de la estancia, -es tan largo lo que tengo que decirte Gure, que no se por dónde empezar-, dijo observando sus ojos, Gure se paró y sirvió dos copas del licor ya bien conocido, aquel que era típico del lugar, -esta platica amerita algo de licor ¿no crees?-, Bulma asintió enseguida, sonriendo tímidamente y comenzó el relato de lo acaecido en los últimos cuatro años perdidos en el espacio, conto de su hija y como había llegado a la vida, conto del planeta alejado de todo lo conocido, desde luego salió la historia de Zarbon y el propio Freezer, -Bulma es increíble lo que me cuentas, en verdad no tengo palabras para decirte la admiración que te tengo y la felicidad que me da el verte con nosotros de nuevo-, abrazo una vez más a su amiga reencontrada, -además me has dejado atónita, ¿tienes dos hijos del Rey Vegeta, cómo?-, ambas sonrieron por lo incomodo de la pregunta, -bueno no me mal entiendas no quiero detalles, ¿pero entonces el Rey y tú se conocieron mucho antes de que él se desposara con la Reina, no es así?-, Bulma tomo un poco más del licor que tenía en las manos, quería más valor para seguir con la historia, -si Gure, Vegeta y yo tenemos una historia larga, pero ahora ya no tengo porque reprimirme de contártela, él es el hombre de mi vida, y ahora tenemos dos hijos, estoy aquí para vivir con él y eso es todo lo que me importa-, sonrió por el recuerdo, sin embargo Gure retomo la palabra, -¿serás la nueva Reina de Vegeta sai?-, soltó haciendo que Bulma la observara seria, pensó en ese momento en todo lo que conllevaba ser una Reina, ella era importante en la Tierra, por la Corporación Capsula y su familia, por sus inventos, su inteligencia y los desarrollos que ha aportado al mundo, pero nada cuadraba en el papel de una Reina, callo en cuenta que no sabía cómo hacerlo, levanto la vista a la joven frente a ella, -no lo sé, creo que es lo que quiere Vegeta, pero en realidad no sé cómo serlo-, bajo de nuevo el rostro, Gure tomo su mano, para llamar su atención, -debes ser muy fuerte Bulma, vas a enfrentarte a todo un planeta, vas a ser el foco de atención del parlamento Saiyajin, y vas a dominar prácticamente el universo, ¿Por qué sabes que el Rey es la leyenda del súper Saiyajin?, es decir es el hombre más poderoso del universo entero, muchos lo llaman el nuevo emperador-, señalo la joven, Bulma no tenía idea de lo que se le estaba relatando, Vegeta no le había dicho nada de eso, ella sabía de su fuerza, de lo especial que era, de su poder como Saiyajin, como Rey, pero la forma en la que lo estaba definiendo Gure, estaba totalmente fuera de su contexto.


End file.
